ames soeurs
by scrapfaconed
Summary: et si c'etait bella la vampire et edward l'humain es ce qu'elle aurait etait capable d'autant de courage que lui COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Bonjour voici une nouvelle ff j'espere que vous l'aimerez je vais faire mon maximum pour vous satisfaire

les personnages appartiennent a SM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Ça faisait maintenant près d'un siècle que j'étais _un vampire._ Même si je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot pour me désigner c'est ce que j'étais devenu quand une nuit de 1907, dans une ruelle j'avais croisé un inconnu aux yeux d'un noir profond.

Il avait essayé de me séduire comme ces nombreuses victimes avant moi avant de me mordre. Mes cris avaient fait surgir un homme très beau des toits, blond, au teint pâle, les yeux ocre. Ce qui avait fait fuir mon agresseur.

- « Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? » avait murmuré une voix d'ange à mon oreille

J'avais juste été capable de lui répondre à la positive d'un signe de tête tellement j'étais faible.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider » dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

------------

Je repris un peu plus tard conscience j'étais dans une cabane en bois peut être un chalet.

Une femme était dos à moi, elle parlait à mon sauveur :

- « Je suivais James quand je l'ai entendu crier, elle était entre ses crocs » le _elle_ devait être moidonc mon agresseur se nommait James et il le connaissait.

La peur me reprit au ventre, pourtant il avait dit qu'il allait m'aider .Je sentais une chaleur dans mes veines devenir insoutenable mais je n'osais bouger ni crier .Je me concentrais sur leur conversation.

- « Je sais que tu veux me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je te le répète arrête, sans lui je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré, je serais encore enfermé dans cet asile » dit une petite femme aux cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens « et arrête de me raconter ce qui s'est passé je le sais, je l'ai vu ! »

Elle l'a vu pourtant j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir pas vu avec nous dans cette ruelle. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle se pencha vers moi, elle était d'une beauté parfaite un teint et des yeux identiques à mon sauveur, ses cheveux englobés sa petite tête telle un farfadet, non un lutin.

Elle me prit la main et me dit

- « N'ait pas peur nous ne te voulons pas de mal je m'appelle Alice et voici mon ami Jasper » m'expliqua t'elle en passant sa seconde main sur mon visage « les prochaines heures vont être trèsdures pour toi mais tu t'en sortiras à merveille bien mieux que nous et tu seras ma petite soeur, ma meilleure amie »

Elle dit ça comme si qu'elle le savait, comme si c'était écrit et qu'elle annonçait une prophétie.

- « Alors je suis arrivé trop tard pour la sauver ? » dit Jasper en se rapprochant de moi

Il était arrivé trop tard pour me sauver ? Mais de quoi parle t'il, Alice venait de dire le contraire je ne compris pas et sombra dans les ténèbres avec une douleur qui irradiait mes membres, ma tête, mon coeur.

-----------

Quand je repris conscience tout était différent, j'étais différente. Je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point mais je n'allais pas tarder à savoir.

- « Bonjour, Bella ! » me salua Alice ce qui me sembla bizarre car je n'avais jamais dit mon prénom et je n'avais pas de papiers sur moi, elle vit sur mon visage mon interrogation.

- « Je sais tu as plein de questions mais ne t'inquiète pas nous aurons l'éternité pour te répondre »

-----------

Elle avait eu raison nous étions cent ans plus tard, elle avait répondu à mes questions et bien plus, nous étions devenues les meilleurs amies et je la considérais comme une grande soeur que je n'avais jamais eu. Nous avions vécu dans plein d'endroits différents Jasper, Alice et moi.

Et ce matin nous étions en route pour la péninsule olympique à Forks pour être plus exact. Alice avait eu une vision, elle avait vu un couple de vampires végétariens comme nous ce qu'on croyait impossible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila pour vous mettre au parfum de ma ff j'espere que ça vous a plus

dites le moi en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert

merci d'avance

ed


	2. Chapter 2 arrivée chez les Cullen

les personnages appartiennent à SM

merci à celle qui ont mis ma ff en story alert et story favory et autor favory

merci aussi à **tchingtchong,mag (),minipouce20 , savine2b pour leur review**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 2 Arrivée chez les Cullen 

Après plusieurs jours de course à travers les forêts abondantes et incroyablement vertes de mousse, nous étions proches de Forks. Alice sautillait d'impatience et plus on s'approchait de la destination plus elle accélérait l'allure.

- « Alice ! Stop ! » M'écriais je

- « quoi encore, me dit pas que tu es fatiguée c'est impossible vu ce que l'on est » dit Alice en évitant le _mot._

- « Non, mais on a l'éternité devant nous alors 2 ou 3 heures de plus avant de découvrir cette famille ne feront pas de grande différence »

- « Bella a raison, avant d'être avec encore plus de gens de notre espèce, je voudrais bien avoir un moment seul avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde » dit Jasper avec un ton tout doux et enjôleur .Et quand il y mettait du sien du moins une touche de son pouvoir, il était impossible de lui résister.

- « Ok, je m'incline mais juste une heure »

- « Merci de ta faveur, voila à ce que j'ai le droit : une heure avec ma femme » répliqua Jasper en me regardant d'un air faussement triste. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il fallait prendre le temps qu'Alice voulait bien nous accorder.

Car entre ses visions et ses journées shopping qui était de pire en pire suivant les modes (quoi qu'avec la mode des années 70, Alice avait battu tout les records d'achats de tenues et pas que pour elle. Comment pouvait-on accepter de porter ces choses la ? Entre les pantalons à fleurs et les chemises aux manches évasées on ressemblait plus à des clowns qu'autre chose ) et nos études respectives ,Alice avait un emploi du temps de ministre.

Nous avions tous fait beaucoup d'études :

Alice, tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à la mode était excuse pour étudier.

Jasper s'intéressait plus à l'histoire et surtout à la guerre de sécession, il était devenu incollable. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était pour ne pas oublier la période d'où il venait.

Quant à moi c'était la littérature au début anglaise que j'étudiais et petit à petit j'avais élargie à beaucoup de continents.

--------------------------

Jasper et Alice allaient bientôt revenir de leur ballade en amoureux, moi j'avais profité de ce moment de solitude pour remplir mon journal intime qui était devenu comme mon journal de bord, mon confident celui à qui je confiais mes pensées, mes peurs et mes espoirs.

Alice avait Jasper pour ça et même si j'étais très proche d'eux depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé, je ressentais un immense vide en moi comme si mon âme était scindée en deux et que je cherchais désespérément l'autre moitié. Alice m'avait confié qu'elle avait ressenti ça avant que Jasper la sauve des griffes de James. Alors je gardais espoir qu'un jour, moi aussi je trouve mon âme sœur.

_4 avril 2008_

_Cher journal aujourd'hui nous allons arriver à Forks, Alice dit que ce sera un tournant dans notre vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi rencontrer des autres végétariens va changer quelque chose .Mais j'aime faire plaisir à mon lutin préféré et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand , elle est équipée de million de ressorts._

_Nous verrons bien ce que la vie nous réserve…_

----------------------------------------

Nous avions repris la route pour Forks depuis ½ heure quand Alice nous dirigea vers une magnifique villa blanche avec d'énormes baies vitrées.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur .on s'était assis sur le perron en attendant que la famille revienne , notre petite medium nous avait assuré qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder.

Quand une Mercedes noire arriva dans l'allée de gravillons.

Alice ne tenait plus en place .Jasper était en retrait ne sachant pas la réaction de nos hôtes.

Et moi je me faisais toute petite, ma transformation n'avait pas changé ce trait de caractère, j'était toujours très timide et n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

Un homme blond très séduisant sortit de la voiture suivie d'une femme avec un air radieux et très aimable qui me mit tout de suite en confiance.

Quand ils nous virent et surtout Alice qui c'était transformé en zébulon pour les accueillir, ils parurent surpris et surtout de la couleur de nos yeux.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée »

- « Bonjour, nous c'est Alice, Jasper et Bella » dit Alice en nous désignant tour à tour.

- « Bienvenue à Forks » dit très poliment Carlisle

Ils nous invitèrent à rentrer chez eux, la décoration était soft mais très élégante pleine de classe.

Alice leur expliqua son don qui était la raison de notre venue .Elle raconta un peu son aventure et comment elle était venue à refuser l'alimentation typique, sa rencontre avec Jasper ,mon arrivée parmi eux et notre vie pendant ces 100 dernières années.

Carlisle fut étonné qu'elle n'ait eu connaissance de leur présence que maintenant alors qu'il avait plus de trois siècles d'existence et avait transformé Esmée depuis 80 ans. Il nous raconta un peu son parcours de médecin à travers les époques ce qui nous rendait très respectueux envers lui .Sa capacité de résister au sang humain était carrément prodigieuse.

En suite il nous raconta l'histoire d'Esmée qui nous rendit très triste pour elle. Il nous évoqua l'envie, le besoin de maternité qu'elle avait, mais après avoir vu Esmée souffrir à ce point pendant sa transformation, ils avaient refusé d'un commun accord qu'ils ne l'infligeraient pas à une autre personne.

Et comme ça, sans prévenir Alice bondit sur ces pieds pris Esmée dans ses bras et lui dit :

- « Moi je veux bien être votre fille, je me sens déjà très proche de vous deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi et la je ne parle qu'en mon nom et surtout si vous êtes d'accord »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant cette scène .Carlisle rejoignit sa femme, la prit par la taille et ils se regardèrent intensément quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers nous.

- « ça sera avec plaisir, les enfants ! » nous dirent en cœur Carlisle et Esmée.

Alice les serras fort dans ses bras .Moi je n'osais trop rien dire mais Esmée se dirigea vers moi et dit :

- « Bella, ma chérie je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux comme enfants que vous trois, mais pour l'instant faisons connaissance si tu veux bien »

- « Merci » est le seul mot que j'ai pu prononcé.

Elle nous montra nos chambres .La mienne était au premier étage exposée plein sud .J'adorai la décoration il y avait un grand bureau, de grandes étagères sur tout un mur et une causeuse dans les tons clair.

Je m'y asseyais en repensant à ma journée. À la tournure qu'avait pris les choses .Je voyais mieux de quel tournant il était question : faire partie d'une famille c'est un sacré tournant je dirais même un sacré virage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila j'espere que ça vous a plu a bientot pour la suite

et merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui donne envie d'ecrire plus vite la suite lol


	3. Chapter 3 notre nouvelle famille

kikou voici la suite

merci pour vos reviews les chapitres sont pas trés long mais je poste la suite demain

les personnages appartiennent à SM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 notre nouvelle famille

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions à Forks. Je m'étais énormément rapprochée d'Esmée.

Alice et Jasper avaient enfin ce qu'ils recherchaient depuis si longtemps un lien d'encrage.

Nous revenions de notre partie de chasse nocturne quand Carlisle nous demanda de le rejoindre dans le salon. C'était devenu une routine ces rassemblements. Il aimait bien discuter avec nous de nos vies et des pouvoirs d'Alice et de Jasper, ce qui le fascinait. Etant docteur en médecine, il faisait sans cesse des recherches sur les non humains. Il nous avait même raconté les légendes de nos voisins Quileutes : des loups-garous. Il avait signé un pacte avec eux il y a de ça une cinquantaine d'année et les avait averti de nos présences.

On avait fait connaissance de leur chef : un grand type bronzé et très costaud, je dirais même un peu sexy pour un homme du moins quand il en avait la forme. Il s'appelait Jacob Black.

- « Asseyez vous, Esmée et moi avons quelque chose pour vous. »dit Carlisle en nous indiquant les fauteuils.

Nous nous sommes assis en nous regardant tour à tour. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait nous donner, ils avaient déjà tant fait en nous accueillant comme ils l'avaient fait.

- « Chéri, ne les fait pas mijoter de la sorte ! » le réprimanda gentiment Esmée remplie d'impatience.

- « Ok, tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier tous les 3 d'être parmi nous. Je n'ai jamais vu ma femme aussi heureuse. Moi-même je rigole régulièrement chose que l'on faisait très rarement. Vous avez emmené avec vous la joie de vivre dans cette maison. »

- « J'ai joint notre avocat, Mr Jenks, il vous fera des nouveaux passeports. Pour toi Bella ça sera Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, pour Jasper j'ai fait mettre Jasper Whitlock Cullen et sur celui d'Alice : Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. »

- « Et pour officialiser ça en attendant qu'ils soient faits voici un présent pour chacun d'entre vous »

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler aussi longtemps d'un coup.

Il s'approcha d'Alice avec une boîte carrée et plate faite en bois de rose avec un écusson en or dessus. Il m'en donna une identique et à Jasper en forme de cube.

Nous les avons ouvertes ensemble pendant qu'Esmée pris son maripar la taille avec une certaine fierté sur son visage.

Je découvris un pendentif en argent avec des armoiries dessus le même que sur la boîte. Alice avait sorti un ras de cou très fin en velours gris et une sorte de petit camée en argent avec le même symbole que les miens. Jasper lui avait un bracelet de cuir noir large avec les armoiries en argent.

J'avais déjà vu ce motif quelque part mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir où.

Carlisle repris la parole : - « les armoiries que vous avez découvert sur vos bijoux respectifs sont ceux des Cullen. Le lion incarne le courage et l'intrépidité.

La main représente le sentiment d'allégeance, la sincérité et la justice.

Le trèfle symbolise la perpétuité.

Le chevron évoque la protection. » Il avait dit ça avec noblesse et dignité

- « Bienvenue dans notre famille ! » dit Esmée en venant nous serrer dans ses bras, si elle avait pu pleurer de joie elle l'aurait fait, ses yeux étaient plein d'étincelles.

- « Merci » répondions nous en cœur. Nous étions restés sans voix, avec cette marque d'attention ils nous faisaient comprendre que nous faisions partie d'une seule et même famille : les Cullen.

Carlisle parti pour la clinique. Esmée avait un rendez vous d'affaire. Elle avait une entreprise internationale de décoration d'intérieur.

Alice et Jasper en route pour Port Angeles. Ils avaient insisté pour que je me joigne à eux mais je ne voulais pas être la 5ème roue du carrosse. J'avais prétexté une lecture urgente à faire pour un cours par correspondance que je suivais.

Très vite je me lassais de mon livre. Il faisait parti d'un style que je n'affectionnais pas : les thrillers. Ce n'était pas ma lecture préférée. J'aimais davantage les livres aux histoires romantiques comme ceux de Jane Austen et Lucy Montgomery ou encore cette écrivaine : Stephenie Meyer.

Je pris mon nouveau journal intime qu'Alice m'avait offert il y a deux jours en me disant « à nouvelle vie – nouveau journal »

J'avais mis ma collection de journaux dans ma bibliothèque au milieu de mes ouvrages préférés : Anne... et la maison aux pignons verts, Les Hauts De Hurlevent, raisons et sentiments et bien d'autres.

_11 Avril 2008_

_Cher journal,_

_Notre arrivée chez les Cullen va changer à tout jamais notre vie. Esmée est adorable avec moi. Elle est la mère que je n'ai plus. Carlisle est le symbole du père par excellence. Il m'inspire respect et confiance._

_Aujourd'hui il nous a offert le plus beau des cadeaux : son nom de famille._

_Voici mon nouveau nom : Melle Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

_Je suis très fière de faire partie de leur famille. Fière qu'ils nous aient choisis._

_Alice, Jasper et moi avons de la chance._

_Même si je me sens toujours aussi seule, je sais que je les ai pour toujours. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir avec eux._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_j'espere que ça vous aura plus a bientot et vos reviews sont mon essence_


	4. Chapter 4 le lycée de Forks

kikou

voici le chapitre suivant j'en ai encore un autre pour demain j'ai tout fait au brouillon sur la plage samedi donc je retape je corrige et je poste

pas dereviews pour le dernier je suis trop triste :( **je remerciemag () je viens de recevoirson reviews et tu vas vite retrouvé edward pitetememe plutot que prevue lol**

les personnages appartiennent a SM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 le lycée de Forks

Les jours passaient et nous avions tous pris nos habitudes.

Jasper et Alice partaient régulièrement en amoureux.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient leur travail, qui les passionnaient.

Et moi je devais me trouver des occupations quotidiennescar la solitude commençait à me peser.

Les ballades en forêt étaient devenues une routine. Je commençais à en connaître chaque arbre, chaque fougère, chaque sentier. Il y régnait un silence fantomatique.

Jusqu'au jour où les bruits de conversations et de rires m'attiraient vers un grand établissement : le lycée de Forks. Je n'étais pas de nature curieuse mais tout divertissement était bon à prendre et quoi de plus intéressant que de jeunes humains.

Les élèves devaient avoir repris les cours depuis ce matin, ce qui expliquait que je ne les ai pas entendu avant.

Je grimpais au sommet de l'arbre le plus haut qui me donna une vue d'ensemble.

Je choisis de suivre l'entraînement de foot qui avait lieu sur le stade extérieur.

Je devinais au premier coup d'œil qui était le capitaine vu le nombre de groupies qui scandaient son prénom depuis les gradins.

- « Emmett …… Emmett …. »

Il était plutôt armoire à glace, cheveux bruns avec des reflets châtains assez courts, beau gosse. Je connaissaispas grand chose du foot mais je le trouvais bon joueur ,il avait un super esprit d'équipe.

Il y avait aussi sur le banc de touche une blonde assez bimbo en retrait qui lançait des regards meurtriers aux filles derrières elle.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, une sonnerie retenti , des jeunes sortis des bâtiments qui occasionna un brouhaha d'enfer. Je dus me concentrer d'avantage pour entendre ce que se disaient le capitaine et l'entraîneur.

- « Tu as été super pour cette reprise » le félicita l'entraîneur « vas à la douche et n'oublie pas de me donner la liste des joueurs que t'aimerais voir faire partie de l'équipe leader »

- « Ok coach »

Il quittait le stade en saluant ses fans et se dirigea vers la blonde.

- « Alors Rose, bien aimé? Jouer mes groupies te plait ? »

- « Non pas du tout, je n'aime pas partager ! »

Elle devait être sa petite amie. Je comprenais mieux sa réaction envers les filles des gradins. Je n'aimerais pas non plus que mon petit copain se fasse siffler par une bande de femelles en furie.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. C'était devenu mon vœu le plus cher : faire la rencontre d'un homme de ma race qui serait ma raison de vivre.

La voix d'Emmett me tira de mes rêveries. Il appelait quelqu'un par un prénom pas très moderne qui me fit penser au roman: Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austin.

- « Edward !! Par ici !! »

Un jeune homme d'une beauté sans pareil lui répondit d'un geste de la main. Même d'où j'étais perchée, il était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue de mon avait les cheveux couleur cuivre en bataille ce qui le rendait horriblement sexy. Il avait le teint pâle. J'aurais tout donné pour lui être présentée.

Ils s'installèrent avec tout un groupe de lycéens à une table dans leur cafétéria.

Je ne pouvais plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux un seul instant. J'avais l'impression qu'a chaque fois que ses lèvres bougeaient et si cela aurait été possible que mon cœur se serait remis à battre. Et ses sourires en coin, j'en parle même pas.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais une chose de ce genre.

Leur pause du midi passa très vite, trop vite. Je le perdis de vue lorsqu'il entra en salle de sciences.

Je retournais à la villa un sourire aux lèvres ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu surtout avec Alice dans le coin.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » me demandât-elle

- « j'ai découvert le lycée de Forks »

- « si de découvrir cet établissement scolaire te met dans un tel état euphorique alors qu'est-ce que ça va être d'y aller ? »

- « comment ça ? »

- « Carlisle vient d'appeler pour me demander si ça nous plairait, car Esmée s'inquiète de te voir aussi seule la journée »

- « Et comment va t'il expliquer notre présence ? »

- « Il a dit qui nous expliquera tout ça à son retour »

- « Ok ! En attendant je monte prendre une douche »

Je montais dans ma chambre plus heureuse que jamais. Me glissa sous ma douche, le contact de l'eau bouillante sur ma peau si froide me faisait toujours un bien fou.

J'y restais un bon moment à repenser à Edward, ce prénom lui allait si bien.

Une fois sortie, je me jeta sur ma causeuse et sortis mon journal d'en dessous de mon coussin. Il fallait que j'y note ce que je venais de découvrir.

_5 mai 2008_

_Cher journal,_

_En me promenant cet après midi j'ai eu la vision d'un adonis, un dieu grec. C'est l'être le plus parfait que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Il s'appelle Edward, même son prénom est romantique. J'aurai tout donné pour lui être présentée, entendre sa voix, voir ses yeux. Et en entrant Alice m'a dit que mon vœu allait être réalisé. Enfin presque, Carlisle nous a inscrit au lycée, **son lycée**._

_Je sais qu'avec ma timidité ça ne va pas être simple._

_Faire une nouvelle fois la rentrée et être encore une fois au centre de l'attention __en étant la nouvelle va être très dur. Mais là j'aurai un but : **LUI**._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_voila a demain_

_ed_

_n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert_


	5. Chapter 5 semaine trés longue

kikou

voici le nouveau chapitre

merci à **cecyas** pour sa review et pour cette qui mettent ma ff en favory et en alert

les personnages appartiennent a SM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 semaine très longue

Carlisle rentra très tard dans la nuit, il avait mis au monde des jumeaux. C'était la plus belle chose dans la vie d'une femme, mettre au monde son enfant. Pour nous autres c'était surtout un rappel de notre condition. Pour l'instant je n'en souffrais pas, je n'avais pas la fibre maternelle pas comme Esmée. Elle nous avait raconté pour son mari qui la battait et son bébé mort. L'imaginant sauter d'une falaise de désespoir était très dur. J'espérais que notre présence lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Il nous expliqua ce qu'il avait dit au principal du lycée : que nos parents étaient décédés qui était vrai d'ailleurs et qu'ils étaient devenus avec Esmée nos tuteurs légaux.

- « Mais comment as-tu expliqué nos différents noms ? Et que Jasper et Alice soit si proches s'ils sont frère et sœur ? »

- « Famille recomposée »lâcha t'il c'était devenu si courant à notre époque « Jasper était le fils du nouveau mari de ma sœur. Pour Alice et toi vous étiez ses filles naturelles donc aucun soucis »

- « Super cette idée comme ça pas besoin de se cacher » dit Alice avec le sourire aux lèvres en prenant Jasper par le cou « j'aurai jamais tenu !»

Nous nous mettions tous à rire de cette dernière phrase.

-« Alice _nymphomane _manquait plus que ça » Jasper reçu une claque derrière la tête de sa moitié pour cette réflexion.

Nous reprîmes notre calme avec du mal je m'en tenais encore les côtes de ce fou rire.

Donc la rentrée était prévue pour le lundi suivant. Soit six jours avant d'avoir une chance de _le_ croiser.

Alice avait prévu une journée shopping pour le samedi juste elle et moi pour _comment elle avait dit ça ? Ah oui : « Nous faire une garde robe pour fêter notre nouvelle rentrée en tant que membre d'une nouvelle famille. »_

Je n'aimais pas les magasins. Me racheter des nouveaux habits ne me semblait pas une priorité. Depuis que les jeans et les converses* existaient c'était devenu ma tenue préférée : passe partout, très pratique et assez robuste pour les ballades en forêt.

------------------------------

Nous étions seulement Jeudi, j'avais lutté pour ne pas retourner _l'_espionner.

J'errais en forêt à repenser à _lui _quand je découvris une clairière, on aurait cru un endroit sorti d'un conte de fée. Elle avait son sol de printemps, plein de petites fleurs et de muguet sauvage.

Je ne résistais pas à l'idée de m'allonger dans l'herbe. Je regardais le ciel nuageux qui était devenu normal et oui nous étions à Forks. Je me laissais aller à mes rêveries et à des fantasmes les plus fous.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se passait dans ma tête. Mais depuis que je vivais ici il y avait eu beaucoup de première fois. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Mais imaginer avoir des rapports avec un humain était une chose impossible. Je n'avais jamais connu d'homme. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapports intimes ni étant humaine, ni après.

Etant transformée avant d'avoir fêté mes 19 ans, n'étant promise à personne et croyant en l'amour avec un grand A, je ne m'étais jamais laissé aller au plaisir de la chair.

Je _l'_imaginais discutant avec moi dans cette clairière et cédant à son pouvoir de séduction ou plutôt lui au mien je ne sais pas trop. Nos lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jusqu'à se toucher délicatement au début mais bien plus érotiquement par la suite. Je pouvais imaginer leurs douceurs, leurs chaleurs et leurs goûts ainsi que ceux de sa langue.

Le venin me monta à la bouche aussitôt ce qui me fit sortir de mon rêve et m'enfuir de la clairière. Il fallait que je chasse, que j'arrête de penser à _lui _de la sorte. C'était impossible et trop dangereux. Je ne me savais pas assez forte pour résister à _son_ sang. Je ne connaissais pas encore son parfum mais juste l'imaginer suffisait à faire ressortir mon instinct de _vampire._

J'haïssais ce que j'étais et encore plus quand j'étais dans cet état.

Je rentrais à la villa pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre je me dégoûtais.

----------------------------

Le samedi, comme promis nous passions la journée à Seattle. Alice me traîna dans toutes les boutiques de la ville.

Carlisle nous avait prêté sa Mercedes en attendant de nous trouver une voiture moins voyante que la Porsche jaune d'Alice, sa dernière folie. Avec ses visions l'argent ne manquait pas. La bourse était devenue pour elle un jeu d'enfant.

- « Alice, tu vas me faire devenir chèvre. Tu as acheté tellement de tenues que j'en ai au moins pour une décennie d'avance, sans compter les chaussures immettables qui finiront au fond du dressing »

- « Dis pas de bêtises nous n'avons même pas trouvé tes tenues du dimanche »

- « En quoi me seraient-elles utiles, je ne sors jamais et ce n'est pas prêt de changer ! »

- « J'ai comme un pressentiment que ça pourrait changer bientôt »

- « Mais que racontes-tu ? »

- « Je ne sais pas c'est depuis ton retour joyeux de lundi dernier que j'ai de drôles de visions.»

En quoi la découverte du capitaine de l'équipe de foot, de sa copine ou d'Edward pourrait donner des visions à mon lutin et lui donner des envies de refaire mes stocks de tenues habillées. Je n'insistais pas plus.

Elle me chargea les bras de 6 tenues différentes toutes dans les tons bleus. Et me traîna dans la cabine d'essayage.

Elle-même en avait deux fois plus. Des tenues de cocktails bien trop habillées pour la petite ville de Forks.

Nous rentrâmes enfin à la maison avec une voiture débordante de sacs et de cartons à chaussures.

Jasper se proposa pour nous aider à tout remonter dans nos chambres.

Esmée n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements d'un coup, elle eut même droit à un vrai défilé ce qui fit rire Carlisle. Il fut très curieux de savoir comment on avait tout fait rentrer dans sa voiture quand Alice lui tendit ses clefs.

- « L'habitude et une bonne gestion de l'espace » dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

--------------------------------

En fin de soirée, j'étais assise devant la télé à zapper frénétiquement sans m'intéresser plus que ça à aucune émission.

Quand Carlisle vint vers moi et me tendit un trousseau de clefs avec un nœud rouge accroché dessus.

- « Tiens Bella c'est pour toi, pour ta rentrée scolaire »

- « Des clefs de voiture ? »

- « Tu sais conduire au moins ? »

- « Oui,…….. Oui mais pourquoi ne pas les donner plutôt à Jasper ou à Alice ? »

- « Bella ça me fait plaisir et Jasper a sa moto et Alice sa Porsche » répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres « tu auras ton propre moyen de locomotion comme ça »

- « J'ai mes jambes. J'aime courir »

- « Ne soit pas têtue, tu ne peux pas courir jusqu'au lycée et tu ferais de la peine à Esmée si tu refusais »

Le goujat, il avait sorti la phrase zéro contestation. Je détestais faire de la peine à cette femme que j'aimais plus que ma propre mère.

Je pris les clefs et me dirigea vers le garage avec Carlisle. J'appuyai sur la clef qui fit émettre un bip bip à une jolie petite Ford KA rose. Je l'avais vu dans l'un des magazines d'Alice et l'avais trouvé superbe comme voiture.

Je ne pus me retenir de lui sauter au cou et de le remercier mille fois. Esmée et lui étaient formidables et d'une générosité incroyable, je les adorais.

J'eus du mal à quitter ma voiture, MA VOITURE. Mais j'avais besoin d'une douche. J'en profitais pour tester un nouveau shampoing que j'avais trouvé l'après midi, son parfum m'avait tout de suite plu, il était à la fraise.

Son parfum se mélangeant au mien sous l'eau chaude me fit sentir bien, détendue. La rentrée approchait ce qui me rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Après ma douche, je descendis avec mon journal au garage. Je m'enfermais dans l'habitacle de mon auto « ma tuture » pour y écrire mes pensées.

_10 Mai 2008_

_Mon cher journal,_

_Cette semaine n'est pas passée très vite. J'ai découvert une magnifique clairière au milieu de la forêt, c'est un endroit magique._

_J'ai pensé à Edward à chacun de mes moments de solitude. Pourquoi un garçon dont je ne connais rien à part son prénom, m'obsède à ce point ?_

_Carlisle et Esmée m'ont offert la voiture de mes rêves. Je soupçonne même Alice d'y être pour quelque chose._

_Vivement lundi ! Demain va être une très très longue journée._

----------------------------

Le lendemain nous sommes partis tous à la chasse. Les gardes forestiers ont constaté une surpopulation de pumas, ce qui nous défoulera. Et Carlisle voulait prendre quelques précautions avant la rentrée. Ce qui était légitime je pense.

Après un petit concours à qui en prendra le plus nous rentrâmes dans la nuit.

Alice et Jasper s'enfermaient dans leur chambre pour avoir un moment d'intimité.

Moi je filais après avoir pris une bonne douche pour me débarrasser de la terre et du sang, dans ma voiture. Le silence du garage me faisait du bien, mes pensées étaient trop bruyantes.

Esmée frappa au carreau de « ma tuture »

- « Coucou ma chérie, je ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non …. Entre ! » Lui répondis-je en ouvrant la portière coté passager.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi n'osant pas parler. Je décidais d'ouvrir la conversation.

- « Cette voiture est géniale, je tiens à te remercier pour ce cadeau magnifique »

- « Contente qu'elle te plaise ma puce » dit elle en me caressant les cheveux « ils sentent bon la fraise »

- « Merci, c'est mon nouveau shampoing il est sensasse »

- « Alors prête pour demain ? »

Elle venait de poser la question que je faisais que de me demander en boucle.

- « Si par prête, tu veux dire _vestimentairement_ parlant oui Alice s'est chargée de tout même de mes sous vêtements » Je savais très bien que c'était pas de ça qu'elle parlait mais comment répondre alors que je ne connaissais pas moi-même la réponse.

- « Parfait alors » je l'en remerciais mentalement de ne pas insister.

Elle me laissa seule dans le garage après m'avoir dit

- « t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien mon ange »

Oui je l'espérais, être avec des humains ne me faisait plus rien mais comment réagir devant Edward. Moi qui suis sensée de ne pas le connaître ni son frère d'ailleurs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*petite dédicace à ma sœur qui me relit

prochain chapitre dans la semaine je posterai plus vite avec des reviews d'encouragement j'en suis sur !! XD car le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre niak niak :))))


	6. Chapter 6 une nouvelle rentrée

Kikou

Je m'excuse j'avais fini d'écrire au brouillon mon chapitre hier soir mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu le DVD collector de Twilight du coup j'étais devant ma télé au lieu de le retapé à l'ordi au propre

En plus je suis verte car j'avais réussi à avoir Twilight en version canadienne du coup les voix et les textes n'ont rien à voir et moi qui les connaissait par coeur ça m'a fait un gros choc.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis une reviews alicew59, Elisect32, Aiko17,mag (), VeroNiQue22, pierrafeu, misiri-addict, cecyas.

tout les personnages appartiennent à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 6 Une nouvelle rentrée

POV d'Edward

Ça faisait une semaine que tout le monde ne parlait que de la même chose.

La rentrée de printemps s'était bien passé. Emmett était dans une forme olympique, pendant les vacances il avait enfin fait sa déclaration à Rosalie.

J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se jetterait jamais à l'eau. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis Noël quand il avait dansé avec au bal des angelots.

Elle était aux bras de Mike, un de mes camarades de classe qui se tape tout ce qui porte une jupe. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Ses façons avec les filles me répugnent.

Enfin bref, Rosalie était la plus jolie de toutes les filles présentes avec sa jolie robe couleur crème.

Etant le capitaine de l'équipe de foot la tradition voulait qu'il danse avec la reine du bal qui n'était qu'autre que Rosalie, bien sûr rien d'étonnant à ça.

Emmett n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il a toujours été un gros timide derrière ses airs de pitbull.

Mais pendant ses vacances, il avait trouvé le courage pour l'inviter au cinéma à Port Angeles.

Et les voila devenus inséparables. Elle le suivait partout même à ses entraînements.

Nous avions surpris Dr Cullen dans le bureau du proviseur lundi dernier. Ce qui sembla bizarre, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avec sa femme.

Et dans les petites villes, tout se sait très vite donc nous avons vite appris pourquoi il était venu au lycée.

Il avait pris à sa charge les 3 adolescents de sa défunte sœur.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur. Mais les Cullen était une famille discrète qui habite en dehors de la ville.

Il devait arriver ce matin. Le garçon devait être dans la classe de mon frère, la fille plus âgée dans la même classe que Rose et la plus jeune dans la mienne.

Nous avions été briffés par nos professeurs de ne pas les bombarder de questions. Ils avaient perdu leurs parents ce qui devait être assez dur pour eux.

Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Maman était morte quand j'avais 6 ans et papa il y a à peine 3 ans. Emmett m'avait gardé avec lui grâce à l'aide du shérif de la ville, il avait plaidé notre cause auprès des services sociaux et s'était porté garant pour nous.

Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant pour ça.

Tout le monde était sur le parking pour voir à quoi avaient l'air les nouveaux.

Moi j'étais en retrait, je les verrais bien assez tôt.

POV de Bella

Ce matin, je traînassais dans ma douche, mon stress étant à son paroxysme.

Etre une nouvelle fois la cible des regards curieux de lycéens peu discrets ne me rassurait pas des masses.

Alice était en train de retourner son dressing. Elle avait passé la nuit à changer d'avis sur ses tenues.

Jasper n'en pouvant plus et n'arrivant pas à la calmer ni à la raisonner, il partit se réfugier au sous sol.

Il jouait de la batterie dans la salle de musique quand il était stressé ou quand les émotions des autres n'étaient plus gérables pour lui.

Et en ce moment, avec quatre personnes dans la maison plus angoissées les unes que les autres, il avait besoin d'évacuer.

---------------------

Les cours commençaient à 8H45, il était 8H15 et nous n'étions toujours pas partis.

Nous avions décidé de prendre ma voiture, la Porsche faisant trop ostentatoire.

J'étais au volant de ma KA, les mains serrées sur le volant à appeler Alice.

- « Alice, GROUILLE nous allons être en retard et je ne tiens pas à finir au bureau du principal dès le premier jour. Ça doit assez parler sur nous là-bas ! »

- « J'arrive, j'arrive »

Jasper s'était mis à l'arrière et me regardait avec son air qui veut dire _désoler._

Je ne comprenais rien à ma sœur pour moi elle avait mis cinq minutes maxi à me trouver l'ensemble que j'avais sur le dos et pour elle ça faisait des heures qu'elle était dessus.

Elle arriva enfin, elle était splendide. Ça valait la peine de l'avoir attendu, mais je ne lui dirai pas sinon on aurait le droit à ce cirque tous les matins.

- « Ayez, je suis prête ! »

Elle boucla sa ceinture et je pris la route après avoir fait un signe à Esmée et Carlisle qui étaient aussi stressés que nous.

- « Tu en as mis du temps pour te décider »

- « Que veux-tu ! À chaque tenue que j'enfilais, j'avais une vision de catastrophe. Avec ma robe rose : un garçon me renversait son plateau sur moi, avec mon top vert : c'était le prof de sciences qui mettait le feu à son expérience et ça été comme ça toute la nuit. »

- « Ma pauvre, je te l'avais dit, tes vêtements ne sont pas faits pour Forks. »

- « Je vais devoir retourner faire les boutiques ce soir du coup. »

- «Oh ! Je te plains ! » Je lui lança cette phrase en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée. Une masse de jeunes étaient sur le parking.

Il était 8H40 et ils étaient tous là à nous attendre.

- « On aurait dû peut être arriver en retard » dis je cyniquement.

- « T'inquiète pas ça va aller » me réconforta Jasper en me lançant une vague de calme.

Je me garais à côté d'une Volvo argent. Je ne pensais pas voir une voiture aussi jolie ici, sûrement la voiture d'un prof qui se seraitrompé de parking.

Nous sommes descendus de la voiture pour nous diriger vers le secrétariat pour y récupérer nos emplois du temps.

J'espérais au fond de moi, être dans la classe d'Edward. Mais je ne savais même pas son âge.

Une dame d'un certain âge avec les cheveux roses nous tendit nos formulaires.

Il y avait un plan du lycée, une fiche de présence à faire signer par tous nos professeurs et enfin notre emploi du temps. Mes yeux cherchèrent tout de suite la matière que j'avais après la pause de midi, sachant qu'Edward avait le lundi à cette heure. J'avais biologie, j'affichais directement un sourire d'espoir car il s'était dirigé vers la salle de sciences.

_Rêves pas Bella ça serait trop beau !_

Nous comparions nos emplois du temps rapidement pour savoir où se rejoindre à la pause du déjeuner.

Nous ne savions pas encore si nous prenions l'option cafétéria et faire semblant de manger ou aller faire un tour en forêt et chasser un cerf pour encas.

- « On se rejoint bâtiment D ? Alice et moi y seront déjà, et toi Jasper tu es en sport donc ça sera plus pratique. »

- « Ok pour moi » répondit Jasper.

Alice acquiesça de la tête.

Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de me dire :

- « A midi petite sœur ! »

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment L pour mon heure de littérature.

Quand j'arrivai, le cours avait déjà commencé.

_C'est pas vrai quelle poisse !_

Je frappa à la porte et une voix masculine assez roc me cria :

- « ENTREZ !!! »

Je m'exécutais en me faisant la plus petite possible.

- « Bonjour, je suis… »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma présentation qu'il enchaîna.

- « Ah ! Oui la nouvelle, nous vous attendions. »

_La nouvelle_, voila comment on allait m'appelé pendant un sacré bout de temps.

- « Oui monsieur »

- « Trouvez vous une place rapidement pour que je puisse reprendre mon cours. »

- « Oui monsieur »

Je remerciais qu'avec ma transformation j'avais perdu ma maladresse maladive. C'était toujours dans ces moments là que je me prenais les pieds dans n'importe quoi et que je m'affalais de tout mon long dans ma vie passée.

Il y avait une place à côté d'une petite jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, elle avait l'air aussi réservé que moi.

Je m'assis en silence, souffla un coup qui ne me servait que psychologiquement pour affronter cette première heure.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Angéla, Angéla Weber »

- «Enchantée, moi c'est Isabella mais appelle moi Bella. »

Elle me fit un joli sourire avant de retourner à son livre.

Je regarda vite fait à quelle page elle en était pour suivre le cours : les poètes français, au moins je n'aurai pas à me casser la tête pour la littérature.

Tout d'un coup, je me redressais. J'avais tellement rejoint ma place la tête baissée que je n'avais pas vu si _il_ était dans ma classe.

Je fis le tour des élèves devant moi, il n'y était pas. Je me pencha dans mon sac faisant semblant de fouiller dedans pour regarder derrière moi et là je _le _vis.

Il était là à deux tables de moi, sur ma gauche. Il était encore plus beau de près.

Il avait l'air concentré et très studieux, plongé dans son livre. C'était bien le seul à ne pas avoir ses yeux braqués sur moi.

Je me redressa avec cette terrible envie de me retourner encore et encore pour le voir. Mais c'était impossible avec tous ces curieux.

Je priais pour qu'à l'heure d'après je sois mieux placée pour pouvoir l'admirer en paix.

-------------------------

La sonnerie retentit enfin.

Je commençais à regarder mon emploi du temps pour savoir où me rendre après quand un garçon me dit :

- « Bonjour, moi c'est Mike nous avons maths après tu veux que je te montre le chemin ? »

- « Bonjour » dis-je sèchement « Bella, merci mais ça sera pas la peine Angéla me l'a déjà proposé ! »

Elle me fit un signe d'approbation. Mike vexé partit sans demander son reste.

- « Merci » lui dis-je tout bas avec un grand sourire

- « T'inquiète, je te comprends être nouvelle doit pas être facile. Et surtout quand on est aussi jolie que toi ! »

- « Je suis loin d'être jolie mais être nouvelle n'est pas tip top, ça c'est sûr ! »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

Mais c'est vrai je ne me trouvais pas belle ni même jolie. Alice et Esmée l'étaient mais moi j'étais banale. Ma transformation avait bien changé quelques traits mais pas au point de devenir un top model, ni que les garçons se retournent à mon passage. Ou sauf peut être ici mais c'était le fait que je sois le nouveau joujou rien de plus.

Nous arrivions déjà devant notre classe. Angéla s'excusa car elle avait déjà une voisine de table dans ce cours une certaine Jessica.

- « C'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller. »

Je me dirigea vers le bureau du prof : c'était un homme de petite taille assez potelé et atteint de calvitie bien avancée.

- « Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan Cullen »

- « Bienvenue parmi nous » me dit-il avec un grand sourire « trouve toi une place libre nous allons commencer, tu verras on commence seulement les révisions de fin d'année.»

- « Merci monsieur »

Je n'aimais pas les maths révisions ou pas, l'algèbre et la géométrie restaient pour moi incompréhensible.

Je le cherchais vite fait des yeux. Il était au second rang près de la fenêtre. Je trouva la place parfaite, un peu derrière lui sur la droite ce qui me donna une vue parfaite sur son visage.

Je passais toute l'heure à le dévisager derrière mon livre. Je voyais enfin ses yeux : ils étaient verts, c'était de véritables émeraudes je me serais perdue dedans avec joie.

----------

La matinée passa et je rejoignis Alice à notre point de rendez vous.

- « Coucou, Alice » quand je me rapprocha d'elle je remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- « Salut Bella ta matinée s'est bien passé ? »

- « Ouais…. On peut dire ça et toi ? »

- « Impeccable, je voudrais te présenter Rosalie Hale ma camarade de classe. »

_Rosalie ? Mais Emmett l'avez appelé Rose sûrement un pseudo._

- « Bonjour » dis-je timidement

- « Ah voilà Jasper » Alice lui sauta au cou

- « Salut les filles ! »

Et au moment que j'allais demander ce que l'on faisait ce midi, Alice dit :

- « Rosalie nous a invité à manger à sa table avec son petit copain et le frère de celui-ci »

J'en revenais pas, comment Alice faisait-elle toujours pour se faire des amis si vite ? Et quels amis en plus.

J'allais manger à _sa_ table du moins faire semblant de manger.

Une grosse voix d'ours me sortit encore une fois de ma rêverie.

- « Rose, tu as fait la connaissance de Jazz ? »

_C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?_

- « Oui c'est le petit copain d'Alice ma camarade de classe, elle adore le shopping comme moi !»

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi cette amitié avait été si rapide.

- « Et voici sa sœur : Bella » dit elle en me désignant « Nous mangeons ensemble ce midi, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

- « Non ma puce, où est Edward ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

À son nom je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, Alice m'en dévisagea. Elle reconnaissait ce tic. Je n'échapperais sûrement pas à son interrogatoire.

- « Ah le voilà ! Par ici Edward ! »

Il avait dit la même phrase que lundi dernier qui me donna envie de rire mais valait mieux que je me retienne.

- « Que faisais tu encore ? J'ai faim moi »

- « Emmett, tu as toujours faim » c'était la première phrase que je l'entendais prononcer.

- « HA, HA, HA ! »

- « Bon les gars, nous ne sommes pas seuls » les coupa Rosalie « Edward je te présente Alice, Jasper et Bella »

Alice et Jasper leur lancèrent un bonjour pendant que moi je restais sans voix. Je lui fis juste un signe de tête et il nous gratifia d'un de ses superbes sourires en coin.

Il fallait je me ressaisisse, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre d'attitude, nous n'étions pas du même monde et je n'étais plus une ado répondant à ses hormones.

Nous avons pris la direction de la cafétéria.

Le plateau d'Emmett valait le coup d'œil, tellement il y en avait dessus. Les nôtres étaient beaucoup plus light.

Une fois à table, je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot. Mais Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett se chargeaient pour nous de la conversation qui ne me passionna pas des masses, j'en avais juste retenu qu'Emmett avait apprécié le jeu de Jasper pendant l'entraînement de foot et qu'Alice et Rosalie se donnaient rendez vous après les cours pour du shopping.

De temps en temps, je regardais Edward mais je baissais les yeux quand il croisait mon regard.

Ses traits étaient fins, il était mystérieux. Ne parlait pas beaucoup. Répondait juste à son frère. C'était un garçon discret. J'aurai tant voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi.

Son sang sentait divinement bon, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas fixer sa gorge quoi que pour l'instant ses lèvres m'intéressaient plus.

La pause de midi se finie.

Je quittais Alice et Jasper après leur avoir dit à tout à l'heure. Je retournais vers les salles de sciences.

Angéla me fit signe de la rejoindre.

- « Coucou Bella »

- « Salut Angéla »

- « Je te présente Jessica, Jessica voici Bella »

- « Salut bienvenue à Forks » me salua Jessica avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres « A peine arrivés et déjà à la table des élites »

- « Hein ?» je ne comprenais pas

- « Vous faites fort les nouveaux , à peine arrivés et vous êtes déjà invités à la table du capitaine de foot, de la reine du bal et de l'intello de Forks. »

- « Jess, arrêtes enfin » Angéla ne savait plus où se mettre.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire avaler sa langue de vipère.

Mais en public, et de plus le premier jour, peut-être pas.

- « Bella ! » Une voix angélique venait de m'appeler.

Je me retournai vers cette jolie voix

- « Oui ? »

- « J'ai une place libre à ma paillasse, si ça te dit ! »

Merci fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. Une chance que je ne pouvais plus rougir sinon je serais rouge pivoine.

La prochaine heure je serais au paradis à la table d'Edward.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voila prochain chapitre en salle de sciences j'adore cette scene dans twilight

n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert ce qui me donne du coeur à l'ouvrage . mon chapitre est plus long peut etre parce que j'ai eu plus de reviews lol


	7. Chapter 7 Première conversation

kikou les filles voici la suite le chapitre suivant est déja en brouillon donc des qu'il est tapé au propre je vous le met

merci aux reviewers lolilonette () ,mag () ,Elisect32 ,une-histoire-twilight, alicew59

les personnages apartiennent à sm

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 7 : Première conversation

POV d'Edward

Je n'avais pas aimé la réaction du prof de littérature. La couper de la sorte n'était pas poli du tout, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter.

Elle était mal à l'aise alors qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle : le teint blafard, les cheveux châtains avec des reflets auburn aux boucles soyeuses et les mêmes yeux que le docteur sûrement un trait de famille.

Quand elle s'est assise à côté d'Angela, j'était content, elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ang' n'était pas comme les autres filles pleines de jalousies.

Elle passa sa première heure à être épiée par vingt six paires d'yeux et sur une classe de vingt neuf élèves maintenant ça faisait beaucoup.

A la fin de l'heure, j'ai vu Mike aller dans sa direction. Je m'en doutais un peu, c'était sa nouvelle proie, son nouveau but. Côté tact Mike est plutôt restreint.

Elle avais dû l'envoyer se faire voir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire mais il est sorti de la classe avec une de ces têtes. J'en étouffais un rire.

Le prof de math fut un vrai gentleman et j'ai enfin su son prénom : Isabella.

Les heures d'histoire et d'anglais se passaient très vite.

Le prof d'anglais me reteint à la fin de l'heure. J'avais un exposé à faire sur les pays anglo-saxons pour la fin du mois et je l'avais fini pendant les vacances. Je lui avais donc remis au début du cours. Il voulait me féliciter pour ce travail exemplaire et rapide.

Mais je ne sortais pas beaucoup en dehors du lycée alors les vacances pour moi étaient quinze jours de non occupation à combler.

Emmett allait encore râler, le midi était son heure préférée au lycée en dehors des entraînements.

Je devais le retrouver près de la sortie. A peine m'avait t-il vu qu'il s'était plaint de sa faim.

_Ah Emmett on te changera plus. _

Les nouveaux étaient avec eux.

Isabella avait un drôle d'air, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure qui la rendait encore plus craquante.

Rose me les présenta : la petite brune, Alice lui plaisait bien, elle avait une passion commune et quelle passion _le shopping._

Le garçon s'appelait Jasper, Emmett avait été impressionné par son jeu. Il devait super bien jouer pour faire cet effet à mon frère.

Et Isabella me fut présentée sous le pseudo de Bella.

Elle n'était pas bavarde, elle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas. Elle n'avait pas non plus un grand appétit, elle n'avait quasi pas touché à son repas. Je croisais souvent son regard qui me provoquait des coups d'électricité dans tout le corps.

Avant la reprise des cours Em' et moi avons un peu parlé.

- « Alors fréro comment trouves-tu la nouvelle ? » me questionna Emmett en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- « Bella » le corrigeai-je

- « Ouais, si tu veux alors comment trouves-tu _Bella_ ? »

- « Bien mais un peu timide »

- « Bien……. T'es sûr ? Vu les regards que tu lui lances je ne dirai pas que _bien_ soit l'adjectif approprié ! »

- « Arrête tes délires Em' »

- « Si tu veux, mais ne dis pas qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec ce canon ne te déplairai pas »

- « Emmett, tu m'épuises avec tes commentaires salaces, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, je ne suis pas Mike Newton à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge »

- « Tu es trop sentimental Ed »

- « C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que tu es amoureux fou de Rose »

Sur cette dernière phrase, je filais vers les salles de sciences. J'avais biologie une matière que j'adorais.

Quand j'arriva devant la salle il y avait Jessica qui crachait son venin sur Bella.

Elle ne perdait pas de temps celle là.

- « Salut bienvenue à Forks, à peine arrivés et déjà à la table des élites » lui lança t'elle

- « Hein ?» lui répondit Bella, la pauvre ne devait pas avoir l'habitude avec ce genre de mégère.

- « Vous faites fort les nouveaux , à peine arrivés et vous êtes déjà invités à la table du capitaine de foot, de la reine du bal et de l'intello de Forks. »

C'était de mon frère, Rose et moi qu'elle parlait.

- « Jess, arrêtes enfin » Angela n'en revenait pas non plus. Elle était gênée pour son amie.

_De quoi se mêle t'elle, c'est dingue ça ! Si nous ne pouvions plus manger avec qui nous voulions maintenant sans lui demander son autorisation._

Fallait que je trouve un moyen pour faire fermer le clapet de Jess et pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Bella.

- « Bella ! » Je l'avais appelée de ma plus belle voix.

- « Oui ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi et mon cœur eu un raté. Je repris vite mes esprits et lui lança.

- « J'ai une place libre à ma paillasse, si ça te dit ! »

Je voyais Jess qui fulminait de rage

- « Merci » me dit-elle timide

Je sais pas si elle ne le ferais pas payer au centuple par la suite à Bella mais pour l'instant ça me faisait un bien fou et c'était une occasion de faire la connaissance de Bella.

Elle donna son papier au prof qui lui remit son manuel et elle rejoignit ma table.

- « Merci » c'était la seconde fois qu'elle me remerciait.

- « Derien, cette Jessica m'agace. Ça lui remettra les idées en place. »

- « AH ! »

Son sourire disparu d'un coup et elle cacha son visage derrière ses superbes boucles. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal.

POV de Bella

Edward entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il m'avait proposé pourtant nous n'avions rien dit pendant le repas.

_Bella reste zen _

Je me présentais au prof de biologie

- « Bonjour monsieur, je suis Isabella Marie Swan Cullen »

Cette phrase que j'avais déjà dit quatre fois dans la même journée devenait pompeuse.

- « Bienvenue, voici votre livre de cours »

- « Merci monsieur » au moins lui était direct

En m'asseyant sur le tabouret libre à côté d'Edward, je sentais le regard furieux de Jessica dans mon dos.

- « Merci » je réitérais mon remerciement étant trop contente.

- « Derien, cette Jessica m'agace. Ça lui remettra les idées en place. »

C'était donc pour ça qu'il m'avait proposé cette place – _quelle idiote _– moi qui croyais lui plaire un peu

Un simple AH sorti de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder mais qu'est-ce que je suis stupide.

Le cours commença, la biologie était fascinante. C'était un cours facile, avec mes capacités d'observation.

- « Alors comment trouves-tu Forks ? » il venait de me dire la question la plus basique du monde mais j'étais ravie de lui répondre.

- « C'est très boisé, j'adore »

- « Tu fais souvent des ballades en forêt ? »

- « Oui j'aime bien les randonnées et toi ? »

- « Un peu, mais je connais Forks depuis longtemps alors je connais tout par cœur »

Cette conversation se faisait très discrètement. Mais j'aimais l'entendre parler. Même si être aussi proche de lui augmentait ma soif, son sang chantait dans ses veines au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques. Les questions se poursuivaient toute l'heure.

- « Rosalie et Alice ont l'air de s'apprécier » dit-il

- « Pas étonnant, dès qu'il est question de shopping Alice devient hystérique. »

- « Et toi ? Tu aimes ça ? »

- « Non pas trop. »

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

L'heure passa très vite. Nous n'avions plus cours après. Nous quittions la salle et je ne savais pas comment prolonger ce moment.

On se dirigeait vers le parking en silence, Alice m'attendait à ma voiture.

- « Coucou, Bella ! »Dit-elle en sautillant. « Je voulais juste te prévenir, Jasper est resté au foot avec Emmett, il va peut-être intégrer l'équipe. »

- « Génial ! Content pour lui »

- « Je serais sa groupie attitrée » lança-t-elle avec passion « Bon j'y vais, Rose m'attend. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? On s'amusera bien »

- « Non merci, une prochaine fois peut-être »

- « Ouais » Elle n'était pas dupe. Je haïssais faire les boutiques, c'est pas prêt de changer « Bon bah amuses toi bien » Elle désigna Edward de la tête très rapidement, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a même pas vu.

- « Elle est rigolote comme fille » dit Edward quand Alice fut partie.

- « Oui mais épuisante parfois » et je me mis à rire.

- « Que fais-tu cet après-midi ? »

Que devais-je lui répondre : une balade de branches en branches, une partie de chasse ou rien comme d'hab.

_Réponds-y que me proposes-tu ?_

_Non je ne peux pas m'imposer._

- « Rien et toi ? »parfait comme réponse, il savait que j'était libre et que j'étais prête pour une proposition_._

_Calmes toi, sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus._

- « Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre chez moi ? » Dit-il timidement.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est craquant quand il se passe la main dans les cheveux._

- « Partante, je te suis avec ma voiture »

- « Ok »

Et là il se dirigea à la porte conducteur de la Volvo.

Ce n'est pas possible, cette voiture était à lui. Moi qui croyait qu'elle appartenait à un prof.

Je montais dans la mienne et le suivi.

POV d'Edward

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de l'inviter chez moi.

Elle allait me prendre pour un coureur de jupon. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. J'avais cette impression de respirer à plein poumons quand elle était là.

_Stop ! Edward tu délires _

Si Emmett me voyait, il se foutrait de ma tronche à coup sûr.

J'adorais sa voiture. Elle lui allait si bien, c'était tout à fait elle : pas trop voyante mais très jolie.

_Bon Edward si tu n'arrêtes pas c'est l'asile qui t'attend !_

Je roula assez vite jusqu'à chez moi, j'était un fou de vitesse.

C'est pour ça qu'à mes 17 ans, Emmett m'avait permis de m'acheter cette voiture avec l'héritage des parents.

Notre père nous avait mis assez d'argent de coté pour nous laisser à l'abri du besoin.

Je regardais dans mon rétro, content de voir que la vitesse ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais d'où sortait cette fille ? Elle n'aimait pas le shopping et aimait la vitesse. Elle était super mignonne mais pas vaniteuse. C'était une vraie perle.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi, je me garais dans l'allée. Je lui fis signe de se mettre derrière moi, Emmett en avait pour un bout de temps avant de revenir.

- « Super ta voiture » me dit elle avec un air étonné

- « Merci, c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire »

POV de Bella

- « Tu en as de la chance ! Tes parents n'ont pas peur de te voir rouler si vite ? »

Et là son regard changea, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

- « Excuse moi, je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas » repris-je

- « Non, c'est pas ça, mes parents sont morts »

- « Oh pardon ! »

_Bravo Bella la prochaine fois ferme la_

- « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir »

Il ouvra la porte de sa maison, me laissa entrer et me guida vers sa cuisine. Il poussa une chaise vers moi.

- « Assis-toi ! »

- « Merci, je m'excuse vraiment encore Edward, je suis trop curieuse et ne sais pas tenir ma langue. » _Mais comment fait-il pour me faire autant parler ?_

- « T'inquiètes ça va aller !»

Et là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il s'assit et me raconta comment ses parents avaient trouvé la mort. Sa mère était morte de maladie quand il n'avait que 3 ans et son père, d'un accident de voiture. Un camion l'avait percuté. Il était resté dans le coma pendant des jours avant de succomber à ses blessures.

Je fus pris d'un sanglot sans larmes. Je dus me cacher car pour un humain ça aurait semblé louche.

- « Ne pleures pas, Bella, je suis bête, j'aurais pas du te raconter ça avec ce qu'il vient de se passer pour toi. »

Je me redressais, je n'avais plus penser à notre alibi _– Mince – _

- « Ce n'est rien , je vais bien ,ça va passer»

Il voulu me prendre la main, mais d'un geste rapide, je la passa sous la table. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sente le froid de ma peau.

Il se releva après m'avoir regarder tendrement.

- « Que veux-tu boire ? »

- « Un verre d'eau s'il te plait »

Je n'allais quand même pas lui demander un verre de sang frais. Il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Il se servit un jus de fruit et me donna un verre d'eau.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Je faisais tourner mon verre entre mes mains, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est lui qui brisa une fois de plus le silence.

- « Tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensembles ? Comme ça tu pourras rattraper tes cours. »

- « Bonne idée. »

Les heures défilèrent et sans prévenir la porte d'entrée s'ouvra dans un fracas.

- « Alors petit frère, je te surprend à ramener des filles à la maison. »

- « Emmett ! »Lui cria Edward.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Edward était rouge avec les insinuations de son frère.

- « Désolée, je vais rentrer, il est tard. »

Je rassembla vite fait mes affaires et me dirigea vers la porte.

- « Bella, non reste ! » me supplia doucement Edward « Nous pouvons continuer nos devoirs dans ma chambre, Emmett ressemble à un ours mais n'est pas méchant »

- « Non, on continuera demain. Esmée va se demander où je suis de toute manière.»

Et là dans un geste sans vraiment y réfléchir, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable. Je sortis de chez lui en courant, entra vite fait dans ma voiture, jeta mon sac sur le siège passager et retourna à la villasur des chapeaux de roues.

Je n'avais même pas osé regarder derrière moi pour voir sa réaction.

Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

et voila fini j'espere que vous avez aimé sinon dites le moi

merci pour vos coms petit bouton vert

j'en suis a 22 story alert et 6 author alert merci enormement


	8. Chapter 8 les sentiments

Kikou voici la suite plus longue que d'habitude mais vu le nombre de reviews record que j'ai eu pour le chapitre dernier je pouvais bien faire ça

merci à **une-histoire-twilight, loly--twilight, Ananaxtra, Dawn,VeroNiQue22, mag, Elisect32, NJ, misiri-addict, alicew59**

**les personnages apartiennent à SM**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 8 : Les sentiments

POV d'Alice

Nous avions passé un superbe après-midi avec Rose à Port Angeles.

Elle aimait autant les vêtements que moi.

J'avais trouvé deux petits ensembles pour Bella qui je suis sûre lui iraient comme un gant.

Je voulais qu'elle trouve de l'assurance en elle. Ça faisait bientôt cent ans que nous nous connaissions et elle se trouvait toujours aussi banale qu'avant sa vampirisation. Quand Jasper l'avait ramenée à la maison, je l'avais trouvé tout de suite très jolie malgré le masque de souffrance. Mais après sa transformation, elle était splendide.

Les hommes aussi la trouvaient bien souvent à leur goût. Elle se faisait une fausse image d'elle.

Depuis une semaine, elle avait changé, elle souriait sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Elle se perdait souvent dans ses pensées.

Et ce midi, quand le copain de Rose avait prononcé le nom de son frère, elle avait mordu sa lèvre.

C'était un tic qui ne trompait pas chez elle et je la connaissais assez bien pour voir qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Rosalie m'avait accompagné jusqu'à la maison. Elle avait une superbe Mercedes rouge. Je lui montrai vite fait ma Porsche, elle aimait les belles voitures. Son père tenait le plus gros concessionnaire de la Péninsule Olympique. Elle habitait chez sa tante pour des raisons vagues. Je n'avais pas voulu insister davantage.

En entrant à la villa, Jasper m'accueillit les bras ouverts. Je ne pu résister à lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Il m'avait tant manqué.

Il venait de sortir de sa douche et des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient encore sur ses épaules.

- « Alors ton entraîneur a dit quoi ? »

- « Je suis pris, je ferais mes débuts au prochain match samedi contre l'équipe de la Push »

- « Super ! Je suis ravie pour toi et je suis sûre que tu vas les battre » Je réfléchis deux secondes mais rien, pas une seule vision, rien « Tiens c'est pas normal, je n'arrive pas à voir le score final ! »

- « Bizarre » Dit Jasper ressentant mon stress.

- « Ce n'est rien ! » voulant passer à autre chose.

Mes visions, depuis que j'étais à Forks avaient des défaillances et depuis une semaine, c'était encore pire tout ce qui touchait à Bella était flou, que de l'à peu près comme si elle était dans une bulle.

_Tiens en pensant à Bella où est elle ?_

- « Jasper, tu sais où est Bella ? »

- « Non amour, elle n'est pas rentrée depuis ce matin, Esmée s'inquiète d'ailleurs. J'ai dû lui envoyer des vagues de calme. »

- « Etrange, surtout venant d'elle ! »

Et à ce moment là, elle passa la porte comme une fleur.

- « Bella, où étais-tu enfin ? » lui demanda Esmée « j'étais morte d'inquiétude ma chérie, tu n'es pas rentrée depuis ce matin. Pas que je t'interdise de sortir ou que je te surveille mais comme c'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas prévenir »

- « Excuse moi Esmée, je ne voulais pas te causer du soucis. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Esmée la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Bella monta dans sa chambre.

_Si tu penses t'en tirer sans une explication tu te goures ma vielle !_

J'embrassa vite fait mon homme et monta derrière elle.

POV de Bella

Depuis que j'avais osé embrasser Edward, je ressentais une sorte de fierté. J'avais réussi à le faire sans ressentir l'appel du sang.

C'était la première fois que j'avais embrassé un être humain.

J'avais adoré sentir sa chaleur. Un courant électrique m'avait parcouru tout le dos.

Mais comment l'avait-il pris ? Avait-il ressenti du dégoût au contact de mes lèvres si froides ? Trop de questions et de sentiments se bousculèrent dans ma tête.

Maintenant je devais reprendre le contrôle car je rentrais et Esmée serait sûrement inquiète.

_Note à moi-même : se payer un téléphone portable_

J'entrais dans la maison sans bruits mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités de ma famille.

- « Bella, où étais-tu enfin ? » me demanda Esmée « j'étais morte d'inquiétude ma chérie, tu n'es pas rentrée depuis ce matin. Pas que t'interdises de sortir ou que je te surveille mais comme c'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas prévenir »

Mince elle était encore plus inquiète que je pensais.

- « Excuse moi Esmée, je ne voulais pas te causer du soucis. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer »

Elle me serra contre elle et dans un murmure je m'excusa encore et lui promis de la prévenir à l'avenir, si avenir il y avait. Car peut être qu'Edward ne m'adressera plus la parole demain.

_Arrêtes de te faire des suppositions, tu n'en sais rien !_

Je montai dans ma chambre une douche me serait salutaire.

Une fois dans ma douche, on frappa à ma porte et elle s'ouvrit.

_C'est pas possible on peut pas avoir la paix deux minutes d'intimité dans cette maison._

- « Je suis sous la douche ! » criais-je

- « Bella, c'est moi »

Alice ? Mais que me voulait-elle ? Oh non elle revenait de Port Angeles, je craignais le pire.

- « Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée »

Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas pressée, on avait l'éternité devant nous.

Je sortis de ma douche plus rapidement que prévu. Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de moi.

- « Alors, Alice que me vaut ta visite ? »

- « Je n'ai plus le droit de venir faire un petit coucou à ma petite sœur que je n'ai pas vu de l'après midi ? »

- « Si, mais je te connais que me caches-tu ? »

J'imaginais des sacs de fringues cachés je ne sais où.

- « Moi, te cacher des choses ? C'est plutôt toi la cachottière ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « ben oui qu'as-tu fait cet après midi de si passionnant que tu en oublies de prévenir Esmée ? Toi qui d'habitude reviens aussitôt après la fin des cours »

- « En parlant de prévenir, fais moi penser de m'acheter un portable »

- « Ok ! »

Mais elle trépignait d'impatience que je lui raconte tout. Elle lâcha :

- « Tu vas me raconter ? »

- « Ok, ok ! J'étais chez Edward. Il m'a invité à boire un verre »

- « NON !! » elle n'en revenait pas « ma petite soeur chez un garçon, c'est une première »

Elle avait raison, jamais je n'avais accepté l'invitation de quelqu'un et encore moins de la gente masculine.

- « Et ?» repris t'elle « Raconte ! »

- « Nous avons fait nos devoirs ensemble »

- « Et …... »

- « C'est tout ! »

- « Allez Bella, me dis pas que vous avez passé tout ce temps à travailler »

- « Si, mais fallait que je rattrape tout mon retard »

Je devais absolument l'emmener sur un autre sujet de conversation au plus vite.

- « Et toi, ton après midi avec Rose ? »

- « Parfait, on pourrait être jumelles. Elle aime le shopping et les belles voitures comme moi. »

- « Super, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Des tenues qui ne provoquent pas de catastrophes »

- « Oui et j'ai même trouvé deux ensembles pour toi » elle fila de ma chambre et revint avant que je dise ouf avec trois sacs dans les mains « regarde comment c'est beau » argumenta t-elle en déballant et en tenant devant elle ses trouvailles.

- « Alice mon dressing est plein à ras bord où je vais mettre ça ? »

- « Tu trouveras bien un peu de place quand même. J'ai choisi ça car je savais que ça te plairait»

Bon c'est vrai que pour une fois les deux ensembles étaient chouettes. L'un était : un slim blanc avec un top gris argenté et un gilet court noir. Le second : un jean stretch avec un chemisier chocolat et un débardeur orange.

Tout à fait ce que j'aime.

- « Merci Alice, ils sont géniaux. Je t'aime et j'aime ta présence mais j'ai besoin de m'habiller là ! »

- « Ok, pas de soucis. A plus Bella »

Elle me laissa enfin seul. J'enfila un jean, un débardeur et un gilet par-dessus. Je voulais aller faire un tour en forêt.

POV d'Edward

Bella m'avait embrassé et était partie en courant d'air de la maison. Ses lèvres étaient très froides et son souffle m'avait hypnotisé, statufié.

J'était resté planter là jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me ramène dans ce monde.

- « Ben alors, tu comptes coucher là ? »

J'avais encore la poignée de porte dans la main.

- « Bon Edward Masen, tu vas la fermer cette porte ? » cria t-il plus fort

- « Hein ? …………….. Ah oui …………… la porte »

Je la refermai et montai au premier.

- « Je commande des pizzas pour ce soir, tu veux quoi ? » me demanda t'il

- « Comme d'hab. Emmett, merci. Je reviens je file à la douche »

- « Ok, t'en as bien besoin on dirait un zombi »

Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? Cette fille éveillait en moi des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Et son baiser sur ma joue m'avait fait perdre pied de la réalité.

Je pris ma douche. J'en avais grand besoin. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la scène en boucle, elle avait été si rapide, si douce, si ….. J'en devenais fou.

J'aurai dû lui courir après mais j'étais resté là sans bouger.

_De toute façon, que lui aurais-je dit ? Super ce baiser, il m'a retourné la tête._

J'étais perdu. Et demain que devais-je faire ?

Je sorti de ma douche n'arrivant pas à répondre à cette question. Rester plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude ne me la donnerai pas mais m'amènerai les foudres de mon frère car il n'aurait plus d'eau chaude pour lui.

Le livreur sonna, je descendis pour affronter Em' et ses questions.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je pris place à table. Mon frère était assis à celle que Bella occupait cet après-midi. Je remarqua le verre, celui que je lui avais servi. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Il était encore plein, je me remémorais si j'avais vu boire Bella. Mais non, elle avait fait tourner le verre dans ses mains mais n'en avait pas bu une goutte.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle ses lèvres si froides ?

J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'eau fraîche. Même si je doutais qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps glacé même avec les glaçons que j'avais mis dedans.

Mais alors pourquoi ses lèvres sont glacées ?

- « Encore dans les nuages ? » me hala Emmett « cette fille t'a mis dans un sacré état »

- « Non, je réfléchissais »

- « Ah et à quoi ? Si c'est comment faire pour embrasser une fille je peux te donner un cours »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, merci »

- « C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure. Quand elle t'a embrassé, tu es resté en plan »

- « J'ai été surpris, c'est tout »

- « Complètement même » il termina sa phrase en éclatant de rire.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, Emmett avait rendez-vous avec Rosalie.

- « Bon j'y vais, sois sage » se moqua t'il de moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. J'avais la maison pour moi, pour la soirée. Au moins je pourrais réfléchir tranquille.

POV de Bella

Je chassais un cerf et je m'assis au pied d'un arbre. J'avais pris mon journal avec moi dans un petit sac à dos. Je le sortis et écrivis ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_Le 12 Mai 2008_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée._

_Je suis dans sa classe. J'ai pu découvrir la couleur de ses yeux._

_Nous avons parlé tout l'après-midi. Je suis même allée chez lui. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. Ils sont morts, le pauvre. Il doit être si triste mais il ne le montra pas._

_Dans un geste fou, je lui ai embrassé la joue qui était encore rouge à cause de son frère._

_Elle était si chaude, si douce. L'odeur du sang sous sa peau ne m'a pas donné soif malgré son parfum divin. J'ai réussi à me contrôler mais maintenant j'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il a pensé. Peur qu'il me rejette. Mais surtout peur de mes sentiments._

_Mon cher journal, je crois bien que je l'aime._

Je referma mon journal, le rangea et me mit à courir à travers les arbres quand je me retrouvais devant chez lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?j'ai rien à faire ici._

Il faisait déjà nuit, la lumière de son porche était allumée. La voiture d'Emmett n'était plus là.

Et une douce mélodie de piano s'échappait de la maison.

Je grimpais à un arbre pour voir d'où ça venait et savoir qui jouait.

Il était assis devant un superbe piano à queue dans le milieu de son salon. Il jouait les yeux fermés, une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me transporta dans un autre monde.

POV d'Edward

Le moyen de réfléchir était de me mettre au piano. C'était le piano de ma mère. Nous en avions pris grand soin. C'était une partie d'elle. Quand elle jouait, je l'écoutais avec admiration. J'ai appris très jeune, je ne savais pas lire que déjà je lisais des partitions. La musique coulait dans mes veines. Mon père adorait dire que c'était parce qu'elle jouait quand elle était enceinte de moi et qu'elle me nourrissait de sa musique.

Mes doigts commencèrent à caresser les touches.

Je jouais mon morceau préféré qui était aussi celui de ma mère : Clair de lune de Debussy.

Ensuite mes doigts jouèrent l'air qui me trottait dans la tête. Les notes s'enchaînèrent d'elle-même formant une berceuse.

La nuit était déjà tombée, Emmett n'était toujours pas revenu. Depuis qu'il était avec Rose c'était devenu courant.

Je commençais à mettre la berceuse sur papier. Quand un bruit dehors me surpris. C'était sûrement Em' qui rentrait.

Je me dirigeais à la fenêtre. La lumière du porche était restée allumée. Mais il n'y avait pas sa voiture dans l'allée.

Je scrutais l'orée du bois mais avec cette obscurité je n'y voyais rien.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et appela

- « Y a quelqu'un ? »

POV de Bella

Il s'était levé de son piano et était venu à sa fenêtre. J'avais cassé une branche en descendant de mon perchoir.

J'étais tellement absorbée par cette mélodie que je n'avais pas fait attention où j'avais mis les pieds, un comble pour un _vampire._

Maintenant, il appelait à la fenêtre. Que devais-je faire ? Me montrer ou pas mais qu'elle excuse lui donner sur ma présence.

- « Hou, Hou ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

POV d'Edward

Je devais devenir fou, mais j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Je commençais à me retourner pour me remettre à l'écriture quand je _la _vis sortir de derrière un arbre.

Quelques rayons de lune l'éclairèrent. Elle était si belle sous cet éclairage lunaire. Mais que faisait elle là, à cette heure, seule dans les bois.

- « C'est moi, Edward ! » me rassura-t-elle

- « Bouge pas j'arrive »

- « Ok »

Bien sur que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Je mis une veste et fila dehors la rejoindre. Cette fois ci pas question que je me laisse surprendre.

- « Salut, alors que fais-tu là à cette heure ? »

- « Je me suis baladée et je ne me suis pas rendue compte d'où j'étais avant que je t'entende, désolée je voulais pas t'effrayer »

- « C'est une habitude tes excursions nocturnes ? »

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de nanas capables de crapahuter en forêt la nuit. Elle m'épatait de plus en plus.

- « Je suis insomniaque alors l'air de la nature me fait du bien ? »

- « Je peux venir avec toi ? »

- « Oui bien sur, il y a assez de chlorophylle pour deux » me lança t'elle avec un magnifique sourire

- « Alors voila comment tu occupes tes soirées ? » lui demandais-je

- « Ça dépend, mais oui je le fais souvent. »

Je n'osais pas remettre l'histoire du baiser sur le tapis.

- « Et toi comment emploies-tu tes moments libres ? »

- « La lecture et je joue au piano »

- « Pourrais-je t'entendre jouer un jour ? »

- « Viens je vais te montrer » Je lui saisis la main pour l'emmener chez moi. J'eu un choc, sa main était aussi froide que de la glace. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. La regarda et vis la gêne sur son visage. Mais je ne comptais pas la lâcher, glacial ou pas le contact de sa main dans la mienne était très agréable.

Nous rentrâmes et allâmes au salon. Je retirai ma veste. L'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc à mes cotés.

- « Que veux-tu que je te joue ? »

- « Je ne sais pas …… Titanic ? »

Voici le morceau au piano (retirer les parenthèses et les espaces) : http (://) www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=OSZCFFpix2g&feature=related

Je m'exécutai avec minutie. Je mis tout mon amour dans ce morceau.

- « C'est merveilleux Edward » me dit elle quand j'eu fini de jouer

- « Merci »

Et là je me retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut rapide mais j'y avais mis tous mes sentiments pour elle. Je ne fus pas surpris par la froideur de ses lèvres. Le froid devait aussi faire partie d'elle et ça ne me gênait pas.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. On se fixa dans les yeux un moment, ses yeux étaient presque couleur or. Elle prit soudain la parole.

- « Faut que je rentre »

- « Je te ramène »

Ce n'était pas une question, je voulais la reconduire chez elle. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle rentre seule à cette heure, du moins c'était l'une des raisons. Elle ne refusa pas ce qui me fit plaisir.

On se leva, je pris mes clefs et laissa un mot à mon frère.

_Emmett_

_Je reviens tout de suite_

_A +_

_Edward_

Pendant le chemin, nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Arrivé devant chez elle, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « On se voit demain ? » lui demandais-je très faiblement d'une voix tremblante.

- « Bien sûr » me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire, en sortant de la voiture.

Mon cœur eu de nouveau un raté. Cette fille m'aurait déclenché une attaque cardiaque juste avec un sourire.

Je remis le contact et rentra chez moi plus heureux que jamais.

POV de Bella

J'étais allée directement dans ma chambre. Cette soirée avait été la plus belle de cette décennie. Quand je m'étais décidée à lui répondre, je n'étais pas trop sûre que ce soit vraiment la bonne chose à faire mais maintenant je ne regrettais plus d'avoir pris cette décision.

J'avais surveillé les battements de son cœur à chaque mot que je prononçais.

L'insomnie était une bonne excuse et pas tout à fait un mensonge, je ne dors pas de la nuit après tout.

_Bon c'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là c'est pire que de l'insomnie chronique._

La panique m'a prit quand il m'avait empoigné. Ilavait arrêté de bouger à se simple contact et son cœur avait eu un raté de stupeur. Sa réaction était compréhensible ce qui l'était moins c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché bien au contraire.

Quand il m'a joué Titanic, la musique la plus romantique au monde (je n'avais pas osé lui demander de rejouer le morceau que j'avais entendu des bois), j'avais été transportée sur un nuage d'amour.

_Bon Titanic est rétrogradé au second rang de mon top des musiques romantiques, son morceau passant en tête de toutes mes listes._

Et avec son baiser ça avait été l'apothéose. Ses lèvres étaient douces, délicates, tendres, chaudes et d'un parfum. Je due me concentrer pour ne pas fourrer mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'avais eu mille explosions dans le corps des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Plus fort que le besoin de sang c'était tout simplement le besoin de _lui,_ de son corps.

_Files de suite à la douche, tu vas t'embraser, pas courant chez les sang-froid !_

Pendant tout le trajet du retour son parfum dans l'habitacle me rendait folle.

Et quand il avait dit mon prénom, pleins d'images m'ont sauté au visage de lui et de moi …. _Stop sinon tu vas finir folle_….. Et ses dérapages cardiaques à chacun de mes sourires étaient trop choux.

Je devais attendre demain pour le revoir et je sais que je le reverrais, il me l'avait demandé si timidement. Pensait-il à moi en ce moment ? Est-ce possible de tomber amoureuse d'un humain ? Avait-il des règles pour ça ou un mode d'emploi ?

Faudrait que j'essaye de demander à Carlisle, il doit bien savoir, en trois cent ans de vie, il devait avoir déjà connu la même chose.

Décidé ! Demain, après les cours j'irai à l'hôpital lui demander, ici il y avait trop d'oreilles avec une super ouie.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

voila alors comment avez vous trouvé la suite ?

un clic sur le bouton vert pour me donnez vos opinions plus de reviews plus les chapitres sont longs niark niark niark


	9. Chapter 9 les règles et l’amour

voici la suite les premiéres théorie d'edward sur bella ....

merci au revieweuses plume noire, Ananaxtra, mag, VeroNiQue22, Dawn, hp-drago, Elisect32

les personages appartiennent à SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : les règles et l'amour

POV de Bella

La nuit avait été très longue. Nous étions sur le chemin du lycée. Nous étions partis en avance.

Du moins, je nous avais fait partir en avance.

– petit flash-back –

- « Alice, Jasper on s'en va dans 5 minutes »

- « En quel honneur ? » répliqua Alice qui revenait tout juste de la chasse.

- « Je suis pressée ce matin, alors je pars dans 4 minutes et 32 secondes, si vous êtes pas dans la voiture, je pars sans vous »

- « Revoilà, la cachottière de service » me nargua t'elle

- « 3 minutes »

Je continuais mon décompte. Je savais très bien qu'avec notre vitesse, nous avions largement assez de 5 minutes pour se préparer.

J'attendais au volant avec l'ensemble que m'avait ramené Al' de sa journée d'hier. J'avais mis une petite paire de ballerine avec le slim blanc. Il m'allait vraiment très bien. Le top mettait en valeur ma poitrine et avec le gilet c'était parfait.

- « 2 minutes »

Jasper arriva le premier, il s'assit derrière, laissant la place de devant à sa femme.

- « J'ai mis mes affaires pour cet après-midi dans ton coffre, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

- « C'est vrai tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant, félicitations au fait ! »

- « Merci, mais je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus euphorique en ce moment, vu ce qui émane de toi »

Je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise. Je voulais garder mon amour pour Edward secret et pas l'étaler aux yeux de tous. Je n'avais pas encore vu Carlisle et je ne savais pas encore si c'était possible. Un amour sans risque entre Edward et moi. Car il était hors de question que je lui fasse du mal ou que je le transforme pour vivre notre amour.

- « Comment as-tu fais ça ? » se mit à crier Jasper paniqué

- « Quoi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour nous deux. Alors de quoi parle t-il ?

- « Je ressens plus tes émotions. Bella, comme si tu n'étais plus dans la voiture »

- « Je ne sais pas. J'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui débloques. »

- « Bella je te jure que je n'ai pas de disfonctionnement. Quand j'ai dit que tu étais euphorique plus que moi – pouf – tu as disparu. » Il paniquait complètement maintenant « C'est jamais arrivé avant »

J'avais souhaité garder pour moi mes sentiments et comme par magie Jasper ne captait plus mes humeurs. Est-ce moi qui fait ça ? Et comment ?

Alice arriva dans l'habitacle et nous toisa tour à tour.

- « Que se passe t-il ici ? »

- « Rien » Nous avions répondu en même temps.

Ça me soulageait car je ne voulais pas être le sujet d'études et de leurs théories tordues.

- « Bon alors on y va ? Ce n'est pas toi qui était pressée ? » Répliqua Alice

- « Ah oui »

– fin du flash-back –

Quand j'arrivai sur le parking à ma grande surprise et ma plus grande joie, sa Volvo était là. Etait-il aussi pressé de me revoir ? Je me gara à coté de sa voiture et descendis. Il n'était pas sur le parking.

- « Bella, n'oublies pas à 15h je reprends mes affaires de sport, ne pars pas avec »

- « T'inquiète je serais là »

Je le regardais, il avait l'air très préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé plutôt, il devait de nouveau me percevoir car ressentant mon stress en sortant de la voiture, il m'avait envoyé une vague de calme.

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui, Alice »

- « N'oublie pas d'aller chercher ton portable. Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi, je reste avec Jazz pour l'entraînement »

_Elle aussi l'appelle comme ça ? N'importe quoi ce pseudo !_

- « Pas de soucis, ça doit pas être sorcier de trouver un portable »

- « C'est ce que tu crois ! » dit elle en se mettant à rire

- « C'est quoi cette blague ? » je ne comprenais rien à ce qui faisait rire à ce point Alice, elle s'en tenait les côtes.

- « Jasper a acheté quatre portables et les a tous cassés de colère car ils ne _fonctionnaient pas_. »

- « Et ? »

- « Bella pour qu'un portable fonctionne faut un abonnement téléphonique sinon ça sert à rien » dit-elle très sérieusement.

Bon peut être que ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'acheter un de ses engins. Faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse pour m'accompagner.

- « Bon allez, J'y vais, j'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi » dit Jasper

_Il est susceptible !_

Alice le suivi et lui sauta dans le dos s'accrochant comme un petit singe à lui. Il ne ferait pas la tête longtemps. Alice savait exactement comment redonner le sourire à sa moitié.

Je me dirigea vers le bâtiment L. Il était là, adossé au mur.

Il était super sexy avec ses lunettes de soleil. Je m'approchais de lui avec des fourmis au ventre.

_Avec tout ce que tu as fantasmé hier pas étonnant ma vieille._

- « Salut »

- « Mmm…………….Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? La nature a fait effet ? »

- « Oui, impec ! » répondis-je à petite voix, je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais c'était nécessaire.

- « Super, si tu veux ce soir on peut se balader ensemble »

- « Ça serait super »

- « Alors le rendez-vous est prit pour ce soir après le souper, disons 19H ? »

- « parfait, je te rejoindrais chez toi, comme hier »

- « Ok » et là il sortit son portable de sa poche, du moins je crois car il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un téléphone plutôt à un écran digital miniature.

- « Tu t'y connais en portable ? »

- « Oui plutôt » me répondit t-il en me faisant gigoter son appareil devant le nez.

- « Faut que j'aille en acheter un mais j'y connais rien du tout »

Il eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il partit dans un fou rire phénoménal. Qu'il se moque de moi me rendit furieuse même si son rire était très…. comment dire …… excitant. Non un rire peut pas être excitant pourtant le sien l'était.

_Bon tu es en colère ou excitée ? Faut choisir !_

Je choisis la colère. Et je partis vers la salle. Il me rattrapa par le bras.

Même avec mon gilet, son contact était divin.

_Imagine sa main sur ta peau nue. Non enfin de compte vaut mieux pas !_

- « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser. C'est seulement que tu m'a surpris »

- « Et en quoi pas s'y connaître en portable peut être surprenant ? »

- « Bella depuis que j'ai 12 ans j'en ai. C'est rare de voir des gens sans à notre époque »

- « Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça utile »

- « Tu rigoles »

Et là, il me fit le descriptif complet des capacités de son portable.

C'est vrai que ça avait l'air chouette comme gadget.

- « Ça fait les toasts aussi le matin ? » dis-je en rigolant

- « Pas encore, mais pourquoi pas dans le futur »

Il me rejoignit dans mon rire.

Nous étions si bien ensemble. C'était si facile de parler avec lui, de rire avec lui, de….

_Stop tu sais pas si tu auras le droit de le faire avec lui alors te fait pas déjà des films pour préserver ta santé mentale._

Les autres élèves arrivèrent. J'étais à côté d'Angela dans ce cours. Fallait que je regagne ma place. Qu'est-ce que cette matinée allait être longue.

- « Bon bah dis moi à quelle heure on va chercher ton nouveau joujou. Je connais une boutique extra. »

- « Euh vers 16H30, je dois passer à l'hôpital avant »

- « Ok, je te rejoins chez toi ? On ira avec ma voiture ? »

- « Ok, à tout à l'heure »

Nous rentrâmes en classe. Il m'envoya le plus beau sourire en coin avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière moi.

_Note à moi-même : prévoir un miroir_

Pendant toute la matinée, je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder.

Je ressemblais à un tournesol cherchant son soleil.

J'hésitais à passer la pause de midi avec lui mais avec Alice dans les parages passer inaperçue ne serait pas évident ou aller voir Carlisle comme ça je l'aurai pour moi seule plus tôt.

La pause de midi arriva enfin.

J'avais pris l'option Carlisle pour midi. J'attendais Edward pour le prévenir.

- « Edward » l'appelais-je discrètement en lui faisant un signe du doigt pour qu'il vienne.

- « Bella ? »

- « Edward, je vais voir Carlisle ce midi. Comme ça nous aurons l'après midi pour aller à Port Angeles » Je me rendis compte en lui disant ça que je ne savais pas si ça lui plairait « du moins si tu veux, si tu n'as pas d'autres rendez-vous » lui indiquant sa poche où il avait mis son téléphone.

- « Non je n'ai rien de prévu. Je suis à toi pour tout l'après midi »

Des images plus obscènes les unes des autres s'entrechoquèrent dans mon esprit. Il est fou de dire des trucs comme ça. Une chance que je ne puisse plus rougir car avec mes pensées _érotico coquines_ je le serais tout le temps.

_Tu deviens une vraie obsédée du zizi sexuel*_ _ma fille depuis que tu le connais et en passant je te rappelle que ça fait pas longtemps._

- « Ok donc on se rejoint pour 15H30 chez moi ? »

- « Impec »

- « A tout à l'heure Edward » Je partis en lui faisant un petit bye bye de la main. J'avais tant envie de l'embrasser.

Je me rendis à ma voiture et conduisis en direction de l'hôpital.

POV d'Edward

J'étais arrivé plus tôt ce matin. Je tournais et virais dans la maison depuis 6H du mat'. Ma douche était déjà prise. J'avais fait le ptit déj pour Emmett et moi. Il était rentré pendant mon absence.

Il avait annoté mon petit mot : _On traîne maintenant ?_

J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Bella et son sourire.

Je repensais à notre baiser, à notre première journée ensemble même si j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

J'avais donc décidé d'aller au lycée peut être qu'elle arrivera tôt et que j'aurais une chance de la voir.

C'était toujours mieux que faire les cents pas et d'user le parquet.

Le parking était désert. A 7H30 c'est un peu normal aussi. Je restais dans ma voiture en attendant que la porte du bâtiment s'ouvre. J'avais ramené mes partitions pour continuer ma berceuse. Je lui avais trouvé un nom et un but. C'était la berceuse de Bella. Et comme elle avait du mal à dormir une berceuse l'aiderai peut être à trouver le sommeil.

A 8H les portes s'ouvrèrent enfin mais pas de Bella en vue. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil, j'avais des cernes avec ce manque de sommeil. Et attendais adossé au mur du bâtiment. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car même pas cinq minutes après elle rentra à son tour dans le bâtiment.

Elle était splendide, ce slim blanc lui allait à la perfection. Elle avait des fesses dedans à vous coupez le souffle et son haut…. OH MON DIEU son haut…..

Une chance que j'avais mes lunettes car quand elle me dit bonjour c'était pas ses yeux que je regardais mais ses magnifiques seins. Ils étaient de taille idéale.

_Hou, Hou ! La dame te parle là. Faut lui répondre – gros vicieux, on dirait Emmett._

J'avais repris mes esprits et une conversation normale.

Quand elle m'a demandé si je m'y connaissais en portable, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- « Tu t'y connais en portable ? »

- « Oui plutôt »

J'aimais bien tout ce qui était hi-Tech et niveau portable les nouveaux étaient de véritables bijoux.

- « Faut que j'aille en acheter un mais j'y connais rien du tout »

J'étais mort de rire comment une nana si parfaite ayant une sublime voiture avec tous les équipements dernier cri ne connaissait rien aux portables. Ça devait être une blague. Elle me faisait marcher, pas possible autrement.

Mais quand, je la vis partir. Je cessais aussitôt de rire pour la retenir. Je l'avais vexée.

_Quel con ! Quel abruti fini !_

Je lui présentais mes excuses instantanément. Et je lui expliquais les fonctionnalités possibles d'un téléphone.

Sa réplique sur les toasts me remonta le moral, elle m'avait pardonné mon impair en lançant elle-même une blague.

Nous avons rigolé un bon bout de temps. Nos camarades mettant fin à notre hilarité. Elle prenait ses distances en public avec moi. On se donna rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.

Elle avait rendez vous à l'hôpital. Etait-elle souffrante ? Ce qui pouvait expliquer quelle soit si froide, ne dorme pas beaucoup et son teint blanchâtre.

J'aurais temps voulu savoir, prendre soin d'elle, si c'était le cas.

Elle prit place à coté d'Angela, je lui offris un sourire et alla péniblement à ma place.

Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Des maladies, il y en avait des tonnes et si elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable pourrais-je vivre sans elle ?

Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, je ne voulais plus qu'elle en sorte.

_Arrête de te faire des scénarios dramatiques, tu vas te foutre le cafard._

La matinée passa très lentement. Je la croisais dans les couloirs. Je dirais même que je la suivais mais nous allions au même endroit alors autant ne pas la quitter des yeux.

Quand la pause de midi sonna, je sortis rapidement d'anglais. Elle était là à m'attendre et me faire signe du doigt pour que je la rejoigne. Elle chuchota

- « Bella ? »

Son sourire avait disparu. Je me mis à paniquer. Qu'avait elle à me dire ?

- « Edward, je vais voir Carlisle ce midi. Comme ça nous aurons l'après midi pour aller à Port Angeles » Quand elle commença sa phrase, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Elle n'allait pas bien et voulait se rendre à l'hôpital plutôt. Dr Cullen devait la suivre pour sa maladie. Peut être devrais-je lui proposer de l'y conduire ?

- « Du moins si tu veux, si tu n'as pas d'autres rendez-vous » repris t-elle

Son commentaire sur mon emploi du temps me surpris et je répondis sans réfléchir à mes mots.

- « Non je n'ai rien de prévu. Je suis à toi pour tout l'après-midi »

_Oui je suis à elle mais lui dire n'est pas un peu déplacé ?_

On se fixa un autre rendez-vous et elle fila. Je resta seul dans le couloir perdu dans mes suppositions les plus dramatiques les unes aux autres.

Rosalie me sauta au cou, elle était avec Alice.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Edward » sa question me désarçonna « Tu pleures ? »

Quoi ? Je portais mes mains aux yeux. Merde, mes larmes coulaient sans que je les contrôlent : les traîtresses.

- « Non, c'est rien, sûrement un petit coup de blues »

- « C'est trop mignon un garçon qui pleure ! » me dit tendrement Alice.

- « C'est pas Emmett qui ferait ça, il veut trop paraître fort » lui répondit Rose

- « Bon les filles, Si nous allions rejoindre l'homme fort en question ? »

- « T'as raison, sinon il risque de nous grogner dessus, il devient un vrai ours quand il a faim »

Nous nous mîmes à rire, même si je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

- « Au fait, où est Bella ? » s'interrogea Alice

- « Elle a avancé l'heure de son rendez-vous à l'hôpital »

Elle me regarda très bizarrement, je ne savais pas si c'était de l'inquiétude ou autre chose.

- « Elle t'a dit ça quand ? »

_Gros malin, vas expliquer à la grande sœur de la fille pour qui tu craques que vous avez rendez-vous après._

- « Euh … il y a dix minutes ! Elle savait qu'on mangeait ensemble et elle n'a pas de téléphone pour te prévenir ! »

- « Ah oui ? » Elle se perdit dans sa réflexion et ajouta « Va vraiment falloir qu'elle s'en procure un au plus vite »

_T'inquiètes pas on y va cet après-midi, elle et moi, en tête à tête._

Je gardais cette remarque pour moi et nous partîmes à la cafétéria une fois qu'on avait rejoint Jasper et mon frère. Alice semblait vraiment préoccupée, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler à l'oreille de Jasper.

J'étais tellement nerveux que je n'arrivais pas à manger. Je faisais tourner mon bouchon de limonade entre mes doigts. Et n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella.

Sera-t-elle de retour pour l'heure de bio ?

POV d'Alice.

Pourquoi Bella avait-elle un rendez-vous avec Carlisle ?

Et ces fichues visions qui ne fonctionnaient pas ou que très peu.

Ça me rendait folle !

Je questionnais Jasper qui en serait peut-être plus, je l'avais soupçonné de me cacher quelque chose au matin.

- « Bella est partie voir Carlisle pendant midi. Elle t'en a touché un mot ? »

Je lui parlais si bas que nous seuls pouvions entendre.

- « Non, qui t'a dit ça ? »

- « Edward, elle lui aurait dit avant de partir. »

- « Depuis quand Bella parle t-elle à des garçons ? »

_C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas ce que m'a dit Bella hier soir._

- « C'est le frère d'Emmett, elle savait qu'on mangeait avec »

Je ne voulais pas cacher des choses à Jasper mais c'était une confidence de fille à fille.

- « Pourquoi voulait-elle voir Carlisle si subitement ? Tu crois qu'elle à un souci ? » Repris-je

- « J'en sais rien moi. Elle me confie pas grand-chose, c'est toi sa confidente. »

- « Mais ce matin dans la voiture, c'était peut être de ça que vous parliez ? »

Je le vis réfléchir et il repris la parole.

- « Ce matin une chose bizarre et inhabituelle s'est passée. Je ne ressentais plus Bella »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je sais pas c'était très étrange, c'est la première fois que ça se produisait »

- « comme si elle était dans une bulle ? »

- « Oui exactement ! »

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Jasper n'était pas fou, il me connaissait mieux que personne.

- « Alice, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

- « Bah depuis une semaine, je n'arrive plus à avoir de visions d'elle ou juste des visions très floues. Comme si elle était derrière un rideau, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

- « Oui, tu crois qu'elle développerait un pouvoir ? Un genre de bouclier autour d'elle ? »

- « Peut être. Et ça expliqueraitqu'elle soit partie en parler à Carlisle. Elle s'est peut être rendue compte d'autres phénomènes. »

- « Je sais pas, ce matin, elle avait l'air surprise. »

Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? J'étais dans le flou total. C'était une sensation d'inconfort et d'insécurité.

- « Je lui demanderais en prenant tes affaires, à sa voiture à 15H »

- « Ok, elle se confira plus à toi, tu as raison ! »

POV de Bella

J'arrivais à l'hôpital. Je me garais et fis demander Carlisle à l'accueil.

- « Bonjour, pouvez-vous faire appeler le Dr. Cullen, s'il vous plaît ? »

- « Et qui le demande ? » me demanda la réceptionniste. Elle était d'un certain âge peut-être 50 ans voir plus, elle avait les cheveux grisonnants.

- « Sa fille, Isabella Cullen »

Que ça fait bizarre d'utiliser ce mot.

- « Dr Cullen est attendu à l'accueil, Dr Cullen »

- « Asseyez-vous là bas en attendant » me dit-elle en me désignant la rangée de chaises en face.

- « Merci »

J'attendis dix bonnes minutes avant que Carlisle arrive.

- « Quelle agréable surprise ! »

- « Excuse moi de te déranger ici mais je voudrais te parler en privé. »

- « Tu me déranges pas c'est l'heure de ma pause, viens on va se mettre dans mon bureau nous serons mieux »

Il plaça sa main dans mon dos et m'orienta jusqu'à son bureau.

- « Entre » dit-il en me tenant la porte ouverte

- « Merci »

- « Assieds-toi »

Je m'installais dans le canapé noir. Il s'assit à mon coté.

- « Alors, de quoi veux-tu m'entretenir ? »

- « C'est délicat » il attendit que je sois prête. J'appréciais ça chez cet homme, il était d'une patience sans fin.

- « Voilà il y a une semaine, le jour où tu nous as inscrits au lycée, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon, pas tout à fait sa connaissance mais…. »

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. _Tu sais j'ai espionné Edward et je suis folle de lui et de son corps._

- « Ça va aller, Bella ! Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas » il m'avait dit ça avec toute sa gentillesse, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- « Bah voila, je marchais dans la forêt et j'ai entendu des rires et des jeunes qui discutaient. J'ai suivi l'entraînement du petit copain de la nouvelle copine d'Alice : Emmett, d'un arbre. J'ai vu son frère : Edward pour la première fois. »

J'avais dit son nom de manière tellement _minette_ que Carlisle me regarda bizarrement.

- « Tu dois me prendre pour une folle ? »

- « Non, mais je crois comprendre et pourtant je n'en suis pas sûr. »

- « Ah ? Carlisle est-il possible ? As-tu déjà vu ? En trois cent ans ça du t'arriver ou au moins t'as déjà dû en entendre parler ? »

- « Bella mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu as des difficultés à résister au sang d'un garçon, c'est ça ? Tu veux quitter l'école ? »

- « NON, non c'est pas ça, même si son parfum me tente plus que les autres »

- « Tu m'embrouilles Bella ! »

- « Excuse moi, mais parler de garçons à son père c'est pas si simple »

- « Merci ma chérie, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait me dire »

- « Hein ? »

- « _Son père_, jamais je n'avais cru ça possible »

- « AH ! » je lui fis un sourire bien sûr que je le considérais comme mon père même bien plus que ça

- « Mais attends tu as dit _de garçons_ comme on dit _de garçons_ façon sexuelle, moyen de contraception et tout ? »

- « Euh oui ! …. Euh non ! … enfin si mais plus pour savoir si c'était possible entre vampire et humain »

Il en resta bouche bée, sa mâchoire était décrochée. C'était si extraordinaire ?

- « Carlisle, ça va ? »

- « Oui excuse moi, je m'attendais pas à celle-là »

- « Y a t-il des règles de conduite, des précédents ? »

- « Euh, je sais pas, en tous cas j'en ai jamais entendu parler »

- « Mais avec les règles, tu sais celles des Volturis, c'est précisé si on a le droit ? »

- « La seule règle que tu dois respecter c'est le SECRET »

- « Oui, ça je sais. Mais pour les relations ? »

- « Bella je connais pas beaucoup de vampires capables, je dirais même aucun, de résister au sang et de se maîtriser au point de faire l'amour avec un humain sans le tuer pendant ou après. »

- « Mais je ne veux pas le tuer, je l'aime »

Voilà je venais de le lâcher devant mon père, mon mentor en plus.

Je l'aime oui je l'aime …..

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

*clin d'œil à Titeuf

et voila prochain chapitre à port angeles

cliquez sur le bouton vert ça me fait trop plaisir de lire vos coms

ed


	10. Chapter 10 Port Angeles

kikou voici la suite

j'espere que ça vous plaiera

merci au reviewer Mélie, mag, lena -lna933,loly--twilight, annecullen69, annecullen69, Elisect32, VeroNiQue22, Dawn266, hp-drago, misiri-addict, Ananaxtra

les personages appartiennent à SM

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 : Port Angeles

POV de Bella

J'avais lâché à Carlisle que j'aimais Edward. Il m'avait promis de faire des recherches. En attendant, il préférait que je ne tente rien de physique avec lui. La force pendant l'acte sexuel d'un vampire était doublée, voir triplée et souvent incontrôlable.

Je pouvais le broyer d'un simple geste.

Quand je retournai au lycée, j'avais eu juste le temps de rentrer en classe, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés.

Edward m'accueillit d'un doux regard.

- « Salut » me chuchota t-il

- « Salut, je suis arrivée pile à temps »

- « Oui, ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? »

- « On peut dire ça »

- « J'ai dû prévenir Alice, elle te cherchait»

_Flûte de flûte ! Plus qu'à trouver une excuse à lui donner._

Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et dans son regard

- « Edward, ça va ? »

- « Oui, c'est juste que je m'inquiète »

- « Sur ? »

- « C'est rien, ça va passer »

S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

Le prof arriva et notre conversation se termina. Vivement cet après-midi ! Je voulais savourer chaque moment avec lui.

Le cours passa vite. Les regards et les sourires d'Edward avaient fait s'accélérer le temps.

En sortant de la salle, j'avais eu le droit à un clin d'œil de sa part. Il me faisait littéralement craquer.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'avais hâte que Jasper récupère son sac pour aller me changer pour Edward.

_C'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand tu te pouponnes !_

Ce n'était pas Jasper mais Alice qui m'attendait – zut – moi qui n'avais pas encore trouvé d'excuses à lui servir. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

- « Salut Bella »

- « Alice ! Je m'attendais à voir Jasper pour son sac »

- « Oui mais son entraîneur voulait lui parler, alors je suis venue à sa place »

- « Ok »

J'ouvris mon coffre et attendis qu'elle prenne le sac.

- « Bella, peut tu m'aider à le porter jusqu'au terrain de foot ? »

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux.

- « Alice c'est un poids plume ce sac pour toi ! »

- « Oui, mais on doit préserver les apparences et une nana de ma taille ne peut pas soulever un sac aussi lourd »

- « Ok, mais je suis pressée Alice, on m'attend »

- « Un rendez vous encore ? »

Je ne savais pas à quel autre rendez-vous elle faisait allusion : Edward ou l'hôpital.

- « Bon allons-y »

Nous soulevâmes le sac avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait fallu faire attention à ne pas le soulever trop fort, avec nos deux forces réunies on aurait pu l'envoyer en position géostationnaire.

- « Tu veux qu'on fasse des pauses aussi ? Tant qu'on y est » lâchais-je d'un ton sarcastique

- « Bella, faut que je te parle. Jasper et moi ne savons pas ce qui t'arrive. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as été voir Carlisle ce midi »

- « Alice ça ne regarde qu'Edward et moi, reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît »

- « Comment ça ? Edward est au courant de ton bouclier ? »

- « Quel bouclier ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose »

- « Oui je crois aussi et du coup j'en ai trop dit »

_C'est malin ! A être montée sur tes grands chevaux, tu en as oublié de réfléchir._

- « Si on faisait une pause » dit Alice en posant le sac

- « Ok de quoi parlais-tu ? Quand tu as dit _ton bouclier _? »

- « Jasper et moi n'arrivons plus à te percevoir par moment et ce midi quand Edward m'a dit que tu étais partie à un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, j'ai cru que c'était pour ça »

- « Euh non, mais je sais pas ce qui vous provoque ça à tous les deux !

Ce matin avec Jasper, j'ai cru à une défiance de sa part, pas une action de la mienne. Mais toi depuis quand tes visions en sont-elles affectées ? »

- « Une bonne semaine, depuis que tu es rentrée de ta découverte du lycée »

- « Etrange ! »

- « A quoi pensais-tu quand Jasper a perdu ton aura ? »

- « Alice, je peux pas te répondre »

- « Pourquoi ? Je ne dirais rien à personne je te promets. Mais je veux comprendre Bella. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment c'est frustrant pour moi de ne plus pouvoir te voir. Ça me rend si _normale. _C'est un sentiment d'insécurité totale. »

Je sentais dans sa voix toute son inquiétude, son insécurité comme elle disait.

Je ne supportais pas la voir comme ça, même si je ne savais pas comment cela était possible. Ça avait commencé quand j'avais vu pour la première fois Edward. Pouvait-il y avoir un lien ?

Je décidais de tout lui raconter, mes pensées que j'avais eu quand Jasper avait été paniqué, mes sentiments pour Edward et la discussion avec Carlisle. Elle en resta sans voix, m'écoutant sans m'interrompre une seule fois et pour Alice c'était une chose extraordinaire.

Une fois que j'eus fini mon récit. Elle me serra dans ses bras, en me murmurant à l'oreille.

- « Je suis si heureuse pour toi Bella et je suis sûre que Carlisle trouvera une solution »

- « Merci Alice, j'ai si peur. Je l'aime tant et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal »

Je fus prise d'un sanglot sans larme. Mais la voix de Jasper et le cri d'Emmett nous ramenèrent sur terre.

- « Ah bah les voilà, nous on meurt d'inquiétude pour elles, et pendant ce temps mesdemoiselles se font des câlins ! » lança Emmett de sa plus grosse voix.

- « Excuse nous, on a pas vu le temps passer » leur dit Alice en prenant Jasper dans les bras.

- « Le temps, au mon dieu, je suis en retard » m'écriais-je paniquée

Je partie en courant vers ma voiture. Je les entendais se demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Alice les rassura en prétextant un rendez-vous chez un représentant en téléphonie.

Je fis crisser les pneus sur le bitume tellement j'avais démarré en trombe. C'était mon premier rendez-vous et j'étais en retard. Plus question de se changer, ça devait faire plus d'une demi heure qu'Edward m'attendait.

Que va dire Esmée ? Comment va-t'elle réagir en voyant débarquer Edward à la villa. Je ne l'ai même pas prévenue.

Je roulais le plus vite possible dans cinq minutes je serais à la villa.

POV d'Edward

L'heure de bio avait été insoutenable. J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour Bella.

Elle était en retard. J'avais cru qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Quand je la vis arriver en courant dans la salle. Je bénissais la _non ponctualité_ du prof.

Elle s'était assise sans bruit avant de me lancer un salut.

Son rendez-vous n'avait pas l'air de s'être aussi bien passé que ça. Elle avait dû sentir mon malaise car elle me regardait avec interrogations. Je ne voulais pas aborder une telle chose en cours. Mais cet après midi je le ferais, il le fallait.

Je survivrais pas bien longtemps dans cet état. Je préférais savoir, même si ça me fera de la peine.

J'étais en route pour la villa. J'étais d'abord passé chez moi prendre une douche vite fait et me changer.

Quand j'arrivais à la propriété des Cullen. Je fus estomaqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, j'en avais juste entendu parler. C'était une magnifique demeure pleine de baies vitrées, amenant une clarté époustouflante.

Je descendis de ma voiture et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. A peine gravisles marches du perron que la femme du Dr Cullen m'ouvra.

- « Bonjour »

- « Bonjour, madame »

- « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec Bella »

- « Bella, tu dis ? Mais elle n'est pas là ! »

Mon cœur eu un raté. Bella, pas là ? Je vérifiais ma montre, il était 15H32. Mais où était-elle ?

- « Rentre, elle va arriver. Elle doit avoir été retenue »

- « Merci madame »

- « S'il te plaît, appelle moi Esmée. Le _madame_ est pour mes employés ! Et toi tu es ? »

- « Oh pardon, je m'appelle Edward, Edward Masen, mad….. Euh ….Esmée »

- « Enchantée Edward»

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en me désignant le canapé. Cette maison de l'intérieur était mille fois mieux que de l'extérieur.

- « Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? »

- « Non merci, je ne veux pas déranger »

- « Mais voyons tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, ça fait tant plaisir que Bella ait trouvé un ami » me dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Cette femme me rappelait énormément à ma mère – aimante et chaleureuse –

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et toujours pas de Bella. Esmée m'avait ramené un verre de soda bien frais.

- « Alors, Edward qu'avez-vous de prévu avec Bella ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret »

- « Je vais aider Bella à choisir son premier portable »

- « C'est génial ça ! »

- « Enfin, si elle arrive »

Et là, elle entra dans la villa comme un coup de vent.

- « Bella !» dis-je en me levant

- « Edward, excuse moi, Alice et moi n'avons pas vu le temps passer »

- « C'est pas grave, ta mère m'a tenu compagnie »

- « Merci Esmée » lui dit-elle

- « C'était avec plaisir ma chérie, Edward est un garçon charmant »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Bella alla embrasser sa mère et nous nous en allâmes après que j'ai remercié Esmée.

POV de Bella

Quand je suis arrivée à la villa, la Volvo était dans l'allée.

Je sortis de ma voiture et entra dans la maison à une allure vampirique.

Quand je le vis assis sur le sofa penché sur un verre de soda. Mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter une nouvelle fois si c'était possible. Il s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon de toile de lin et un pull beige avec un col en v, lui saillant à la perfection. Quand il se leva, son pull se colla à son torse musclé.

_Mon dieu, retenez moi !_

J'avais promis à Carlisle mais à ce moment là, je regrettais de l'avoir fait. Comment résister tout un après-midi à cet apollon.

- « Bella ! » dis Edward en se levant

- « Edward, excuse moi, Alice et moi n'avons pas vu le temps passer »

- « C'est pas grave, ta mère m'a tenu compagnie »

- « Merci Esmée » dis-je à ma mère

- « C'était avec plaisir ma chérie, Edward est un garçon charmant »

Je serra Esmée dans mes bras et lui dit à son oreille :

- « Merci de l'avoir retenu en attendant que je revienne »

- « De rien ma puce, amuse toi bien »

- « Merci maman »

Je me tournais vers Edward

- « On y va ? »

- « Oui » et il s'adressa à Esmée « Merci madame, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance »

- « Moi de même Edward, mais c'est Esmée »

J'aurai tant voulu me changer. On se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- « Edward, je voudrais pas abuser »

- « Oui, Bella ? »

- « Peux tu m'accorder juste cinq minutes ? »

- « Bien sûr, je t'attends dans la voiture »

- « Merci » Je lui déposais un baiser rapide sur la joue avant de courir vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je montais au premier étage avec toute la vitesse donc j'étais capable.

- « Bella, c'est toi chérie ? »

- « Oui Esmée, je me change vite fait. Edward m'attend dans sa voiture.»

- « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

- « Tu serais un ange »

Et là dans un souffle, elle était dans ma chambre.

- « Prends une douche, je prépare tes vêtements »

- « Ok »

Je pris une douche à une vitesse record. Je mis ce qu'Esmée m'avait préparé. Elle m'aida à sécher mes cheveux et me coiffer. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. Esmée avait même échangé mes sacs à main, pour qu'il soit coordonné à ma tenue.

Je descendis très vite, embrassa ma mère qui avait pris pour cinq minutes le caractère de mon lutin préféré.

POV d'Edward

Quand Bella m'avait demandé cinq minutes pour se préparer. Je pensais à une façon de parler. Emmett avait souvent le coup avec Rosalie, les cinq minutes tournaient très vite en une demi-heure. Mais quand je la vis sortir de chez elle cinq minutes précises après, je n'en revenais pas.

Elle était époustouflante dans cette robe bleue nuit, ses cheveux formaient un chignon où seules quelques boucles s'échappaient avec charme. Ses chaussures à talons lui faisaient de superbes jambes.

Elle entra dans la voiture. Je lui pris son gilet et son sac et les glissèrent derrière.

- « Bella, tu es splendide »

- « Merci, excuse moi pour t'avoir fait attendre mais je ne voulais pas partir sans me changer. J'aurai fait tache à côté de toi, tu comprends ?»

- « Pas du tout, quoi que tu peux mettre Bella, tu ne ferais pas tache. Tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai vu de mes 17 ans d'existence.»

- « Merci, mais tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir »

- « Bella, arrêtes ! Tu ne dois pas te voir très souvent dans une glace.»

Faudrait qu'elle voit ce que je vois, elle comprendrais.

Elle manquait de confiance en elle. Elle était une beauté fatale et ne le savait même pas – faudrait que je change ça –

POV de Bella

Nous étions arrivés à Port Angeles. Edward conduisait très vite. Il se gara sur un parking dans le centre ville.

- « Marcher ne te dérange pas ? » me demanda t-il

- « Non bien sûr que non »

_Avec toi à côté de moi encore moins._

Je n'en pouvais plus. La _chaleur_ dans la voiture en devenait irrespirable. Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'air pour vivre, pour reprendre mes esprits si. Il descendit de sa voiture et vint me tenir la porte. Quel gentleman ! C'était rare pour les jeunes de son époque une telle politesse. Il pris mon gilet et mon sac à l'arrière et me les tendis. J'enfilais mon gilet et le suivis. Nos mains se touchèrent souvent me provoquant des décharges électriques à chaque fois.

- « Alors, tu as une idée du portable que tu veux ? »

- « Non, je comptais sur toi pour me guider »

- « Pas de soucis, nous y voilà. Tu verras, ils ont un large choix »

- « Parfait »

Il me teint la porte et nous entrâmes. Il y avait des portables partout de toutes tailles, de toutes les couleurs, avec des clapets et d'autres sans, des claviers tactiles, d'autres avec des stylets. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir.

Edward dû voir mon désarroi car il me conseilla aussitôt le Samsung player one. Il existait dans plusieurs coloris. Le rose était parfait.

Il s'arrangea avec le vendeur pour le forfait. Je fournis les papiers, c'était la première fois que je me servais de ma nouvelle carte d'identité.

Nous sortîmes du magasin. Il avait insisté pour porter mon sac.

- « Alors, Bella heureuse ? »

- « Oui, très »

Même si je ne suis pas sûre que nous parlions de la même chose. J'étais la plus heureuse en ce moment. On se dirigea vers un parc.

- « Je vais te montrer comment te servir de ton téléphone. Tu vas voir c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

Il me montra comment l'allumer, comment mémoriser des numéros, envoyer des textos.

- « Tu peux me rentrer ton numéro dans la mémoire, s'il te plaît » lui demandais-je

- « Ce serait avec plaisir »

Il prit aussi le mien. Et mit son portable devant moi.

- « Que fais tu ? »

- « J'ajoute ta photo à ton numéro comme ça si tu m'appelles ton portrait s'affiche. »

- « T'as pris une photo avec ton téléphone ? »

- « Oui Bella, le tien aussi le fait »

Il me montra comment et je le pris en photo aussitôt. Avoir une photo de lui c'était comme garder un bout de lui sur moi.

_Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille._

- « Assez parlé de téléphone pour aujourd'hui » dis-je en le mettant dans mon sac à main.

- « De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? »

- « De toi ! »

- « De moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu ne sais déjà. J'ai un frère, je vis à Forks, je joue au piano pour me passer le temps.»

- « Dis moi ta couleur préférée ! »

Il vira au rouge, je n'avais rien demandé de spécial pourtant.

- « Pour être honnête, tu portes ma couleur préférée »

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi toutes mes dernières tenues achetées par Alice avaient le même ton.

- « Et sur toi cette couleur est encore plus belle » ajouta t-il

Je baissais la tête gênée. Il prit monmenton dans sa main et me lefitrelever. On se fixa dans les yeux et il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser ne fut pas rapide comme le première fois mais il se recula légèrement pour attendre une réponse de ma part.

_Tu peux te contrôler. Tu es assez forte._

Et sans une pensée de plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Nos bouches étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Je sentais ses pulsations sanguines à travers ses lèvres. Je le laissais reprendre son souffle et lui souffla :

- « Edward, faut que je te parle »

Mais il recolla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il en faisait le contour très lentement. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée, mais je savais que même si ça aurait été le cas rien ne serait plus merveilleux que ses lèvres à lui.

J'entrouvris la bouche lui laissant le passage à ma langue, il s'en empara instantanément. Elles se lancèrent dans une valse sensuelle. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je sentais des fourmis dans mon ventre, décuplant ma force. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Mes mains agrippèrent violemment ses cheveux.

_Bella stop ! Tu vas le blesser arrêtes ! Bella reprend le contrôle ! BELLA ! _

Je le lâcha et me recula aussitôt. Il était à bout de souffle. Je posa mes mains sur mes genoux et essaya de retrouver mon calme.

- « Bella ……. C'était merveilleux »

Son rythme cardiaque était erratique. Il prenait de grande inspiration.

- « Edward faut que je te parle »

- « Je sais Bella. Je sais ce que tu as »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu es malade c'est ça ? Tu veux pas que l'on s'attache à toi, car tu as peur pour moi »

Il disait cette dernière phrase avec un sanglot dans la voix. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

- « Edward, non je ne suis pas malade »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, je lui embrassa son œil gauche, son œil droit très lentement, je lui embrassa sa joue gauche puis sa joue droite et termina par lui déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- « Alors qu'as-tu ? »

Je déposais mon front contre le sien.

- « C'est compliqué Edward, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler pour l'instant »

- « Bella, je t'aime. Quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie ! Je veux être avec toi »

Je lui déposais mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

- « Chut, mon amour. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu et je te jure que je te dirais tout mais pour l'instant fais moi confiance »

- « Je te crois Bella » dit-il en embrassant mon doigt tendrement.

Je savais qu'il était sincère. Il m'aimait, j'en étais sur. Carlisle trouvera la solution même Alice en était sûre.

Il me prit dans ses bras me protégeant de son corps. Alors que c'était moi le danger.

Nous restâmes assis l'un contre l'autre pendant très longtemps. Avant de se lever et de reprendre le chemin de la voiture. Quand dans une vitrine de meubles, je vis l'objet de mes rêves les plus fous. L'objet le plus romantique qui soit à mes yeux. Edward qui ne m'avait pas lâché la main depuis le parc s'arrêta à son tour.

- « Qu'as-tu Bella ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je lui montrais du doigt, l'objet derrière la vitrine.

- « Quoi ce lit ? C'est ce lit qui te met dans cet état ? Pour une insomniaque c'est plutôt comique ! »

- « Edward c'est pas un lit, c'est Le lit »

_Tu deviens folle ou quoi. Que ferais-tu d'un lit alors que tu ne dors pas ? OH ! Ok tu n'es pas folle mais en chaleur._

- « Ça a peut être un sens ta phrase, mais là tout de suite je ne comprends pas »

- « Edward, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'allonger dans un lit à baldaquin. C'est romantique ! »

En disant ça je me blottissais contre lui.

- « Ok ! Alors entrons acheter l'objet de tes rêves »

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Oui très sérieux Bella, si c'est le lit de tes rêves. Je veux te l'offrir »

- « Non, j'ai les moyens tu sais ? »

- « Chut mon amour ! Il sera le gage de mon amour pour toi »

Son doigt chaud posé sur mes lèvres et ses mots susurrés à mon oreille. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres repris ma main et me tira dans la boutique.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le lit. Il était encore plus beau de près. Il y avait un édredon qui avait l'air si moelleux dessus que j'aurais voulu y plonger.

Edward vis mon regard et comme s'il pouvait lire en moi me dit :

- « Essaye-le ! »

- « Non, on ne peut pas »

- « Bien sûr que si » et il se laissa tomber dessus les bras écartés en étoile.

Il était allongé sur le dos et me fit signe de faire pareil.

Je me mis dos au lit et fit comme lui, me laissant tomber à ses côtés, nos jambes dans le vide.

Il se retourna vers moi tenant sa tête, son coude comme appui.

- « Alors, comment le trouves-tu ? »

- « C'est merveilleux Edward, il est parfait »

- « Puis-je vous aider ? » nous demanda un vendeur avec un air furieux sur le visage

Je me rassis rapidement sur le bord du lit remettant correctement ma robe.

Edward pris la parole :

- « Nous voudrions ce lit avec cet édredon »

Il s'était rassit plus lentement que moi et s'était adressé au vendeur en me regardant amoureusement.

Cet homme est la perfection même. Et sur ce lit il était encore plus sexy.

- « Monsieur, ce sont des modèles uniques »

- « Et ? » répondit sèchement Edward.

- « Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser mais il est hors de prix »

- « Je ne vous ai pas demandé son prix, je vous ai dit que je voulais acheter ce lit et cet édredon »

Il se leva pour toiser sévèrement le vendeur gêné et ne voulant pas causer d'ennuis à Edward, je me leva à mon tour et m'agrippa à son bras.

Il se tourna vers moi et déposa sa main tendrement sur ma joue. Il me fit un sourire en coin.

- « Reste là Bella, on va aller s'occuper des papiers avec ce monsieur »

Je me rassis sur le bord du lit caressant des deux mains l'édredon.

Edward était fou. C'était sûrement beaucoup trop cher pour lui. Je m'en voulais.

POV d'Edward

Bella avait un regard de petite fille devant le plus beau jouet pour noël.

Je voulais lui faire ce cadeau. Ce vendeur avait tout gâché. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là pour me parler comme ça ?

Je laissais Bella sur son lit. Elle était si belle dessus. On aurait dit une princesse sur sa couche royale. C'est vrai qu'il faisait très romantique. L'édredon était très gros, très moelleux avec de fines dentelles sur les bords. Les rideaux étaient blancs, très fins et très soyeux. Ils étaient retenus par de jolis rubans avec des pompons au bout. Le lit était noir en fer forgé avec des arabesques aux pieds et à la tête de lit. Le haut formait une coupole.

Le vendeur m'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

- « Où dois-je signer ? »

- « Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas, vous êtes si jeune et souvent nous avons des blagueurs. »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, vous voyez la jeune fille là bas ? »

Il me fit signe oui de la tête, je repris :

- « C'est la fille que j'aime et je ferais tout pour elle. Et si elle veut ce lit, elle aura ce lit ce soir pour dormir. »

- « Mais monsieur, c'est impossible ! Il faut au moins dix jours de délai de livraison. »

- « C'est très embêtant, je suis sûr que lorsque la mère de ma fiancée, Mme Cullen saura vos délais de livraison, elle évitera de faire affaire avec vous. »

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je n'y avais pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Cette tirade m'était venue toute seule. Je me doutais que dans ce genre de boutique, le nom de Mme Cullen devait leur dire quelque chose.

- « Mme Cullen, sa fille, votre fiancée »

- « Oui, c'est bien ça »

- « Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger. »

- « Moi aussi »

Je signais l'acte de vente du lit.

- « Et l'édredon ? »

- « Il n'est pas à vendre » Je le regarda méchamment « mais nous allons vous l'offrir avec l'ensemble oreillers et draps. »

- « C'est très aimable de votre part, bon disons 19h30, à la villa Cullen pour la livraison »

J'avais rendez-vous à 19h avec elle, comme ça elle aurait la surprise.

- « Parfait monsieur »

- « Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous. »

- « N'hésitez pas à refaire appel à nous, ni Mme Cullen bien sûr. »

_Quel lèche-bottes !_

Je sortis du bureau et alla trouver Bella.

- « Ayé mon ange ce lit est à toi »

- « Edward t'aurait pas dû. J'ai été stupide, j'ai réagi en petite fille riche. »

- « T'inquiète pas mon amour, ce n'est rien et j'adore te faire plaisir. »

Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa langoureusement. Ses lèvres froides sur les miennes me provoquèrent tant de sensations que je ne ressentais plus son manque de chaleur corporelle. Il était largement remplacé par la chaleur de sa fougue et son amour pour moi.

Je la ramenai chez elle, lui donnant un dernier baiser. On se revoyait à 19H mais je n'arrivais pas à me séparer d'elle. Il le fallait bien pourtant, Emmett devait déjà être rentré.

- « A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime » me dit elle en descendant de la Volvo.

- « Je t'attendrais devant chez moi à 19h. Tu me manques déjà. »

Elle ferma la porte et elle m'envoya un baiser. Je repris le chemin de la maison profitant de son odeur qui parfumait l'habitacle, un mélange de freesia et de fraise.

Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'important mais je l'aimais assez pour attendre qu'elle puisse se confier à moi. Et quoi que ce soit je serais à la hauteur de son amour.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors? comment l'avez vous trouvé?

j'adore vos reviews elles me boost alors n'hésitez pas

ed


	11. Chapter 11 Livraison surprise

kikou les filles j'ai un peu de retard mais je prepare les kits pour l'atelier pour mon association de scrapbooking

mais je suis sûr que je sera pardonné apres votre lecture

merci à mes revieweuses Dawn266, hp-drago, annecullen69, Ananaxtra, Isabelle, loly--twilight, mag, lena, misiri-addict, Elisect32, lena -lna933-

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 11 : Livraison surprise

POV de Bella

Edward m'avait déposé à la villa. Il était 17H, dans deux heures je serais de nouveau avec lui. J'avais déjà une impression de manque. Il me rendait heureuse par sa simple compagnie.

Et son cadeau m'avait énormément touché. Le lit de mes rêves, celui où j'espérais découvrir les plaisirs à deux, avec lui.

La voiture de Carlisle était dans le garage. Il fallait que je sache s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. J'avais promis à Edward une explication. Je lui devais bien ça. Il avait eu si peur que je sois atteinte d'une maladie qu'il avait failli en pleurer. Mais être malade ne pouvait pas justifier que mon cœur ne batte plus.

Je redoutais qu'il découvre un aspect de mon état qui lui fasse peur au point qu'il me quitte.

Si ça devait arriver, je ne le retiendrais pas. Je l'aimais trop pour l'obliger à vivre avec le monstre que je suis.

Je montai au bureau de carlisle. Je frappai à sa porte.

- « Oui ? Entre Bella »

J'ouvris la porte, il était assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur et de nombreux livres plus gros et grand les uns que les autres.

- « Bonjour Carlisle »

- « Bella ! Justement je suis sur les recherches »

- « Et ? Dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose »

Je le suppliai presque. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

- « J'ai trouvé des légendes qui parlent d'homme vampire qui ont des concubines humaines pour les enfanter. Mais les femmes ne survivent pas à l'accouchement. Mais déjà, on avance car il faut une sacrée force de caractère et de contrôle en soi pour ne pas tuer la femme pendant l'acte. Et là, je ne te parle pas de _non végétarien _en plus ! »

Je pris espoir, d'autres vampires l'avaient fait avant moi.

- « Mais ces femmes savaient que c'était des vampires ? Les Volturis ne les ont pas punis pour divulgation du secret ? »

- « Bella, les Volturis savaient que ces femmes mourraient même pas deux mois après. Il n'y avait pas de risque. »

- « Je ne veux pas tué Edward, il en est hors de question, Carlisle »

- « Je sais chérie, je sais. C'est pour ça que je cherche encore dans les textes de loi »

- « Une dérogation ça n'existe pas chez les vampires ? »

- « Je ne pense pas. Tu sais quoi, je vais appeler mon ami en Alaska c'est un ancien Volturi. Il devrait savoir »

- « Je ne veux pas exposer notre famille aux yeux des Volturis. Mais je ne serais plus vivre sans lui. »

Il se leva et fis le tour de son bureau. Il me pris dans ses bras et me caressa le dos.

- « Je sais mon cœur. En plus Esmée l'apprécie aussi déjà énormément »

Je me recula et le fixa dans les yeux.

- « Tu lui as dit ? »

- « Chérie, ta mère n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour deviner. Sa manière de te regarder, le faites que tu te changes pour lui, ton sourire merveilleux depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout ça c'est assez de signes pour une mère. Elle me l'a tout de suite dit quand je suis rentrée. »

- « C'est si flagrant que ça ? »

- « Rassure toi, je m'en doutais pas du tout avant que tu m'en parles ce midi. C'est peut être parce que je suis un homme ! »

Nous rîmes de sa dernière remarque.

- « Bon j'appel mon ami Eléazar de suite. Au faites en parlant de téléphone, montre le tiens ! »

- « Esmée ne te cache rien à ce que je vois. »

- « Et oui c'est comme ça dans une vraie relation. L'amour va de soit avec la confiance mutuelle. »

Ces paroles m'ont fait le même effet qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Carlisle s'en rendit compte aussitôt.

- « T'inquiètes pas Bella, nous trouverons une solution même si pour ça nous devons prendre des risques. Nous sommes une famille et nous faisons tout pour notre famille. »

Je me retirai, le cœur lourd. Carlisle avait raison une relation amoureuse se fonde sur la confiance et pas sur des secrets. Je filai dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. En entrant dedans, j'imaginais la pièce avec mon lit à son centre. Il sera encore plus beau ici. Il fallait attendre une dizaine de jours au moins pour la livraison. Edward était un garçon merveilleux, je l'aimais et le voulais à moi.

Même si j'avais peur sur sa façon de réagir en découvrant ce que j'était. Mais je préférais ça à des cachotteries et des mensonges.

Je pris une longue douche qui me fit un bien fou. Ça m'aidait à me canaliser.

_Faudrait peut être essayer avec Edward, il ressentirait moins le froid de mon corps et j'arriverais peut être à mieux me contrôler. Mais comment l'attirer sous la douche avec moi ?_

Ma douche fini. Je m'habillai d'un jean et d'un chemisier blanc. J'enfilai ma paire de converse préférées. J'étais prête pour notre ballade.

Alice était rentré avec Jasper. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon avec Esmée. Ils avaient l'air bizarre. A mon arrivée, plus un parlait.

- « Que ce passe t'il ici ? » leur demandais-je curieuse.

- « Rien Bella, nous étions entrain de voir pour samedi après-midi » dit Jasper

- « Samedi après-midi ? »

- « Merci Bella, tu pourrais au moins te rappeler de moi un peu ! »

- « Ah oui, pardon, le match, qu'elle idiote je suis, pardonne moi Jasper. »

Je me dirigea vers le canapé où il était assis et lui fit un câlin, le prenant par derrière en lui serrant les épaules. Je lui embrassa la joue et me releva.

- « Ok, t'es pardonné, en plus tu as une excuse » dit-il avant de lâcher un « Aie »

Alice venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Désolé Bella, Jasper à insisté quand il a ressenti ma joie cet après-midi. »

- « C'est impossible d'avoir un secret ici »

_A part moi bien sur !_

- « Mais c'est si mignon » répliqua Esmée

- « Changeons de sujet, voici mon téléphone, entrez y vos numéros et faites une photo de vous pour que je les rajoute à vos profils. »

- « Waouh Bella, le dernier Samsung ! »

- « Alice ! C'est Edward qui a choisi, moi je me suis senti perdue dans cette boutique »

- « J'imagine si c'est comme dans les magasins de chaussures, je le plein »

- « Il a été très patient, gentil et attentionné. Bien plus que toi ! »

- « Parce qu'il est poli, voila tout » répondis t'elle en me tirant la langue.

- « Fait pas la tête, je t'aime, tu sais bien et je voulais te remercier pour les habits bleus nuit »

- « De rien, mais pourquoi ? »

- « Car c'est la couleur préférée d'Edward »

- « Enfin une vision qui marche, pas trop tôt »

- « Bon je vous laisse. Je vais être en retard et je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne une habitude »

Je lançai un clin d'œil à Esmée qui comprit pourquoi.

Je pris mon sac, y glissa mon téléphone avec Edward en image d'accueil – merci Alice –

POV d'Edward

Comme prévu Emmett était déjà là quand je rentrai.

- « C'est moi ! »

- « Pas trop tôt, où était tu ? J'ai faim et j'ai rendez-vous avec Rose après »

- « J'étais à Port Angeles »

- « Ok mais préviens la prochaine fois »

- « Pas de problème »

Nous avions fait réchauffer les lasagnes que la femme du shérif nous avait cuisiné. Sue était toujours au petit soin avec nous. Elle venait de la réserve indienne. Elle c'était remarié avec Charlie quelques mois après la mort de son époux.

Ça avait fait jazzer ! Mais c'était une femme merveilleuse. Le shérif avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Régulièrement, elle venait à la maison remplir le frigo et le congélateur de ses préparations culinaires.

- « C'est trop bon » s'exclama Emmett

- « Oui t'a raison, elle est la meilleur cuisinière de Forks. »

- « Sans aucun doute fréro »

Une fois fini son assiette, il se précipita au premier ce changer. Dix minutes après, je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers.

- « J'y vais Edward ne m'attend pas. Je ne rentre pas cette nuit, la tante de Rose est partie chez son frère. »

- « Pas de soucis »

Je me leva et mis mon assiette dans l'évier. Comme toujours, j'étais de corvée vaisselle. Je devais prévenir Mme Cullen pour la livraison de ce soir sans que Bella le sache.

Je pris le bottin et trouva aussitôt le numéro de la villa – l'annuaire de Forks n'étant pas très gros –

- « Mme Cullen ? »

- _« Oui c'est moi ! »_

- « C'est Edward Masen »

_- « Ah, edward. Bella est sous la douche. Je vais pas pouvoir te la passer »_

- « C'est pas à Bella que je doit parler, mais à vous »

_- « Il y a un problème ? »_

- « Non aucun, c'est juste pour vous prévenir. Cet après-midi, j'ai acheté un lit à Bella et il doit être livré ce soir à 19H30. »

_- « Hey bas mon garçon, il faudrait que tu me donnes ton astuce pour avoir une livraison si rapide »_

- « J'ai eu seulement à utiliser votre nom »

_- « HA HA HA HA » j'entendais plus que des rires dans le combiné_

- « Je suis désolé, mais je voulais faire plaisir à Bella et comme elle a du mal à dormir. J'ai pensé que si elle l'avait dés ce soir, elle dormirai mieux »

_- «Je comprend, c'est très prévenant. Donc tu veux que l'on le réceptionne, c'est bien ça ? »_

- « Oui, ils doivent le livrer et le monter. Il faudrait juste faire de la place dans sa chambre et retirer son ancien lit. Je sais je vous préviens tard mais Emmett vient seulement de partir. »

-_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, Alice et Jasper vont m'aider »_

- « Bella me rejoint à 19H à la maison. Je vous donne mon numéro comme ça dés que c'est près vous me contactez »

_- «Ne t'inquiète de rien tout sera prés à ton retour. Je m'en occupe personnellement »_

Je lui donna mon numéro, la remercia et raccrocha. Bella n'allais pas tarder, il restait à me changer.

POV d'Alice

Esmée avait répondu au téléphone. C'était Edward mais d'après ce que l'on comprenait, il ne voulait pas parler à Bella.

J'eu aussitôt une vision d'un superbe lit livré ce soir à la maison. Enfin une vision qui n'était ni flou, ni un rapport avec la météo.

Esmée, une fois avoir raccroché me confirma la livraison du cadeau d'Edward pour ma sœur.

Il fallait qu'on vide sa chambre pendant l'absence de Bella et avant 19H30.

Pour nous autre vampire, la vitesse était un super atout dans ce genre de situation. Jasper était de la partie, à nous trois ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Quand Bella était descendu nous avions changé de conversation. Jasper avait parlé de son match de samedi, brouillant les pistes.

Nous avons parlé de téléphone, mis nos numéros et pris des photos. J'avais montré à Bella comment changer son image d'accueil. Le tournesol n'était pas tip top. Elle avait choisi la photo d'Edward. Il avait un superbe sourire dessus et un regard qui en disait long sur ces sentiments pour elle. Quand elle m'en avait parlé cette après-midi. Je n'en revenais pas. Je trouvais ça tout à fait exceptionnel. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur quelle méritait. Elle avait vécu cent ans de solitude et j'espérais que Carlisle trouverai un moyen pour que ces deux là s'aime librement.

Une fois Bella parti, nous nous mimes au travail transférant tout au grenier.

On réorganisa le bureau et la bibliothèque pour pouvoir mettre son lit en valeur.

Esmée nous avait raconté la partie de sa conversation avec Edward sur l'insomnie de Bella. Nous en étions mort de rire. Même le plus beau des lits ni changera pas grand-chose mais elle y trouvera son havre de paix. Ça devait être dur pour elle de lui mentir. Mais je redoutais le moment de la révélation. S'il la quittait Bella ne le supporterai pas. Edward était son âme soeur, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et sans sa moitié, elle ne survivra pas.

- « Voila les enfants plus qu'à attendre les livreurs, si je savais à quoi il ressemble j'aurai pu essayer de trouver les tables de chevet assorties »

- « Moi je sais, je l'ai vu » Je me mis à le dessiner pour Esmée.

- « Parfait ! J'appel mon collègue. J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut à la réserve. »

Elle partie aussitôt. Elle avait une réserve de meuble pas loin de Forks pour ses clients privilégiés et surtout pressés. Je pris Jasper par le bras.

- « Jazz viens, nous allons trouvé les fleurs pour la chambre de Bella »

- « Toute cette euphorie et cet amour dans l'air me fait tant de bien »

Nous partîmes aussitôt. Tout sera parfait, je l'avais vu. La suite de la soirée était trop floue, mais maintenant je savais pourquoi, ce qui ne me gênait plus. Bella inconsciemment protégeais son histoire d'amour et je trouvais ça très romantique.

- « Dépêchons nous ! Il va pleuvoir »

POV de Bella

J'arrivai chez lui. La voiture d'Emmett n'était pas là. Je frappai à sa porte.

- « J'ARRIVE » cria t-il

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers en courant et il ouvrit la porte.

- « Bella, tu es en avance ! »

- « Excuse moi, je peux re… » Il me coupa la parole en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « C'est parfait. Entre ! Je suis à toi dans deux minutes. »

- « Prend tout ton temps »

Je me dirigea vers le salon et m'approcha de son piano. Je remontai jusqu'à l'avant de celui-ci en le caressant du bout des doigts.

- « Je vais être jaloux, tu sais. » dit Edward du couloir.

- « Jaloux de quoi ? »

- « Si tu caresses mon piano et pas moi »

_Je te caresse quand tu veux !_

- « Il est si beau ce piano, il a l'air d'être vieux et pourtant il est comme neuf »

- « Il était à ma mère. »

Il avait fini de se battre avec ses chaussures et c'était rapproché de moi. Il était dans mon dos. Il me pris par la taille et mis sa tête à coté de la mienne.

- « Nous l'avons choyé, il est plus précieux que tout pour notre famille »

- « Je comprends »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et je me retournai toujours contre lui. Son contact, sa proximité me semblaient de plus en plus facile à supporter.

- « Et si nous y allions ? » me dit il

Nous partîmes main dans la main vers la forêt. Ne parlons pas beaucoup. Je me concentrais sur lui, sur chaque souffle, chaque battement de cœur.

Quand la pluie commença à tomber.

- « C'est pas vrai ce temps » pestais-je

Même mère nature se mettait entre nous.

- « Nous sommes à Forks ici, la pluie est courante »

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Un éclair zébra le ciel suivit de prés du grondement du tonnerre.

- « il n'est pas tombé loin celui-la, rentrons ! Tu vas étés toute mouillée » me dit t'il en retirant sa veste et en nous couvrant avec.

Nous courrions le plus vite possible. Quand nous rentrâmes chez lui nous étions tout trempés.

POV d'Edward

La pluie avait tout gâché. J'essayais de la couvrir au maximum. Il était hors de question qu'elle attrape froid.

Quand j'eu enfin ouvert la porte. Nous rentrâmes au chaud. Me déchaussant rapidement, je courrai dans les escaliers pour aller chercher des serviettes.

En redescendant, Bella était là, pieds nus les cheveux goûtant sur son chemisier.

La pluie l'avait rendu complètement transparent m'offrant une vision parfaite sur son soutien gorge.

Je me concentra sur autre chose et lui donna une serviette et en pris une autre pour lui sécher ces cheveux.

Sous cette pluie, elle sentait encore meilleur.

- « Bella, je suis fou de toi »

POV de Bella

Il était parti chercher des serviettes. En redescendant il avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt. Il m'aidait à m'essuyer au lieu de s'occuper de lui. Moi le froid ne me faisait plus rien mais à lui si. Il essuyait mes cheveux quand il s'arrêta, il me dit :

- « Bella, je suis fou de toi »

Il était face à moi. Ses yeux emplis d'amour et d'envie. Je ne pu me retenir d'avantage et lui sauta sur ces lèvres. Il m'enlaça et je mis mes mains dans ces cheveux mouillés.

_Bella tu vas le faire congelé comme ça._

Je le relâchai. Il fallait qu'il se réchauffe.

- « Emmett » Je disais la première chose me sortant de la tête.

- « Il ne rentrera pas de la nuit, il est chez Rosalie » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Fallait que je trouve autre chose très rapidement.

- « Tu veux prendre une douche chaude pour te réchauffer ? » me demanda t-il

- « Oui »

Il me pris la main et me tira au premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Mais il n'était pas question que je le lâche. Il devait se réchauffer.

_Mon œil, dit plutôt que tu veux tester l'effet de la douche sur ta concentration._

Il compris mon attention et se rempara de mes lèvres. Je fis glisser mes mains sous sa chemise. Je n'avais jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux. Sa peau était sous mes mains et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son contact.

Je sentis ces mains passer entre nous tout en nous rapprochant de la cabine de douche.

Il défit les boutons de mon chemisier en déposant de tendre baiser sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule qui venait de découvrir, le haut de ma poitrine.

Il retira une main de moi et alluma l'eau. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je m'offrais à lui sans aucun complexe. Il fit glisser mon chemisier le faisant tomber au sol.

Mes mains toujours sur ses omoplates. Contrôlant ma force. Mon bas ventre était assailli de millions de piqûres.

Il me mit sous la douche m'embrassant avec fougue.

Je décidai de lui retirer sa chemise. Je déboutonnai son premier bouton avec une vigilance infini mais lorsqu'il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille les autres s'arrachèrent de sa chemise. Il se mit à rire.

- « Bella, c'était ma préférée »

- « Je suis dés… »

Il m'arrêta en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes et faisant glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui offrir ma langue.

Je fis glisser sa chemise au sol et agrippa ses cheveux. L'eau chaude sur nos corps enlacés était divine. Ça m'aider à garder le contrôle. Je n'étais jamais arrivé jusque là.

Il repris l'ascension de ma gorge. Je penchai ma tête en arrière m'offrant de cette manière entièrement à lui.

Il déboutonna mon pantalon tout en me caressant le bas du ventre.

Mon pantalon descendit le long de mes jambes et d'un geste rapide je le fis rejoindre ce qui restait de sa chemise.

Mais mains se déposèrent sur son pantalon où je sentis son membre durci. Je voulu retirer son jean.

- « Laisse moi faire, c'est un Levis celui-la »

Je me mis à rire et le laissa faire. Il le valait mieux car dans l'état où j'étais, il aura fini en lambeau.

Nous restâmes en sous-vêtement à nous caresser et nous découvrant mutuellement. Il ne chercha à aucun moment à me forcer la main. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement. J'apprenais ainsi à me maîtriser étape par étape.

Sa main caressa mes seins au dessus du tissu. Je ne cessai de caresser son torse et son abdomen musclé.

Nos langues dansèrent érotiquement. Nos corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je me contrôlais à 100%. Je venais de franchir une nouvelle étape. Ma main c'était un peu réchauffé au contact de l'eau. Je glissa ma main dans son boxer, attrapa son pénis tendu et le caressa d'une main ferme en mesurant la force de celle-ci.

Je commença mes vas et viens voulant lui procurer du plaisir pour nous deux.

- « Bella…. Non…. Tu n'es pas obligé ! »

- « Chut mon amour, je le veux, pour nous deux »

- « Bella…oh mon dieu, … Bella »

J'intensifiai la vitesse de mes mouvements même si je ne savais rien au plaisir de la chair. Je devais bien mis prendre vu les gémissements qu'il poussait entres ses lèvres et ma peau. Il n'arrêta pas un instant de m'embrasser et de caresser mon corps. Souvent il voulu me caresser l'entre jambe mais je repoussais sa main. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Le contact de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses mains et ma main sur son pénis me convenait parfaitement.

- « Bella… stop je tiens plus »

- « Lâche toi, je le veux. Edward …viens »

Et à ce moment là il m'attrapa plus fort le sein gauche et se vida dans la douche.

Il était à bout de souffle. Je le serra contre moi. Mis ma tête sur son torse, son cœur battant à la chamade. J'en étais la cause. Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Bella, je t'aime »

J'étais fière de moi. Fière de l'avoir fait venir sans lui faire mal.

- « Je vais te laisser te laver, je te ramène des vêtements secs. Pose tes sous-vêtements à côté de la porte je les remettrai au sèche linge. »

- « Merci amour »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front sorti de la douche et ferma la porte vitrée. Je retira mes sous-vêtements et les déposa à la porte. Il était déjà sorti de la salle de bain respectant ma pudeur. Je me lava rapidement et sorti.

Une serviette était déposée sur le lavabo à coté d'une chemise, _sa chemise_ et un short.

Elle était assez longue pour me couvrir le corps jusqu'aux cuisses. J'enfila le short et sorti.

- « A ton tour, c'est libre »

- « Tes affaires sèchent et un chocolat chaud t'attends dans la cuisine, j'arrive »

- « Merci »

Il était si attentionné. Je descendit à la cuisine et vida la tasse dans l'évier et me rassis devant ma tasse vide.

POV d'Edward

Cette douche à deux avait été ma première expérience avec une fille. Bella était fantastique. Elle était passionnée et aimante. Elle m'avait fait venir mais avait refusé que je le fasse pour elle.

Elle se donnait à moi. M'offrant la jouissance sans rien demander en retour.

Je me lavai très rapidement. Entoura une serviette autour de ma taille et sorti de la salle de bain embué. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle était trop sexy dans ma chemise. Elle avait retroussé les manches.

- « Que regardes-tu comme ça ? » me demanda t-elle

- « Toi, tu es sublime »

Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même.

- « Je te plait dans ta chemise ? »

Je me rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- « Je ne la lavera plus jamais ! »

- « Avec celle déchirée, je t'en devrai deux chemises alors »

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Mon téléphone sonna.

- « Ça doit être Emmett, pour me dire bonne nuit »

J'allai répondre.

- « Oui, allo ! »

_- « Ayé c'est prêt »_

- « Merci »

Je raccrochai. Le lit était livré. La surprise de Bella l'attendait dans sa chambre.

- « Alors ton frère, te souhaite toujours bonne nuit ? »

-« Oui c'est une coutume »

Elle alla s'habiller dans ma chambre pendant je m'habillais dans la salle de bain.

Je la ramena chez elle, lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

- « Vous voilà chez vous Mademoiselle »

- « Merci »

Je la pris dans mes bras. Fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

- « Tu sais que tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain toi ?» lui dis-je

- « Et demain, comment doit-on faire au lycée ? »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Est-ce que le plus beau gosse veut s'afficher avec la nouvelle ? »

- « Oui je veux me montrer avec la plus belle fille du lycée et les rendre fous de jalousie »

- « Tu es sûr, si ça te gène j'accepterai de garder notre relation secrète »

- « Bella, je t'aime et même si je trouve qu'une relation secrète est très romanesque, je veux le montrer à tous que je n'aime que toi »

Elle se jeta à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau très froides. Mais elles étaient mon pêché mignon. Je ne pouvais résister de lui en goûter chaque parcelle.

- « Bon je vais rentrer, je vais te laisser aller te reposer »

- « Mmm… » Me répondit-elle

- « J'ai failli oublier, tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de bio. Tout à l'heure je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé mon cours dans mon casier »

- « Quel étourdi ! C'est moi qui te fais perdre la tête ? »

- « Ayé tu m'as découvert »

Elle me mit une tape sur le torse et fila vers la villa.

- « Entre, attends moi dans le salon je redescend de suite » me dit-elle en courant et se retournant vers moi.

- « Bonjour vous tous, Edward a oublié son cours, je reviens de suite. Ne l'embêtait pas »

- « T'inquiètes pas Bella, je les ai à l'œil » lui répondit Esmée.

- « Tu es prêt à l'entendre hurler, car avec Bella c'est assuré » lança Alice à mon intention.

Deux minutes passèrent et toujours pas de Bella, ni de cri, rien.

- « Sa chambre est si loin que ça ? » demandais-je

- « Non, c'est vrai ça. C'est pas normal » s'inquiéta Esmée

- « Montons » rajouta Alice

Nous montâmes rapidement tous les quatre quand nous arrivâmes devant sa chambre. Je la vis immobile, la poignée dans la main et quand je dis dans la main, c'est sans la porte.

Comment était-ce possible un truc pareil ? Alice et Esmée se précipitaient vers elle.

- « Bella, Bella chérie ça va ? »

- « Esmée, c'est mon lit, mon lit est dans ma chambre, le cadeau d'Edward est dans ma chambre, mais c'est pas possible. Je deviens folle c'est ça ? »

- « Chérie calme toi c'est une surprise d'Edward. Il est là derrière toi. Bella calme toi, ça va aller, c'est rien » Esmée s'adressa à Alice « Vas chercher Carlisle. Tout de suite ! »

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je fixais la poignée dans sa main et le trou dans la porte.

- « Me voilà je suis là. Alice fait descendre Edward s'il te plaît, Jasper va avec eux »

- « Oui papa » lui répondit Alice.

Elle me prit par le bras et me fit descendre.

POV de Carlisle

Alice était arrivé dans mon bureau affolé.

- « Carlisle, vite, c'est Bella ! »

- « Quoi Bella ? »

Les pires scénarios me passaient par la tête. Depuis ce midi, je n'arrêtais pas de trouver des rapports de police et des légendes d'hommes et de femmes laissés pour mort après des rapports sexuels.

Les légendes parlaient de succube et autres monstres.

- « Elle délire, elle dit la même chose en boucle devant sa chambre »

- « J'arrive »

Je descendit au premier et vis Edward statufié le regard fixé sur les mains de Bella. Elle avait arraché son bouton de porte.

- « Me voilà je suis là. Alice fait descendre Edward s'il te plaît, Jasper va avec eux »

- « Oui papa » me répondit Alice.

Alice fit descendre Edward. Jasper était capable de le calmer.

- « Bella, tu m'entends c'est Carlisle donne moi cette poignée chérie. »

- « Mon lit, le lit de mes rêves, comment il a fait ? Mon lit est dans ma chambre. »

- « Je sais Bella, Bella respire chérie, Edward s'inquiète, il est en bas. »

- « Carlisle, les états de chocs chez les vampires c'est courant ? » me demanda Esmée inquiète.

- « Non, je dirais même très rare »

- « Que va-t-on faire, il a vu la porte, il a vu Bella »

- « Je sais chérie, je crois qu'on a plus le choix »

Je porta au nez de Bella une capsule de sel – l'odeur pouvait réveiller un mort – Elle repris ces esprits instantanément.

- « Esmée, qu'ai-je fait ? »

- « C'est rien ma puce, Edward t'attend en bas »

- « Que vais-je lui dire pour la poignée ? »

- « Je sais pas ma puce, mais il faut que t'aille le rassurer. Il est très inquiet pour toi »

- « J'ai tout gâché »

- « Chut, ça va aller. Rappel moi juste de jamais te faire de surprise »

- « Merci Esmée »

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- « Tu m'as fait une sacré trouille, tu sais ? »

- « Excuse moi »

- « Va le rejoindre maintenant, nous allons vous laisser seul mais nous serons pas loin. On trouvera une solution. »

- « Merci carlisle. »

POV de Bella

Je descendis avec Carlisle et Esmée. Je m'asseyais à coté de lui, il avait la tête sur ses genoux. Je lui passai la main dans les cheveux. Les membres de ma famille s'étaient discrètement éclipsés.

- « Bella ! »

- « Pardon mon amour, qu'elle idiote, j'ai tout gâché »

- « Bella ? Comment as-tu fait ? »

- « J'ai tellement été surprise que mon cerveau à buguer et ma provoquait une poussée d'adrénaline, t'ira vois sur Google. »

- « Je ne voulais pas, je m'étais dit que tu dormirais mieux ce soir. Pas un seul moment, je pensais pouvoir te faire un choc pareil »

- « C'est rien, c'est moi qui suis désolée »

- « Et si on recommençait ? » qu'il me propose ça me rassura

- « Ok, vient avec moi »

Je lui pris la main, lui sécha ses larmes et le fit monter dans ma chambre.

Une fois devant mon lit, je le serrai contre moi.

- « Edward, je sais pas comment tu as fait mais c'est prodigieux, je ne pourrait jamais te remercié suffisamment »

- « J'ai juste fait du chantage au vendeur »

Je le regardai avec de gros yeux. Il me fit un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

- « Et si on l'essayer ? » lui proposais-je.

Je retira mes chaussures et m'allongea sur l'édredon. Il me regardait avec des oeil tendres. Même si je me doutais qu'il devait ce poser mille questions. Le voyant pas bouger, je me rassis et lui tendit mes deux mains. Il me les attrapa. Je le fit montais sur mon lit, il retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds et vint me rejoindre à mes cotés en marchant à quatre pattes sur mon lit. Il s'allongea et je me blottissais contre lui. Déposa ma tête sur son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux tout en douceur.

- « Je suis désolé pour tout. Je t'aime et je regrette t'en de t'avoir fait pleurer »

- « Chut ma Bella, c'est rien, le principal c'est que ça t'ai plu »

Je me leva sur mon bras.

- « Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que cette surprise à part peut être…. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Non, tu ne pourrais pas de toute manière. »

- « Bella, dit-moi ! »

- « Dors avec moi cette nuit pour baptiser mon lit »

- « Tes parents ? »

- « Ils ne diront rein, ils ont confiance en moi »

- « Alors c'est bon je reste, amour »

- « Je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi mon ange »

Je descendis du lit l'embrassa rapidement et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'enfilai une nuisette qu'Alice m'avait offert il y a environ six mois. Je ne l'avais jamais porté les fanfreluches à dentelle, ce n'était pas mon truc. J'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans un vieux survêtement. Je retourna dans ma chambre. Edward était sous l'édredon. Ces affaires étaient posées sur ma chaise de bureau. Je le rejoignis et redéposa ma tête sur lui laissant un peu d'espace entre nous pour ne pas le congeler. La nuit était tombée, la lune nous éclairant.

Il me fredonna l'air que je l'avais entendu joué à son piano la veille.

- « Bonne nuit mon amour » me dit-il

- « A toi aussi mon cœur »

Je fis semblant de m'endormir et il s'endormi à son tour. Ses pulsations ralentissant de manière significative.

Quand il fut endormi, je me levai discrètement pour augmenter le chauffage.

Me re-glissa sous l'édredon et blottissais contre son corps nu (presque il lui resté juste son boxer). Dans son sommeil, il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

J'allais passer ma première nuit dans un lit, mon lit avec l'homme de mes rêves, laissant pour plus tard les questions et complications de mon geste.

Pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait _lui _et cette nuit dans ses bras.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors que pensais vous de mon premier lémon ?

si on dépasse les 15 reviews pour ce chapitre je vous mettrai un lémon dans le prochain chapitre niark niark

a bientot

ed


	12. Chapter 12 le match

kikou les filles j'ai fait le plus vite possible mais j'ai fini la créa pour l'atelier pour mon association de scrapbooking

http (://) (. )com/image_preview (.)php?i=1342&u=10011680 (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espages et parenthéses)

merci à mes revieweuses qui ont ete trés nombreuses annecullen69, loly--twilight, jadinoue, Caelina , lolo08, Isabelle, Elisect32, anna-cool, midnattsol, Nahiki, misiri-addict, lena -lna933-, hp-drago, VeroNiQue22, Dawn266, Ananaxtra, mag, lena

et comme promis les 15 coms ont ete posté donc vous allez pouvoir lire le lemon

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 12 : Le match

POV d'Edward

Ça faisait quatre jours que ça s'était passé et je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'oublier.

Plein de questions me remplissaient la tête, les théories les plus folles germaient de mon esprit.

– Petit Flash Back –

Mercredi matin je m'étais réveillé au près d'elle. Elle était blottie dans mes bras.

- « Bonjour, mon amour » me dit-il

- « Déjà réveillé ? »

- « Je voulais profiter au maximum de ce moment ! »

Au réveil, il était 6H15. Le soleil commençait à se lever dans le ciel. Si on peut dire ça car à Forks, les nuages sont si gros qu'on ne le perçoit pas des fois de la journée.

- « Tu as bien dormi ? »

- « Oui, c'est la première nuit que je me sens si bien »

Sa réponse me faisait plaisir. J'étais heureux de lui apporter cette paix.

Elle commença à me caresser le torse du bout des doigts.

- « Bella, tu sais que tu me rends fou quand tu me fais ça »

- « C'est pour que tu ne sois pas jaloux mon amour. »

- « Jaloux ? »

- « Oui, de ton piano »

Je me rappela aussitôt la manière qu'elle avait caressé celui-ci. J'aurai tant voulu aller plus loin à ce moment là avec elle.

Je lui embrassa son front et la fit glisser sur le dos. Je voulais lui procurer le plaisir qu'elle avait refusé la veille.

Je lui embrassa les joues une à une lentement, le cou, le haut de sa poitrine. Déplaça la bretelle de sa nuisette, embrassa son épaule, pendant que ma main gauche se chargea de l'autre.

Me dévoilant un peu plus sa poitrine. Je leva mes yeux vers elle, pour voir si elle voyait un inconvénient à ce que je continue. Elle avait les yeux clos et tenait fermement le drap.

Je continuai mes baisers sur le haut de son corps en glissant ma main sous son vêtement. Je lui caressa le haut des cuisses et passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son shorty au niveau de sa hanche. Je voulais lui laisser le choix, elle ne me repoussa pas.

Je commençai à le faire descendre lentement le long de ses jambes. Le fait qu'elle m'avait aidé en levant légèrement ses fesses me conforta dans son choix. Je me mis à genoux, entre ses jambes descendant son shorty lentement en la fixant. J'embrassai sa peau après le passage du tissu. Une fois entièrement retiré. Je repris mes baisers vers le bas de son ventre en remontant vers sa poitrine remontant par la même occasion le seul vêtement qui lui restait. Elle compris ce que je voulais en retirant sa nuisette. Elle m'offrit ainsi sa nudité. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle n'avait pas cessé de me regarder la dévorer des yeux.

- « Edward, je t'aime et se sera toujours ainsi »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si triste en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Je m'emparai aussitôt de sa bouche. Mes mains caressant chaque partie de son corps. Mon membre était si raide que mon boxer aurait pu lâcher mais c'est à elle que je voulais donner du plaisir, juste à elle.

Je repris l'ascension de son corps de mes baisers et de ma langue, léchant son sein droit. Ça avait un goût merveilleux et le sentir se durcir sous ma langue était une sensation de pouvoir immense. J'étais celui qui lui faisait plaisir, qui faisait réagir son corps et qui lui provoquait ses gémissements. Je recommençai avec l'autre.

Ma main glissa dans son entre jambes et commença les caresses à son intimité lentement.

- « Edward, c'est la première fois »

Comment une fille si belle, ne pouvait jamais avoir connu le plaisir avant.

J'étais le premier tout comme elle l'était pour moi.

- « Chut, laisse toi faire, je veux te rendre le bonheur que tu m'as fait connaître hier »

- « Edward je t'aime, mais j'ai peur »

Peur, elle avait peur ? mais de quoi ? De moi ?

- « Peur de quoi, mon ange ? »

- « Peur du plaisir »

- « N'ai pas peur, fais moi confiance mon amour »

Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur. Je repris mes caresses et trouva son bouton lui administrant des petits mouvements circulaires. Elle se cambra aussitôt sous l'effet.

- « Edward, c'est si bon »

Elle se cramponna à mes épaules un instant avant de se remparer de ses draps.

Je descendis entre ses jambes déposant des baisers sur son ventre et le léchant. La regarda une dernière fois avant de goûter à ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Elle avait l'air très concentré.

Je passa ma langue, dessus de haut en bas, délicatement sur son fruit défendu et entra un doigt en elle.

- « Edward…Mmm… »

L'entendre crier mon nom me fit intensifier les vas et viens de mon doigt. Mes dents titillaient son point sensible. Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir, je voulais la voir atteindre son apogée. Tout en insérant un second doigt en elle, je remontai à la hauteur de son visage. Quand elle me sentit en face d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux. On avait l'impression que ses pupilles s'étaient liquidifiées, on aurait dit de la lave en fusion.

Mon pouce caressa plus vite son point G et je sentis les parois se resserrer sur mes doigts. Elle venait de vivre son premier orgasme, je venais de lui faire vivre son premier orgasme. Quand un bruit de tôle froissée me ramena sur terre. Je me reculais d'elle, cherchant dans la direction du bruit. Sa main avait écrasé une partie de l'encadrement de son lit laissant une trace parfaite de sa main.

Elle sauta aussitôt du lit en sanglot et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Je me leva à mon tour et vis les draps déchirés et le coté du lit déformé. Je me précipitais devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Bella, ouvre chérie »

- « Non laisse moi, je suis un monstre »

- « Bella, je sais pas comment tu as pu faire ça, mais ne me dis jamais plus que tu es un monstre »

- « Edward, tu ne comprends pas »

- « Non chérie » _c'est bien là le problème. Comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? _« Mais je le veux »

- « J'aurai pu te faire ça à toi »

- « Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors ouvre »

J'entendis ses sanglots et des bruits de fracas derrière la porte. J'aurai tant voulu balayer cette porte qui me séparait d'elle.

- « Edward, laisse moi faire » me dit par surprise Carlisle

- « Carlisle ! Jasper ! »

Les voir là me surpris.

- « Viens t'habiller dans ma chambre et je te ramène » dit Jazz en me prenant par le bras.

A ce simple contact mon stress semblait s'être évaporé.

Une fois rhabillé, il me ramena chez moi avec ma Volvo.

- « Jazz, comment est ce possible ? »

- « Je ne peux rien te dire Edward, c'est à elle de le faire quand elle sera prête »

- « Mais je l'aime et rien ne changera ça »

- « J'espère, j'espère »

Sur ces derniers mots, il me laissa devant chez moi. Alice le reprenait avec la voiture de Bella.

– Fin du Flash Back –

Maintenant j'étais dans les gradins au dessus des bancs de touche. Le match d'Emmett allait commencer. Je devais faire semblant d'aller bien pour sauver les apparences. Bella n'était pas revenue en cours depuis. Je n'arrêtais pas de questionner d'Alice et Jasper mais ils disaient à chaque fois la même chose, celle que Jazz m'avait dite devant chez moi – qu'il fallait que j'attende qu'elle soit prête –

La version officielle de son absence : elle avait attrapé un rhume avec la pluie de mardi soir.

- « Alors, frangin prêt à scander mon nom ? »

- « Pas de soucis Emmett et j'ai même prévu les fruits bien mûres au cas où les gars de la Push te rétament »

- « On va en faire qu'une bouchée avec Jazz »

Emmett et Jasper s'échauffaient sur le terrain. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller. Je n'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil. Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir Bella dans mes rêves. Elle me suppliait de ne pas la laisser mais elle disparaissait toujours dans un brouillard dense.

Je marchais dans les vestiaires comme un automate quand je les entendis.

- « On va en faire de l'hachis Parmentier de ce sale vampire » s'exclama un grand type bronzé.

- « Sa famille, le ramassera en morceau » rajouta un autre

- « Silence, on est pas là pour se battre mais pour gagner un match. Qu'ils aient un sang-froid dans leur équipe ne change rien » je reconnaissais la voix de Jacob.

Il était souvent chez Sue et Charlie. Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ?

Sang-froid, vampire il devait délirer ça n'existait pas, ça ne pouvait pas exister.

A la Push, les légendes Quileutes étaient omniprésentes. Mais le plus souvent c'était des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, rien de plus.

Je continuai ma route vers les toilettes. Quand je les croisai tous les quatre.

- « Bella ! »

- « Edward ? »

- « Que fais tu là ? Ça va mieux ? » Je la bombarda de questions juste une enfin deux resta muette. M'aimes-tu ? Es-tu prête ?

POV de Bella

Ça faisait quatre jours que j'avais refusé de quitter mon lit. Les draps que j'avais lacéré de mes mains n'avaient pas bougé.

Je refusais qu'on y touche. J'étais blottie dans l'édredon qui avait encore son odeur. La seule chose qui m'évitais de faire une chose irréparable.

J'étais un monstre, j'avais gâché sa surprise la veille et gâché son plaisir de m'avoir procuré mon premier orgasme. Mais les sensations que j'avais éprouvées m'avaient fait perdre les pédales. J'avais juste eu le temps de retirer mes mains de ses épaules.

Il m'avait supplié de lui ouvrir et de lui expliquer mais j'en étais incapable. Je refusais de revoir son regard d'horreur celui qu'il avait eu quand il avait vu le pan du lit écrasé dans ma main. La trace était toujours là. Mes cinq doigts moulés dans l'acier à jamais.

Esmée voulait le remplacer. Elle avait contacté la boutique pour ravoir le même prétextant un défaut dans celui-là mais je refusais.

Je leur faisais à tous de la peine. Jasper et Alice continuaient d'aller au lycée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais surtout parce que Jasper ne supportait plus ma détresse et ma colère. Son empathie, dans ces moments là, était le pire des fardeaux.

Alice ne voulait pas le laisser seul ni me voir dans cet état.

Quatre longs jours sans lui, les plus longs de ma non vie…

Les textos n'arrêtaient pas de faire vibrer mon portable et à chaque fois son visage apparaissait avec ce magnifique sourire. Je voulais tant le revoir au lieu de la terreur que j'y avais vu.

Bella – tu me manques reviens moi – Edward

Bella – je veux savoir – je t'aimerais toujours – Edward

Les messages étaient de plus en plus suppliants. Je ne les lisais plus. Ils ne faisaient que de refaire partir mes sanglots.

J'écoutais la même musique en boucle. Elle me parlait tant. On aurait cru que je l'avais écrite tellement que c'était ce que je ressentais. Elle faisait parti de ma playlist romantique. Même si c'était une chanson de dessin animé : Lucile amour et rock'n roll était une sorte de Roméo et Juliette dans un épisode il faisait même référence à l'un de mes livres préférés les haut de Hurlevent d'Emilie Brontë.

http (://) www (.) coucoucircus (.) ?id=214

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu sentiras monter sur tes lèvres

Un mot qui vient du coeur

Et peut-être tu le diras

Alors toute ma vie changera

J'ai toujours peur de m'avancer

Et d'aller trop loin

D'avoir envers toi

Un geste tendre

Alors je dois garder

Mon grand amour pour toi

Bien caché

Et je ne le dis pas

Mais si tu voulais bien

Que je prenne ta main

Quel chemin

On pourrait faire ensemble

Il me semble

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu verras tout recommencera

Let me feel, oh baby !

Let me feel baby !

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Notre vie commencera

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu sentiras monter sur tes lèvres

Un mot qui vient du coeur

Et peut-être tu le diras

Alors toute ma vie changera

Mais si tu voulais bien

Que je prenne ta main

Quel chemin

On pourrait faire ensemble

Il me semble

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu verras tout recommencera

Mais si tu voulais bien

Que je prenne ta main

Quel chemin

On pourrait faire ensemble

Il me semble

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu verras tout recommencera

Let me feel oh baby !

Let me feel baby

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Notre vie commencera

Nous étions samedi et depuis ce matin Alice préparait sa tenue de groupie pour soutenir Jasper.

Quand elle entra dans ma chambre comme une furie.

- « Bella debout, aujourd'hui tu dois faire un effort. Jasper joue son premier match tous les membres de sa famille doivent être présents. Même toi, alors met tes états d'âmes de côté et éteint cette fichu musique qui me rend folle et habille toi. »

Elle parlait à une vitesse dingue tout en fouillant dan mon armoire et en sortant un ensemble aux couleurs de l'équipe.

- « Allez Bella ! Debout ! »

Elle empoigna l'édredon et alla le faire voler à travers la pièce.

- « Alice, je ne peux pas. Il sera là, je le sais et je sais que tu ne le sais alors pas question. »

- « Bella tu l'as promis à Jasper »

- « Alice ! »

- « Bella, tu comptes rester là longtemps. Carlisle a eu son ami, Eléazar. Il lui a confirmé que quelques exceptions pouvaient se faire pour les relations mixtes »

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour voir si je lui prêtais attention et repris.

- « Bella, tu comprends, tu peux lui dire. Car je suis sûre que tu fais partie de l'une des closes de ces exceptions »

- « Laquelle ?»

- « Des âmes sœurs. Un des Volturis sait voir les relations, un certain Marcus et il est très porté sur ces choses là et quand il décèle des âmes sœurs, des vraies âmes sœurs, il donne son droit de protection au couple et du coup l'humain ou l'humaine ne craint plus rien »

- « Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward soit la mienne »

- « Bella, je le sais moi et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors, habille toi et plus vite que ça »

Je m'exécutai et nous partîmes vers le stade.

POV d'Edward

- « Bella ! »

- « Edward ? »

- « Que fais tu là ? Ça va mieux ? » Je la bombardai de questions juste une enfin deux resta muette. M'aimes-tu ? Es-tu prête ?

- « Je vais bien merci » me répondit-elle

Les autres membres de sa famille s'excusèrent et nous laissa seul.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris les deux mains.

- « Bella, tu m'as tant manqué. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. »

Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et fixait le sol.

- « Bella, je t'aime. Quoi que tu sois. Tu m'entends Bella ? Je t'aime et rien ni changera que tu sois Wonder-Woman ou Jane de X-men. Je m'en tape. »

- « Et si je n'étais pas une super heroine mais plutôt la méchante. »

- « Je ne veux pas le croire. Une fille comme toi ne peut pas être méchante. »

- « Je te le dirais après le match. Nous irons nous ballader. Et je te montrerais ce que je suis. »

- « Ok mais en attendant je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Tu m'as trop manqué »

- « Edward ! »

- « Bella, je t'aime. Laisse moi t'aimer »

Je lui relevai la tête et découvris ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres et remplis de tristesse.

Je l'embrassai en m'approchant d'elle lentement lui laissant la possibilité de me repousser mais elle me laissa faire. Ses lèvres m'avaient tant manqué. Elle était ma dose d'héroine, ma dose vitale.

- « Regarde moi ça, il les embrasse maintenant »

Cette phrase provoqua chez bella un geste de recul envers moi. C'était l'autre abruti des vestiaires.

- « Sam ! Ça suffit » le réprimanda Jacob

- « Jacob, tu fais partie de l'équipe de la Push ? » demandais-je à mon ami.

- « Oui et j'en suis même le capitaine, Edward ! »

Il me serra la main en toisant Bella. Je n'aimais pas son regard pour celle que j'aime.

- « Alors, venu soutenir Emmett et le réconforter après la raclée qu'on va lui mettre »

- « Rêve pas Jacob, Emmett et Jasper vont vous massacrer »

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir. C'est pas un… » Lança Sam avant de se faire couper la parole par Jake.

- « C'est bon, on nous attend sur le stade. Salut Edward, ravi de t'avoir revu »

- « A bientôt peut être chez Charlie »

- « Ouais »

- Tu les connais ? » Me demanda Bella tendue comme un arc.

- « Oui, il va souvent chez notre cuisinière préférée, pourquoi ? »

- « Non rien, juste que comme tu as pu le voir, ils ne portent pas les Cullen dans leur cœur »

Je lui embrassai le front, lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à nos places. Alice s'était transformée en Pom pom girl et criait à tue-tête :

- « Vas y Jasper, tu vas les écraser !!! »

Je regardai Bella qui esquissait un semblant de sourire à la vue de cette scène.

- « Hey bas, elle en a du souffle ta sœur »

- « Je me demande où elle va le chercher d'ailleurs » me dit-elle en se mettant à rire.

Ça faisait tant de bien de l'entendre rire.

Pendant tout le match, je ne cessai de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Bella et aux commentaires des équipiers de Jacob

Méchante – Vampire – Sang-froid – ils n'aiment pas les Cullen

Et ce que j'avais appris sur Bella

L'insomnie – sa froideur – sa force – ses yeux qui changent de couleur suivant ses émotions – je ne l'ai jamais vu manger ni boire.

Etait ce possible. Non je refusais d'y croire. Bella me dira tout après le match, elle me l'avait promis. Je pourrais attendre jusque là. Mais si c'était ça, si elle était ce que je pense qu'elle était. Le supporterais-je ? L'aimerais-je assez pour rester avec elle ? Je sais qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal et qu'elle m'aime mais si elle est un… non je ne peux pas le dire, même pas le penser tellement ça me fait peur. Alors comment je vais pouvoir l'aimer avec cette peur au ventre.

_Edward ressaisis toi pour l'instant elle est là et tu ne sais rien, alors profites du moment présent – Carpe diem –_

POV de Bella

Voila après le match, je le conduirais à la clairière. Et je lui montrerais ma vraie nature. Alice m'avait assuré qu'elle serait ensoleillée à 17H42. J'adorais sa précision pour ces choses là mais elle était dans l'incapacité de voir comment il allait réagir – _fichu bouclier_ – Je m'étais promis de ne pas le retenir, mais en étais-je capable ? Et pas question de le transformer de force, il avait sa famille, ses amis et une vie. Je ne pouvais pas l'arracher à ça même sous prétexte qu'il soit mon âme sœur.

Les commentaires des loups-garous m'avaient blessé. J'aurais bien voulu leur arracher leur tête. Mais il connaissait leur chef celui que j'avais rencontré pour le traité. Il savait ce que j'étais et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward il n'irait pas loin. Emmènerait même le shérif avec lui s'il ne préférait pas me lyncher avec sa meute.

Edward était perdu dans ses pensées. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule pendant tout le match voulant savourer cet instant. Espérant que ça ne soit pas le dernier. Ça ne dépendait que de lui.

Le match était déjà fini. Alice acclamait les gagnants avec Rosalie. Le résultat était serré 33-36 pour l'équipe de Forks.

Mais pour moi la fin de ce match signifiait la fin du secret et peut être même la fin de ma vie avec Edward mais pas de mon amour pour lui car mon amour pour lui n'aura jamais de fin.

- « Je vais prévenir Emmett, je reviens » dit-il en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Je me rassis correctement le laissant partir.

- « Bella, ma main ! Je suis sûr que si tu me la lâcherais, je reviendrais plus vite »

- « Pardon »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je la tenais. Je le lâchai avec peine.

- « Je t'aime Bella » dit il en m'embrassant rapidement et avant de courir vers les vestiaires.

Alice en profita pour me sauter dessus.

- « Alors, petite sœur, c'est le moment ? »

- « Oui … j'ai peur Alice »

- « Ais confiance en lui, même si je n'arrive pas à savoir, je le sens »

- « Merci Alice, je vais à ma voiture. Tu lui dis de m'y rejoindre. Faut que je reste seule un moment et une tribune en délire n'est pas le meilleur endroit. »

- « Ok, je t'aime Bella »

Je partis vers ma voiture. Marchant droit devant moi je ne fis pas attention à qui m'arrivait dessus ou plutôt sur qui je fonçais.

- « Aïe, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez ? »

Un joueur de l'équipe de la Push se retourna vers moi.

- « Pardon » je commençais à m'excuser quand je remarquai qui c'était « Jacob ? »

- « Bella ! Alors comme ça vous fricotez avant de les bouffer maintenant ? »

- « Jacob, je ne ferai jamais de mal à Edward et tu le sais très bien qu'on se nourrit pas de sang humain »

- « Il n'y a un début à tout »

- « Tais toi, tu ne sais rien, rien du tout »

- « Je voudrais juste te prévenir que je n'apprenne pas qu'il lui ait arrivé quoi que ce soit sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas, compris ? »

- « C'est très clair Jacob ! Et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs »

Il en resta sans voix.

- « C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton odeur mais je dois y aller quelqu'un m'attend » dis je cyniquement

- « Fais attention à toi, on va te garder à l'œil »

Arrivée dans ma voiture, je m'écroulai sur le volant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était passé quand Edward frappa au carreau. Je lui ouvris la portière. Il s'installa à côté de moi en me regardant.

- « Bella, ça va ? »

- « Oui, juste un peu d'appréhension »

Je me mis aussitôt en route pour la forêt au plus près possible de la clairière. Il était 16H17 et je ne voulais avoir le temps de lui expliquer avant les premiers rayons de soleil.

Il était là à côté de moi et m'aimait encore pour l'instant et dans une heure et demi ce ne sera peut être plus le cas. Ça me rendait en colère contre moi, contre ce que je suis, contre James de m'avoir fait ça, contre les visions d'Alice qui nous avait conduit à Forks mais surtout contre l'incertitude qu'il y aurait un demain avec _Lui_ .

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

a bientot pour la suite

a vos reviews

( pouvez vous me dire si les liens marchent merci d'avance)

ed


	13. Chapter 13 la clairiére

kikou les filles j'ai fait plus vite pour ce chapitre mais ....

merci à mes revieweuses qui ont ete trés nombreuses lena -lna933-, Dawn266 , Elisect32, VeroNiQue22,hp-drago, Caelina , Ananaxtra,

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 13 : La clairière

POV de Bella

Sur le chemin, je changeai de direction

- « Où va-t-on ?» me demanda Edward me voyant faire demi-tour.

- « Chercher ta voiture »

Il me regarda. Je voyais dans son regard l'interrogation.

- « Je préfère, je ne veux pas que tu rentres à pieds si… »

- « Bella il n'y aura pas de si »

- « Oui peut être mais je préfère. »

J'avais conduit très vite jusqu'à chez lui et nous gardâmes la même allure jusqu'au sentier.

Une fois arrivés, je lui pris la main et commença à avancer. Ils nous fallaient un petit quart d'heure à allure humaine pour se rendre à la clairière.

La clairière atteinte je lui lâchai la main.

- « Voila nous y sommes »

- « Bella c'est magnifique, comment l'as tu découverte ? »

- « Pendant l'une de mes nombreuses ballades »

- « C'est prodigieux comme endroit »

Je le laissai à sa contemplation quelques secondes, il fallait que je me lance.

- « Edward, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre, peut être même pire que ça. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je respecterais ton choix. Je veux juste te dire une dernière chose. »

Je m'avança vers lui et me blottissais contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui battaient de plus en plus.

- « Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive ici après. Tu es mon âme sœur Edward. Tu es mon soleil. La comète qui a traversé mon ciel en l'éclairant de milles feux à son passage dans ma nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. Enfin bref je t'aime Edward »

- « Je sais Bella, moi aussi »

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois passionnément sans aucune retenue et me lança.

- « Je te demande juste une dernière chose, ne dit pas un mot avant que j'ai fini »

Il me fit signe oui de la tête.

- « Je suis née, il y a très longtemps en 1888. J'ai 19 ans depuis ma transformation par James, un être sanguinaire et cruel en 1907. Jasper et Alice m'ont accueilli et m'ont aidé à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Comme tu as pu le constater, nous avons la peau très froide la raison c'est que notre cœur ne bat plus. Nous ne dormons jamais. Nous ne mangeons pas. Nous possédons une force incroyable. Nous avons rejoint Carlisle et Esmée il y a très peu de temps. Ils nous ont adopté et nous faisons réellement partie de leur famille. Mon nom est bien Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, sur ça je ne t'ai pas menti. »

Je le regardais et me concentrais sur son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas d'accélérer. Il fallait que je lui dise un maximum de choses sur moi mais la seule chose, le seul mot qui désignait ce que j'étais me répugnait alors comment le lui dire ?

- « Edward, n'ais pas peur. Je t'en prie »

Je commençai à me déshabiller. L'heure s'approchait. Je voulais qu'il découvre mon corps nu dans la lumière. Il ne bougea pas je ne savais même pas s'il était encore avec moi.

- « Edward, je suis un vampire mais je me nourris qu'avec du sang animal d'où la couleur de mes yeux. »

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Il était stoïque. Ni geste, ni son, rien. Il devait être en état de choc mais je devais continuer il était l'heure, le soleil commencé à inonder la clairière.

- « Edward voilà ce que je suis ! »

Je mis mes bras en étoile et ferma les yeux je ne voulais pas voir son regard sur moi, sur le monstre que j'étais. Arrivera ce qui devra arriver.

POV d'Edward

Après le match, j'avais été félicité Emmett et le prévenir que je partais avec Bella.

Quand j'entra dans les vestiaires l'équipe de Forks était entrain de chanter et de danser pour fêter leur victoire.

- « Hey frangin ! T'as vu comment on leur a botté les fesses ? »

- « Oui Emmett, un vrai travail d'artistes »

- « Pourtant, ils nous ont pas fait de cadeau et encore moins à Jasper. Une chance qu'il est coriace. »

- « Je vais te laisser. Bella m'attend pour aller faire un tour. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais. »

- « Dis donc avec cette Bella ça à l'air sérieux »

- « Oui, j'en suis fou amoureux Emmett »

- « C'est cool fréro et t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de rentrer tôt ce soir. On va fêter ça avec les potes. »

- « Bah alors, bonne cuite !»

Je fis un signe de la main à toute l'équipe et retourna vers nos places.

Quand j'arrivai, Bella n'était plus là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand Alice m'aperçu.

- « Ta Juliette t'attend à sa voiture. Elle avait besoin d'inspiration beau Roméo »

- « Merci Alice »

Sa réplique m'avait fait rire. Elle trouvait toujours le mot pour rire même dans les pires situations.

Mais ma joie se changea vite en stress. J'allai rejoindre Bella pour savoir la vérité. Quand j'arrivai à sa voiture, elle avait la tête sur le volant. Je frappai au carreau. Elle m'ouvrit aussitôt, ces yeux étaient encore plus sombres.

Après avoir été chercher ma voiture après qu'elle ait insisté, nous étions arrivés devant un sentier. Je descendis de ma voiture avec la peur au ventre. Elle me prit la main et je la tenais comme un bateau à son amarrage. J'étais terrifié d'avance à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la clairière j'en revenais pas. C'était un endroit irréel qu'elle avait choisi pour me dévoiler son secret. C'était comme un symbole. J'entrais dans cette clairière comme dans son jardin secret.

- « Voila nous y sommes »

- « Bella c'est magnifique, comment l'as tu découverte ? »

- « Pendant l'une de mes nombreuses ballades »

- « C'est prodigieux comme endroit »

Elle commença à me parler, j'étais toute ouïe. Je lui accordais toute mon attention délaissant ce si merveilleux spectacle que m'offrait cette nature.

- « Edward, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre, peut être même pire que ça. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je respecterais ton choix. Je veux juste te dire une dernière chose. »

Elle s'avança alors vers moi et se lova contre mon torse. Je la serrai contre moi. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais trop peur que ça change. Elle reprit la parole contre moi.

- « Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive ici après. Tu es mon âme sœur edward. Tu es mon soleil. La comète qui a traversé mon ciel en l'éclairant de milles feux à son passage dans ma nuit sans lune et sans étoile. Enfin bref je t'aime Edward »

C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour que je n'avais jamais entendu.

- « Je sais Bella, moi aussi »

Après lui avoir répondu. Elle m'embrassa si passionnément qu'on aurait dit un baiser d'adieu. Ce qui fit monter d'un cran mon stress. Etait ce si horrible ce qu'elle allait me dire ?

Elle rompit trop rapidement ce baiser et repris la parole.

- « Je te demande juste une dernière chose, ne dit pas un mot avant que j'ai fini »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête à sa faveur et elle commença à me bombarder d'informations.

- « Je suis née, il y a très longtemps en 1888. J'ai 19 ans depuis ma transformation par James, un être sanguinaire et cruelle an 1907. » _C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais me réveiller. Elle aurait quoi 118 ans, c'est ça qu'elle veut me faire gober ?_

_- _« Jasper et Alice m'ont accueilli et m'ont aidé à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Comme tu as pu le constater, nous avons la peau très froide la raison c'est que notre cœur ne bat plus. » _Son cœur ne bat plus ? C'est ça qu'elle vient de dire ?_

- «Nous ne dormons jamais. Nous ne mangeons pas. Nous possédons une force incroyable. Nous avons rejoint Carlisle et Esmée il y a très peu de temps. Ils nous ont adopté et nous faisons réellement partie de sa famille. Mon nom est bien Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, sur ça je ne t'ai pas menti. » _Ils sont tous comme elle ?C'est pour ça ce nous ?_

Mon cerveau engrangea toutes ces explications mais sans les comprendre ou juste par saccade.

- « Edward, n'ai pas peur. Je t'en prie. »

_Pas avoir peur c'est une plaisanterie j'espère._

Elle commença à se déshabiller sous mes yeux. Je l'avais déjà vu nue et je n'avais rien remarqué alors pourquoi le faisait-elle ici et maintenant ?

- « Edward, je suis un vampire mais je me nourris qu'avec du sang animal d'où la couleur de mes yeux. »

Quand elle lâcha cette phrase, mon cœur eu un raté. Mon cerveau triait les infos à son rythme.

_Vampire – Sang animal – couleur de ses yeux_

Le soleil se levait en même temps que le voile de ce qu'elle était réellement mais ce qui se passa ensuite était la chose la plus flippante que je n'avais jamais vu.

- « Edward voila ce que je suis ! »

Elle scintillait, des milliers d'éclats de diamants recouvraient son corps. J'en restais sans voix. Mon cerveau me faisait un blocage. Une seule chose me venait à l'esprit : prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

_La femme que j'aime est un vampire de plus de 100 ans et elle luit au soleil. _

_Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas faire face à un truc pareil._

Et sans m'en rendre compte je courrais dans la direction de ma voiture.

Comme elle l'avait promis, elle ne me suivait pas. Je ne savais pas si mon amour pour elle allait survivre à un truc pareil.

Comment l'embrasser, la toucher après ces révélations. Son cœur ne bat même plus. Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte – _Merde_ – Je monta dans ma Volvo. Ma vue était troublée par mes larmes. Je mis le contact et fonça droit devant moi. Je devais fuir. Fuir cette réalité. Fuir pour ne pas devenir fou.

Même si je l'aime, comment la regarder comme avant alors que je sais ce qu'elle est. Mais comment vivre sans elle c'est impossible, elle est ma vie.

J'accélérai de nouveau quand d'un coup ce fut le noir total.

POV de Bella

Quand j'avais ré ouvert mes yeux, il n'était plus là. Je tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Je l'avais perdu à jamais. Le monstre que j'étais l'avait fait fuir. Je m'en doutais, comment un humain pourrait réagir autrement. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si les rôles étaient inversés.

Mon téléphone sonna et le visage d'Alice apparu. Si c'était pour me dire ce que je sais déjà ce n'était pas la peine. Je laissai sonner. Je voulais rester seule. Mais elle insista encore et encore.

- « Alice laisse moi veux-tu ! Il est parti. Il ne veut plus de moi. Il ne veut pas du monstre que je suis. Laisse moi ! »

- « Bella raccroche pas c'est Edward, j'ai eu une vision. Bella ! Edward va avoir un accident de voiture sur la quatre voies après Forks. J'ai prévenu Carlisle il arrive avec une ambulance. Jasper est injoignable mais je suis déjà en route pour récupérer ta voiture. Bella tu m'entends ? Bella ? »

Je n'avais pas attendu la fin que j'étais entrain de me rhabiller et courir le long de la quatre voies en restant dans la forêt – celle-ci la longeait jusqu'à Port Angeles –

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la vision d'Alice. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui. Pas Edward. S'il mourrait, je le suivrai dans la tombe.

Quand des bruits de sirènes me parvinrent, je me suis mise à courir plus vite. Il était déjà peut être trop tard. Si j'arrivais trop tard à quoi bon ma vitesse et ma force si je ne pouvais sauver l'homme que j'aime. Je rattrapai l'ambulance et l'équipe d'intervention routière.

Edward ne devait plus être loin. Je couru encore plus vite. Et là je vis la Volvo encastrée sous un camion. Le feu commençait à prendre autour de la voiture. Je m'en rapprochai. Il n'y avait personne. Je fis un saut, passant au dessus du feu, jusqu'à son véhicule. Edward était à l'intérieur inconscient. Les flammes arrivaient rapidement trop rapidement. Les secours ne seront jamais là à temps.

Je pris la seule décision possible. J'arracha la portière et l'envoya vers le camion. Je fis de même avec sa ceinture et pris Edward dans mes bras l'immobilisant le plus possible de mon corps. Le sang coulait de sa tête. Je cessa de respirer aussitôt et plaça ma main dessus. Je l'éloignai le plus possible de l'accident. Je l'allongeai sur le sol en maintenant toujours la compression sur sa tête.

- « Edward, Edward, mon amour je suis là, Carlisle arrive chéri. Tout va bien se passer. Je reste avec toi. »

L'ambulance arriva enfin. Carlisle courra vers nous.

- « Bella, c'est bon je prends le relais. Recule toi chérie. »

- « Je reste. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Carlisle. Je le sais, maintenant je le sais »

- « Bella laisse moi faire, pour son bien »

Sans plus un mot, je retirai ma main remplacée aussitôt par celle de mon père.

Ce que je venais de lui dire était vrai. Je savais qu'Edward ne risquait plus rien à mes côtés. Ni maintenant, ni pendant nos moments intimes. J'avais trouvé assez de contrôle en moi par amour pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était trop tard je savais.

Carlisle partit dans l'ambulance avec Edward. Il n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles, trop faibles. Je resta là sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive.

- « Bella, viens ! Ne reste pas là. Il est entre de bonnes mains, les meilleures »

Elle me releva et me conduisit jusqu'à ma voiture.

- « Alice, emmène moi à l'hôpital ! »

- « On va à la villa d'abord. Tu dois te changer Bella. Tu es couverte de sang. Je sais même pas comment tu as fais pour tenir alors que tu n'as pas chassé depuis au moins cinq jours »

- « C'est parce que je l'aime, Alice ! Et il va mourir sans que je sache ce qu'il éprouve pour moi »

- « Ne dis pas ça Bella, il va aller mieux c'est sûr. »

- « ALICE TAIS TOI ! TU M'AS DEJA PROMIS QUE ÇA SE PASSERAIT BIEN ET REGARDE ! IL VA MOURIR MAINTENANT. JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS DU ALLER À CE FICHU MATCH »

- « Bella, je sais. Je m'en veux tellement tu sais. Mes visions nous ont servis à rien. Et maintenant je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner de ne pas vous avoir protégé. »

Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je me changeai en coup de vent après une douche hyper rapide.

Je pris mon sac, mon journal et mes clefs. Repartant aussitôt à l'hôpital.

Je demanda les urgences et me précipita vers la salle où il était soigné. Carlisle était avec lui je le sentais. J'entra dans la salle de soin et je le vis. Il était branché de partout, respirait grâce à une machine. C'était une vision d'horreur, un véritable cauchemar.

- « Edward mon amour. NE ME LAISSE PAS »

- « BELLA, SORS, IMMEDIATEMENT D'ICI ! » me cria dessus Carlisle « j'arrive dans deux minutes. Attends moi dans le couloir »

Je m'exécutai aussitôt avec une tristesse profonde.

Je restai assise un long moment avant que Carlisle ne sorte de la salle de réa.

- « Carlisle ? » dis je en me levant et allant à sa rencontre

- « Bella, je suis désolée. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais… »

- « NON …CARLISLE…NON ! »

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

je sais vous devez me haïr je fait au plus vite pour ecrire la suite

a vos reviews les 100 poitents leur nez alors peut etre que si on les ateind j'ecrirais plus vite lol il reste plus qu'a cliquer sur le bouton vert

ed


	14. Chapter 14 le coma

bonsoir les filles j'ai fait trés vite pour ce chapitre car il etait sacrement attendu lol

merci à mes revieweuses qui ont ete trés nombreuses et trés stréssé par la fin de mon dernier chapitre odeissa, Dawn266 , Caelina ,Elisect32, hp-drago, loly--twilight ,lena -lna933-, Ananaxtra,

les personnages appartiennent à SM

bonne lecture

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 14 : le coma

POV de Bella

_Je restai assise un long moment avant que Carlisle ne sorte de la salle de réa._

_- « Carlisle ? » dis je en me levant et allant à sa rencontre_

_- « Bella, je suis désolée. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais… »_

_- « NON …CARLISLE…NON ! »_

- « Bella calme toi mais maintenant c'est à lui de se battre. Il est dans le coma. Ses blessures sont sérieuses, très sérieuses même. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. »

Je tomba à genoux pour la énième fois de la journée et retomba dans ma catatonie. Il était dans le coma. Mon amour était dans le coma. Il allait peut être mourir et même Carlisle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui avec sa médecine. J'avais insisté pour aller chercher sa voiture et maintenant il est là.

_OH NON C'EST MOI LA RESPONSABLE, C'EST MA FAUTE !_

Il sortit enfin de la salle de réa. Je me précipitai vers son brancard. Je voulais être avec lui, l'aider à se battre.

- « Edward, mon amour je reste avec toi »

Je lui pris la main et suivis le brancard et le cortége des infirmiers vers son service. Carlisle étant le chef de service, j'eus le droit de rester avec lui. Il l'installa dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Les stores laissaient rentrer un peu de lumière.

Je m'installai sur une chaise près de son lit. Serrant sa main, je ne faisais que de lui parler.

- « Edward, si tu m'entends mon amour sache que je serais là tant que tu m'aura dis de partir. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore après ce que je t'ai révélé sur moi. Si ce n'était que de la panique ou du dégoût qui a provoqué ta fuite mais je vais attendre ta réponse mon amour et tant que tu seras inconscient je t'aimerais pour nous deux. »

Carlisle m'interrompit dans mon monologue.

- « Chérie, tu ne devrais pas rester là Emmett et Jacob arrivent »

- « Qui a prévenu ce sale cabaud ? »

- « Jasper a réussi à le joindre. Il était avec Charlie. Jacob y était aussi d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Edward et lui son ami »

- « Je le sais Carlisle, il me l'a dit au stade. Mais je refuse de bouger d'ici sauf si Emmett me le demande. »

POV d'Emmett

Nous venions de battre les gars de la Push et nous avions qu'une envie c'est de fêter ça avec une bonne bière, enfin question de parler.

Jasper était parti en catastrophe après avoir entendu son répondeur.

- « Emmett, je me sauve. Alice a essayé de me joindre. C'est urgent »

- « Ok lâcheur. A+ »

Nous étions tous montés dans des taxis pour rentrer chez nous.

Il était minuit et Edward n'était toujours pas là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Son portable devait être éteint, je tombais tout le temps sur son répondeur. Il ne répondait à aucun de mes messages.

Je décidai d'appeler Charlie.

- « Allo, Charlie c'est Emmett »

- « Tu sais pas lire l'heure ? »

- « Si, excusez moi mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Edward n'est pas là. Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir et moi je ne peux pas prendre le volant, j'ai trop bu »

- « Ne bouge pas Emmett. Je t'envois Jacob te chercher. Pendant que je fais des recherches au poste. »

- « Ok merci »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver ton frère »

- « Merci Charlie »

Il raccrocha. Je fonçai sous la douche. J'empestais la bière et devant le chef de police de la ville ce n'est pas très convenable.

Jacob arriva très vite.

- « Charlie m'a prévenu. Je suis arrivé le plus vite possible. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre au poste de police. »

- « Ok je te suis »

Nous roulâmes jusqu'au bureau du shérif sans bruit. Un mal de crâne se pointait. Mais où pouvait-il être. Je n'avais même pas le numéro de Bella et à cette heure les Cullen devaient tous pioncer.

Une fois dans le bureau de Charlie. Il nous fit un signe d'entrer. Il était au téléphone.

Quand mon téléphone sonna.

- « Allo, Edward ? »

- « Non désolé c'est Jazz »

- « Excuse j'attendais un coup de fil de mon frère »

- « Justement Emmett, c'est pour Edward que je t'appelle. Il est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident avec sa voiture. Carlisle l'a tout de suite pris en charge. Emmett, Edward est dans le coma »

- « Non ! Depuis quand ? »

- « Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il était avec Bella quand il a eu l'accident »

- « Et elle n'a rien ? »

- « Non, elle va bien. Elle est dans sa chambre pour l'instant. »

- « J'arrive avec Jacob »

- « Ok je préviens mon père pour vous laisser passer »

- « Merci mec »

Quand je raccrochai. Charlie et Jacob étaient en pleine discussion.

- « C'était Jazz au téléphone. Jacob, tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital ? »

- « Je viens de le savoir. Emmett, je suis désolé. Hier, je n'étais pas de service sinon j'aurai été au courant. La voiture de ton frère a été ramenée à la fourrière. »

- « Charlie, ça recommence ! » Je disais ça en m'écroulant sur une chaise la tête dans les mains.

- « Mais non mon garçon, il va s'en tirer. Il est costaud »

- « Papa aussi l'était mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé. »

- « Sois fort, il a besoin de toi » me dit-il en déposant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Jacob conduit le à l'hôpital. Je viendrais le chercher après. »

- « Ok Charlie » Jacob me tapa sur le haut du bras «Allez viens on va voir tonfrère. »

J'étais anéanti. Ça recommençait – L'attente – le stress – les médecins qui ne vous disent rien ou avec des termes si techniques que l'on n'y comprend rien.

J'avais vécu ça avec ma mère, puis mon père et maintenant mon frère.

Je n'avais plus que lui comme famille. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter lui aussi.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Carlisle nous attendait à l'entrée.

- « Bonsoir Emmett, Jacob ! »

- « Docteur » je regardai Jacob. Il réagissait bizarrement. On voyait les poils des bras se dressaient « Comment va mon frère ? »

- « Emmett, je ne te mentirais pas. Edward a reçu un sacré choc de volant à la tête. Il a fait une hémorragie. Les gestes de Bella ont évité le pire. Mais il est très faible. Nous l'avons transfusé. Il a aussi une commotion cérébrale. Le scanner a révélé un hématome. Mais l'opération n'est pas indispensable. Il devrait se résorber avec le temps. Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma et sous respirateur pour ne pas affaiblir d'avantage son organisme. Ce qui aidera à sa guérison. »

- « Il a des chances de s'en tirer, dites moi la vérité docteur »

- « Appelle moi Carlisle. Les prochaines 48 heures devraient nous le dire. S'il passe ce cap, ses jours ne seront plus en danger. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps durera son coma »

- « Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout »

- « Voici sa chambre »

Il était optimiste et m'avait rien caché. Il ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces blouses blanches ne pensant qu'au fric et non au malade et encore moins à leur famille.

J'entra dans la chambre. Bella était assise à côté de lui.

- « Bella ! »

- « Salut Emmett ! » Elle me fixa de ses yeux emplis de tristesse. « Je suis désolé Emmett, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

- « Bella, le docteur, ton père a dit que ton geste lui avait sauvé la vie. Et pour ça je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. C'est ma faute s'il est là. On a eu une conversation difficile avant son accident et c'est pour ça qu'il la eu »

- « Ta faute ? »

- « Oui, il était en colère, il a prit sa voiture et il… »

- « Sors de cette chambre Bella, sors de là tout de suite que je ne te revoie jamais dans sa chambre. Tu m'entends ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien à cette affaire. Et j'étais trop content de pouvoir mettre ma colère sur quelqu'un et si ce quelqu'un devrait être Bella et bien tant pis.

POV de Bella

Quand je sortis de la chambre d'Edward à grands pas. Je fonçai dans Jacob, ça devenait une habitude.

- « Jacob ! »

- « Bella je t'avais prévenu pourtant, vous ne tenez donc pas à vos fesses vous autres les vampires ? »

- « Jacob, je te promets que si Edward meurt je m'offrirais à toi. Mais pour l'instant ferme la ! »

- « T'inquiète j'y compte bien espèce de sang-froid »

- « Ça suffit, on est dans un hôpital ici » nous coupa Carlisle « Jacob merci d'avoir déposé Emmett mais maintenant quitte ce service. Tu ne fais pas partie de sa famille. »

- « Et elle alors ? Elle en fait partie peut être ? » Dit-il en me toisant méchamment « Si vous approchez vos crocs de lui. Je me chargerais de vous, compris ? »

Et sur ce, il partit en me bousculant au passage.

- « Bella, chérie viens dans mon bureau. Il est juste à coté. Tu pourras revenir après. »

Je suivais mon père. Le bureau était assez près pour que je puisse entendre son cœur. Je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille. Je me concentrai sur ses battements qui commençaient à être plus réguliers.

Je sortis mon journal intime. J'avais besoin de mettre toutes mes émotions sur papier.

_Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de cher journal. Juste un endroit pour recevoir mes lamentations. Un endroit pour que mon stylo mette sur papier ma détresse – ma colère – mon amour – mes espoirs – mes prières – et une lettre pour Edward même s'il ne la lira jamais._

_Cher Edward, mon cher amour,_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis là dans une salle près de ta chambre à écouter ton cœur. Ton cœur qui bat peut être plus pour moi à l'heure qu'il est. Je t'ai révélé ce que j'étais. J'ai eu du mal à te l'avouer car j'ai du mal moi-même à me considérer comme tel. Un vampire pour moi c'est James : le vampire qui m'a transformé en l'être froid que je suis aujourd'hui. Un être cruel et sanguinaire. Un être aux yeux rouges gorgés du sang de ses victimes pour la plupart du temps de femmes apeurées, le suppliant de les laisser s'enfuir. Un être n'éprouvant aucun sentiment._

_J'aurai tant voulu être une héroïne, ton héroïne. Etre capable de revenir dans le temps pour éviter cet accident. J'ai couru si vite pourtant, mais quand je suis arrivée c'était déjà trop tard. Carlisle n'arrête pas de me dire que sans moi tu aurais brûler vivant ou te vider de ton sang. Mais si je n'étais jamais entrée dans ta vie ou si je n'étais pas ce monstre de qui tu as eu peur. Jamais tu serais en danger de vie ou de mort à présent._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Même s'il ne bat plus. Tu lui as appris à aimer. Tu lui as appris ce que voulait dire la passion, ainsi qu'à tout mon corps._

_Edward je voudrais tant sentir à nouveau tes mains sur moi._

_Je t'attendrais mon amour et je prendrais soin de toi. Même si tu ne me vois pas. Je serais là pour toi._

_Ta Bella qui t'aime pour l'éternité._

Je lâchai mon journal qui tomba au sol. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Emmett était toujours dans la chambre d'Edward et moi j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même à attendre. Carlisle parlait de 48 heures pour voir s'il s'en sortirait mais pour moi ça représentait 48 heures d'angoisse.

Je décidai d'aller devant sa chambre pour attendre. Je serais plus proche de lui, même si ce n'était pas assez près à mon goût. Je voulais lui parler – le toucher – sentir la chaleur de son corps – mais Emmett ne me le permettait pas et je le comprenais. J'étais la cause de tout ça. Et pour Emmett le rappel de son passé. Edward m'avait dit que son père avait succombé après plusieurs jours de coma après un accident de voiture et là l'histoire se répétait. Le pauvre ça devait être horrible pour lui et il n'y avait personne pour le soutenir.

Je pris la décision d'appeler Rosalie. Même s'il était tôt très tôt même tant pis elle lui fera du bien.

- « Allo Alice ?»

- « Oui Bella ! Du changement ? »

- « Non rien, Carlisle est prêt de lui. Emmett aussi »

- « Bella je suis désolée »

- « Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites en voiture. »

- « T'es pardonnée Bella. Jamais je t'en voudrais pour ça. J'aurais été pire que toi si c'était Jasper à sa place. »

- « Merci Alice. Dis moi aurais tu le numéro de Rosalie. S'te plait ? »

- « Oui attend, je te donne ça »

Elle me donna son numéro que je mémorisai.

- « Pourquoi le veux-tu ? »

- « Pour qu'elle vienne réconforter Emmett, il est tout seul et c'est très dur pour lui. »

- « Après ce qu'il t'a dit, après t'avoir interdit l'entrée de la chambre d'Edward. Tu veux faire ça pour lui ? »

- « Oui Alice mais comment sais-tu ça ? »

- « Carlisle nous a appelé. Il nous a dit pour Emmett et aussi pour Jacob. »

- « Je n'en veux pas à Emmett, tu sais. Je m'en veux assez comme ça »

- « Tu lui a sauvé la vie Bella. Carlisle en est sûr. Alors tes plans pour aller te livrer aux loups-garous, tu oublies ? Ok ? »

- « Ok »

Je raccrochai ne voulant pas me brouiller encore avec elle. J'appelai aussitôt Rosalie. Le téléphone sonna longtemps avant qu'elle décroche.

- « Allo, Rosalie ? »

- « Oui qui est à l'appareil ? »

- « Rose c'est Bella, la sœur d'Alice »

- « Bella, tu as vu l'heure ? »

- « Je sais excuse moi mais c'est important. Edward a eu un accident. Emmett est seul à l'hôpital à son chevet. Tu es sa seule famille, Rose. Je suis sûr que ta présence lui fera un grand bien. »

- « Edward a eu un accident ? C'est grave ? »

- « Il est dans le coma »

- « J'arrive. Merci Bella »

- « Je t'attends à l'accueil »

- « Ok. Je me dépêche »

Rose arriva très vite. Elle n'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais au naturel. C'était une jolie fille même sans artifice.

- « Bella ! »

- « Rose, contente que tu sois venue »

- « Et toi ça va ? Pourquoi es tu venue me chercher ? Tu devrais être auprès d'Edward. »

Sa phrase me surpris. Elle reprit.

- « Bella, tu l'aimes ça se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ton visage et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et vu comment vous vous colliez au match. Ça ne doit plus être un secret ? Si ? »

- « Non, on est ensemble. Enfin _était_ avant notre dispute. Et c'est pour ça qu'Emmett ne veux pas que je rentre dans sa chambre. »

- « T'inquiète pas Bella ça va s'arranger fais moi confiance. »

Elle entra dans la chambre, Carlisle n'y était plus. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et me concentra sur les battements de cœur d'Edward.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors j'attend vos impréssions

à bientot pour la suite

ed


	15. Chapter 15 Mystères et Secrets

kikou

voici la suite je voudrais toutes vous remerciez mes revieweuses odeissa, lena -lna933, Nahiki, Dawn266, Sophianne, VeroNiQue22, Elisect32, hp-drago, Caelina, Ananaxtra, a celles qui ont rajoutée ma ff dans leur favory et dans le alert pour avoir la suite.

on m'a demandé combien de chapitre encore je sais pas trop j'espere avoir fini avant mes vancances sinon il y aura un trou de 15 jours.

les personnages appartiennent à SM

bonne lecture

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 15 : mystères et révélations

POV d'Emmett

Je ne l'avais pas vu, ni même entendu rentrer avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser au dessus de mon crâne. Elle déposa sa main sur mon épaule que je saisis en me levant de ma chaise. Mes jambes étaient enquilosées. Je ne savais pas qui l'avait prevenu. Je n'avais pas osé le faire. Ne sachant pas si elle serait venue. Mais elle était là.

- « Salut mon cœur » Me dit-elle d'une voix douce

- « Comment as-tu su ? »

- « Bella. Elle était inquiète pour toi »

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui tu sais celle que tu as interdit de rentrer dans cette chambre. »

- « Mais Rose c'est de sa faute »

- « Pas tout à fait » Nous coupâmes Charlie

- « Charlie que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Emmett, je t'ai dit que je viendrais te chercher »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai, mais je ne part pas d'ici. Je reste avec Edward. De quoi parlais tu quand tu as dit _pas tout à fait _? »

- « C'est le chauffeur du camion qui est le vrai coupable. Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Les traces de freinage le prouvent. Edward a été surpris. Il n'a rien pu faire. Bella ni est pour rien. Qu'elle n'est rien eue est un vrai miracle. »

- « Alors tu vois tes sanctions contre elle n'ont aucunes raisons d'être. »

- « Mais Rose… »

- « Je sais Emmett c'est dur. Pour toi comme pour elle. Elle l'aime autant que je t'aime. Et je serais dans un sacré état à sa place si une personne m'interdisait d'être près de toi. »

- « Ta raison » Même si je le savais déjà avant qu'elle me le dise « Allons boire un truc à la cafeteria »

Rosalie et Charlie me suivirent dans le couloir. Bella était là assise, les yeux fermés tête appuyée contre le mur.

- « Bella ! »

- « Oui, Emmett ? »

- « Excuse moi de ma réaction stupide. Edward a besoin de toi. Avant d'aller te rejoindre cette après midi, il m'a avoué être fou amoureux de toi, Bella. Vas le rejoindre ! »

- « Merci Emmett, merci Rose »

Bella se dirigea vers Rose. Celle-ci la pris dans ses bras.

- « Je te l'avais dit que ça allait s'arranger. Tu veux que j'appelle Alice ? »

- « Non merci. Je vais voir Edward »

Rosalie embrassa sa joue. Ça m'étonna car Rosalie n'était pas démonstrative dans ces émotions d'habitude. Elle me cachait quelque chose mais je n'avais pas insisté. La seule chose que je savais c'est que suite à ce qu'il s'était passé, elle vivait chez sa tante.

POV de Bella

Emmett avait enfin changé d'avis. Je devais ça à Rose.

Quand j'entra dans sa chambre, rien n'avaitchangé. Il était toujours là inconscient dans son lit. Il était très blanc. Je m'approchai de lui. Prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

Il n'y avait que six heures de passées, il en rester quarante deux, une éternité. Nous ne savions pas quand il se réveillerait. Ça me rendait folle. Même Alice ne voyait rien.

- « Edward, écoute moi chéri. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Emmett, Rose, Charlie et moi veilleront sur toi. Faut que tu nous reviennes mon amour. Même si tu ne le fais pas pour moi. Fais le pour eux. Fais le pour ton frère. Il a besoin de toi. »

Ces paupières s'étaient mises à bouger. Je sonnai à l'interphone. Une femme me répondit.

- « Oui ? »

- « Madame, appelez mon père vite ! »

Je reparlai à Edward pour relier ce contact.

- « Edward, tu m'entends ? »

Je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait le faire réagir.

- « Tu veux que je fasse revenir Emmett ? » rien « Chéri pour moi bouge tes paupières. Refais le je t'en prie Edward pour moi »

Et comme par magie, ses paupières rebougèrent. On pouvait deviner ses yeux bouger en dessous.

- « Edward, je reste là. Carlisle arrive n'est pas peur mon amour »

Carlisle arriva très vite. Il examina ses pupilles. Elles étaient réactives. Mais ne suivaient pas la lumière.

- « Bella je ne vois pas de changement »

- « Carlisle, j'en suis sûr. Ses paupières ont bougé. »

- « C'est nerveux, un réflexe, rien de plus »

- « Carlisle fais moi confiance. Il a réagi au son de ma voix. Ramène ici une machine pour ses ondes cérébrales. »

- « Ok si tu insistes, mais le brancher sous encéphalogramme va paniquer Emmett. »

- « Je me charge de lui. Branche Edward ! »

Il sortit de la chambre. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un réflexe.

- « Edward, Carlisle est parti chercher une machine pour vérifier ton activité cérébrale. Prouve lui que tu es là. Que tu comprends ce que je te dis. Fais le pour moi. Prouve lui que je suis pas folle. »

- « C'est vrai qu'il a bougé au son de ta voix !»

Carlisle était revenu sans que je l'entende. _Satané capacité vampirique_. Il brancha la machine et l'alluma. Carlisle fut étonné par les oscillations de l'aiguille.

- « Que se passe t'il Carlisle ? »

- « Son cerveau a trop d'activité pour quelqu'un … »

- « Dans le coma ? »

- « Non, humain »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Son cerveau, en tous cas, ses ondes cérébrales sont plus élevées que la normale »

- « Je vais te prouver qu'il m'entend. Edward mon amour ça y est la machine est branchée. Alors pour moi prouve à mon médecin de père que tu m'entends »

Le traçage ne bougea pas.

- « Carlisle laisse moi seule avec lui. Je vais te le prouver »

- « Ok, je reste pas loin » dans sa voix il y avait un _Ma pauvre chérie elle perd la tête_ en sous entendu.

Il sortit de la chambre plus pour me faire plaisir que parce qu'il me croyait. Je recommençai à lui parler, répétant mes mots encore et encore.

Carlisle revint examiner les résultats de son encéphalogramme.

- « C'est incroyable. Tout bonnement incroyable. Bella nous allons devoir débrancher cette machine de lui sinon il va finir en rat de laboratoire. »

Je regardais Carlisle sans rien comprendre. N'était ce pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il réagisse ? Même si ses ondes étaient plus élevées que la moyenne, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il devrait finir en rat de labo.

Emmett entra au même moment dans la pièce.

- « Que se passe t'il ? »

- « Rien nous faisons juste un examen de contrôle »

Pourquoi lui mentait-il ?

- « Et ? »

- « Tout est normal. Je vous laisse deux minutes. Je reviens et je lui retire tout ça » dit-il en montrant la machine et les fils.

- « Ok » répondions-nous ensemble

Carlisle sortit. J'étais perdue. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Et surtout dans celle d'Edward pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

- « Rose est restée avec Alice à la cafét'. »

- « Alice est ici ? »

- « Oui, Rose l'a appelé malgré que tu lui ais dit non. »

- « Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue directement ici ? »

- « Je sais pas. Des trucs de filles, je suppose. »

- « m … m... »

Trop de mystères planaient. D'abord Carlisle maintenant Alice et Rose.

Carlisle revint et débrancha Edward. Son regard était encore plus bizarre.

- « Alors Docteur ? »

- « Tout est normal Emmett »

- « Bella, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ? »

- « Oui »

Je déposa un baiser au front d'Edward et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- « Je t'aime, je reviens »

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'entend » se moqua de moi Emmett

- « J'en suis sûre »

Et sortit. Carlisle me guida à son bureau avec la machine.

Une fois la porte fermée, je lâchai.

- « Quoi ? »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais savoir.

POV d'Alice

Rosalie m'avait appelé. Elle voulait me parler. Quand j'arrivai à la cafétéria. Le shérif et Emmett étaient avec elle.

- « Alice ! »

- « Bonjour » je les salua et repris « des nouvelles d'Edward ? »

- « Non rien, pas de changement » répondit Em' l'air complètement abattu « J'y retourne »

- « Je reste là avec Alice. Je te rejoins après »

- « Ok, Charlie ? »

- « Je t'accompagne un bout, après je me sauve »

Une fois les hommes partis j'interrogea Rosalie.

- « Alors Rose de quoi voulais tu me parler ? »

- « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Alice, je sais ce que tu es ! »

- « Rose, je ne vois pas… »

- « C'est bon ! J'en connais d'autres que vous alors me fait pas celle qui sait pas de quoi je cause » me coupa t-elle

Je n'en revenais pas de son aveu. Elle savait notre secret. Elle connaissait d'autres vampires.

- « J'en reviens pas. Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour le comment : c'est un peu compliqué mais on va dire, mauvaise rencontre en forêt. Le où : à Dénali en Alaska et le pourquoi : on va mettre ça sur le dos du destin »

- « Alors là je suis larguée. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu te doutais bien que tu n'étais pas seule de te race sur terre. »

- « Non, enfin si, enfin presque. C'était des végétariens comme nous ? »

- « Ils se nourrissaient pas de légumes. Vous si ? »

- « Non, je veux dire. Ils se nourrissaient de sang animal ou humain ? Le terme végétarien est une blague entre nous. »

- « De sang animal sinon je serais plus là je pense »

Sa réflexion n'était pas bête. Mais après l'histoire de Bella et Edward. Les recherches de Carlisle nous avaient appris tant de choses curieuses que tout pouvait arriver.

- « Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé ? » Repris t-elle

_Têtue cette fille !_

- « Bella ne veut pas lui faire ce que James lui a fait »

Au nom de James, elle avait tressailli. Je la toisai. James végétarien ? J'avais un doute.

- « Connais tu James ? Rose ? »

- « Non, enfin si. Je te raconte. Tout d'abord, sais-tu la raison pour laquelle je vis chez ma tante ? »

- « Non »

- « Je suis ici car j'ai failli être violée enfin presque et pour mon père c'était trop dur à gérer. »

J'acquiesçai difficilement.

- « Nous faisions du camping avec mon père dans les forêts d'Alaska. J'aimais bien m'aventurer seule dans les bois. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur James. Je dirais même qu'il m'a sauté dessus.

Pour moi, c'était un violeur qui voulait abuser de moi et rien d'autre. Jusqu'au moment où il allait me mordre. »

Je poussai un cri étouffé plein de terreur. J'avais connu ça aussi, ainsi que Bella.

Elle continua.

- « Quand un autre type lui a sauté dessus de manière très féline. Ils se sont battus un long moment avant que James prenne la fuite. Moi j'étais en état de choc. Mes habits déchirés. Mon père en entendant la bagarre est arrivé en courant et a appelé les secours. Mon sauveur avait disparu, lui aussi. Je ne pensais jamais le revoir. Avant qu'il me rendre visite à l'hôpital avec sa compagne. J'étais dans un état second depuis l'incident et les médecins craignaient pour ma santé mentale. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était James et qui il était. Qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Qu'il était un gentil vampire et de quoi il se nourrissait. Ce qu'il faisait quand il a entendu mes cris.

Il s'appelle Eléazar et sa compagne Carmen »

- « Ah bah ça alors ! »

- « Tu les connais ? »

- « Moi non, mais Carlisle oui, et après tu les as revu ? »

- « Non, mon père m'a envoyé chez ma tante »

- « Mais comment sais tu pour la transformation ? »

- « Eléazar qui m'avait justifier sa visite. Il voulait s'assurer que James n'avait pas eu le temps de me mordre. »

- « Ok je comprends mieux maintenant »

- « Imagine ma tête quand j'ai vu Edward dans les bras de Bella au match. »

- « C'est deux là sont une exception aux règles : des âmes sœurs sauf que la révélation de Bella à Edward n'a pas fini aussi bien que dans les contes de fées. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'elle veut pas le transformer alors ? Même à risquer le pire.»

- « Oui aussi. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Carlisle est le meilleur. »

- « J'espère. Allons les rejoindre et t'inquiètes pas votre secret est bien gardé »

- « Merci Rose. Merci de t'être confiée à moi »

- « Ca m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai jamais pu en parler. T'imagines j'aurai fini en asile »

Nous nous mîmes à rire même si finir dans un asile je connaissais.

POV de Bella

- « Alors Carlisle, tu vas cracher le morceau ? »

- « Bella assied toi ! »

Je pris une chaise. Je commençais à stresser sérieusement. Que pouvait-il se passer avec Edward et son cerveau ? Carlisle posa la longue bande de papier sur son bureau et commença à le gribouiller. Je bouillais intérieurement devant ces courbes qui ressemblaient à des montagnes.

- « Voila, Bella ça c'est quand je l'ai branché. Là quand je suis sorti. Quand t'as du lui parler et là mon retour. Et chose encore plus bizarre quand Emmett et moi étions dans la chambre puis Emmett seul et ça a recommencé avant que je le débranche »

Carlisle avait découpé de grands traits ces étapes. Qui étaient vraiment flagrantes maintenant que je savais à quoi elles correspondaient.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? »

- « Je sais pas. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui son cerveau s'affole. Avec toi c'est le calme plat sauf quand tu lui parles. Avec Emmett c'est à peu près normal. Sauf quand j'étais en même temps que lui dans la chambre. »

- « C'est grave ? Son cerveau a souffert dans l'accident ? »

- « Non je ne pense pas. On dirait plus une capacité de son cerveau. Mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle. »

- « Un don, tu veux dire ? Comme mon bouclier ? »

- « Peut être ? »

----------

J'étais retournée dans la chambre d'Edward. Rosalie et Emmett étaient rentrés chez eux pour se rafraîchir. Alice était partie raconter l'histoire de Rose à Carlisle et moi je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à notre découverte. Edward avait un don. Du moins en théorie. Car pour un humain c'était plutôt rare.

Les heures s'égrenaient avec un roulement entre Emmett et moi auprès d'Edward. Un seul visiteur à la fois était autorisé même si avoir le chef de service comme chef de famille nous valait quelques exceptions, nous ne voulions pas fatiguer Edward avec nos présences.

----------

Les 48 heures étaient passées. Edward ne risquait plus rien. Le scanner de contrôle confirmait la résorption de l'hématome.

Il ne fallait plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Carlisle avait retiré quasi toutes les machines même l'intubation.

Emmett était rassuré. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bon peut être pas car une fois réveillé, je devrais le laisser. Il avait fuit. Il m'avait fuit et je devais respecter son choix.

Ce n'est pas un coup sur la tête qui lui ferait changer d'avis.

-----------

La nuit était de nouveau tombée. Emmett était parti dormir. Je lui avais promis de le prévenir au moindre changement. Pour les apparences, mon père m'avait fait ramener mon oreiller et une couverture.

Je m'étais installée sur le fauteuil. Blottie dans la couverture. Décidée à écrire dans mon journal.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui on est le 21 Mai 2008. Depuis samedi, ma vie est en suspend._

_Le matin, j'étais sur mon lit. Le lit qu'Edward m'a offert. A écouter une musique en boucle. En voici un couplet celui qui me parle le plus._

_J'ai toujours peur de m'avancer_

_Et d'aller trop loin_

_D'avoir envers toi_

_Un geste tendre_

_Alors je dois garder_

_Mon grand amour pour toi_

_Bien caché_

_Et je ne le dis pas…_

_Et maintenant je suis là dans sa chambre d'hôpital à attendre son réveil et son rejet. Car même si je l'aime plus fort que tout je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer. Même si je rêve de l'embrasser. De le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se reproduise **un jou**_

J'avais lâché mon stylo et mon cahier.

_Au mon dieu, son cœur, le rythme de son cœur a changé !_

Je me précipitai vers lui.

- « Edward, tu m'entends ? »

Je lui serrai la main.

- « Edward ouvre tes yeux. Regarde moi »

Je lui caressai son front et ses cheveux. Son rythme cardiaque avait changé, j'en étais sûre. Même sans monitoring, je le savais. C'était devenu ma mélodie quotidienne.

- « Edward. Chéri. Reviens moi. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ton retour parmi nous. Mon ange »

- « Bella ? » il l'avait dit si doucement entre ses lèvres que j'avais cru rêver.

_Depuis quand les vampires rêvent ? Ce sera une première !_

- « Je suis là. Chéri ouvre tes yeux doucement. Redis mon nom »

- « Bella »

- « Oui mon amour c'est moi. Je vais appeler ton frère. Je reviens. »

- « Reste »

Il voulait que je reste. C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Je l'ai entendu. Il l'a dit.

- « Ok je reste avec toi. Prend tout ton temps. Je ne bouge pas. Je t'aime tant mon ange. Tu m'as tant manqué »

Je sanglotais. C'était de la libération. Mais aussi la peur de l'avenir. Notre avenir.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

la suite est deja ecrite je doit encore la taper (je la fait o brouillon a l'ancienne stylo et papier lol)

je suis plus loin des 100 reviews . alors un clic sur le bouton vert pour me dire vos impressions meme si c nul je veux savoir.

a ++++++

ed


	16. Chapter 16 Qui a dit ça?

et voila la suite merci à toutrs de vos commentaires qu'il me motive et m'encourage

Ananaxtra, hp-drago, Mell0208, misiri-addict, lena -lna933-, Sophianne, Dawn266, Caelina, Elisect32, annecullen69

les personnages appartiennent à SM

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 16 : Qui a dit ça ?

POV de Bella

Edward était réveillé. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Mais il voulait que je reste.

- « Edward, tu m'entends amour ? Sers ma main, si tu m'entends. » Il la serra doucement. « Oh chéri. Je l'ai senti tu l'as serré. Je voudrait pas abusé, je te jure mais si tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux. Je serais une femme comblée. »

Mais des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. La seule réponse à ma demande.

- « Edward ne pleure pas. Si c'est à cause de moi. Sache que je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Et que je partirais si tu me le demandes. Si ma présence te fait peur, je peux partir. »

Même si lui dire ça me faisait très mal. Je le pensais. Je lui lâcha la main et me leva de ma chaise.

- « Bella ne pars pas. Je veux que tu restes. »

Je me rassis aussitôt. Il voulait que je reste mais alors – _rêve pas Bella_ – _Pas de faux espoirs._

- « Pourquoi ces larmes ? Alors ? »

Je passai mes doigts sur sa joue pour les essuyer.

- « J'ai cru à un rêve. Ta voix pendant tout ce temps. Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté après ma réaction. »

- « Edward, jamais je te quitterais. Jamais. Je t'aime trop. Mon amour. »

- « Bella, je suis perdue. J'ai eu si peur, toutes ses informations ne m'ont pas quitté. Avant tout ça je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi mais maintenant…Et pourtant pendant tout ce temps il y avait ta voix qui m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer. »

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait et s'il m'acceptait jusqu'il avait peur mais il ne me rejettait pas. Ma voix l'avait même aidé à traverser cette épreuve.

- « Edward repose toi. Je doit prévenir Carlisle et surtout Emmett, je lui ai promis »

- « Ok »

Je me précipitai dans le couloir. Courant jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle.

- « Il est réveillé ! »

- « Depuis quand ? »

- « Je sais pas trop, il ne voulait pas que je sorte de sa chambre. »

- « Bon, j'y vais. Préviens Emmett. »

Je composai aussitôt le numéro de Rosalie.

- « Allo, Rose ? »

- « Oui Bella »

- « Edward est réveillé. Tu m'entends Rose. Il est réveillé. Il est sorti du coma »

- « On arrive »

Je laissai mes sanglots m'emporter. La phrase que j'avais dit à Rosalie en répétant la sortie du coma d'Edward était dis comme pour me rassurer.

Le stress retombait enfin. Edward était réveillé avec lui toutes les douleurs que j'avais éprouvé quand il avait quitté la clairière. Il avait peur, il me l'avait confirmé. Peur de ce que je lui avais dit sur moi. Peur de ce que je suis. Je restai là dans le fauteuil de Carlisle.

Quand des cris me parvinrent. C'était Edward qui criait. Je me suis mise à courir à allure humaine avec beaucoup de mal.

Que ce passait-il ?

J'entra. Edward avait les mains sur les oreilles et Carlisle les mains en l'air.

Il n'arrêtait pas de dire la même phrase.

- « Qui dit ça ? Qui parle ? J'entends des voix dans ma tête. »

- « Carlisle que lui as-tu fait ? »

- « Rien Bella. Rien il dormait quand je suis rentré et depuis qu'il est réveillé, il n'arrête pas de crier cette phrase. »

- « Sors Carlisle. Laisse moi avec lui »

Il sorti et Edward se calma aussitôt.

- « Bella, je deviens fou. J'entendais ton père dans ma tête. Milles questions en même temps. »

- « Et là tu l'entends encore ? »

- « Non juste ce que tu me dis »

- « Edward quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu réagissais à mes paroles. J'ai donc demandé à Carlisle de te mettre sur une machine pour vérifier que je perdais pas la tête. »

- « Et maintenant c'est moi qui perd la tête ? »

- « Non Edward nous avons remarqué que tes ondes cérébrales avaient des activités différentes si Carlisle – ton frère – ou moi étaient dans ta chambre. »

- « Et ? Je ne comprends pas Bella. »

- « Moi non plus je te rassures. Mais peut-être que tu entendais les pensées de Carlisle. Nous pouvons penser à plusieurs choses en même temps et Carlisle plus que nous tous. »

- « Et toi tu ne penses à rien ? »

_Fichu bouclier_

- « Si mais j'ai un don. Il est apparu avec mon amour pour toi. »

- « Et ? »

- « C'est un bouclier _virtuel_, il me protège. Il protège mon amour pour toi. Et sûrement mes pensées. »

- « Ok, donc je vais entendre les pensées de tout les gens dans cette pièce sauf les tiennes ? »

- « Si ma théorie est bonne, oui ! »

C'est alors qu'Emmett et Rose entrèrent dans la chambre. Edward m'empoigna la main.

- « Edward ! »

- « Oui Emmett je vais bien. »

- « Je te l'ai pas encore demander mais merci de ta réponse. »

Je décidai de prendre la parole.

- « Emmett, ton frère… sait lire…les pensées depuis son réveil… du moins je crois. »

La bombe était lâchée.

- « C'est vrai Edward ? »

- « Si l'idée de bête de foire et de cirque sont ce que tu penses. Alors oui ! »

- « Bas ça alors ! C'est trop cool ! »

- « Cool, je suis pas sûr. Car entendre tes pensées salaces vas pas être le paradis tout les jours. »

- « Mais comment va-t-il faire pour vivre à l'extérieur ? » demanda Rose.

- « Va falloir de l'entraînement. »

Edward devra faire abstraction des pensées de ceux qui l'entoureront. Il devra contrôler son don pour mener une vie normale. Il aura autre chose à penser qu'à moi.

- « Je te laisse Edward avec ton frère, je reviendrais plus tard. »

- « Ok. »

Je sorti de la pièce le cœur lourd. Mais détendu. Edward était sorti d'affaire et il était entouré de sa famille.

- « Bella ! »

- « Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Carlisle m'a appeler. Il était affolé par la réaction d'Edward. »

- « Oui et je sais pourquoi »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Edward lit dans les pensées. Imagines le dans la tête d'un vampire et encore mieux dans la tête de Carlisle ! »

- « Comment allez-vous faire ? »

- « Il ne lit pas dans mes pensées et pour l'instant je préfère le laisser réfléchir par rapport à nous. »

- « Mais Bella, il t'aime j'en suis sûre. »

- « Avant oui ! Mais maintenant… je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure il m'a dit de rester. Il m'a parlé de sa peur. Mais ne m'a rien dit de ses sentiments. »

- « Ok. Nous respecterons ton choix. »

- « Merci Alice. Je vais voir Carlisle. »

J'entrais dans son bureau. Il était vide. Je m'assis à son bureau et ferma les yeux pour penser à tout ça.

POV d'Edward 

Pendant tout le temps que j'étais dans le coma, j'avais eu l'impression de marcher dans un brouillard où seul la voix de Bella me guidait. Mais à mon réveil, j'étais perdu. Toutes ces voix dans ma tête, c'était horrible. Carlisle était aussi paniqué que moi. Bella avait émis une théorie qui s'avéra exacte.

Je lisais dans les pensées des gens sauf la sienne.

Avec Emmett nous avions passé la matinée à s'entraîner. Je devais encore faire beaucoup d'efforts mais je progressais. Les voix ne surgissaient plus, j'arrivais à les canaliser. Je n'avais pas encore revu Carlisle et je n'étais pas pressé. Son cerveau en valait au moins dix. Les questions n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir. Comment je réagirais la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ?

Pour l'instant entre Rose et Emmett c'était comment dire … _chaud_… d'après ce que je pouvais en comprendre, ils repensaient à leurs ébats avant de venir et … Où et quand les reprendre. C'était très gênant de violer ainsi leur intimité, leur vie privée.

- « Emmett arrête de penser à ça ou sort. Rose pareil »

- « Désolé Edward. Faut qu'on prenne l'habitude que tu nous entends »

Quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre avec mon plateau repas. C'était encore plus gênant que les pensées d'Emmett et Rose réuni.

- « Alors réveillé ! Vous allez bien manger un petit quelque chose » _moi par exemple_

- « Non merci »

- « Mais il faut reprendre des forces » _ce joli corps en a besoin_

Je devins rouge en remarquant ma tenue. J'étais nu sous ma blouse. Je remonta le draps jusqu'en haut de mon cou.

- « Bon je laisse quand même un pichet d'eau bien fraîche »_et moi tu me rends trés chaude_

- « Merci madame »

_Ne m'appelle pas madame mon chou !_

Quand elle sortie. Je poussai un soupir. Emmett compris aussitôt et pouffa de rire.

- « Alors à quoi pensait-elle ? »_ cette chaudasse_

- « A trop de chose je trouve ! »

- « Faudra t'y habituer » me lança Rose

- « Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Emmett tu m'as ramené des fringues ? Car être nu sous mon drap n'aide pas »

_Nu Oh my God ! …. Pense pas à ça c'est le frère de ton petit copain… (Rose)_

Je regardai Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « A quoi Rose a-t-elle pensé ? Edward ! »

- « Rien. Juste a ce qu'elle avait mis dans ma valise. »

_Merci (rose)_

Enfin de compte c'était assez pratique cette capacité.

- « Bon on te laisse. Ta valise est dans ton armoire. Ne force pas et sonne au moindre problème. On reste dans le couloir. »

- « Ok. Merci Emmett. »

Je me levai lentement. Ma tête me tourna un peu. Je m'étais assis dans le fauteuil près de l'armoire. J'enfilai un bas de pyjama et un débardeur plus facile avec les perfusions. Il y avait un oreiller et une couverture sur le fauteuil. Ils devaient être à Bella, ils sentaient son odeur et j'avais reconnu les fines dentelles comme sur son édredon. Elle avait dormi ici. Elle m'avait veillé. Combien d'heure avait-elle passé dans cette chambre à mon chevet ? Elle n'était pas revenue depuis ce matin. Je pliai sa couverture. Et balança son oreiller sur mon lit. Un cahier était sur le fauteuil. Je le pris avec moi et me glissa dans mon lit.

La douche sera pour plus tard là je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout. J'avais du rampé de meuble en meuble assis.

Je plaça l'oreiller de Bella sous ma tête et feuilleta le cahier. Ce n'était pas un cahier mais un journal intime. Sûrement celui de Bella. Je le rangeai dans mon tiroir. Elle me manquait, pourquoi n'était t-elle toujours pas revenue ?

Carlisle entra dans ma chambre. Ses pensées étaient moins fouillis. Moins difficiles. Moins... bruyantes.

- « Edward, Bella m'a parlé. Je fais mon maximum pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à notre conversation. Mais ce n'est pas évident. J'ai tant de questions sans réponses. Alors dit moi si je ne m'égare pas. Ok ? »

- « Ok. Pour l'instant ça va je gère. »

- « Je vais t'examiner et tester tes réflexes »

- « Ok »

Il regarda mes pupilles. Testa les réflexes de mes bras et mes jambes en tapant sur différent coin de mon corps. D'après ce que j'entendais dans ses pensées, tout était correct.

- « Bon edward. Tu as retrouvé tous tes réflexes. Aucunes séquelles. Tes pupilles sont réactives. On va te réalimenter petit à petit et te refaire un scan demain juste pour vérifier mais ça devrait aller. »

- « Merci. Merci pour tout. »

- « De rien. Maintenant j'ai une question moins professionnelle. Mais ton don me fascine. »

- « Ok »

Même si je la connaissais avant qu'il la pose, je le laissa faire.

- « Avant ton accident, avais-tu déjà des capacités ? Des facilitées à comprendre les gens qui t'entouraient ? Des choses comme ça ? »

- « Non rien »

- « C'est très fascinant ! »

- « J'avais cru remarquer. Carlisle où est Bella ? Elle n'est pas revenue. »

- « Bella a peur. Elle veut te laisser du temps. Ton réveil. Ton nouveau don. Elle ne veut pas te rajouter de pression. Elle t'aime tu sais. Elle a eu très peur de te perdre après sa révélation et encore plus après l'accident. Elle c'est senti coupable, tu sais ? Alors ne lui en veut pas. Donnez-vous du temps. Elle en vaut la peine c'est une fille chouette qui a de l'amour à revendre. Même si elle est spéciale même, très spéciale. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

Je n'avais rien dit, rien répondu. Bella était spéciale. Oui. C'était un vampire tout comme lui. Il l'avait pensé mais n'avait pas employé le mot.

Je ne savais pas si j'accepterais ce qu'elle était. Je savais que je l'aimais. Mais étais-je prêt à vivre avec un vampire? Pourtant Bella restait Bella. Celle que j'aimais. Celle que j'ai embrassé. Celle qui m'a donné du plaisir. Et a qui j'ai donné son premier orgasme.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et j'avais besoin d'être prés d'elle. Ce n'était pas compatible. Et pourtant c'étais ce que je voulais.

Emmett m'interrompis avec ses pensées juste en passant la porte.

- « Alors qu'es ce que le toubib t'as dit ? »

- « Je n'ai pas de séquelles et non il ne va pas me prendre pour un cobaye. »

- « Excuse moi. Je vais apprendre à contrôler mes pensées. »

- « ça serai sympa. Oui. »

- « Bon je vais te laisser te reposer. Moi aussi je vais pioncer. »

_Après avoir terminer ce que l'on a commencé avec Rosalie._

- « Emmett ! »

- « Fichu don ! »

Il me laissa seul dans ma chambre. Je fermai les yeux. J'avais besoin de dormir. Dormir porte conseil. Et j'avais besoin de sérieux conseils. Alors je me laissai emporter par Morphée aux pays des rêves.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

et voila

merci encore pour vos reviews a bientot pour la suite

ed


	17. Chapter 17 Pas plus fort que l'amour

kikou voici la suite

je tiens a toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews

odeissa ; Angelikka ; Sophianne ; Elisect32 ; lena -lna933- ; Ananaxtra ; VeroNiQue22 ; Nahiki ; Dawn266 ; hp-drago ; Mell0208 ; misiri-addict ; Caelina ; annecullen69

bientot la suite beaucoup me demande si c'est encore long encore 6 chapitres sûr le reste dépendera si je devellope plus voili voilou

bonne lecture

PS je part en vacances, pas d'ordi donc pas de ff à lire et j'ai lu au moins 7 fois la saga, 3 fois les ames vagabondes et la je viens de finir le journal d'un vampire si vous avez un livre à me conseiller dans le meme style histoire d'amour fantastique. merci d'avance. ed

les personnages appartiennent à SM

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 17 : Pas plus fort que l'amour

POV de Bella

J'étais partie chasser. Maintenant qu'Edward était réveillé, je devais penser à me nourrir. Mes yeux étaient très sombres, trop sombres, trop effrayants. Carlisle avait parlé à Edward mais même à lui il n'avait rien dit de ses sentiments. Je devrais y faire face moi-même. Pour l'instant je n'en trouvais pas le courage. Je préférais courir dans les bois et m'abreuver du sang de tous les animaux qui croisaient mon chemin. La nuit était tombée. Il devait dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. J'avais déjà parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres peut être même une centaine. Je devais faire demi tour mais pour aller où ? Rentrer à la villa et voir leurs yeux pleins de pitié sur moi ou à l'hôpital assise dans un coin à écouter les battements de son cœur ça en devenait pathétique.

Je laissais le destin me guider. Je courrais vers Forks le plus vite que j'en étais capable. La ville était tranquillement déserte. Peu d'humains étaient debout à cette heure. Je me retrouvai à l'endroit même où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, en face du lycée d'où je l'avais espionné à son insu.

Je restai assise au pied de l'arbre à faire défiler ces peu de jours où nous avions été ensemble. Nous avions été peut être trop vite. Lui révéler une chose si importante aurai peut être valu attendre de mieux se connaître.

Mais je l'aimais tellement. Je l'avais attendu depuis si longtemps. Il était mon âme sœur, la seconde partie de mon cœur. Le temps ne comptait pas pour nous, du moins pour moi.

Après ces gestes d'amour, mon lit et toutes les phrases qu'il m'avait dites. Il devait ressentir la même chose que moi. J'en étais sûr. Il m'aimait. Il me l'avait dit. Je devais être courageuse et aller affronter mon destin. Il en faisait partie et je voulais qu'il en fasse encore partie. Je me leva et alla vers la villa. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et de me changer.

----------

Arrivée à la villa, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Mon lit avait été réparé pendant mes nombreux jours d'absence. Seul mon oreiller manquait. Il était resté dans la chambre d'Edward avec ma couverture et _Oh non mon journal !_ _Avec toute cette agitation, je l'ai complètement oublié celui-là. Pourvu qu'une infirmière ne tombe pas dessus._

Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- « Alice ! »

J'avais besoin d'elle. Si notre secret était en danger elle devait le savoir.

- « Alice, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Je savais qu'elle était dans sa chambre avec Jasper. Je ne voulais pas les déranger mais c'était vital.

- « J'arrive » me lança t-elle de sa chambre.

Je retournai sur mon lit. L'édredon ne contenait plus aucune flagrance de son odeur.

- « Qui a t-il d'aussi urgent pour que tu m'interrompes ? »

- « Alice, j'ai oublié mon journal dans la chambre d'Edward »

- « Pas maligne »

- « Oui merci je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler mais pour savoir si personne ne va le lire et mettre notre secret à jour. »

- « Non je n'ai rien vu de tel. Si ça serait le cas même avec ton bouclier je l'aurai vu. »

- « Merci. Il adû glisser sous le fauteuil dans ma précipitation. »

- «Oui sûrement »

- « Je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller pour aller le chercher. »

- « Va prendre ta douche je prépare tes affaires. »

- « Alice ! Je vais à l'hôpital pas à une soirée mondaine. »

- « Bella, tu dois le reconquérir…. Non ? »

- « Oui…. Si ce n'est pas trop tard »

- « Alors laisse moi faire. Il pourra plus te résister après t'avoir vu. »

Pour Edward, j'étais prête à jouer à la Barbie géante d'Alice. Elle faisait des miracles avec moi.

POV d'Edward

J'étais très agité dans mon sommeil. Je revivais sans cesse la révélation de Bella et l'accident. Mais plus je la revivais plus elle me paraissait moins effrayante. Je la trouvais même très belle dans cette lumière. Elle ressemblait à un être céleste – Un ange. C'est ce qu'elle avait été, mon ange gardien pendant tout mon séjour ici.

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de l'accident après le choc. Je n'avais que quelques brides de souvenir. Mais je pensais plus à des hallucinations car Bella était là.

Emmett saurait peut être. Je devais l'appeler. Même si je me doutais qu'à cette heure il devait dormir. J'avais besoin de lui pour me rappeler. J'utilisais le téléphone de l'hôpital, les miens n'étant pas là.

- « Allo, Emmett ! »

- « Edward ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

- « Non, enfin si »

- « Tu veux que je vienne ? Que j'appelle le docteur ?»

- « Non juste que tu répondes à mes questions et au téléphone c'est mieux je n'entends que ta voix. »

- « Ok, mais tu as vu l'heure ? »

- « Oui, je sais Emmett mais c'est important. »

- « Ok ! Vas-y. »

- « Sais-tu comment s'est passé mon accident ? »

- « Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose de te parler de ça. »

- « J'en ai besoin. Il y a trop de trous dans mes souvenirs. »

- « Ok …je sais pas grand-chose. Juste que tu n'as pas pu éviter le camion d'après le rapport de Charlie. Tu t'es encastré sous le camion et ta portière a été arrachée par le choc. Bella qui était avec toi n'a rien eu. »

- « Bella ? Avec moi ? »

- « Oui c'est elle qui t'a sorti de là et qui t'a évité de brûler et de te vider de ton sang. »

- « Bella m'a sauvé la vie ? »

- « Oui c'est dans le rapport de la sécurité routière. Elle était avec toi dans les bras couverte de sang. Loin des flammes et de la voiture du moins ce qu'il en restait. »

J'avais du mal à me souvenir. Une chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que quand j'ai pris la fuite et quand j'ai heurté le camion, elle n'était pas avec moi. Pourquoi les rapports la mentionnaient ?

- « Merci Emmett et encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

- « C'est rien. Tu m'as manqué petit frère. Prend soin de toi. Je serai là demain matin. »

- « Ok. Bonne nuit. »

Il avait tant d'émotion dans sa voix. Il était ma seule famille. Il avait failli me perdre comme notre père. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir infligé ça. Sous ces airs de gros costaud, il se cachait un cœur gros comme ça.

Encore plus de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Je l'avais blessée par ma réaction et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à me venir en aide. Mais comment ?

Son journal pouvait me renseigner. Peut être en faisait-elle mention. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Mais avant d'y penser plus ma main était déjà plongée dans le tiroir.

Je commençai à le lire. La première page datait du 11 Avril. Elle y parlait de sa famille et de son adoption par les Cullen.

_Elle me semble heureuse et pourtant si triste. Sa solitude lui pèse._

Je passai à la date suivante. Le 5 mai.

_Elle parle de moi. Elle me qualifie d'adonis et de dieux grec._

Elle me connaissait avant son arrivé au lycée. C'était incroyable comme découverte.

Deux jours avant son arrivée au lycée, le 10 Mai 2008. Elle y parlait de la découverte de la clairière.

_ Sûrement celle où elle m'a tout révélé. Elle dit que je l'obsède alors que je ne la connaissais pas encore._

Je continuais ma lecture. Le 12 Mai. Elle a écrit sur la rentrée, sur moi et sur mes yeux. De ce que je lui avais dit chez moi sur mes parents. De son baiser sur ma joue. Celui la même qui m'avait laissé statufié. Mais ce qu'elle avait écrit après me donna la chaire de poule. Elle y parlait de mon sang et de son parfum. Je savais qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler elle l'avait prouvé en me tenant ensanglanté dans ses bras.

_Mais ça fait quand même un drôle d'effet._

Je repris ma lecture. Elle savait déjà qu'elle m'aimait le jour de sa rentrée.

Sur la page suivante il n'y a pas de date. Une seule chose est sûre, c'est après l'accident et j'étais dans le coma. Elle m'a écrit une lettre. Une lettre d'amour.

Les larmes me coulaient en la lisant_. _

_Elle est pleine de remords. Elle explique qu'elle m'a sauvé. Elle se sent coupable quand même. Elle dit tant de choses mais une me saute plus au visage que les autres. Elle m'aime et elle donnerait tout pour moi._

Elle n'est pas l'être sanguinaire qu'elle détaille : ce James que je haïs pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

_Non elle est mon héroïne – Ma muse – Mon amour. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûr maintenant._

En avais-je vraiment douté ?

Je passai au 21 Mai, le jour de mon réveil, hier. Elle reparlait du samedi matin avant le match avant la révélation. Je ne connais pas la musique qu'elle parle. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches. Elle reparlait de ses sentiments pour moi et de ses rêves. Elle n'avait pas fini son mot. Mais moi j'y ai trouvé mes réponses.

_Ma Bella, moi aussi je t'aime et j'assouvirais tes envies mon amour. Je vais te reprendre dans mes bras, t'y serrer pour plus jamais te lâcher, quoi que tu sois – je t'aime –_

Je replaçai son journal dans mon tiroir. Le cœur plus léger, je retrouvais le sommeil.

POV de Bella 

Alice m'avait enfin libéré. Elle avait choisi un jean un peu délavé mais près du corps. Un top blanc et une chemisette bleu nuit, sa couleur préférée.

Elle avait replacé mes cheveux sans me les attacher.

Je pris ma voiture pour aller à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas pressée d'entendre nos adieux. Je ne savais même pas si j'en serai capable et si je survivrais à notre amour fini.

Quand j'entra enfin dans sa chambre. Il dormait à point fermé tenant un oreiller dans ses bras. Non pas un oreiller. Mon oreiller. Je vérifiais sur le fauteuil. Il ne restait que ma couverture pliée.

_Ça ne veut absolument rien dire._

Je commençai mes recherches. Le fauteuil et tous ces plis. En dessous. Rien. Mais où pouvait-il être ? J'inspectai le dessous de l'armoire ainsi que le lit. La table de chevet. Rien. Nada.

Quand sa voix me surpris.

- « Bella ? »

J'étais à quatre pattes par terre. Alice verrait ça elle me tuerait. J'avais loupé mon entrée. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- « Excuse moi. Je cherche mon journal. Je l'ai fait tombé quand tu t'es réveillé. »

Je me releva et secoua mes vêtements.

- « Je l'ai trouvé quand je me suis habillé. »

- « Ah !»

J'étais soulagée. Il se pencha vers son tiroir, le prit et me le tendit.

- « Merci, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Trop risqué. » Lui dis-je en le prenant et le serrant contre moi.

Il comportait toutes mes pensées – tous mes sentiments pour lui.

- « Bella. Je l'ai lu. Je suis désolé mais je cherchais des réponses à mes questions. »

- « Ah et tu les as trouvé J'ESPERE » J'avais monté le son de ma voix. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

- « Bella excuse moi. L'accident était si flou que j'ai appelé Emmett. Il m'a dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie et que tu étais avec moi dans la Volvo ! »

- « Désolée pour ce nouveau mensonge mais… »

- « Je comprends ! » me coupa t'il en faisant des signes des mains « Je croyais devenir fou. Dans ton journal, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec moi mais que tu avais couru pour me sauver. »

- « Pas assez vite »

- « Bella, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais plus vivant. »

- « Edward si je n'avais jamais fait ta connaissance, jamais cela ne se serait produit. »

- « Bella, si je devais changer une seule chose de ces deux dernières semaines, c'est ma réaction. Pas t'avoir connu. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. »

_Qu'est ce qu'il essaye de me dire ? Est ce que j'espère ?_

- « Edward. Tu as lu mon journal donc tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. Ils ne changeront jamais. Mais ça ne dépend plus de moi. »

- « Je sais »

Il commença à se lever de son lit.

- « Non, tu es trop faible. Reste couché. »

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester allongé. Il les saisit.

- « Bella j'ai décidé. Je t'aime Bella. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. »

Il venait de dire les mots que je n'espérais plus.

Il me tira vers lui. Evitant in extrémiste de tomber sur lui grâce à mon genou.

Alors il captura ma bouche de ses lèvres si chaudes. Il exauçait mes prières, mon souhait de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Il lâcha mes mains pour intensifier notre baiser en me tenant par la taille. Ce baiser qui était plein de douceur s'intensifia. M'entraînant près de lui. Nous ne parlions plus, laissant nos corps répondrent au besoin l'un de l'autre. Je lui caressais le torse en passant mes mains sous son débardeur.

Il s'écarta de moi doucement à bout de souffle et me regarda.

- « Je t'aime Bella. Comme tu es. Quoi que tu sois. Je te dois la vie. »

- « Edward » fut le seul mot que je pus lui dire. Mes sanglots reprirent le dessus.

Il me serra contre lui. Je laissai la couverture entre nous. On s'allongea dans ce lit minuscule l'un à coté de l'autre. Blottie contre lui. Il n'arrêta pas de me caresser les cheveux et de les humer. Attendant que mes sanglots cessent et repris la parole :

- « Bella. Je veux mettre ma tête sur ta poitrine »

- « tu es sûr ? »

Il n'allait entendre que le vide. Pas de cœur qui bat. J'hésita et me redressa pour qu'il puisse se mettre dans la même position que j'occupais contre lui.

Il se lova dans mes bras.

La tête contre mes seins. Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine et resta dans cette position. Je passa mes doigts dans ses cheveux et déposa de tendres baisers sur le haut de sa tête.

J'étais quasiment assise dans le lit. Mais j'étais si bien. J'aurai pu passer le reste de l'éternité ainsi.

- « Bella. J'ai des questions. Si ça ne te gène pas. »

- « Non bien sûr. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Alors si je peux te répondre je le ferais. »

Il resta dans cette position. Qui était plus facile. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de voir son visage ou son regard à chaque réponse.

- « Bella. Tu ne vieilliras plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est exact. Je suis figée dans mes 19 ans pour l'éternité »

- « 19 ans. C'est l'âge qu'on attendra alors pour moi !»

- « Comment ça ? Edward il est hors de question que je te fasse la même chose que James m'a faite. Tu m'entends JAMAIS »

- « Mais Bella ma vie sans toi. Ne sera pas une vie. »

- « Je resterai avec toi toute ta vie Edward. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Une longue et heureuse vie avec moi ? »

- « Pour l'instant »

Comment pouvait-il me demander une chose pareille ? J'en étais incapable.

Je lui caressai les cheveux. J'avais enfin retrouvé ses bras. Il se releva et déposa sa tête à côté de la mienne, nos fronts se touchant presque.

- « C'est quoi la chanson que tu parles dans ton journal ? »

- « J'ai le droit à un joker ? »

- « Ok mais qu'un seul alors. Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'utiliser sur cette question ? »

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui remplit ses yeux de malice.

- « Oui tout à fait sûr ! »

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi.

- « Pas grave, je mènerai ma propre enquête »

Je me mordillai la lèvre. Ce qui le fit rire je me joignais à lui. C'était si bon.

Il reprit le questionnaire voulant toujours en savoir plus de mes capacités : ma vitesse, ma force, mon contrôle et mon bouclier.

- « Comment ça marche ? »

- « Je sais pas. On s'en est rendu compte avec Jasper et Alice car leurs dons ne fonctionnaient plus sur moi. »

- « Ils ont des dons aussi ? »

- « Oui. Alice voit l'avenir mais c'est très subjectif. Si tu changes d'avis la vision change. Jasper, lui contrôle les émotions et les ressent toutes. »

- « Je comprend mieux cette impression de bien être quand j'étais avec lui. »

- « Oui ça surprend au début ! » dis-je avec un sourire.

- « Carlisle et Esmée ? »

- « Non. Mais la retenue de Carlisle doit en être un ou peut être seulement une habitude. »

- « Et toi comment tu as fait ? Emmett m'a dit que tu étais couverte de mon sang quand les secours sont arrivés. »

- « L'amour pour toi m'a donné la force. La peur de te perde aussi. Mais ça suffit les questions pour ce soir. Il faut que tu te reposes.»

- « Tu restes ? »

- « Si tu veux de moi. Oui ! »

- « Bella je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. »

Il s'empara de mes lèvres en me tenant dans ses bras.

_Bella tu es dans un hôpital là ! Mais c'est si bon !_

- « Attends je vais chercher une autre couverture. Je ne souhaite pas que tu ais froid. »

_Bien que je sois chaude ! Une chance qui ne peut pas lire tes pensées._

Je me levai avec regret. Il en profita pour se repositionner pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. Ma position préférée.

Je mis sa couverture entre nous et déposa la mienne sur nos deux corps enlacés.

Il commença à fredonner l'air que je l'avais entendu jouer au piano et lors de notre première nuit passée dans mon lit. Quand il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- « Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

- « Bella c'est une berceuse à quoi servirait t'elle dans ton cas ? »

- « Je l'aime et même si elle ne m'endort pas, elle m'apaise. »

Il se remit aussitôt à la murmurer de sa douce voix. Me serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il pensait peut être que j'allais le laisser une fois qu'il serait endormi. Il n'en était pas question car j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes dans ses bras. Il s'endormit enfin. Je resta là blottie contre lui à savourer cet instant de bonheur dans ses bras. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors comment avez vous trouvé leure retrouvaille?

peut etre un petit lémon o suivant

a ++++++++++

ed


	18. Chapter 18 pris sur le fait

kikou voici la suite c'est pas trés long mais la suite arrive tres vite

merci aux revieweuses lena -lna933- ; Nahiki ; Sophianne ; annecullen69 ; Ananaxtra ; Angelikka ; Dawn266 ; hp-drago ; Caelina ; Elisect32 ; VeroNiQue22

les personnages apartiennent à SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 18 : pris sur le fait

POV de Bella

Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit l'un contre l'autre. Malgré le passage des infirmières, il ne se réveilla pas. Faisant semblant de dormir, j'avais pu entendre quelques phrases qui ne me plaisaient pas sur l'homme de ma vie. Elles avaient toutes l'esprit tordu.

Carlisle _nous_ réveilla au petit matin pour sa visite et le scanner.

- « Debout les tourtereaux ! »

- « Chut ! Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit »

- « Oui mais mes autres malades m'attendent, Bella ! »

- « Papa rien que cinq minutes » dis je d'une voix tendre

- « Non »

- « 3 minutes ? 2 minutes ? 1 minute ? Une demi-minute ? »

- « Bella ! »

- « Pas besoin mon amour, je suis réveillé. »

Je me levai du lit maudissant mon père intérieurement pour m'avoir privée des bras de mon adonis. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en boudant.

Carlisle commença son examen. Edward éclata de rire.

- « Qui a t-il d'aussi comique ? » demandais-je

- « Ton père ! »

Carlisle leva les yeux.

- « Pas facile d'avoir des secrets dans cette pièce » râla t-il

- « Quoi comme secret par exemple ? »

- « Les commentaires des infirmières dans les couloirs. » répondit Edward

- « Si ça ressemble à cette nuit, je ne vois pas ce qui est amusant. »

- « Bella jalouse, c'est nouveau » lança Carlisle

- « On est jaloux de ce qu'on aime ! »

Je regarda Edward en disant cette phrase à mon père.

Et quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- « Je viens vous aider pour votre première douche. »

Edward devint rouge sûrement aux commentaires mentaux de celle-ci et moi verte de rage.

- « Pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seul. »

- « C'est le règlement de l'hôpital ! Vous ne devez pas vous trouver seul au premier levé. »

Là je fulminai tel un volcan sur le point de rentrer en irruption.

- « C'est bon je serais avec lui ! » crachais-je sèchement.

- « C'est pas réglementaire »

Je me levai rapidement. J'allais lui en faire voir moi du réglementaire.

Mon père me rattrapa par l'épaule.

- « C'est bon Lauren j'en prends la responsabilité. »

- « Comme vous voudrez Dr Cullen »

Elle sortie de la chambre.

- « Dis moi à quoi pensait cette fille »

- « Peut être pas. Vu ta tête » me répondis Edward avec une expression d'excuse.

- « Tu ressembles à ta mère comme ça. »

- « Hein ? »

Carlisle venait de sortir ça comme si c'était possible.

- « Edward est au courant pour ta pseudo sœur tu sais ! »

- « Je ne parle pas d'elle mais d'Esmée »

- « Encore mieux ! »

- « Au début, j'évitais qu'elle vienne me voir sur mon lieu de travail. Mais un jour dans les allées d'une boutique de vêtements, elle a entendu des commentaires pendant que j'essayais un costume pour un gala de charité. Elle a vu rouge. On a évité le pire in extrémiste. »

- « On parle de la même Esmée ? »

- « Oui, Oui. Mais en quatre-vingt ans elle a sut faire abstraction de tout ça. Toi aussi tu auras l'éternité pour t'y faire. »

- « Après Edward il n'y aura jamais plus personne. »

- « Que racontes-tu ? »

- « Bella vous a pas dit ? Elle ne veut pas me transformer. »

Carlisle me regarda surprit.

- « Quoi ? C'est mon choix à la fin ! »

- « Pas tout à fait mon amour »

Je toisai Edward.

- « Je tiens pas à revenir sur le sujet. »

Je voyais bien que Carlisle et lui tenait une conversation silencieuse. Je préféra y couper court.

- « Bon. Mr Cullen. Tombeur de ces dames. A la douche ! »

- « Je t'envois quelqu'un te chercher après pour le scanner Edward. »

- « Ok merci »

Carlisle sortit nous laissant seuls.

- « Edward. Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça. »

- « Je sais mon amour. Mais on a le temps. Pensons au présent pour l'instant. Juste toi et moi. »

- « Oui t'as raison »

Je l'aidai à se lever. Doucement. Il était encore faible. Bon peut être pas tant que ça. Car il me prit dans ses bras et s'empara de mes lèvres. Il se recula.

- « Une chose encore. Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme. »

- « Si on peut dire. » dis-je avec un petit rire.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et prit de quoi se changer. Un pantalon de toile blanc, on aurait cru un bas de kimono et un tee-shirt gris. Ainsi que ses affaires de toilette. Toutes les miennes étaient dans la salle de bain. Alice m'avait ramené une énorme valise. Mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de fouiller dedans pendant le coma d'Edward.

- « Je reste derrière la porte pendant que tu prends ta douche. »

Je ne voulais pas le rendre mal à l'aise.

- « Pas question, le règlement est formel. Tu dois être avec moi. »

_Je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler._

- « Ok si tu insistes. »

_Il n'a pas autant insisté que ça !_

J'entra dans la salle de bain après lui. Je fermai à clef. Avec toutes ces vicelardes, il valait mieux.

_Oui c'est ça ! Mon œil !_

Je fouilla ma valise, en sortit ma trousse de toilette et un change il était déjà tout fait. _Cette Alice alors !_

Pendant ce temps il était déjà nu derrière moi. Ma chaleur corporelle aurait monté en flèche si ça avait été possible.

Il entra dans la douche et me tendit la main.

- « C'est dans le règlement ça aussi ? »

- « Bella, je suis trop faible pour rester seul sous la douche. »

- « Et ma sœur posait pour De Vinci ? »

Il me fit son sourire en coin. Je ne pus lui résister. J'en avait tellement envie. Notre première douche ensemble avait été si divine.

Je commençai à me déshabiller lentement. Retirant d'abord mon pantalon. Avec sensualité en le regardant dans les yeux. Je passa ensuite à mon chemiser retirant les boutons un à un. Je l'aguichais intentionnellement.

- « Bella, je reviens d'un coma et tu voudrais me donner une attaque ? »

Malgré ces paroles je continuai. Je retirai mon top plus rapidement pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. Son membre commença à réagir à mon corps presque nu. Je me retourna de trois quarts sans quitter son regard et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Je fis descendre mes bretelles en caressant mes bras du bout des doigts.

Je replia un bras sur ma poitrine et me retourna. Son cœur devenait erratique et son membre plus dur. Je découvris entièrement mes seins et retira mon shorty.

- « Bella, Stop ! Viens ! »

Je m'approchai de lui dans un déhanchement qui ne me ressemblait pas. Mais je voulais le rendre fou. Fou de mon corps comme je l'étais du sien.

Il se recula au fond de la douche. J'entra et ferma la porte vitrée derrière moi.

Il me plaqua contre le mur et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Plongeant sa bouche à la conquête de mon cou. Le lobe de mon oreille. Ma mâchoire. Ma bouche. Je lui offris sans plus attendre ma langue.

Du pied, je levai la poignée de robinet faisant ruisseler l'eau sur son dos.

- « Bella. Comment j'ai pu douter ? »

- « Je sais pas. Mais le principal c'est que tu l'ais réalisé et compris. »

- « Oh oui ! Je t'aime »

Sur ce il se précipita sur le haut de ma poitrine. Mes seins devenant durs juste au passage de sa langue. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux. Cherchant le contrôle. Je pouvais le faire. J'en avais la force et la détermination.

Je lâchai des gémissements de plaisir. Je sentais sa masculinité sur mon entre jambes. Il glissa une main sur mon corps laissant l'autre à la gauche de mon visage. Il caressa mon sein et descendit sur mon ventre. Ma cuisse. Remonta ma jambe contre lui. Son pénis de plus en plus proche de mon entrée.

- « Bella. Tu me rends dingue »

Il continua à mordiller mes seins et à se frotter contre moi.

- « Edward ! Je te veux en moi »

Comme s'il avait attendu ma permission. Il fit glisser son sexe en moins aussitôt. Me provoquant des spasmes dans le bas ventre à chaque va et viens. Ma bouche s'agrippa à sa main pour ne pas crier mon plaisir. C'était si bon. Je passai ma jambe dans son dos. L'enlaçant et le forçant à me prendre plus fort et plus vite augmentant mon plaisir. Il glissa sa main entre nous afin de caresser mon bouton de son index.

C'était un véritable feu d'artifices d'émotions qui m'envahit. Laissant éclater mon orgasme. Il vint en même temps que moi. Répandant en moi sa semence.

Son souffle était coupé. Le mien aussi. Alors que je n'avais pas besoin d'air. Mais ça avait été si bon.

Nous restâmes un instant comme ça. Avant que l'eau sur nos corps nous refasse prendre nos esprits.

On se lava rapidement. Une fois sortie de la cabine de douche. Je me rempara de ses lèvres. Je devenais accro à son corps.

_Tu vas le tuer !_

Il se recula. Il avait une drôle de tête. Avait-il entendu mes pensées ? Mon bouclier avait-il des failles ?

- « Oh mon dieu »

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est Emmett ! »

- « Quoi Emmett ? »

- « Il a tout entendu. Nous dans la douche. TOUT »

- « Oh non »

Ce n'était pas un secret nous deux. Mais Emmett et ses remarques il n'y avait rien de pire.

POV d'Edward

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et je sortis de la salle de bain.

- « Hey bah ! Pas trop tôt ! »

- « Salut Emmett »

- « Edward, BELLA ! » la salua t-il

- « Elle n'est pas sourde et de la salle de bain on t'entend parfaitement »

- « Oui c'est pas insonorisé du tout » pouffa t-il

Je laissai la porte ouverte pour laisser s'évacuer toute la buée. Le lit avait été refait. Mon oreiller reposé sur le fauteuil. La fenêtre ouverte. La femme de service devait être passée. Ce que je confirmais dans les pensées d'Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle _ce grand moment_ comme il le qualifiait.

Je rangeai mes affaires sales dans un sac. Bella se coiffait. Elle avait été si formidable. Si sexy. Si parfaite. Accueillant mon corps en elle à la perfection.

L'arrivée d'Emmett dans ma tête avait arrêté Bella dans son entreprise. Je lui aurais refait l'amour encore et encore. C'était tellement bon. J'avais atteint mon paroxysme en même temps qu'elle quand ses parois s'étaient contractées sur ma verge rien avait été aussi jouissif.

Je me leva énervé contre lui d'avoir gâché ça. C'était notre moment. Celui que je croyais à jamais impossible après ma fuite. Mais cette nuit on s'était réconcilié et plus rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Je savais ce qu'elle était ainsi que sa famille. Je n'avais plus peur. Je l'aimais plus que tout et lui avait prouvé ce matin dans la douche.

Je me rempara de son oreiller. Le déposa sur le lit et m'y assis.

- « Alors Emmett à part ça, quoi de neuf ? »

Je lui avais désigné la salle de bain de la tête.

- « J'ai voulu frappé mais la dame de service était déjà dans la chambre. Elle m'a laissé entrer. »

- « Et t'éclipser t'ais pas venu à l'esprit. Le mot intimité ça te dit quelque chose ? »

- « J'y peux rien si ces murs sont aussi fins que du papier à cigarette. »

- « Ouais ! »

- « Une chance que vous n'êtes pas passé à travers à force de vous cogner contre. »

- « Emmett c'est bon ! »

Son imagination débordante d'image de Bella et moi, en train de faire l'amour, était très gênante.

Le brancardier arriva avec un fauteuil roulant.

- « Mr Masen ? »

- « Oui c'est moi »

- « C'est pour le scanner. »

- « Je peux marcher ! »

_Même bien plus ! (Emmett)_

- « C'est le règlement »

Je m'assis à contre cœur dedans. Bella sortit de la salle de bain.

- « Je viens avec toi ! »

- « Non, Bella j'y vais. Rose t'attend à la cafeteria. »

- « Rose ? »

- « Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »

- « Ok »

- « A tout à l'heure amour »

- « Je serais là à ton retour »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant qu'on m'embarque vers le service radiologique.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

voila petite coupure pour vous donné plus vite ce lémon et pour le suspense que va lui dire Rosalie

a vos reviewsssssss

ed


	19. Chapter 19 de la peine à la joie

voici le second chapitre pour la journée

préparez les mouchoirs, j'ai reussi à me faire pleurer juste en relisant

merci pour vos reviews Sophianne ; misiri-addict ; annecullen69 ; Ananaxtra

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 19 : de la peine à la joie

POV de Bella

J'avais traîné volontairement dans la salle de bains pour ne pas affronter Emmett.

Edward était parti au scanner. Je me retrouvai seule dans la chambre. Je pris mon journal que je fourra dans mon sac et descendit à la cafet'.

Rose m'y attendait. Je savais qu'elle connaissait notre secret. Mais je me demandais pourquoi elle voulait me voir.

- « Salut Bella »

- « Salut »

- « On va faire un tour dans le parc. Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Pas longtemps, je veux être là quand Edward remontra. »

- « Pas de soucis. »

On se dirigea vers le parc de l'hôpital. Il était désert à cette heure matinale. On trouva un banc et on s'installa.

- « Alors ? »

- « Bella. Je ne suis pas montée dans la chambre ce matin. Avec ce que j'ai dans la tête Edward l'aurai su. »

- « Su quoi ? Notre secret, il le connaît déjà. »

- « Non pas ça. »

- « Le tien ? »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est Jacob ! »

- « Quoi ? Quoi Jacob ? »

- « Emmett veut organiser une fête à la Push pour le retour d'Edward. Jacob et son équipe seront là. Vu comment ils parlent des Cullen, je suppose qu'ils ne vous aiment pas. Si Edward lit dans leurs pensées. J'ai peur que ça finisse mal. »

- « Merde. Merde et Merdeeeee. »

- « Comme tu dis ! »

- « C'est bien pire que ça Rose. Nous sommes interdits de séjour à la Push. Je ne pourrai pas aller avec Edward. Les Quileutes connaissent notre secret et nous connaissons le leur. »

- « Quoi c'est des vampires aussi ? »

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais si Edward le découvre. Je crains le pire. »

- « Comment on va faire ? »

- « Il faudrait déjà changer le lieu de la fête. »

- « Je crois bien que c'est impossible. La salle est prête. Charlie et Sue ont tout prévu. »

- « Quand je disais que même avec mes capacités, je ne peux pas le protéger. »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute »

- « Non mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Edward, ces sales cabauds me le paieront très cher. »

- « Je suis désolé Bella »

- « Une chance qu'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées. Il va falloir que je lui dise pour la Push. Je ne veux plus lui mentir. »

- « Je comprends. Même si la surprise tombe à l'eau. »

_Je ne lui apporte que des problèmes. Voila ce que sa vie sera avec moi, une suite de mise en danger._

Je me levai. Remercia Rosalie. Edward n'allait pas tarder à remonter et je voulais qui ne se doute de rien. Mais j'étais si inquiète. Je marchais dans les couloirs perdus dans mes pensées.

- « Bella ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Que se passe t-il ? »

- « Rien Carlisle. J'attends le retour d'Edward. »

- « Bella me ment pas vu ta tête. Tu me caches quelque chose. »

On s'enfonça dans un renfoncement du couloir.

- « C'est les loups-garous ! Edward est invité pour une fête sur leur territoire. »

- « Ok je vois »

- « Carlisle comment je vais faire ? »

- « Ce sont ses amis, ils ne lui feront rien. »

- « Tu crois ? Imagine s'il lit dans leurs pensées, une chose sur moi qui ne lui plaît pas. Comment va t-il réagir ? »

- « Faut que tu le préviennes Bella. Edward est un garçon responsable. Il saura rester calme. »

- « J'espère car traité ou pas. S'ils touchent à l'un de ses cheveux. Je les tue ! »

- « J'espère pas en arriver là. Une guerre contre des loups-garous, ne passera pas inaperçu aux oreilles des Volturis. Caïus les a en horreur. Même si ce n'est pas les mêmes, il se fera une joie de les exterminer. Je ne suis pas pour les génocides. »

- « Comment ça pas les mêmes ? Il y en a d'autres ?»

- « Oui des vrais loups-garous qui se transforment à la pleine lune. »

- « Quand tu dis vrais. Tu veux dire que Jacob et sa meute en sont des faux ? »

- « Ils pensent qu'ils le sont mais leur vrai nom est modificateur. »

- « Ok »

- « Et oui. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce monde secret. »

- « En tous cas modificateurs ou loups-garous, je leurs souhaite pour leur survie de ne pas toucher à l'homme que j'aime. »

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras car ma dernière phrase avait était dite dans un sanglot. Ne pas être capable de le protéger me brisait le cœur.

- « Ça va aller chérie. Je suis sûr qu'Alice le sait déjà demandes-y »

- « Merci papa »

- « Dès que j'ai les résultats d'Edward je viens vous voir. »

- « Ok mais ne repense pas à ça. Ok ? »

- « Pas de soucis. »

Je filai dans sa chambre. Il était déjà là. Sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Je marchai très vite et sans bruit jusqu'à son lit.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il me rapprocha de lui en me tirant par les hanches. Je me recula après avoir savourer de ma langue ses lèvres.

- « Hey, tu embrasses toutes les filles qui te volent tes lèvres ? »

- « Bella même les yeux fermés je sais que c'est toi. Ton odeur. Ta douceur. Tes lèvres et l'absence de pensées. »

- « Tricheur »

Je m'allongeai à côté de lui la tête sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

- « Edward ça va pas ? »

- « Si mais je viens de vivre le moment le plus dur de ma vie. »

- « Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

- « Non ma chérie » dit-il en me caressant les cheveux « mais imagine plein de pensées plus tristes les unes que les autres. »

- « Mon pauvre amour » je me redressai pour l'embrasser aspirant chaque partie de ses lèvres « j'aurai dû être là »

- « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu sais. Le pire a été cette mère avec son enfant dans les bras au service radio. »

Je voyais ses larmes coulées. L'enfant devait être malade.

- « Edward ne pleure pas. Je suis là maintenant. » J'essuya ses larmes qui me transperçait le cœur.

- « Bella cette femme me répugne. »

- « Hein ? »

Alors là j'étais perdue.

- « Elle priait pour que les radios ne révèlent pas ses maltraitances. Et le pire Bella c'est que cette petite fille l'aime plus que tout malgré ce qu'elle lui fait subir. »

- « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit au médecin ? »

- « Bella tu me vois dire aux radiologistes : cette petite fille se fait battre par sa mère, je l'ai vu dans ses pensées. »

- « Non mais on peut le dire à Carlisle. »

- « Tu crois qui pourra faire quelque chose ? Et cette fillette finira où ? »

- « Je sais pas mais ça sera mieux que les coups de sa mère, non ? »

- « Oui tu as raison »

Je le consolais dans mes bras. Le berçant comme un enfant. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de cette femme et sa fille l'avait anéanti mais le pire c'est que ça ne serait que le début, son don lui permettrait de voir des choses sûrement très belles mais aussi horribles comme dans la tête de ces Quileutes.

Carlisle arriva avec le scan dans les mains. Quand il vu l'état dans lequel Edward était il devait penser que je lui avais parler de Jacob. Je pris rapidement la parole pour qu'Edward ne se doute de rien.

- « Carlisle. Edward au service radio a découvert une chose horrible. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Une petite fille se fait battre par sa mère. » répondit mon amour en se redressant.

- « Carlisle, tu dois faire quelque chose pour elle. Tu es le seul qui peut l'aider. »

- « Je comprends bien mais les services sociaux doivent mener une enquête. Ça m'étonnerait que la mère avoue. »

- « Carlisle elle doit avoir des traces sur tout le corps. C'est facile à vérifier. »

- « Je vais me renseigner. Ok ? Je reviens »

- « Tu vas voir mon amour tout va s'arranger »

- « Et toi qui me faisait croire que tu n'étais pas une héroïne. »

- « C'est grâce à toi. Moi j'en ai juste parlé à mon père c'est pas un exploit. »

- « Si tu le dis, mais tu seras toujours mon héroïne. »

Je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je l'aimais tant je ferais tout pour lui. Je devais lui dire pour la Push.

- « Chéri, je dois te dire une chose importante. »

- « Oui »

- « Rose m'a informé qu'une fête en ton honneur aura lieu à la Push quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital »

- « J'adore les fêtes ! »

- « Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « T'as bien vu comment Jacob et ses coéquipiers se comportaient en ma présence. »

- « Oui ils savaient même ce que vous étiez ! »

- « Ils te l'ont dit ? »

- « Non je les ai entendu dans les vestiaires »

- « Les Cullen ne peuvent pas aller sur la réserve à cause d'un pacte signé par Carlisle et Ephraim Black »

- « Je comprends, mais si je demande à Jacob il ne me dira pas non tu sais »

- « Pas la peine, leur présence me répugne c'est une histoire d'odeur. »

- « Je n'irai pas alors. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi »

- « Oh mon amour »

Je l'embrassai avec fougue. J'avais tant envie de ses bras mais il fallait que je continue.

- « Edward, tu ne peux pas faire de peine à Emmett, ni à Charlie. Tu iras. J'attendrais ton retour avec impatience. Mais promets moi quoi que tu lises dans leurs esprits ne te bat pas avec eux. Jure le moi Edward. »

- « Je te le jure Bella »

- « Ok car sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi s'il t'arrive autre chose par ma faute. »

- « Bella calme toi. Rien de ce qui m'ait arrivé ou m'arrivera sera de ta faute, amour. »

- « Edward je suis dangereuse pour toi »

- « Chut je ne veux plus rien entendre, j'irai et je reviendrais très vite sans faire attention à leurs pensées. »

- « Je t'aime Edward, tu es toute ma vie maintenant. »

Sur cette dernière phrase nos bouches se lancèrent dans un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se perdirent sous mon pull. Les miennes dans ses cheveux.

A bout de souffle, nous reposâmes nos têtes sur mon oreiller.

Carlisle arriva peu de temps après.

- « Alors ? »

- « C'était horrible ! » nous répondis Carlisle

Je vis la tête d'Edward se décomposer. Il devait voir ce que Carlisle avait vu. L'image de la fillette.

- « Elle était venue pour son poignet donc les médecins n'avaient rien remarqué. J'ai ordonné une radio corporelle discrètement. Ça pourrait passer comme une erreur de prescription si on devait se justifier.

Quand les infirmières l'ont déshabillé. Elle était couverte de bleus. Les radios ont confirmé des coups à répétition. La mère a été envoyée au poste de police. Charlie s'en occupe. Et l'enfant est en pédiatrie pour l'instant. Elle est très mignonne. Elle a des boucles couleur cuivre et des yeux chocolat. Le teint pale sûrement dû à une carence en fer. Elle va bientôt avoir 3 ans. Elle s'appelle Carlie. Elle est hors de danger. On lui cherche une famille d'accueil. »

- « Mon dieu c'est encore un bébé. »

- « Oui »

- « On pourra aller la voir ? »

- « Je pense que ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle a besoin d'amour. »

- « T'as vu tout va s'arranger grâce à toi mon amour. » dis-je à Edward

- « Grâce à nous, merci docteur »

- « Derien mon garçon. Parlons de toi maintenant. »

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

elle vous rapelle pas quelqu'un ?

merci pour vos reviews

ed


	20. Chapter 20 Carlie

Salut les filles

voici un nouveau chapitre le prochain sera celui de la Push

merci aux revieweuses hp-drago; coco; VeroNiQue22; julia; odeissa; CarlieCullen; ashlaure; Dawn266; lena -lna933-; Nahiki; Caelina; misiri-addict; Angelikka; Elisect32; annecullen69

vous etes de plus en plus nombreuses et je vous remercie

bonne lecture

les personnages appartiennent à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 20 : Carlie

POV d'Edward

Carlisle était revenu avec des bonnes nouvelles sur cette petite fille : Carlie.

Maintenant c'était à mon tour de savoir si j'étais remis de mes blessures.

- « Bon voila ! Le scan est satisfaisant. Si tu reprends un peu de force, tu pourras sortir d'ici 72 heures. »

- « Merci Carlisle et encore merci pour Carlie »

- « De rien »

- « Je suis trop contente ! »

Bella me sauta dessus passant sa jambe au dessus de moi. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur mon corps une fois son père parti.

- « Enfin le cauchemar est fini » reprit-elle

- « Je t'aime ma Bella »

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Les fesses légèrement en l'air. Je passai mes mains sous son pull. Je passais mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait la peau si douce. La fraîcheur de celle-ci ne me gênait plus du tout.

- « Mr Masen, je vous ramène votre repas »

Une infirmière venait de rentrer avec elle, ses pensées.

_Je voudrais tant être à sa place. (Infirmière)_

Bella se releva. Se trouvant assise sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son entre jambe sur mon sexe à travers le tissu. Le moindre mouvement de sa part me menait de plus en plus à ma perte.

- « Posez-le là » répondit Bella

Je me demandais même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès de m'aguicher devant l'infirmière qui ne tenait plus.

_Oh mon dieu. Il va me falloir une douche glacée si elle continue. (Infirmière)_

J'essayai de faire asseoir Bella à côté de moi en la tenant par les hanches mais pas moyen qu'elle bouge.

L'infirmière posa le plateau. Elle avait des rougeurs sur tout le visage. Elle sortie aussi vite que ses pieds lui permit.

_Ce n'est pas humain d'être si sexy ! (Infirmière)_

- « Bella, c'est pas que ta position me déplait loin de là même. Mais devant l'infirmière c'est pas fair-play »

- « Excuse moi mon amour mais je marquais mon territoire. Qu'elles comprennent bien toutes que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. »

- « Je crois que là. Elles l'ont compris. Mais pitié arrête de bouger ainsi tu me rends fou. »

- « C'est un sentiment d'extrême pouvoir tu sais, cette position »

- « Tu as raison de toute manière je me rends, j'abdique. »

Elle plongea vers ma bouche. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Je ne me sentais jamais rassasié de nos baisersfougueux. Ils étaient pleins d'amour. De tendresse. De passion en même temps. Mes besoins humains gâchaient ce moment parfait par des gargouillis. Bella se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit à une telle vitesse que mes yeux n'eurent pas le temps de tout voir.

- « Faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces. »

- « J'aurai pu attendre deux minutes de plus »

Ce que contredirent mes gargouillements.

- « Je crois que non. Bon voyons ce qu'il y a au menu. »

Elle souleva les cloches et fit une mine de dégoût.

- « Bella, si la vue de ma nourriture te gène. Je peux le comprendre. »

- « Va falloir que je m'y habitue. »

- « Avec de la nourriture normale, ça sera plus facile. Ici même moi, je n'apprécie pas. »

- « Ok. Je vais en profiter pour appeler Alice. Faut qu'on prévoit du shopping. »

- « Depuis quand tu aimes ça ? »

- « Depuis que ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Carlie. »

- « Je comprends mieux »

Elle attrapa un raisin et le mit à ma bouche. Je lui mordillai les doigts en passant.

- « Comme ça, je suis sûre que je m'habituerais plus vite. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

- « Moi aussi, je peux y prendre goût. Ça fait très Jules César. »

Nous nous mîmes à rires. Elle posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit de la chambre.

- « Prends des forces ! » cria t-elle de la porte.

Je comptais bien en puiser assez pour reprendre où nous en étions arrêtés ce matin.

POV de Bella

Je venais de trouver le moyen d'appeler Alice sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Je sortis de l'hôpital. Composa le numéro de ma sœur.

- « Alice ! »

- « Bella, j'adore ton idée de shopping quand veux-tu y aller ? »

- « Alice, je croyais que tu n'avais plus de visions de moi. »

- « C'est le cas, mais là c'est de ce beau bébé que j'en ai eu. »

- « Edward l'a sauvé et je veux lui donner l'amour qui lui a manqué »

- « Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

- « Non mais Carlisle nous la décrite. »

- « Quand j'ai eu ma premier vision. J'ai cru à un gag. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Bella. Elle est l'union de toi et d'Edward physiquement. Elle a tes boucles et la couleur des cheveux d'Edward. Elle a la couleur de tes yeux quand on t'a trouvé. »

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi Alice. »

- « Peut être mais c'est très étrange. »

- « Ok, que dirais-tu de cette après midi. Mais pas plus de deux heures. Je ne veux pas laisser seul Edward trop longtemps. »

- « Parfait. Nous nous diviserons la liste. »

- « Quelle liste ? »

- « Celle que je viens de finir, avant ton appel bien sûr. »

- « J'aurai dû m'en douter mais reparlons vision. Aurais-tu vu la fête qu'organise Emmett ? »

- « Non »

- « C'est bizarre car je ne serais même pas avec lui. »

- « Bella ne me dis pas que ton horreur des fêtes est à ce point. »

- « Non, c'est le lieu où elle se déroulera qui m'est interdit. »

- « Il organise ça dans une boîte de streap-tease ? »

- « Pire que ça. La Push ! »

- « Oh mon dieu. »

- « Je suis si stressée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

- « Je vais essayer de me concentrer et je te dis ça à 14 heures, dès que j'arrive. »

- « Ok merci Alice. »

Je remontai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était en train de jouer avec ses aliments avec sa fourchette.

- « Tu n'arrives pas à manger seul déjà ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ça »

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis sur le bord du lit.

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « C'est répugnant. Ils osent appeler ça de la nourriture. »

- « Si tu veux. Je te ramènerais quelque chose d'en ville. »

- « Tu serais un ange. »

Il mangea son pain et ses raisins. Laissant son plateau quasiment plein.

Emmett arriva seul. Une mine à faire peur.

- « Salut vous deux »

- « Emmett » disions ensemble.

- « Si tu veux j'ai rien mangé. Sers toi. »

- « Merci frangin »

Je regardai Edward. Je devais avoir loupé un épisode.

- « Emmett n'a rien mangé. Sue est trop occupée pour le réapprovisionner. »

- « Bonne appétit alors. » Lui lançais-je

Emmett dévora le plateau sous nos yeux ébaillis.

----------------

L'heure du shopping n'allait pas tarder. Mais je tenais à faire la connaissance de Carlie avant de partir.

- « Edward, si nous allions à la pédiatrie. »

- « Votre salle de bain ne vous suffit plus ? » se moqua Emmett.

- « Emmett tu as vraiment que sa dans la tête ? »

- « Je confirme » rétorqua Edward

- « Ton frère, grâce à son don est venu en aide à une fillette. Carlisle nous a permis de lui rendre visite. »

- « Mon frangin un héros ? Il te manque plus que le collant bleu et la cape. »

Je me l'imaginais déjà dans son costume moulant mmmm….

Fallait que j'arrête de déteindre sur Em' et reprenne mes esprits avant de lui sauter dessus.

- « Ok, on y va ! »

- « On te suit amour »

Je mis un doigt menaçant sur la poitrine d'Emmett.

- « Je te préviens c'est un bébé. Pas de choses déplacées devant elle. »

- « Je sais me retenir »

Nous signalâmes au personnel soignant notre ballade. Nous arrivâmes Edward et moi main dans la main à la pédiatrie.

Nous avions demandé la chambre de Carlie. Edward me serra plus fort la main. Plein d'enfants pleuraient. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans sa chambre. C'était plutôt un dortoir avec des enfants de 0 à 4 ans.

- « C'est quoi cette chambre ? »

Les murs étaient blancs. Les lits à barreaux alignées les uns après les autres. Comment pouvait-on mettre une petite fille dans une telle pièce. Il n'y avait pas un jouet.

- « C'est une salle commune Mademoiselle. » nous renseigna une dame de salle.

- « Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? »

- « C'est pour les personnes démunies. »

J'étais carrément outrée. Sous prétextes que les parents de ces enfants n'étaient pas aisés. Ils se donnaient le droit de les traiter de la sorte. J'appelai Alice aussitôt.

- « Alice ! »

- « Bella, je ne suis pas encore en retard. »

- « Non je sais. Peux-tu venir de suite avec Esmée à la pédiatrie ? Dévalise un magasin de jouet avant pour enfant de 0 à 4 ans environ. »

- « T'inquiète pas je suis la championne dans ce domaine tout magasin confondu »

- « Super te prive pas c'est moi qui offre. »

- « Je t'envois Esmée. Moi j'arrive après avec Jasper. »

Edward était déjà près d'une petite fille à bouclettes à jouer avec ses mains. Je m'approcha de lui le pris par la taille.

- « Alors voici la petite Carlie ? »

Elle se tenait debout et passait ses petites mains par les barreaux. Elle était très petite. Mais c'était la plus jolie petite fille qui m'ait été donné de voir.

- « Oui, Bella je te présente Mademoiselle Carlie »

- « Coucou Carlie, coucou la puce »

Elle gazouillait. Son odeur était très parfumée mais je savais que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

- « Voulez vous la prendre ? » nous demanda la dame de salle.

- « On a le droit ? »

- « Oui bien sûr. Votre père m'a prévenue de votre visite. »

Elle abaissa la grille de lit qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un lit d'enfant. Je lui tendis instinctivement mes bras. Qu'elle accueillit avec joie. Prenant mon cou de ses menottes tièdes. Je la pris contre moi. Edward se plaça derrière moi et me pris par la taille posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Elle a l'air de se plaire dans tes bras. »

- « Oui, elle est si jolie. Comment peut on faire du mal à un petit ange comme ça. » Demandais je plus pour moi-même.

- « Vous me faites penser à des parents heureux comme ça. »

- « Emmett est-ce si mal de lui donner notre amour. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça en mal Bella. C'est plutôt le contraire. »

- « Merci » lui répondit Edward

Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Le froid de mes bras ne la gênait pas. Elle essayer d'attraper mes cheveux.

Esmée arriva très vite.

- « Bella, chérie. Tu voulais que je vienne. Alice m'a dit que c'était urgent. »

- « Esmée ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Même si Carlie ne resterai pas une nuit de plus. Nous devons redonner vie à cette pièce. Il n'y a aucune couleur. Ce n'est pas normal pour une chambre d'enfant. »

- « Faut voir ça avec le directeur de l'hôpital. »

- « Si nous le faisons gracieusement. Il ne peut pas dire non. »

- « Je ferai participer l'équipe de foot de Forks » proposa Emmett.

Venant de lui. Ça me surprit très agréablement.

- « En deux jours maxi ça pourrai être fini ! »

- « Je vais aller lui parlait tout de suite. »

- « Avec Esmée, la victoire est assurée. »

- « Si Emmett se transforme en Pom Pom girl. Le directeur n'a plus qu'à s'incliner. »

Nous nous étions tous mis à rire. Même Leah : la dame de salle.

Quand Esmée fut partie. Edward prit le relais avec Carlie. Pendant que je voyais avec la responsable du service pour sa chambre individuelle.

Elle me fit remplir une tonne de paperasse. Prenant ainsi tous les frais à ma charge. Je voulais le meilleur pour elle. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Alice était revenue avec Jasper. Ils étaient entourés d'enfants malades. Les adultes présents distribuaient les jouets. On se croyait à Noël avant l'heure. La joie illuminait leurs petits visages. Alice me prit à part.

- « Bella c'est merveilleux ton idée pour cette chambre. Elle sera magnifique. Tu peux compter sur Jasper et moi. » Dit elle en sautant et tapant des mains

- « Merci Alice. Je suis désolée pour l'après midi shopping annulé. »

- « C'est pas grave. J'ai prévu quelques habits pour Carlie. »

Le _quelque_ me fit un peu douter.

- « Nous allons installer sa chambre avec Alice. On revient. »

Elle pris une bonne dizaine de sacs et me suivit.

- « Une chance que tu as dis quelques sacs ! »

- « Bella c'est même pas le tiers de ma liste. »

Nous arrivâmes à sa chambre. Alice se plaint de la taille de l'armoire. Ce qui me fit rire. Les _quelques_ affaires n'y tiendraient pas. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à une chambre d'enfant. Même si ça restait impersonnel et froid.

- « Alice as-tu vu la tournure de la fête ? »Demandais-je en pliant le petit linge de bébé.

- « Non rien c'est comme si le destin d'Emmett et d'Edward s'effaçait dès qu'ils sont sur la réserve. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Je sais pas. Mais j'ai déjà eu cette impression pour le match contre la Push. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer »

Si Alice ne pouvait rien voir comment faire pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Edward avait promis. J'avais confiance en lui mais pas en eux.

Alice s'approcha de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

- « Ça va aller. Ais confiance. »

Je la remerciais d'un léger sourire. Et changea de discussion.

- « J'espère que Carlie trouvera une chouette famille ! »

- « Bella. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle l'a déjà trouvé. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu t'es vue toi et Edward devant cette puce. On dirait des parents_gâteaux_. »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Carlie va vieillir moi non. C'est déjà assez dur d'imaginer survivre à Edward alors ce n'est pas pour rajouter un enfant à l'équation. »

- « Bella, Edward sera l'un des nôtres. Je l'ai vu. »

- « Tes visions sont subjectives. C'est ce qu'il veut pour l'instant. Mais je ne veux pas lui prendre son âme. »

- « Bella son âme c'est toi ! »

- « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer le faire souffrir comme ça pour moi. »

- « OK n'en parlons plus pour l'instant. »

- « Merci »

- « Mais pour Carlie, c'est autre chose. Elle pourrait devenir le bébé Cullen. J'en suis sûr que Carlisle et Esmée obtiendront le droit. Et après notre avocat se chargera du reste. »

- « Dis moi tu as tout prévu ! »

- « Bella dis moi que tu arriveras à la donner à d'autres personnes. »

- « Je ne la connais que depuis deux heures. »

- « Réfléchis y Bella »

- « Edward n'a que 17 ans. Tu l'imagines père à cet âge ? »

- « Il fait très mature. Parles en avec lui avant de le regretter Bella. »

- « Promis _tata gâteaux_. »

- « C'est vrai je l'avoue. »

Nous étions en train de rire quand Edward arriva. Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

- « Que ça fait du bien. »

- « Quoi amour ? »

- « Toi d'abord et ton accueil. Et aussi toutes ces pensées heureuses. Tous les enfants et le service rayonnent. »

- « Mais où est Carlie ? »

- « Elle joue avec un gros ours vivant. »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il nous guida vers le dortoir. Carlie était sur les genoux d'Emmett. Ses mains sur ses yeux. Des coucous beuh suivis de rires était la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux. Rosalie était revenue.

- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit on l'a tous adoptée. Elle est faite pour nous. »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Alice. »

Je regardai Edward lever un sourcil aux pensées d'Alice. Même si je dois l'avouer que me séparer de Carlie me peinerait. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'impliquer dans nos vies. Edward courrait assez de danger en ma présence. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité avec une famille normale.

Esmée revenue très vite avec de bonnes nouvelles. Le plan peinture commença aussitôt. Alice partit avec Jasper chercher les pots de peintures. Esmée fit des dessins sur les murs avec des codes couleurs. Emmett réquisitionna son équipe. Edward et moi transférions les lits dans une autre salle. Les infirmières nous aidaient toutes.

La bonne humeur régnait dans le service.

- « Au boulot » lança Alice les bras chargés de sacs.

- « Al' c'est pas du shopping qu'on t'a envoyé faire mais acheter des pots de peinture. »

- « Bella nous ne pouvons pas peindre sans tenue réglementaire. »

Elle lança à toutes les personnes présente une salopette, un maillot de couleur vive, une casquette blanche et une paire de sur chausse.

Une fois tous habillés, nous nous chargions tous d'une couleur. Edward et moi s'occupions du jaune. Peindre à vitesse humaine n'était pas évident. Mais avec le nombre que nous étions la chambre serait vite fini. Du moins c'était sans compter sur Emmett et ses coups de pinceaux rebelles. Une bataille de couleur s'en découla. Nous en avions partout. Esmée qui avait prit Carlie dans ses bras. Participa aussi sous les rires de notre mascotte.

La soirée était bien avancée. Je pris le bain et donna le biberon à Carlie. Les bleus étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Je la coucha et lui raconta l'histoire de Tchoupi. Elle s'endormie très vite. Je rejoignis Edward. Il devait regagner sa chambre.

- « Bonne nuit tout le monde. » souhaitions nous au groupe.

Nous étions recouverts de peinture. Une bonne douche s'imposait. Arrivée dans la chambre, je proposais à Edward une douche à deux. Il prépara ses affaires pendant que je commandais pour lui au traiteur. Je n'avais pas fait de shopping et je n'avais pas été prendre de la nourriture correcte pour lui. L'adresse que je donnai au livreur, le surpris mais avec un bon pourboire au moment du règlement, il accepta de donner la commande à l'accueil du service.

Edward entra dans la salle de bains.

- « Tu ressembles à un arc en ciel mon cœur. » dit il en me touchant une touche de peinture sur ma joue.

- « Moques toi. Tu es pire que moi. »

- « Tu crois ça ? »

Je commença à lui retirer ses bretelles et ferma la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Le haut de salopette descendu, je lui retirai son tee-shirt. Il avait de la peinture sur les bras, le cou, les cheveux et le visage. Je lui caressai son torse musclé.

- « Il y en a pas ici »

- « Je préfère vérifier » lui répondis-je, en me mordant la lèvre.

Nous commencions un jeu sensuel et érotique.

- « Mm…mm à moi maintenant de faire l'inventaire. »

Il déboutonna ma salopette et retira les bretelles. Mon pantalon bien trop grand tomba à mes pieds. Je le dégageai rapidement.

- « Très sexy ce shorty avec ce tee-shirt. »

Il ôta mon haut. Prit ma main la passa au dessus de ma tête et me fit tourner sur moi-même comme une danseuse étoile.

- « Alors verdict ! »

- « Tu me bas d'une bonne couche. »

- « Il faut nettoyer ça alors. »

Je le tirai dans la douche marchant à reculons le tenant par le haut de sa salopette.

On se débarrassa du reste de nos vêtements avant de rentrer dans la cabine. Sans se lâcher des yeux. J'allumais l'eau et pris son shampoing pour lui retirer toute cette peinture de ses cheveux. Rien que ce contact m'électrisa allumant mon désir pour lui. Je passai à ses bras et son torse. L'eau était teintée de mille couleurs.

- « Nous sommes à nous deux le plus bel arc en ciel. » dit-il en regardant l'eau s'écouler de nos corps.

Je me lava rapidement voulant profiter au plus vite de Lui.

POV d'Edward

Ma respiration était haletante à chaque contact de mon torse sur la douceur de son corps.

Nous sortîmes de la douche. Nous essuyant rapidement. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

Je la saisis par la taille d'un bras me procurant un frisson de désir. Je trouvai sa bouche de la mienne pour une lente danse langoureuse. J'avais besoin de son corps. J'avais besoin de lui procurer du plaisir.

Instinctivement ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux. Je goûtai son cou. Sa poitrine ferme. Ma bouche s'aventura plus bas dans une guirlande de petits baisers. Je descendis de son ventre merveilleusement plat jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses. Lorsque je dénichai les douces et fraîches lèvres de sa féminité. Je la dégustai comme le plus précieux des fruits. Déclanchant en elle de petits frissons. Elle me releva contre elle. M'embrassa à m'en faire perdre haleine et me souffla.

- « Maintenant, Edward prends moi ! »

Je la soulevai du sol. Elle s'agrippa à moi avec ses jambes. Se positionnant parfaitement pour accueillir mon sexe dur. Je m'insinua en elle tout en me noyant dans son regarde qui étincelait. J'imprimai à nos corps mêlés un rythme lent qui gagna progressivement en intensité. Je la retenais par les hanches. Elle glissa ses mains sur mes épaules et mon dos, caressant ma peau du bout des doigts qui m'envoya une salve de frissons. Elle s'offrait à mes assauts brûlants. Je sentis que ma délivrance serait pour bientôt. J'intensifiai mes coups de rein. Et glissa un doigt entre nos corps soudés, dénicha son bouton dur et le caressa. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule pour étouffer ses cris. Une dernière fois je la touchai. Nous explosâmes en même temps. Elle reposa ses jambes au sol sans se décoller de mon corps. Nous restâmes un délicieux moment ainsi. Mon cœur reprenant un rythme régulier.

- « Edward je t'aime tant »

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot me contentant de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

Après quelques minutes, nous regagnâmes la chambre. Bella s'habilla rapidement avant de s'excuser. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas.

- «Bonne appétit amour. »

- « Bella comment as-tu fait ? »

- « Livraison à domicile. »

- « Tu es incroyable. »

Elle avait était si merveilleuse aujourd'hui avec ces enfants et Carlie. Elle n'était plus que mon soleil, mon astre mais celui d'une dizaine d'enfants et surtout celui de notre mascotte. Ses pensées étaient pleines d'amour pour Bella, un amour si fort, plus fort que celui d'une fille à sa mère même.

- « Je te laisse manger, je vais voir là haut si tout se passe bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

- « Fais un bisous à Carlie pour moi. »

Je me doutais bien que c'était la vraie raison. Il y avait entre elles quelque chose qui s'était créée. La réflexion d'Alice quand je les avais rejoins dans la chambre de Carlie m'avait surprise. Elle parlait d'adoption. Mais quand Bella s'en occupait ça devenait de plus en plus évident. Il faudrait qu'on en parle. Bella méritait d'être heureuse. Le bonheur maternel en faisait partie. J'en voyais rien contre.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors comment avez vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre et petit lémon?

avez vous deja lu le cueilleur de fraise? je voudrais le prendre pour mes vacances

a bientot

ed


	21. Chapter 21 la fête à la push

salut a toutes

voici surement le dernier chapitre avant de partir samedi en vacances l'autre est déjà ecrit mais pas tapé et avec tout ce qui reste a preparé ça va etre chaud

merci a mes revieweuses lauriane-chan; CarlieCullen; Ananaxtra; hp-drago; Dawn266; Elodie; lena -lna933-

les personnages appartiennent a SM

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 21 : La fête à la Push

POV de Bella

Trois jours étaient passés. Edward devait sortir aujourd'hui. J'en étais très heureuse enfin il était libre et en pleine santé.

Il ne garderait aucune séquelle de l'accident mis à part son don. Et oui depuis son réveil on s'était aperçu de sa capacité. Il savait mieux se canaliser. Carlisle était fasciné. Même la présence des membres de ma famille ne le gênait plus. Il avait réussi à voir une vision d'Alice en même temps qu'elle. Son don nous avait aussi fait connaître Carlie. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle retrouvait un peu de couleur lui faisant de jolies pommettes roses. Elles étaient à croquer.

_Drôle de terme pour un vampire !_

Carlisle avait trouvé une famille pour elle et nous devions lui dire au revoir demain. Mes sentiments étaient partagés.

_Elle va me manquer. Ses menottes vont me manquer. Ses câlins vont me manquer ainsi que ses rires et ses gazouillis. Mais une famille normale est une bonne décision enfin je crois._

En avais-je la force ? Je ne le savais pas. Carlisle avait demandé à la famille si je pouvais lui rendre visite. Ce qu'ils avaient accepté même si ce ne serait pas pareil. Entre Carlie et moi, il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient créées.

Pour l'instant, elle était encore à moi. Je devais passer l'après midi avec elle. On nous avait donné l'autorisation de sortie. Je voulais l'emmener dans la clairière. J'avais fait des folies, dévalisant un magasin de jouets de plein air.

Alice et Jasper m'avaient aidé. Je dus leur faire promettre de garder le secret sur cette endroit je ne voulais pas qu'il soit envahi de touristes curieux.

Il y avait une balançoire. Un toboggan. Une petite cabane en bois. Un jeu à bascule. Un mini bac à sable. Tout était en kit bien sûr ce qui nous avait fait bien rire. Il y était mentionné différentes façons de le monter. Mais avec Jasper, nous avions trouvé la nôtre. Alice avait servi de cobaye testeur. On ne devait reculer devant rien pour la sécurité de notre mascotte.

Pour le goûter, j'avais prévu un baby food. Composé de différents goûts et textures. Alice en avait eu une vision. Je me doutais bien dans l'état où elle serait après manger. Même Edward en partageant celle-ci avait rit. Je refusais de savoir. C'était notre après midi. Notre dernière après-midi et je voulais qu'elle soit magique.

C'était aussi l'après-midi où Edward passera à la Push. L'après-midi de l'angoisse. Le savoir loin de moi était une chose mais au milieu de ces sales cabauds en était une autre.

Je lui avais offert un nouveau portable. Le sien n'avait pas survécu à l'accident. Il devait m'appeler dès qu'il serait sur le chemin du retour.

Carlie m'aidait à me calmer juste par sa seule présence. Cette après-midi, j'en aurais largement besoin.

Pour l'heure je devais aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Carlisle l'avait vu de bonne heure pour nous laisser le reste de la matinée pour nous.

Emmett s'était chargé de ses affaires. Moi j'étais monté faire un câlin à ma puce avant de revenir la chercher après.

- « Alors prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette ? »

- « Plus que jamais. »

Il me décrocha un magnifique sourire en coin avant de prendre la main que je lui tendais.

- « Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

- « Emmett s'est chargé de tout »

- « Cette salle de bain va me manquer. »

- « Mm…..m »

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Sous les regards des infirmières.

- « Tu risques de leur manquer »

- « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

J'aurai tant voulu savoir pour avoir le plaisir de leur arracher les yeux.

Mais pour l'instant je l'avais à moi seule et aucune personne au monde ne pouvait nous enlever ça.

Je lui tendis mes clefs de voiture. J'étais contre au départ mais Carlisle m'avait dit « plus vite il remontera en selle mieux ce sera. » Il s'en empara avec un regard tendre.

- « T'inquiètes pas je serais prudent. »

- «J'espère bien. Je ne crains rien ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et je tiens à toi. »

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la villa. Toute la famille l'avait abandonné pour nous laisser un moment seul.

- « Bella, peut on faire un petit détour avant ? »

- « Bien sûr amour »

Il se dirigea droit vers chez lui. J'aurai dû y penser. Sa maison devait lui manquer énormément. Arrivé devant, il se gara et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main. Je m'en emparai avec une impression de ne plus jamais vouloir lui lâcher. L'heure tournait si vite vers cette fête.

Nous entrâmes et il alla directement dans sa chambre me traînant derrière lui.

- « Bella ! Ça fait tant de bien de se retrouver chez soi. Surtout que j'ai failli ne jamais plus y revenir. »

- « Edward ne pense plus à ça mon amour. »

- « Tu as raison »

Il plongea sur son lit. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses oreillers. Je m'assis dans le rocking chair près de la fenêtre très discrètement. Lui faisant le plus d'intimité possible. Il se redressa après un petit moment, appuyant sa tête avec l'aide de son coude appuyé sur le lit.

- « C'est dans ce fauteuil que ma mère me berçait quand j'étais un bébé. »

- « Excuse moi, je ne savais pas » lui répondis-je en me levant.

- « Reste assise. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te chasser. »

- « De toute manière je préfère rester près de toi. »

Je me dirigeai vers son lit. M'allongeant à côté de lui. Son lit était un peu plus grand que celui de l'hôpital.

Nous restâmes allongés sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, à contempler son plafond. Après un certain temps – que je n'arrivais pas à quantifier – il reprit la parole.

- « Bella, qu'a-t-il entre Jacob, ses amis et votre famille ? »

- « Ils savent ce que nous sommes et ont peur pour les leurs. »

- « Ils se rendent pas compte que vous n'avez jamais fait de mal à personne. »

- « Mais c'est dans leur instinct de tuer ceux de notre race. »

- « Bella. Jacob est peut être musclé mais je doute qu'il te face plus qu'une égratignure. »

- « C'est compliqué. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. »

- « Je comprends. Et c'est pourquoi tu as peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. »

- « Que tu découvres qu'ils sont de sales ca… » Je me repris à temps et continua ma phrase. « Peu importe ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur mais ce qu'il pourrait te faire en cas de bagarre. Ils sont incontrôlables. »

- « Jacob est mon ami. Il ne me fera aucun mal. »

- « Peut être mais ce n'est pas le pire, ni le seul. »

- « Je te promets de me sauver avant quoi que ce soit se passe. »

Je me blottis contre lui. Il me caressa le dos. Il savait comment me rassurer.

- « Tu me jouerais un peu de piano ? » demandais-je après quelques minutes

- « Avec plaisir. »

Nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'installa au piano et tapota le banc à côté de lui pour que j'y prenne place.

Il commença par un échauffement. Je sortis de ma poche ce que j'avais acheté dans la boutique où j'avais eu le portable d'Edward, un mp4.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Je cherche la notice. »

- « Pour ? »

- « T'enregistrer ! »

- « Chérie, je peux jouer n'importe quand pour toi. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Carlie. »

- « C'est super comme idée et que veux tu y mettre. »

- « Attends déjà je cherche comment on enregistre. Dans la boutique ça paraissait simple. »

Il me le prit des mains, y cafouilla deux secondes avant de me le rendre.

- « Voila, tu n'as plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge quand je te le dirais. »

- « Super. »

- « Par quoi commence t'on ? »

- « Ma berceuse. »

Il me fit signe d'appuyer et il commença à jouer. Il y mettait tout son cœur.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui parler d'adoption pour Carlie. Comme je l'avais promis à Alice. Ça me semblait impossible. Notre vie non plutôt ma non vie était trop dangereuse pour une petite fille.

Il continua par le clair de lune de Debussy et des morceaux de Walt Disney. Ma préférée fut celle de Tarzan « Toujours dans mon cœur »

Musique Tarzan : http (://) www (.) youtube (.)com/watch?v=1A0ccn8sNoY

- " Elle va tant me manquer"

- « A moi aussi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'avais tant besoin de son amour.

---------------------------

L'heure passa trop vite. Emmett vint chercher Edward. Mon angoisse reprit le dessus. Je sauta dans ma voiture rejoindre mon petit ange. Elle était toute belle. Habillée par Alice. Elle m'accueillit en tendant ses petits bras. Elle ne parlait pas encore. Le pédiatre nous avait dit que ça allait venir. Il fallait qu'elle se sente en confiance et aimée.

Après avoir signé le papier de l'infirmière et embrassé ma sœur. Je pris le chemin de ma voiture. Carlie dans un bras et le siège auto de l'autre.

Je me suis bataillée avec les attaches malgré les petits dessins dessus. Nous étions enfin en route pour la clairière. L'après-midi allait être relativement chaude pour Forks mais pas trop ensoleillée.

POV d'Edward

J'étais enfin sorti de ce maudit hôpital. Avec toutes ces pensées bruyantes. Bella était anxieuse pour plusieurs raisons la 1ère : la fête de la Push. La 2nde et pas la moindre l'adoption de Carlie demain. Je la sentais triste mais tout comme elle voulait me protéger, elle agissait ainsi pour la sécurité de Carlie. Et pourtant j'avais un doute. Que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

J'étais dans le 4x4 d'Emmett en route pour la Push. Je devais faire semblant d'être surpris par la fête. Rosalie me regardait avec des yeux inquiets et ses pensées n'étaient que questions.

_Edward, j'espère que tu te contrôleras car ta petite amie est prête à déclancher une guerre s'ils te touchent (Rosalie)_

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Ni Jacob, ni Charlie étaient au courant de ma capacité. Je voulais que ça reste ainsi.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle, une grande banderole était eu dessus de la porte **content de ton rétablissement Edward.**

Toute l'équipe de la Push, Charlie et Sue nous accueillîmes par un SURPRISE en chœur.

Je les remerciais. Sue me prit dans ses bras.

_Mon pauvre chéri, j'ai eu si peur pour toi (Sue) _

Cette femme veillait sur Emmett et moi comme une mère. Sa pensée me fit chaud au cœur.

Charlie s'approcha.

- « Bienvenue. Bella n'est pas avec toi ? »

- « Non elle passe l'après-midi avec Carlie »

- « Ok. Je me suis occupé de sa mère et du dossier des droits maternels. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. Que Carlisle soit tombé dessus dû à une erreur de prescription, c'est dingue quand même. »

- « Oui c'est une chance pour cette fillette. »

_Tu parles d'une chance. C'est mon frère l'erreur de prescription (Emmett)_

Je fourrais un coup de coude dans les côtes de celui-ci.

- « Aïe »

Rosalie se mit à rire.

_J'imagine que c'est ses pensées qui lui ont valu ce coup (Rose)_

J'acquiesçais d'un sourire. Je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux ce don. Le plus fascinant c'était les visions d'Alice en live. Elle avait vu le goûter que Bella avait confectionner pour notre puce.

_Pourquoi notre puce ?_

Dès demain elle sera à d'autres. Si seulement j'avais eu assez de courage pour le demander à Bella. De la garder. Mon anniversaire était en juin soit dans 25 jours. J'aurais 18 ans le 20 juin. Avec l'aide de Carlisle, on aurait peut-être le droit de…

_Non laisse tomber Bella ne veut pas. _

La fête commença et les pensées désagréables avec elle. Je puais d'après eux. Je sentais la même odeur que les sang-froid.

Je passa outre et alla saluer Jacob. Je voulais le remercier d'avoir soutenu mon frère.

- « Salut toi »

- « Jacob ! Je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Emmett. »

- « C'est rien mec. »

- « Cette fête est géniale. Et vu l'assiette d'Em' le buffet aussi. »

Emmett m'en tendis une beaucoup moins remplie que la sienne.

J'entendais les pensées de Jake qui étaient aussi limpides que de l'eau de roche.

_Content de voir que tu apprécies encore la nourriture humaine. (Jacob)_

- « Et toi tu ne te sers pas ? »

Je voulais connaître leur secret. Celui que Bella avait refusé de me dire.

- « Si si je vais me servir avant qu'il n'en reste plus. »

_Je ne sais pas si Emmett tiendrait la distance avec notre appétit de loup. (Jacob)_

Je passais aux pensées des autres une à une.

_Comment fait Jacob pour manger à côté de lui. Il empeste (Embry)_

_S'il avait ramené sa copine de vampire au moins il y aurait eu de l'action. (Paul)_

_Si Emmett savait de quoi son frère est tombé sous le charme, il en perdrait l'appétit. (Sam)_

Je préférais arrêter là. Le vampire de copine et le quoi : me suffisait.

J'aurai tant voulu être près d'elles au lieu d'être ici à faire semblant.

J'envoyais un Texto à Bella :

**COMMENT VA LE SOLEIL DE MA VIE ?**

**EDWARD**

- « A qui envois-tu un sms ? » me demanda Sue

- « A Bella, elle me manque »

_Pourquoi être tombé amoureux de la seule chose impossible à aimer. (Sue)_

Je fulminais. J'avais promis. Rosalie compris mon expression. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- « Alors, Carlie s'amuse ? »

- « Sûrement car elle ne répond pas »

Au même moment, je reçus un mms. Voila ce qui lui avait prit autant de temps. C'était une photo d'elle avec Carlie sur les genoux. Sa main scintillait légèrement. Il y avait un message en dessous.

**Ton soleil irradie de bonheur mais le ferait plus avec toi dans son ciel.**

**Bella et Carlie**

Je montrais la photo à Rosalie qui me décrocha un magnifique sourire.

Sue regarda aussi. Je tourna le portable vers elle pour lui prouver que même si elle n'était pas humaine, elle savait aimer et bien plus que certaine personne d'ailleurs.

- « Elles sont magnifiques toutes les deux, hein Sue ? » lança Rose

- « Oui très »

_C'est incroyable. Elle dégage tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Autant de l'amour pour Edward que d'amour maternel pour cette petite fille. (Sue)_

Cette pensée me fit un déclic. L'amour maternel bien sûr. Bella l'aimait comme sa propre mère. Dans le Rocking chair ce matin déjà, j'avais eu ce sentiment mais là c'était flagrant. Je devais la rejoindre. Lui dire.

Je fonça vers Emmett lui demander ses clefs.

- « Pourquoi, la fête vient juste de commencer ? »

- « Ma place n'est pas ici. Mais près de Bella et Carlie. »

- « Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que cette chose vaut mieux que nous ? » Cracha Paul.

- « Ça suffit » lui ordonna Jacob

- « Non qu'il dise ce qu'il pense »

- « Je ne pense rien de mal contrairement à vous depuis mon arrivée. »

Emmett et Charlie n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'était les Cullen et je n'avais pas le droit de leur révéler.

Emmett les toisa tous et me donna les clefs.

- « Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

- « Foutez la paix à mon frère. »

- « Il n'a qu'à mieux choisir ses amis. »

- « C'est sûr. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. » Lâcha Emmett

Il s'excusa au près de Charlie et Sue. Prit Rose par la main et me suivit vers la sortie.

Paul nous fonça dessus avec des pensées rrrr.

_Reviens ici sale future sangsue. Que je te démembre avant. (Paul)_

Jacob le retint par la taille.

- « Ça suffit ! C'est un ordre de ton alpha »

Je ne compris pas ce terme. Peut être un truc de foot.

Je relançai les clefs à Emmett. Je montais à l'arrière. Il fallait que je me calme. Tenir ma promesse que j'avais fait à Bella avait été plus dur que prévu.

Il ressentait une telle haine pour elle et ce qu'elle était qu'ils ne voyaient pas la personne. Une personne aimante et douce. Capable d'aimer sans partage et sans

contrepartie. D'une bonté d'âme sans équivoque. Sue l'avait vu sur une photo alors pourquoi pas eux.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors qu'en pense vous? la suite ou demain ou dans 10 jours

a ++++

ed


	22. Chapter 22 Une sacrée décision

voila j'ai tapé le plus vite possible

ùerci a mes premieres revieweuses Dawn266; VeroNiQue22; hp-drago; misiri-addict; lauriane-chan

les personnages appartiennent à SM

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 22 : Une sacrée décision

POV d'Edward

Emmett me déposa au début du sentier. Il était désolé pour le comportement des Quileutes. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas eu cette fichue promesse j'aurai foutu mon poing dans le nez de Paul.

Je remontais le chemin perdu dans mes pensées quand des rires me parvinrent.

POV de Bella

L'après-midi était géniale. Carlie était un amour de petite fille. Elle avait fait de la balançoire après avoir fait des châteaux de sable. On allait passer au goûter quand nous avions reçu un message d'Edward.

Après m'être reprise au moins dix fois. J'avais réussi à prendre une photo et l'envoyer. Un exploit.

- « Voila la photo est envoyée. »

- « Brille » Carlie avait parlé en me touchant le bras les rayons de soleil faisaient légèrement scintiller ma peau.

- « Oui ma puce Bella brille »

- « Bella brille » répéta t'elle

J'étais aux anges. Sa voix était cristalline. Je sortis mon mp4 de ma poche. Je voulais l'enregistrer pour moi. La graver à jamais.

- « Carlie redit Bella brille »

- « Bella brille pas Carlie »répéta t'elle encore en rapprochant son petit bras du mien.

- « Oui mais Carlie est la plus jolie des petites filles »

Elle me sourit. J'avais enfin entendu sa voix. Elle se sentait assez en confiance pour me parler au moment où je devais l'abandonner à d'autres. Elle m'avait fait connaître sa voix.

C'était si injuste pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Pourquoi devais-je voler le peu que j'arrivais à avoir. A Edward je lui volais sa vie. Une vie normale avec une femme normale qui pourrait lui donner des bébés Edward. Qui pourrait aller aux fêtes chez ses amis quoi qu'ils soient. Et je volais cet instant magique à cet ange avant qu'on me la prenne.

- « Carlie a faim »

- « Je t'ai préparé un buffet juste pour toi rempli de bonnes choses. »

Je sortis le contenu de la glacière et du panier. Mis une couverture sur l'herbe. Elle s'essaya dessus. Moi à genoux mettais devant elle des petites assiettes.

Dans les premières il y avait des fruits coupés en petits morceaux. Elle prit un bout de pomme qu'elle mit à la bouche. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'elle en prit un second et me le porta au visage.

- « Pour Bella » dit-elle en ouvrant sa bouche pour que je l'imite.

Ce que je fis. Même si je savais qu'il fallait que tout ressorte après.

- « Merci mon bouchon »

Elle continua avec un raisin et un quartier de clémentine qui lui fit faire une grimace. Ça me fait rire de bon cœur.

- « BEURK ça kike ! »

Elle me tendit le mien. Je l'imitai feignant la même grimace et ce fut à son tour de rire. Je la rejoignis aussitôt.

Je sentais mes larmes invisibles et impossibles me monter. Ce moment était parfait mais malheureusement éphémère.

Elle goûta ensuite aux autres assiettes avec des crèmes dessert et des gelées. La gelée de framboise me coûta un chemisier. Elle avait tout recraché en remuant ses lèvres. Parsemant de la gelée partout sur moi.

Je compris alors la vision d'Alice et le rire d'Edward.

Carlie se mit de nouveau à rire voyant ma tête.

_Note à moi-même : plus de gelée de framboise_

J'essuyai le maximum. En rigolant ce n'était pas facile.

Carlie se leva et se dirigea vers les bois. Je me levai aussitôt. Il était là à nous regarder. D'un regard tendre que je ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Il s'accroupit et tendit ses bras à Carlie. Elle couru pour s'y jeter.

Je la suivis de près il m'avait tant manqué.

- « Edward ! »

- « Bella, ma chérie. »

- « Bella brille » redit Carlie à Edward.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- « T'inquiètes pas j'ai tout enregistré » en regardant mon mp4 « oups ça enregistre encore. »

- « Enfin avec les femmes de ma vie »

_Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Les femmes ?_

- « Bella, j'ai enfin compris. Avec ta photo et Sue quand elle l'a vu a dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Ce que je savais depuis longtemps. »

Il posa Carlie et mit un genou à terre.

- « Bella, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je m'en fiche. Car il n'y a que toi qui compte. Ma famille sera heureuse pour moi quoi que je choisisse. Bella deviens ma femme. Je veux, le lendemain de mes 18 ans t'épouser et adopter Carlie. »

_Epouser – adopter Carlie – ma femme – _

Je devais répondre mais j'en étais incapable.

- « Bella, je sais qu'on est jeune du moins moi. Et que ce n'est pas très romantique comme demande. Que je n'ai ni fleurs, ni bague. Mais je t'aime Bella. C'est notre destin. Carlie en fait partie. On nous la mis sur notre route. Le destin l'a fait, j'en suis sûr autant que je suis sûr que je t'aime. »

- « Fleur » dit Carlie en tendant une pâquerette à Edward

Ce qui me fit sortir de ma catatonie.

- « Edward, je t'aime et je veux être ta femme. »

Il se releva et me pris dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai tendrement et chastement. Carlie me tira sur mon jean. Je me pencha vers elle et l'a pris dans mes bras et repris :

- « Oui Edward je veux former une famille avec toi et Carlie. Même si ce n'est qu'une utopie. »

- « Bella rien n'est impossible. Tu me l'as prouvé. Tu en es la preuve mon amour. »

On alla s'assoir sur la couverture pendant que Carlie jouait au bac à sable.

J'étais entre ses jambes son torse contre mon dos.

- « On a l'air d'une vraie famille » s'extasia Edward

- « Dis moi pourquoi es tu revenu si vite. »

- « Je n'étais pas à ma place. Ma place est au près de vous deux et nulle part d'autre. »

Il me cachait quelque chose mais pour l'instant le principal c'était nous 3.

Mon téléphone vibra.

- « Un message d'Alice. »

**Je suis trop contente. M'occupe de tout pour Carlie avec Carlisle**

**Alice**

- « On peut rien lui cacher. Plus rapide qu'un texto ses visions. » Rigola mon fiancé

- « Tu es sûr de toi ? Pour Carlie et pour notre mariage ? »

- « Bella j'en suis certain »

- « Une vie de déménagements, de mensonges et de dangers »

- « Chérie, j'ai choisi. Et du moment que je suis avec toi. Que ça soit ici ou sur Mars ça m'est égal. »

- « Mais Edward. Elle serait plus heureuse avec une maman normale qui ne brille pas. »

- « Je ne crois pas, non, regarde la, elle rayonne et tu es son soleil. Ses pensées sont pleines d'amour pour toi. »

Je n'ajoutais rien, pas un mot. Il avait raison et j'étais trop égoïste pour lui prouver le contraire. Je la voulais à moi. Qu'elle soit mienne tout comme lui.

Je savais que chez les gens de notre race, les sentiments étaient très forts et il n'y avait pas de machine arrière possible.

On avait l'éternité et pourtant tout se passait toujours très vite dans les sentiments.

Mes sentiments pour Carlisle et Esmée comme parents.

Mon amour pour Edward au premier regard et maintenant celui pour Carlie. Mon cœur froid débordait d'amour pour eux. Ça le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Nous restions là, l'un conte l'autre. Un bon moment à savourer ce moment notre moment. Mais maintenant il était tard, il fallait qu'on ramène Carlie à l'hôpital.

On se leva et rangea. Je ne savais pas si tout se passerait bien et de quoi serait fait demain. Si Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre un juge à la dernière minute.

Edward remarqua ma tristesse.

- « Bella tout va bien se passer. »

- « Quel juge confirait un enfant de cette âge à des parents comme nous ? »

- « Carlisle y arrivera. J'en suis sûr. »

J'espérais qu'il avait raison. Nous devions quitter la clairière et notre bulle de rêve pour la réalité.

- « Carlie, viens chérie. On s'en va »

Elle couru dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi. Son petit cœur raisonnait contre ma poitrine.

Edward prit les paniers et nous partîmes vers ma voiture.

- « Tu sais je devrais revenir après pour tout retirer. J'aurais pris les sacs en même temps. »

- « Je peux porter. Je ne suis plus si faible. »

Je l'embrassa rapidement en continuant notre chemin.

------------------------

Nous arrivâmes à la pédiatrie. Il y avait Alice et Carlisle qui nous attendaient.

La tête de ma sœur me fit serrer mon bébé plus fort.

- « Bella, il y a un problème. » Carlisle venait de lâcher la bombe.

Quand je me rendis compte qui était aussi dans le couloir. Je pris peur. Voulant prendre mes jambes à mon cou emportant Carlie avec moi loin d'ici. Très loin.

- « Bella on a fait ce qu'on a pu mais leur avocat a été mis au courant. »

Il y avait sa famille d'accueil, Esmée, Jasper et deux hommes.

Edward me tint par la taille. Je le regardais comme si la terre allait s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Mais vu les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. J'avais compris.

POV d'Edward

J'avais rejoins mes deux femmes dans la clairière. Y revenir me fit faire un bond en arrière. Mais leurs rires étaient le plus beau son. Celui de l'amour. Bella était recouverte d'une gelée rouge. C'était la vision d'Alice.

Carlie s'aperçue la première de ma présence.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me scotcha sur place avec ses mots.

- « Bella brille. »

Sa petite voix. Sa toute petite voix. Elle avait dit Bella si mélodieusement. S'en était incroyable.

Quand j'avais demandé à Bella sa main, c'était une délivrance. Je la voulais à moi et faire son bonheur. J'avais englobé ma demande à l'adoption de Carlie. Faisant de nous une famille avec elle. Le destin nous y avait aidé en nous envoyant Carlie.

Nous étions de retour à l'hôpital. Les pensées de Carlisle et d'Alice n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Esmée, Jasper était plus loin avec le couple d'adoption et deux avocats au vue de leurs pensées.

Bella serrait de plus en plus Carlie. Elle cherchait du réconfort dans mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Ils étaient là pour la prendre. Je sentis mes larmes m'échapper. Ce qui la fit s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Elle avait compris pourquoi ils étaient là.

- « Bella, chérie ça va aller. »

Alice se précipita vers sa sœur pour la relever et m'aider à la soutenir.

Esmée accourut à son tour. Elle était pleine de compassion.

- « Ma pauvre chérie. Soit forte on va se battre. Pour Carlie » dit Esmée

- « Ne craque pas ce n'est qu'une affaire de jours. On sera plus fort qu'eux. » Rajouta Alice

- « Je vous présente la famille Pattinson. La famille d'accueil de Carlie et leur avocat. » Nous expliqua Carlisle

- « Bonjour » fut le seul mot qui sorti bien qu'il soit sec et plein de haine

- « Edward, Bella. Carlisle m'a appelé il y a deux heures pour me faire part de votre décision d'adopter Carlie. » Dit Mr Jenks

- « Mr Jenks est l'avocat de la famille » précisa Carlisle

J'acquiesçai pour la forme car j'avais déjà compris.

- « Mes clients ne sont pas d'accord. Ils avaient le consentement du juge pour être ses futurs parents »

- « Carlie a déjà des parents. » lança Alice

- « Cette enfant n'est pas une poupée »

- « Nous le savons Mr ? »

- « Mr Facinelli excusez moi »

- « Nous le savons Mr Facinelli et nous sommes tout à fait responsable malgré nos âges et nous sommes tout à fait capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Il n'y a aucun soucis. Carlie nous aime. Et nous l'aimons. Ainsi que la famille de Bella et la mienne. »

- « Oui mais nous avons un papier signé du juge. Vous devez nous la donner. »

- « Non pitié pas mon bébé » supplia Bella ce qui m'arracha le cœur.

- « Mr Jenks que pouvons nous faire ? »

- « Edward la demande est déjà sur le bureau du juge d'appel. Il ne revient que demain en attendant nous devons leurs confier l'enfant. »

- « NON »

- « Bella on a pas le choix ma chérie » répondit à son cri de désespoir Esmée « Je sais que ça va être très dur mais ça va s'arranger très vite, tu verras. »

Mme Pattinson s'approcha de nous pour prendre Carlie.

Je la stoppai de la main. Ce n'était pas très prudent. Je préférais m'en charger.

- « Bella mon amour donne moi Carlie »

- « Non edward. Je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas prête. Pas ce soir. Pas mon bébé. »

- « Bella ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Mr Jenks ira voir ce juge dès demain à la première heure et nous la reprendrons. Elle sera à nous pour toujours. »

- « Je vous le jure Melle Cullen »

Je mis mes bras autour de Carlie. Esmée m'aida à décrocher ses petites mains du chemisier de Bella.

Alice retenait sa sœur. Je passais notre enfant à ces inconnus. Après lui avoir déposé un dernier bisou sur le front.

Carlie se débattait et hurlait. Ses pensées n'étaient qu'incompréhension et affolement.

- « C'est rien ma puce. Tu vas faire un gros dodo chez cette dame et Bella viendra te chercher très vite. »

Mes larmes coulaient je ne pouvais pas les retenir.

- « Je te le promets mon bébé. Je t'aime Carlie » lui cria Bella des bras d'Alice. Les bras tendus vers notre fille.

- « Maman Bella. MAMAN BELLA »

C'était le plus beau des mots. Prononçait au plus triste moment. Bella s'effondra ne pouvant en supportait davantage. Carlisle prit sa femme dans ses bras. Jasper : Alice et moi je portais Bella. Elle ne réagissait plus. Mr Jenks nous suivit. Tout le service était avec nous. Leah pleurait. C'était une injustice qui venait d'avoir lieu et de s'abattre sur nous.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

vous allez me hair j'essayera de vous mettre la suite de mon lieu de vacances sinon à dans 10 jours

merci à vous toutes

ed


	23. Chapter 23 Tous ensemble pour le même co

kikou voila le nouveau chapitre je le poste de la piscine de mon camping la connexion coute la peau des fesses et est surper longue

merci aux revieweuses je vous siterai plus tard là je me grouille un autre chapitre demain si je trouve un peu de temps à taper

les personnages appartiennent à SM

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 23 : Tous ensemble pour le même combat

POV de Bella

On m'avait pris mon enfant de force. Elle m'avait appelé maman, maman Bella. Mais je n'avais rien pu faire. J'avais sombré dans le noir dans l'inconscience.

Je repris mes esprits sur mon lit dans les bras d'Edward.

Les autres étaient en bas avec Mr Jenks. Je pouvais les entendre.

- « Edward » chuchotais-je

- « Bella mon amour. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu si peur. Même Carlisle ne savait pas que c'était possible. »

- « Je me sens si vide. »

- « Je sais mon ange ne t'inquiète pas. Demain, on la récupéra. »

Une petite furie brune entra dans la chambre suivie de Carlisle.

- « Bella comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda mon docteur préféré.

Alice s'était assise sur mon lit, le teint blême – plus que d'habitude – elle était inquiète pour moi et triste pour Carlie.

- « Bien n'est pas le mot. Mais peut être consciente. »

Oui je l'étais consciente. Consciente du manque que provoquait Carlie. Consciente que j'aimais cette petite fille. Consciente d'avoir fait peur à Edward et à toute ma famille. Mais surtout et irrévocablement consciente qu'elle était trop importante pour moi pour vivre loin d'elle.

- « C'est une première pour moi – un vampire qui fait un malaise. »

- « Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous causer des soucis. »

- « Ce n'est rien Bella. On comprend, tu sais » ajouta Alice en me prenant la main.

- « Il faut que je me lève. Que je parle à Mr Jenks. Je veux savoir. »

- « Bella doucement mon cœur » s'inquiéta Edward

Lui et Alice m'aidèrent à me mettre debout. Je me mis sur mes jambes sans aucun mal. Je ne ressentais plus du tout les effets de mon malaise. J'avais déjà retrouvé toutes mes forces. Ils pouvaient me lâcher. Mais je retenus Edward. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus de séparation pour aujourd'hui.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon. Je fus surprise de voir Emmett et Rose.

- « Bella ma puce. » fit Esmée en venant m'enlacer

- « Esmée je me sens si mal »

- « Je connais que trop bien ce sentiment, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous te la ramènerons. »

- « Merci »

Ce fut le tour d'Emmett de me saluer. Tout le monde était si compatissant, si attentionné. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude mais j'en avais besoin.

- « Bella ! »

- « Emmett ravie de te voir » dis-je d'un air étonné

- « Tu crois pas que je vous aurais laissé seuls dans un tel moment. Carlie est à nous. »

À l'évocation de son prénom une douleur me traversa le ventre. Comme un déchirement dans mes entrailles.

Edward s'en rendit compte et fit les gros yeux à son frère. Je resserrais sa main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Je comprenais qu'elle leur manque aussi.

- « Merci Emmett » le remerciais-je

Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

- « C'est peut être pas le moment mais les félicitations sont de mise, je crois ! »

- « Alice n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. » me précisa Edward.

- « Merci, Rosalie » même si le cœur n'y était pas c'était pourtant vrai. Edward m'avait demandé ma main quelques heures auparavant. J'allais devenir sa femme : Mme Masen. Mais le bonheur ne pouvait être complet sans elle. Sans Carlie. Sans notre fille.

- « Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur. » me glorifia Emmett de sa grosse voix.

Je fis un signe de tête avec un sourire timide à Emmett.

Je m'approchai de la table. Mr Jenks y était entouré de Carlisle et Jasper.

- « Alors ? »

- « Melle Cullen. Nous avons fait le tour du problème pour attaquer par plusieurs fronts en même temps. Si le juge ne répond pas favorablement à notre demande. J'ai prévu de changer notre requête, en mettant Carlisle et Esmée comme tuteur. On aura plus de chances. »

- « Merci de ce que vous faites pour nous. »

- « De rien c'est mon travail. Mais aussi mon devoir de vous réunir. Même si pour ça je dois œuvrer jour et nuit. »

Il partit en donnant rendez vous à Carlisle demain matin au tribunal.

Emmett et Rosalie s'excusaient. Vu l'heure, je me doutais bien qu'il avait besoin de dormir. J'invitais Edward à rester. Il accepta sans hésiter. J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin de sa présence.

J'avais aussi un autre besoin et pas des moindre. Le malaise avait sérieusement consommé mes réserves. Je devais m'absenter. Il était impossible de l'emmener avec moi – trop dangereux et trop dur de lui montrer cette face là de moi.

Je décidai d'attendre qu'il dorme ce qui ne tarda pas à faire.

Je sauta de la fenêtre et couru aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Je trouvai très vite un troupeau de cerfs, pour étancher ma soif. Je me remis à courir vers la villa. Les voix d'Alice et Jasper me fit changer de route. Ils étaient dans ma clairière.

- « Que faites vous ? »

- « On démonte les jeux, Bella ! » me répondit mon lutin qui avait stoppé tout mouvement.

Jasper sentit tout de suite mon malaise. Il essaya de me calmer sans succès. Le chagrin était trop fort. Trop lourd. Je me laissai glisser le long d'un arbre. Ma sœur s'approcha de moi.

- « Bella calme toi ! »

- « Alice je n'arrive plus à vivre sans elle. »

- «Je sais mais rentrons. Edward va se réveiller et si tu n'es pas là il risque de s'inquiéter. »

- « Non. Laissez moi encore cinq minutes. Son odeur est encore si présente ici. »

Alice se lova dans les bras de mon frère. Elle devait souffrir de me voir ainsi mais aussi de l'absence de notre mascotte. Elle n'avait eu aucune vision pour l'instant. Ça serait sûrement ainsi tant que le juge d'appel n'aura pas prit connaissance de notre demande. C'était si long.

Je me demandais si elle allait bien. S'ils prenaient bien soin d'elle. Me ferait elle encore confiance.

Après un long moment, j'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser aller, d'être forte pour elle, pour Edward, pour ma famille.

Je me remis sur pieds. Aida à démonter les jeux. Nous avions décidé de les offrir à l'hôpital au moment de l'achat et je voulais m'en tenir à ma décision.

---------------

J'étais revenue avant qu'Edward ne se réveille. Nous avions déposé les jeux dans la cour de la pédiatrie avec un mot dessus.

**Cadeau de Carlie. Pour votre gentillesse.**

Je me rallongeai près de lui attendant son réveille.

POV d'Edward

Hier avait été une journée éprouvante pour tout le monde. Ce matin, je voulais me rendre au tribunal avec Carlisle et Mr Jenks.

J'avais pu lire que cet avocat ne faisait pas que du légal et que si ça se passait mal, il était près à tout.

Il trouvait ça injuste : la décision du juge et de la famille d'accueil, une fois qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte des sentiments de Carlie et Bella et réciproquement.

Je me réveillai dans le lit de Bella – aux côtés de ma future femme – elle représentait tellement pour moi. La voir inconsciente sans personne pour me rassurer avait été une vraie épreuve. Car Carlisle lui-même ignorait cela possible. Alice avait émis des hypothèses à voir avec son bouclier. J'étais impuissant pour la seconde fois.

- « Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? » me demanda Bella

- « Oui et toi ? Ta nuit ? »

Pendant la nuit, j'avais noté son absence.

- « Nous avons déménagé les jeux de la clairière. »

L'évocation des jeux me fit repenser à notre dernier moment de pur bonheur ensemble tous les trois.

Je me levai pour prendre ma douche. Bella me suivit. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans sa salle de bain. Elle était très spacieuse et très comment dire : zen. Le lavabo était une vasque blanche sur un meuble laqué blanc et vert roseau. Les murs étaient carrelés dans les mêmes tons. La douche était une perfection de modernité. Bella nota mon arrêt.

- « Edward quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Ta salle de bain est splendide. »

- « Je n'y suis pour rien. Esmée teste ces trouvailles chez nous. »

- « Elle peut tester chez moi. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Elle me décrocha un sourire même si ses yeux ne transmettaient que de la peine. On se lava rapidement. Me promettant de tester plus tard toutes les fonctions. Quand nous sortions, nous découvrîmes sur son lit deux ensembles très chics. Pour moi un costume clair et une chemise blanche. Pour Bella une robe noire cintrée. Je regardai ma fiancée d'un air « d'où vient ceci ».

- « Alice veut que nous mettons toutes les chances de notre côté. »

- « Tuvas éblouir le juge ainsi »

- « C'est le but. Attends de voir la robe de ma sœur et celle qu'elle a trouvé pour Esmée. »

Je m'habillai rapidement. Emmett nous avait rejoint à la villa avec Rosalie. Ils avaient manqué le lycée pour venir avec nous. La rentrée était prévue début de la semaine prochaine pour Bella et moi.

Nous prenions tous la route du tribunal. Bella conduisit sa voiture, moi à son côté. Alice et Jasper nous suivaient avec la Porsche. Carlisle et Esmée dans la Mercedes. Rose et mon frère dans la Ferrari de celle-ci.

Nous voulions faire sensation. Avec les tenues de ces dames c'était gagné. Même Rose et Em' avaient subi le relooking d'Alice. Mon frère avait plus ou moins le même costume que le mien. Rose portait une robe rouge avec un décolleté Waouh. Vu les pensées d'Emmett, il était même plus que ça.

-----------------

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, au tribunal des enfants et des droits aux familles.

Un regroupement de gens nous y attendait : les infirmières de l'hôpital avec le directeur, Leah et les familles des enfants de la chambre de Bella – décision prise par le directeur pour remercier du geste de mon amour – Sue et Charlie et même Jacob, l'équipe d'Emmett, nos amis de lycée. Ils étaient tous là même des personnes que je ne reconnaissais pas. Mr Jenks était au milieu d'eux. Il nous rejoint. Carlisle prit la parole.

- « Quel rassemblement ! »

- « Tout le monde de Forks s'est donné le mot. Tout le monde est avec vous. Ils ont tous déposé une lettre au bureau du juge d'appel en votre faveur. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Cet élan de solidarité pour nous, pour Carlie.

Chacun leur tour, ils nous souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Charlie et Sue

- « Dès que j'ai su, je me suis proposé pour vous escorter afin de récupérer Carlie. »

- « Merci Charlie »

- « C'est normal fiston. Elle mérite le bonheur cette enfant et je suis sûr que vous êtes les parents qu'il lui faut. »

- « Bella sera une maman formidable et merveilleuse » rajouta Sue.

Ses pensées étaient douces et aimantes comme ses mots. Elle avait été outre de ce qu'était Bella.

Jacob s'approcha de nous. Aussitôt suivi de Bella –vu son regard elle ne lui faisait pas confiance – mais les pensées de mon ami n'avaient rien de méchantes. Juste du soutien et des excuses pour la veille.

- « Edward – Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu cette petite fille mais Sue et Charlie n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. Je voulais être là aujourd'hui au nom de notre amitié » dit-il en me regardant « Et peut être une future » s'adressant à Bella.

Il eu droit à un léger sourire de politesse mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour…

L'heure arriva et le stress monta. Bella me cramponna la main.

Nous nous dirigions tous les huit vers les bureaux accompagnés par notre avocat et Charlie. Les autres patientèrent à l'exterieur.

La secretaire nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle avait prit réception des lettres. Elle était de tout cœur avec nous. Ses pensées étaient très révélatrices. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la décision du principal intéressé.

Une voix rugit de son haut parleur.

- « Faites les entrer ! »

- « Tout de suite monsieur Taylor »

Carlisle, Mr Jenks, Bella et moi entrâmes dans le bureau. Les autresattendirent avec la secrétaire.

Il nous désigna les fauteuils devant lui. Ses pensées n'étaient pas précises.

- « Asseyez-vous ! Je vous en prie ! »

*********************************************************************************************************************

voili voilou la suite surment demain

ed


	24. Chapter 24 La décision d’une vie

kikou me revoila revenue de vacances vive la connexion haut débit et illimité

je tiens a toutes vous remercié pour vos reviews et m'excusé pour ne pas avoir posté plus vite mais apres les chasses au tresors avec mes 5 loulous j'etait HS

merci à rachoudied; CarlieCullen; acoco; VeroNiQue22; Dawn266; melacullen; hp-drago; loveCullen76; Ananaxtra ; Angelikka ; annecullen69 ; Sophianne; lauriane-chan; lena -lna933-; elise605 ;

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 24 : La décision d'une vie

POV de Bella

Nous avions été accueillis par tant de monde, je n'en revenais pas. Une véritable petite armée s'était formée pour Carlie.

Edward alla vers Charlie et Sue pendant que moi je remerciais Leah et tous les gens de l'hôpital. L'honneur qu'il m'avait fait en nommant la chambre Bella me touchait énormément. Leah me prit à part.

- « Bella, je suis désolée pour tout ça »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien tu sais ! Ce sont la famille et leur avocat les responsables. »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça mais de la fête à la Push pour Edward. »

- « Je ne suis au courant de rien. Il ne m'a rien dit. »

- « Je suis la sœur aînée de Seth. Il était à la fête, il m'a tout raconté. Paul a voulu se jeter sur Edward. »

- « Quoi ? » j'étais furieuse. Ça expliquait son retour rapide.

Ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre sur elle me surpris. Elle avait la peau mate mais à aucun moment, je me serais doutée qu'elle était l'une des leurs. Elle était gentille et nous côtoyait comme si rien n'était.

- « Jacob l'a stoppé. Mais ses paroles et ses pensées n'étaient que médisances et méchancetés. »

- « Vous lisez aussi les pensées ? »

- « Non … enfin si…enfin presque »

J'étais perdue mais elle reprit

- « Moi non mais mon frère oui quand il se transforme, il entre en osmose avec les pensées de toute la meute. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de secret mais c'est un super moyen de communication. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne nous fuis pas comme les autres Quileutes ? »

- « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaises personnes. Dr Cullen le prouve chaque jour et votre geste pour mon service aussi. »

- « Merci Leah »

- « De rien ça prouve juste que c'est possible une vie harmonieuse entre nos deux espèces. »

J'acquiesçais elle avait peut être raison. Je vis Jacob s'approcher d'Edward. Je savais qu'il avait évité le pire mais je préférais être prés de lui au cas où.

Je m'excusa au près de Leah. Et fonça vers L'homme de ma vie. J'arrivai avant lui.

- « Edward – Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu cette petite fille mais Sue et Charlie n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Je voulais être là aujourd'hui au nom de notre amitié et peut être une future » il voulait devenir mon ami, ce serait une première mais pas impossible.

Leah en était la preuve et qu'il soit là aujourd'hui le prouvait mais aussi ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Sue.

Carlisle me fit un signe de tête pour me notifier qu'il était l'heure. On se dirigea vers le bureau en groupe. Le stress monta. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward. Il m'aidait à me contrôler. Je me concentrais sur ses pulsations. La secrétaire nous accueillis avec un large sourire. Les secondes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur anormale.

La voix du juge se fit entendre dans l'haut parleur.

- « Faites les entrer ! »

- « Tout de suite monsieur Taylor »

Nous entrâmes à quatre dans son bureau : notre avocat, mon père, Edward et moi. Les autres préféraient rester avec la secrétaire.

- « Asseyez-vous ! Je vous en prie ! »

Ce que nous fîmes sur les fauteuils qu'il nous indiqua.

Je pouvais voir la pile de lettres de soutien sur son bureau. De sa fenêtre nous voyions notre groupe de soutien et les entendrent.

Le juge s'assit en face de nous et commença son discours.

- « J'ai pris connaissance de votre dossier ce matin. Lu les rapports des médecins sur l'état de l'enfant. Le rapport de police sur la mère qui a renoncé à ses droits. Aux lettres de soutien du pédiatre, infirmière et familles de patients qu'ils vous ont vu vivre avec l'enfant. La demande de votre avocat sur votre demande d'adoption mais aussi la demande de la famille Pattinson qui avait été validé par mon confrère Mr Gigandet.

Avant que je prenne ma décision qui concerne la vie d'un enfant, je voudrais entendre Mr Masen Edward et Melle Isabelle Swan Cullen. »

Edward prit la parole le premier quoi que je l'aurais bien fait car _l'enfant_ me tapait sur les nerfs. Elle s'appelait Carlie.

- « Mr le juge. J'aime Carlie et je ferais tout pour son bonheur. Je sais que je suis jeune mais assez responsable et mature pour savoir ce que je veux. Comme je sais que je veux épouser Bella d'ici un mois, je sais que je veux faire de Carlie ma fille – notre fille. » Précisa t'il en prenant ma main. « Mr le juge faites de nous une famille. »

- « Vous savez sûrement que Mr Masen a les moyens financiers pour assumer une enfant sans compter sur le fortune des Cullen » plaida Mr Jenks en notre faveur

- « Melle Swan Cullen, veuillez prendre la parole » s'adressa le juge à moi après avoir regardé notre avocat – lui adressant juste un signe de tête à sa remarque.

C'était à mon tour de parler – de défendre notre future famille.

- « Mr Taylor, quand nous avons découvert la petite Carlie et ses mésaventures, ses maltraitances. J'ai voulu lui donner mon amour. Mais dès que je l'ai rencontré et appris à la connaître quelque chose est né entre nous. Elle a eu assez confiance en moi pour me parler. Je n'avais plus aucun doute. Elle faisait partie de moi comme ma propre fille mais quand j'ai été arraché des bras de Carlie, j'ai senti un vide en moi. Une souffrance que je ne souhaite à aucun parent. Oui monsieur. Edward et moi sommes ses parents de cœur tout comme mes parents le sont pour moi. » Je gratifia Carlisle d'un sourire plein d'amour, qui me rendis. « Mr le juge ne nous séparait pas. On s'est trouvé. On s'est apprivoisé et aimé. Je n'ai pas porté cette petite fille mais je suis sa Maman. Elle-même m'a qualifié ainsi à notre séparation brutale »

- « Nous avons cette vidéo pour preuve. »Mr Jenks sortit son ordinateur et le posa sur la table devant nous. « Tout le service pédiatrie et maternité sont filmés 24/24 heures. J'ai réussi à récupérer celle la. »

Les images défilaient. La scène se re-déroulait devant nos yeux. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward pour camoufler mon absence de larmes mais aussi par besoin de réconfort. Car les sanglots avaient repris au son déchirant des cris de Carlie et des miens.

La vidéo se termina. Le juge reprit la parole.

- « Voulez-vous rajouter quelque chose ? » demanda t-il à nous quatre.

Carlisle prit la parole.

- « Mr le juge, ma femme et moi, nous seconderons Edward et Bella si cela est nécessaire. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils feront un excellent travail. Je les ai vu à l'œuvre et après ce que cette petite fille a subi. Elle a le droit au bonheur. La retirer à celle qu'elle a appelé maman serait un second traumatisme. »

- « Où va loger l'enfant avant votre union. Si vous en avez la garde ? »

Carlisle lui répondit.

- « A la villa, nous avons suffisamment de chambre pour y installer Carlie en attendant de trouver un chez eux à Edward et Bella. Ma femme est décoratrice d'intérieur et avec l'aide de ma seconde fille sa chambre sera vite prête. »

- « J'ai pris note de tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Mais l'adoption est la décision de toute une vie. Et vous êtes bien jeunes. »

Il se leva et alla derrière son bureau. Feuilleta son dossier. Le silence régnait dans la pièce plus lourde de minute en minute. Quand des cris de joie discrets - mais perceptibles pour Carlisle et moi - d'Alice se firent entendre.

POV d'Edward

Bella avait fait le plus bel auditoire que je n'avais entendu. Plein de sincérité et d'amour.

La vidéo faisait remonter la peine de Bella et la mienne. J'essayai de la réconforter autant que je le pouvais.

Le juge allait prendre sa décision. Il s'installa à son bureau. Ses pensées étaient changeantes pendant un long moment.

Quand elle se fixa pour de bon. Enfin il avait choisi. Un sourire léger étira mes lèvres. Je pus lire le même sur le visage de Bella et Carlisle. Je me concentrais sur les pensées de celui-ci. Il avait entendu la joie d'Alice, elle avait eu une vision qui confirma ce que je savais.

- « Mr Masen et Melle Swan Cullen, je viens de prendre la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Confier un enfant à un couple si jeune et de plus non marié. Je suis vieux jeu et respectueux des traditions mais vu l'amour que vous vous portez et que vous portez à Carlie. Je suis sûr de faire le bon choix. Vous aurez du soutien pour cette tache. Je n'en ai aucun doute.

Mr Masen et Melle Swan Cullen je vous déclare les parents légaux de l'enfant Carlie Masen Swan Cullen. Par ailleurs, je serais enchanté de célébrer votre mariage dans un mois. »

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Oubliant un instant où nous étions.

_Dieu soit loué le cauchemar est enfin terminé._

Carlisle et l'avocat nous félicitèrent. Nousremerciâmes le juge. Acceptions son offre de célébrer notre union.

Nous sortîmes du bureau. Alice sauta dans les bras de sa sœur. Esmée la relaya. Emmett me gratifia d'une franche accolade et de la plus belle phrase du monde.

- « Alors papa ! Si nous allions chercher ta fille. »

Charlie entra dans le bureau pour prendre possession de l'acte d'adoption.

Après quelques minutes, nous quittions le tribunal acclamé par la foule.

Carlisle les remercia. Bella et moi, les invitèrent tous à notre futur mariage.

------------------

Nous nous garions devant la maison des Pattinson. Leur avocat nous y attendait. Il avait été mis au courant. Les Pattinson étaient au jardin avec Carlie. Il nous invita à le suivre une fois que Charlie lui remis le papier du juge.

Bella se stoppa.

POV de Bella

- « Qui a-t-il chérie ? »

- « J'ai peur ! »

- « Peur ? »

- « Si elle ne m'aime plus. Si elle m'en veut… »

- « Chut amour. Elle t'aime. Viens elle t'attend. »

Il me tendit la main. J'étais statufiée. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si apeurée pour l'être le plus dangereux avoir peur c'est pas courant mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward c'est un sentiment récurrent peur qu'il me rejette, peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver lorsque qu'il est à la Push, peur de perdre Carlie et là peur et l'angoisse qu'elle me rejette. Ça me rendait si humaine, ces sentiments.

Edward me guida vers le jardin. Carlie était là à jouer avec ceux qui auraient pu être ses parents.

Elle avait deux petites couettes et une robe à dentelle. Je n'osais plus avancer. La peur de plus en plus forte.

Mais quand elle me vit. Elle se mit à courir vers moi.

- « Maman Bella. Maman Bella ! »

Je m'accroupis pour la saisir. Je la fis tournoyer. J'éprouvais tant de joie et de soulagement de la retrouver.

Edward nous laissait ce moment. Ce moment rien qu'à nous.

- « Ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? »

- « J'ai fait un gros dodo. J'ai fait joujou avec le monsieur et la madame » dit-elle en les indiquant du doigt.

- « C'est bien mon amour. Maman Bella t'aime et ne te quittera plus jamais mon ange. »

Je rejoignis Edward qui était avec les Pattinson. La femme avait l'air triste et d'après ce que je comprenais. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Elle appréciait déjà Carlie. Mais au moment où elle nous avait vu elle savait que ça finirait ainsi.

Carlie glissa dans les bras d'Edward.

- « J'ai fait un gros dodo. Maman Bella est venue me chercher. » Lui dit-elle avec un jolie sourire.

- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit ma puce. Maintenant tu ne nous quitteras plus jamais. »

Il me prit par la taille. Nous étions trois. Nous étions au complet. Notre famille était formée. Le destin nous avait guidé pour ça.

---------------------

Nous rentrâmes à la villa. Toute la famille nous y attendait. Alice bondissait partout. Des camions de livraison revenaient de la réserve d'Esmée.

Quand Carlisle avait dit au juge que ce serait rapide, il était encore loin du compte.

Esmée dirigeait son équipe à la baguette mais toujours avec le sourire. J'avais toujours Carlie dans les bras. Edward avait conduit jusqu'à Forks. Tout le monde nous accueillit avec des cris de joie. Prenant Carlie tour à tour. Je montai au premier. La chambre à côté de la mienne avait été réaménagée pour ma fille. Si j'avais cru cela un jour possible.

- « Alors comment trouves-tu ? » demanda Esmée arrivant derrière moi.

- « Parfait »

- « Mais attend ce n'est pas fini. Je te montre. » Elle sortit ses exquises. C'était merveilleux. Une vraie chambre de petite fille avec un lit au centre à barreaux blancs. Une table à langer blanche avec plein de tiroirs.Un matelas rose pastel dessus. Un coin lecture avec un tapis à poil long et des coussins de toutes tailles dans les tons rose, violet et blanc.

- « Esmée comment te remercier ? »

- « Bella je suis la plus heureuse des mamies aujourd'hui. Tu n'as rien à te faire remercier c'est plutôt le contraire tu sais. Etre mère et grand-mère sont des rêves que je n'avais plus avant ton arrivée. »

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle considérait déjà Carlie comme sa petite fille.

Notre puce nous rejoignîmes avec Edward. Suivi de Rose, Emmett et Alice.

Carlisle était retourné à l'hôpital et Jasper surveillait en bas les camions.

- « Regarde ma puce. Esmée et Alice t'ont fait une jolie chambre. »

Elle fonça à son lit avec un énorme sourire. Se saisit de la poupée en chiffon dessus et me regarda.

- « Où est le dodo à maman Bella ? »

- « Dans ma chambre, juste à coté de la tienne. »

- « Veux voir le dodo de maman Bella »

Je l'emmenai vers ma chambre. Quand elle vit mon lit bien trop haut pour elle. Elle essaya de grimper dessus. Je l'aidai en poussant sur ses fesses. Elle monta à 4 pattes au centre et tapa la place à côté d'elle. Je m'y installai. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je rabattis l'édredon sur son petit corps, ne voulant pas que le froid de ma peau la gène.

Nous restâmes un instant comme ça. Avant qu'elle s'endorme. Je la bloqua avec mes oreillers et alla aider les autres à finir la chambre.

- « Elle a adopté mon lit » dis-je en les rejoignant.

- « On est si content de l'avoir ici avec nous. » dit Alice

- « Je confirme » repris Jasper arrivant avec une maison de poupée immense dans les bras.

Cette petite fille nous avait ramené la joie dans la villa par sa simple présence.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

j'esper que ça vous a plu je continue à ecrire des que j'ai lu les new chapitre de mes FF préférés j'ai beaucoup de retard en 10 jours

a bientot

ed

ps :voulez vous une revanche d'emmett pour ma seconde fan fic?


	25. Chapter 25 La pire découverte

voici la suite merci à toutes pour vos reviews j'approche des 200

trop contente

merci à Joannie01; sophiebelier; Angelikka; hp-drago; Dawn266; CarlieCullen; lena -lna933-: Ananaxtra;

les personnages apartiennent à SM

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 25 : La pire découverte

POV de Bella

Depuis que Carlie était avec nous, elle avait pris en assurance et fait d'énormes progrès.

Elle parlait à toute la famille ce qui nous rendez tous gaga. Il faut bien le dire.

Au rez-de-chaussée, on avait installé un petit coin jeux. Le jardin s'était transformé de jour en jour en parc d'attraction par Alice – aux grandes joies de notre puce.

Il y avait balançoire – bac à sable – toboggan – jeux à bascule – mais aussi un mini carrousel qu'elle avait déniché sur le net.

_Vive Ebay !_

J'avais délaissé mon journal intime depuis un bon bout de temps mais maintenant c'était à Edward que je me confessais. Que je disais mes secrets.

Sauf un qui concernait la fête pour ses 18 ans. Bien sûr.

Il vivait quasiment à la villa. Parfois après les cours que l'on avait repris depuis une dizaine de jours, il retournait deux ou trois heures chez lui. Jouer au piano ou juste retrouver son monde, son chez lui.

Emmett lui avait proposé de transporter le piano à la villa. Mais Edward refusait. La place du piano était dans le salon de leur maison où leur mère l'y avait installé bien des années auparavant.

J'en profitais pour passer mes commandes ou faire mes achats. Je voulais faire une fête qu'il se souviendra. 18 ans était un cap. Surtout pour lui. Surtout pour nous. Elle se passera dans le jardin sous de grandes tonnelles. Alice prévoyait une météo clémente mais sans soleil pour la fin de journée.

Sue s'était proposé pour le buffet. J'avais donc fait tout livrer chez elle.

Elle passait souvent à la villa avec Leah. Etre dans un nid de vampires, ne les dérangeaient pas. Elles avaient craqué pour Carlie et m'appréciaient énormément.

Je considérais Sue comme une maman adoptive pour Edward. Elle et Charlie aimaient mon fiancé et son frère comme leurs propres fils.

Nous parlions de choses et d'autre mais en ce moment Jacob les inquiétait. Il avait quitté l'école. Ne rendait plus autant visite aux siens. Préférant la vie des bois sous la forme de loup. Ce n'est pas que ça me faisait grand-chose, après tout il n'était pas mon ami mais voir ces deux femmes inquiètes m'attristait.

Nous l'avions invité à l'anniversaire. Il avait poliment refusé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward aille lui parler à la Push. Pas après ce que Leah m'avait révélé à propos de Paul.

Nous avions donc décidé de passer la soirée chez Sue et Charlie. Edward, Carlie et moi. Elle avait invité aussi Leah et Jacob sans lui dire que nous serions là. Du moins moi.

------------------------------

Je fis toute belle Carlie lui mettant une jolie robe blanche avec des petites fleurs vertes et un jupon vert foncé. Des nœuds nœuds dans ses cheveux assortis.

C'était Alice qui lui avait confectionné sur mesure. Comme la moitié de sa garde robe. L'autre venant des magasins qu'elle dévalisait quotidiennement.

Ma sœur arriva en stress dans ma chambre.

- « Bella où vas-tu ce soir avec Carlie ? »

- « Nous sommes invités chez Sue. Ne t'inquiète pas nous serons sur la frontière donc pas de soucis avec le traité. »

- « Bella, je ne vous vois plus. Ce n'est pas normal. »

- « Il y aura Jacob aussi les loups te font interférence c'est tout. »

- « Jacob sera chez Sue ? avec vous ? c'est une première ! »

- « Il n'est pas au courant. Sue et Leah s'inquiètent pour lui. C'est un moyen pour qu'Edward sache ce qu'il a. »

- « Appelle-moi au moindre soucis. »

- « Oui Maman » lui répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

En réponse, elle me tira la langue et sortit de ma chambre les mains sur les tempes.

Je me préparai rapidement et Edward arriva peu de temps après.

Nous filâmes chez nos ôtes à bord de sa Volvo qui avait enfin était réparé.

--------------------

Le repas se passa bien. Jacob évitait mon regard et tout contact avec moi et Carlie.

Ce n'est pas faute des assauts répétés de ma fille de s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle avait tout de suite bien aimé Jacob.

Après une énième tentative non concluant elle lui lança :

- « Pas beau ! » en lui tirant la langue à la manière d'Alice.

- « Carlie, tu ne peux pas dire à Jacob pas beau ce n'est pas gentil chérie » la réprimandais-je gentiment.

- « Pardon » lui dit-elle en lui faisant le plus merveilleux des sourires.

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce si vite que Carlie se retourna vers moi toute tristounette.

_Quel gougeât ! _

Que lui reprochait-il à la fin ?

POV d'Edward

Bella m'avait informé par sms qu'on allait dîner chez Sue et Charlie ce soir. Emmett capta l'information et s'incrusta ne résistant pas à sa cuisine.

Arrivé à la villa mes deux petites femmes étaient magnifiques. Le vert de la robe de Carlie faisait ressortir ses yeux et le cuivre de ses cheveux. Bella était à couper le souffle. Ce top bleu nuit lui faisait un super décolleté où pendait le médaillon des Cullen. Son slim et ses talons rendaient ses jambes….. Waouh.

_Retiens-toi Edward !_

Elle était si belle. Si merveilleuse. D'une gentillesse infinie et pleine d'amour. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait être à moi.

Bella m'expliqua dans la voiture la raison première de cette invitation.

- « Jacob ne va pas bien Edward. Sue et Leah s'inquiètent pour lui. Si tu pouvais lui parler ça les rassurerait. »

- « Bien sûr amour. »

Jacob était mon ami. Un ami de longue date. Je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Arrivé dans la maison de Charlie. Jacob était déjà arrivé. Ses pensées quand il m'a vu avec Carlie dans les bras m'ont surprise.

_(Jacob) Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ?_

Sue, Leah et Rose s'accaparèrent notre fille toute la soirée.

Personne ne pouvait lui résister sauf peut être Jacob qui n'arrêtait pas de repousser ses demandes de câlins.

_(Jacob) Pitié laisse moi. C'est assez dur comme ça. Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans la forêt._

Je n'y comprenais rien. Ça avait un lien avec l'odeur comme Embry l'avait pensé lors de la fête ou son secret. J'en étais sûr Leah et Sue avaient de drôle de pensées aussi.

_(Sue) il ne peut pas rester un loup sauvage toute sa vie_

_(Leah) que lui arrive-t-il à la fin ? Même quand il est normal il garde son caractère de loup mal léché._

Loup – Forêt – Alpha – appétit de loup…je réunissais toutes les remarques glanées depuis la fête.

C'était impossible. Jacob était humain. Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais depuis que j'avais découvert le secret de Bella plus rien n'était impossible.

Le pas beau crié par Carlie me sorta de mes réflexions.

- « Carlie, tu ne peux pas dire à Jacob pas beau ce n'est pas gentil chérie » Bella faisait son éducation de façon merveilleuse qui marchait car Carlie s'excusa aussitôt.

- « Pardon » son sourire enjôleur aurait fait fondre tous les cœurs.

Jacob se leva précipitamment et sortit ses idées me laissant sur place.

_(Jacob) bien sûr que je te pardonne c'est moi qui suis le monstre pas toi mon cœur._

Je repris vite mes esprits et alla à sa rencontre.

- « Jacob attends ! »

Il était torse nu. Pris de tremblements du pied à la tête.

- « Edward laisse moi »

- « Jacob tu es mon ami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Tout le monde s'inquiète. »

_Et te compare à un loup._

- « Je ne peux pas lutter Edward. J'y peux rien ça m'est tombé dessus sans crier gare. »

Il s'écroula à genoux au sol la tête dans les mains.

POV de Jacob

J'avais lutté depuis que je l'avais vu au tribunal. Je savais que ça pouvait se produire : Sam et Emily en était la preuve mais ce n'est qu'un bébé. Je savais que je ne vieillissais plus depuis que je me transformais mais quand même. C'était immoral un truc pareil. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la fuir. J'avais quitté l'école, l'équipe, mes amis pour la forêt. Je restais en loup aussi souvent que possible. Dés qu'un de ma meute se transformait à son tour, je reprenais forme humaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lisent dans mes pensées que je m'étais imprégné de la fille d'une famille de sang-froid. Ce qu'elle serait un jour ou l'autre sans aucun doute. Tout comme Edward. C'était une véritable connerie. Nous étions des ennemis, pire que ça nous étions là pour les détruire pas les aimer.

J'avais refusé l'invitation que Bella avait fait transmettre à Sue pour les 18 ans de mon ami.

Je les vis arriver pour dîner. Edward la portait dans ses bras. Elle était jolie comme un cœur.

Le sort s'acharnait contre moi c'était sûr. Plus je l'évitais, plus on m'en parlait ou je la voyais. Sue et Leah la mitraillaient de photos et racontaient tous ses exploits.

Elle était dans la même pièce que moi. Elle était mon soleil. Sa petite voix était chantante. Je l'avais repoussé toute la soirée. C'était si dur de lui dire non. De réprimer mes sentiments : une tendresse infinie.

_Fichu imprégnation !_

Mais s'ils venaient à le découvrir. Ils me tueraient sur le champ aussi bien les miens que sa famille. Je les laisserais faire. Je ne méritais que ça.

Je la repoussai une dernière fois ce qui me valut la colère de la petite

- « Pas beau ! » me dit-elle en me tirant la langue

- « Carlie, tu ne peux pas dire à Jacob pas beau ce n'est pas gentil chérie » la rouspéta gentiment Bella mais elle avait tant raison.

- « Pardon » elle s'excusa en m'envoyant un sourire qui me valut un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Je sortis de la pièce aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bien sûr que je lui pardonnais c'était moi le monstre pas elle.

Une fois dehors je me débarrassais de mon tee-shirt. J'avais besoin de courir, de fuir. Mes tremblements commencèrent quand Edward m'interpella.

- « Jacob attends ! »

- « Edward laisse moi »

- « Jacob tu es mon ami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Tout le monde s'inquiète. »

Oui il l'était mon ami. Justement c'était là le problème. Mais les mots sortirent d'eux même.

- « Je ne peux pas lutter Edward. J'y peux rien ça m'est tombé dessus sans crier gare. »

Je m'écroulai à genoux. J'avais si honte de moi. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains attendant la sentence.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « J'ai toujours cru que c'était des mythes, des histoires romantiques que nos ancêtres nous racontaient. Mais maintenant que j'en fais les frais, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas y croire. »

- « Jacob je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Depuis mon accident, je lis dans les pensées. Et les tiennes sont si confuses, si impossibles. »

J'en restais sans voix. Il lisait nos pensées. Il avait tout entendu. Toutes nos critiques sur Bella et les siens et là il devait savoir pour Carlie.

- « Edward. Je vais tout te dire. Ma tribu à la capacité de se transformer en loup. Nous sommes des loups-garous. Rien à voir avec la pleine lune et les balles d'argent. Nous pouvons nous transformer à notre guise. Nous sommes des protecteurs. Nous protégeons les humains des vampires et autres monstres. »

- « Stop ! tu veux dire que tu existes pour tuer Bella et sa famille. C'EST ÇA JACOB ? »

- « Non...Non » secouant les mains devant moi « Nous avons un traité avec les Cullen à cause de leur mode d'alimentation à base d'animaux. Mais tous ne sont pas comme eux. »

- « Ok. Mais quel est le rapport avec Carlie ? »

- « Justement j'y viens. Dans notre meute, il existe l'imprégnation. Comme pour Sam et Emily. C'est incontrôlable. C'est comme retrouver la seconde partie de son âme. De son cœur. »

- « Et le rapport avec Carlie ? »dit-il en montant la voix.

- « Je ne voulais pas. Je te le jure. »

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de le dire à haute voix. Mes pensées l'avaient fait pour moi et vu sa rage, il avait compris.

- « Je vais te tuer. Tu m'entends. Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fille sale pervers. »

- « Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je serais son meilleur ami. Son confident. Ce qu'elle voudra. Je ne vieillis pas tu sais. Je saurais l'attendre. »

- « Attends toujours sale traite. Tu parles d'un ami. »

- « Excuse-moi Edward »

POV de Bella

Les cris d'Edward et Jacob m'avaient fait les rejoindre. Un loup en colère était incontrôlable.

Mais quand je sortis, je n'en revenais pas mes yeux ni mes oreilles.

Ce n'était pas Jacob qui était en colère mais Edward qui était rouge de rage.

Jacob était à genoux les bras en avant secouant ses mains. Il s'excusait.

J'allais rejoindre Edward pour le calmer.

- « Chéri calme toi. Que se passe t-il ici ? »

- « Jacob vient de m'annoncer une bien bonne nouvelle. »

Je les regardai à tour de rôle de quoi pouvaient-ils parler. Il reprit.

- « Il s'est imprégné de notre fille de 2 ans. Ce pervers. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Bella ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais je vous jure que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Ce n'est pas de l'amour comme ça. »

- « C'est une blague ? c'est ça ? » j'en revenais pas de sa révélation.

- « Je l'éviterais si vous voulez »

- « J'y compte bien »

Edward et moi fulminions quand Carlie nous rejoignit.

Jacob était encore devant nous à genoux. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sa petite main sur sa joue.

- « Triste ? »

Il nous regarda de manière à nous demander l'autorisation de lui répondre. Je lui fis oui de la tête.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Carlie. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Il se releva. Lui adressa un sourire timide.

- « Je dois y aller. Je te reverrai peut être une prochaine fois. » il se tourna vers nous. « Edward – Bella »

Il s'enfonça vers la forêt. Nous laissant tous les trois. J'étais encore sous le choc. Je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient s'imprégner qu'entre eux. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

J'expliquai à Leah et à Sue la situation. Elle me raconta des légendes et ce qui était arrivé aussi à Embry et Claire : une petite fille de l'age de Carlie. Il se considérait comme un grand frère pour elle. Elle était aussi très proche de lui. Et vu les quelques gestes que nous avions tous constatés Carlie ressentait déjà les effets de cette imprégnation.

_Quelle Barbe !_

Edward resta muet après les révélations de son ami. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'imaginer Jacob se transformant en loup.

Nous décidions de rentrer. Carlie n'arrêtait pas de bailler. J'avais aussi besoin de me retrouver seul avec mon fiancé.

-----------------

Une fois Carlie mise au lit je le retrouvai dans ma chambre. Il était sur mon lit les bras pliés sous la tête. Il regardait vaguement le plafond.

- « Ça va amour ? » lui demandais-je

- « Je dirais perdu »

- « Je me doute. L'apprendre ainsi ce ne doit pas être facile. Mais c'était un secret et je ne pouvais pas te le dire. »

- « Je comprends chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas »

Je m'assis à ses cotés. Mes jambes sous mes fesses et lui pris la main.

- « Edward embrasse moi ! »

J'avais besoin de lui. De son corps. De ses caresses.

Il se rassit en face de moi. Pris mon visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- « Edward je ne te cacherais plus jamais rien »

- « Chut amour »

Il embrassa le coin de ma mâchoire. De mon cou. Ma mâchoire. Le haut de mon décolleté. En passant ses mains sous mon top. Il le passa au dessus de ma tête. Il m'allongea. Il prit mes seins à deux mains au dessus du tissu pendant qu'il exécuta des mouvements avec sa langue sur mon ventre.

- « Bella je t'aime » dit-il dans un souffle.

Je ne pus lui répondre que par un Mmm d'extase, tellement le contact de sa langue sur ma peau m'enivrer de désir.

Il s'attaqua au bouton de mon jean que je l'aidai à me le retirer en soulevant mes fesses.

On se regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux sans bouger, sans se toucher. Juste avec passion avant que je me remette sur mes genoux et que je le débarrasse férocement de ses vêtements. Parsemant mes baisers sur son torse chaud et musclé. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux m'incitant de continuer. Je savais de mieux en mieux me contrôler. Mais là je voulais être sauvage. Aimante passionnée. Lui procurer du plaisir sans retenu. Je lui retirai son boxer pour libérer son membre durci. Le pris en main, lui administrant des va-et-vient rapides. Je passai ma langue sur son torse. Son ventre. Pour descendre sur son pénis. Je mis son gland dans ma bouche. Ce contact de mon corps froid n'avait aucune répercussion sur la rigidité de celui-ci. Le mordillant et l'insérant plus goulûment. Lui prodiguer cette fellation me donnait autant de plaisir que de l'avoir en moi. Je continuai mes rapides caresses.

- « Stop Bella ! je veux jouir en toi et avec toi »

Sur ce il me poussa par les épaules avec force. Me faisant m'allonger sur le lit. Il me retira mes deux derniers bouts de tissus. Il lécha mes tétons durcis de plaisirs. Jouant avec sa langue. Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre de mon intimité. Il caressa mon clitoris avec douceur avant d'insérer deux de ses doigts en moi. Me faisant pousser des gémissements. La chaleur de ses doigts m'électrisait tout le corps.

- « Prend moi »

Il s'exécuta. Enfonçant délicatement son pénis en moi pour venir de plus en plus fort. Je cramponnai mes jambes derrière ses fesses pour augmenter ses accous. Il attrapa mes lèvres avec sa bouche. M'évitant de crier mon plaisir et son nom.

Nos langues pris un rythme endiablé plein de passion et d'érotisme. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- « Oh Bella ! » dit il en reprenant son souffle et se redressant.

Ça suffit pour provoquer des tremblements dans mon corps. Effet de ma jouissance. Mon vagin se rétracta sur lui ce qui provoqua aussitôt sa libération. Il retomba sur moi. Il resta un moment sur moi. N'ayant aucun problème dû à son écrasement. Cette position en était même agréable. Je caressais ses cheveux. Sa tête sur mes seins. On se rallongea et il s'endormit. Nous étions restés nus l'un à coté de l'autre je m'enroulai dans mon drap pour le protéger de ma peau froide.

Cette journée était celle des révélations. Inattendue et surprenante.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

le prochain chapitre c'est l'anniversaire

j'espere que le lémon vous aura plus

bizzzzzzzzzz

ed


	26. Chapter 26 l'anniversaire

et voici la suite avec l'anniversaire

merci aux revieweuses sophiebelier; HEFIDA; Melielola; VeroNiQue22; lena -lna933-; Dawn266

les personnages appartiennent à SM

Pensez à retirer les espaces et les parenthéses pour les liens

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 26 : l'anniversaire

POV d'Edward

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Bella m'avait rejoint après avoir couché Carlie.

Ce que je venais de découvrir sur Jacob m'avait littéralement assommé. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui était pire. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ou épris de ma fille – mon bébé. Sue avait raconté ses légendes et d'autres histoires similaires. Elle nous avait précisé que tant que Jacob se transformait il ne vieillirait pas. Et qu'il serait là pour elle de manières différentes à chaque étape de sa vie.

Bella s'assit à mon côté me prenant la main. Elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle s'en voulait de m'avoir caché le secret des Quileutes mais je comprenais et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Nous avions fait l'amour avec une violence inédite. Mais c'était si passionné, si …

Je me réveillai à ses côtés aussi nu qu'un vers sous l'édredon. Elle s'était entourée du drap. Évitant de me faire geler à son contact. Mais j'aimais son contact, sa peau sur la mienne. J'en avais assez de ses précautions. Elle me regarda amoureusement.

- « Bonjour mon amour. Joyeux anniversaire »

- « Merci »

- « Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ? »

- « C'est toi mon cadeau »

En disant ça je lui retirai le drap lui découvrant son corps parfait. Elle me laissa faire. Je me collai contre elle. Nos corps s'enlaçaient à la perfection. Elle était faite pour mes bras.

Je lui embrassai le haut de l'épaule, la base du cou. Quand Carlie toqua à la porte. Je nous recouvrai très vite.

- « Entre petite puce ! »

- « Tata Alice m'a levé »

Elle arriva au lit de mon coté. Je me penchai pour l'aider à grimper. Quand j'entendis les cris de Bella.

- « Edward mon dieu. Qu'ais-je fais ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Carlie et moi la regardions sans comprendre.

- « Edward ton dos. Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle voulu se lever mais je l'en empêcha.

- « Bella quoi mon dos ? »

J'essayai de toucher les différentes parties de celui-ci quand je ressentis une légère douleur.

- « Edward tu as les marques de mes mains sur le bas de ton dos. »

- « Je n'ai rien senti amour je te jure. Tu m'as rien fait de mal. C'était merveilleux. »

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus devant notre fille.

- « J'aurais dû me contrôler. Je suis bien trop forte pour toi. »

- « Bella, mon amour aujourd'hui est le jour de notre nouvelle vie. Bientôt nous serons mariés et je serais aussi fort que toi ! »

En disant ça je savais qu'elle avait compris mon sous entendu et sa tête me le confirma.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais 18 ans. J'étais majeur. Nous pouvions nous marier d'ailleurs j'avais trouvé la bague de fiançailles – celle de ma mère – mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour lui offrir. Je voulais faire ça bien. J'avais déjà ma petite idée. Je pouvais aussi choisir de devenir l'un des leurs.

Nous nous levions. La journée allait être longue. Je voulais mettre au point ma demande avec Emmett ce qui arrangea Bella qui voulait me tenir loin de la maison. C'est pratique de lire les pensées. Je savais ce que ma future femme mijotait. Je pouvais donc lui concocter sa surprise.

---------------------------

La journée passa à une allure folle. A mon retour à la villa, Alice me prit en charge. Elle m'avait trouvé un super costume couleur lin avec une chemise à col officié. Elle me laissa mon intimité pour que je me change avant d'essayer de s'attaquer à mes cheveux - Une chose que j'avais bien en horreur – elle n'insista pas et alla préparer Carlie en m'ordonnant avant de ne pas bouger de la chambre.

Les stores de métal avaient été baissés. Je patientai allongé sur le lit de Bella. Mon i pod dans les oreilles. Je répétais les paroles de la chanson.

POV de Bella

Ce matin, au réveil d'Edward, je connus l'horreur. Le doute. La culpabilité. Le dégout de moi-même. J'avais laissé des marques bien visibles dans le dos de l'homme que j'aime. Je l'avais blessé pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

Avec son discours pour me rassurer j'avais bien compris qu'il voulait toujours devenir l'un des nôtres – un monstre sans vie, assoiffé de sang – nous serions obligé de quitter Forks et confier Carlie à mes parents, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'approcher au début de sa vie de nouveau né. Ni sa famille d'ailleurs. J'avais pensé que peut être on pouvait profiter de notre lune de miel pour agir. Du moins si je trouvais la force de le transformer.

-------------------------

Toute la journée, Esmée, Alice et moi avions décoré et aménagé le jardin. Sue avait ramené le buffet. Jasper après avoir joué à la baby-sitter jusqu'à la sieste de Carlie avait installé la sono.

Edward passait la journée avec son frère. Ce qui était parfait. Alice avait fait un saut rapide en ville après une vision. Elle ne voulut rien nous dire.

On abaissa tous les stores de la maison car des immenses baies vitrées ne sont pas très pratiques pour garder un secret. Je me doutais qu'Edward avait un doute. Lire les pensées n'aide pas à cacher les surprises. Mais je voulais garder une part de mystère. Il rentra à l'heure prévu. Ce qui le fut moins c'est qu'Alice lui sauta dessus, à son arrivée. Exigeant très clairement de ne pas le rejoindre. Elle voulait ma mort. Pour une seconde fois.

Passer une journée loin de ses bras était un véritable supplice. Une torture.

- « Calme-toi Bella. Tu me rends fou ! » Me sermonna Jasper.

Le pauvre avec son talent d'empathie dans cette maison ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Je me rattraperai après la fête. Je fis passer le temps dans la cuisine. Sue s'était débrouillée comme un chef avec le buffet et le gâteau d'anniversaire que j'avais commandé était une merveille. Il était bien trop gros pour nous tous. Rectification pour eux. Leah viendrait avec son frère. Emmett avec Rose et son équipe. Nos amis de lycée. Charlie devait rejoindre Sue. Et Jacob à qui nous avions renvoyé une invitation pour lui montrer que même si nous ne comprenions pas tout pour lui et Carlie nous n'y mettrons pas notre véto.

-----------------------

Les invités arrivèrent tous quasi en même temps sauf Jacob qui répondait aux abonnés absents.

Edward était toujours dans ma chambre. Je m'étais changée rapidement avec la tenue que ma sœur m'avait préparé. Elle faisait plus penser à une robe de demoiselle d'honneur qu'à une robe d'anniversaire.

Alice le fit descendre avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Tout le monde avait ordre de chanter la marseillaise en français dans sa tête. Exercice assez difficile pour que personne ne pense à autre chose.

Ma sœur le mit à la place d'honneur et lui retira le bandeau rapidement. Tout le monde cria en cœur.

- « Surprise ! »

La voix d'Emmett couvrant largement les nôtres. Je m'approchai d'Edward.

- « Joyeux anniversaire amour » lui chuchotais je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser que j'avais prévu doux et chaste fut plus passionné qui provoqua des toussotements et des raclements de gorge. Mais à ce moment là il n'y avait que nous qui comptait.

- « Jacob ! » cria Carlie qui nous ramena sur terre.

Notre fille avait couru vers lui. Il l'accueillit les bras ouverts avec un sourire tendre.

- « C'est l'anniversaire de mon papa aujourd'hui »

- « Je vois ça » dit-il dans un petit rire.

- « Jacob, ravi de te voir parmi nous » le remercia Edward

- « Bon anniversaire Edward »

- « Ça sera le meilleur de ma vie je pense »

- « Mieux que celui de tes 16 ans ? »

Le rire d'Emmett éclata. Voir ses joues devenir rouges cramoisies me guida surle thème de la fête.

Emmett vient rejoindre Jacob. Les deux gaillards riaient en cœur.

- « Pour ses 16 ans Edward a eu un gâteau très spécial. »

- « Emmett. Je suis sûr que Bella n'en a que faire des blagues que vous m'infligiez. »

- « Si je veux savoir. A moins que ça soit trop gênant pour toi »

- « Non pas du tout enfin sur le moment si mais plus maintenant. »

Tout le monde s'était approché pour entendre. La soirée commençait bien avec des rires et des anecdotes. C'était parfait.

POV d'Edward 

Quand j'étais descendu de la chambre une cacophonie mentale m'assaillit. La marseillaise en français je dirais plus en vache espagnole était un massacre.

Quand Alice me retira mon bandeau je découvris les invités mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella sa robe lui sciait à la perfection. Elle était verte brillante longue le haut sans bretelles assez moulante laissant apparaitre un super décolleté le bas faisait comme des volants http (://) www (.) (/ ) robe%20de%

Ella avait laissé ses boucles libres retenues juste par deux pinces, de chaque coté du visage.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour renouveler ses vœux et déposa ses lèvres sagement sur les miennes mais je ne sus me contrôler. Elle m'avait manqué toute la journée et là dans cette tenue comment résister. C'est la petite voix de Carlie qui me ramena à la raison.

Jacob était venu. Pour notre fille, il avait fait abstraction de ses préjugés. Si cette imprégnation permettait une réconciliation chez les deux clans pourquoi pas après tout.

Jacob après m'avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, il avait ramené sur le tapis mon 16ème anniversaire. La pire humiliation de ma vie. Bella insistait pour la connaitre.

Les pensées d'Emmett et Jacob repassèrent la scène en boucle.

- « Après avoir fêté mon anniversaire avec mon père et mon frère. Il nous a laissé la maison pour qu'on le fasse entre copain. Après avoir dansé sur les musiques du moment. L'heure du gâteau maudit arriva. Il était immense. Jacob le trainait sur un chariot. Des bougies scintillantes explosèrent tout autour. La musique de joyeux anniversaire en musique de fond. Quand le couvercle se souleva, une fille en bikini en sortit. Ces deux là avaient engagé une danseuse pour mon anniversaire. Elle est sortie du gâteau et commença à se dandiner devant moi. Mon père entra dans la pièce à ce moment là. Il nous cria dessus lança son imper à la femme qui prit ses jambes à son cou ainsi que tout ce qui étaient présent. »

- « C'était plutôt marrant » rétorqua Emmett

- « Marrant ? Je dirais humiliant et d'autant plus que j'ai eu le droit au discours père/ fils sur le sexe et les filles. »

- « Je me souviens de soir là. Ton père m'avait appelé pour me raconter. Après s'être remis. Nous avions bien rit. » Intervenu Charlie.

Je pouvais entendre la voix de mon père dans la tête de celui-ci ainsi que ses rires qui me manquaient tant.

- « Je te promets que ton gâteau n'est pas piégé cette année » lança Bella entre deux rires.

- « Si c'est toi qui en sort pas de soucis »

Elle me tapa légèrement le bras. Nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur. Mais imaginer Bella sortir d'un gâteau rien que pour moi. Je ne dirais pas non. Ça c'est sûr.

La fête était géniale. Le buffet de Sue une réussite. On souffla mes bougies. Le gâteau était une pure merveille. La pièce montée ressemblait à un piano à queue. Une plaque de nougatine faisait le plateau ouvert. Les notes et la partition était faites de papier comestible.

- « Joyeux anniversaire amour ! » dit-elle en me tendant mon cadeau « c'est de la part de toute la famille Cullen »

- « Merci »

J'ouvris le paquet. Une boite de bois précieux apparu. Je l'ouvrai précosieusement. Quand j'aperçu ce qu'il y avait dedans mon cœur se serra.

Je pris le bracelet et demanda à Bella de me l'attacher au poignet. C'était le même que Jasper, cuir noir et armoirie d'argent des Cullen.

- « Merci ça a une grande signification pour moi. Merci »

Toute la famille de Bella vient me féliciter et Esmée me souhaita la bienvenue dans sa famille.

Tous les cadeaux furent ouverts. Beaucoup de CD, de livres et des partitions de piano.

Le cadeau d'Emmett fut le dernier et pas des moindre. Il me toucha au plus profond de moi. Il était autant imprévu qu'autant il signifiait beaucoup de choses pour nous deux.

- « Voila ! C'est les clefs de la maison »

- « Emmett j'ai encore les miennes »

- « On a trouvé un petit appart avec Rose. Je te laisse la maison de papa et maman. Tu pourras y vivre avec Bella et Carlie après le mariage. Esmée a déjà proposé son aide pour la déco. Charlie et moi se sont chargés des papiers. »

Il me tendit le titre de propriété. Il était au nom de Mr et Mme Masen Cullen.

Les larmes coulèrent d'eux même sur mes joues.

_(Emmett) Sois heureux petit frère tout comme l'ont été papa et maman._

- « Merci Emmett. Merci mille fois »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me gratifia d'une tape dans le dos. Il camoufla rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

La soirée se poursuivit et l'heure de ma surprise sonna. Je lançai le cd à Jasper. J'avais enfin trouvé les paroles que j'avais lues dans journal de Bella. Elles devaient avoir une grande signification pour elle. Les paroles me parlaient également. Car si elle voulait bien que je la rejoigne dans sa vie en me transformant tout pourrait vraiment commencer entre nous.

http (://) (. ) ?id=214

Je pris le micro. La musique commença. Je devais chanter sur la bande son que j'avais enregistré en studio. Moi au piano. Bella me regarda statufiée sur place.

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu sentiras monter sur tes lèvres

Un mot qui vient du cœur

Et peut-être tu le diras

Alors toute ma vie changera

J'ai toujours peur de m'avancer

Et d'aller trop loin

D'avoir envers toi

Un geste tendre

Alors je dois garder

Mon grand amour pour toi

Bien caché

Et je ne le dis pas

Mais si tu voulais bien

Que je prenne **ta main **_j'insistai sur ce mot_

Quel chemin

On pourrait faire ensemble

Il me semble

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu verras tout recommencera

Let me feel you baby

Let me feel you baby

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Notre vie commencera

_Je descendis de l'estrade pendant la pause pour la rejoindre et lui pris la main. Je la regardais avec amour et avec passion dans les yeux._

J'ai toujours peur de m'avancer

Et d'aller trop loin

D'avoir envers toi

Un geste tendre

Alors je dois garder

Mon grand amour pour toi

Bien caché

Et je ne le dis pas

Mais si tu voulais bien

Que je prenne **ta main**

Quel chemin

On pourrait faire ensemble

Il me semble

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Tu verras tout recommencera

Let me feel you baby

Let me feel you baby

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Notre vie commencera

Let me feel you baby

Let me feel you baby

Lorsque tu comprendras

L'amour qui est en moi

Notre vie commencera

Une fois la chanson finie, je posais un genou à terre.

- « Bella. Amour. Tu es toute ma vie. Je te veux mienne pour le reste de l'éternité. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen voulez vous être ma femme ? »

Je sortis l'écrin de ma poche et l'ouvra devant elle. La bague de ma mère scintillait sous les éclats de lune comme sa peau au soleil.

- « Oh Edward. C'est ton anniversaire et c'est toi qui me fais le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme. Bien sûr que je te veux pour l'éternité. Je t'aime »

Sur ces paroles qui me disaient qu'elle avait enfin consenti à me transformer. Je me levai. La pris dans mes bras. L'embrassa fougueusement sous les applaudissements et cris de joies de nos invités.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

a bientot pour la suite

ed


	27. Chap 27 un train peut en cacher un autre

voila la suite

je remercie toutes les filles qui me mettre en alert ou en favory et surtout celle qui me laisse des ti mots

HEFIDA, chriwyatt, Lily Cullen 82, caro30, Dawn266, VeroNiQue22, Ptitoon, CarlieCullen,

les personnages appartiennent à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 27 : Un train peut en cacher un autre

POV de Bella

La soirée d'Edward avait été parfaite. Sa demande en mariage. Redemande pour être exact. C'était le truc le plus romantique que je n'avais jamais vu de mon existence à part dans mes livres. Quand il s'était relevé pour m'embrasser les applaudissements et les cris de joie résonnaient en rythme avec mon bonheur remplaçant les battements de mon cœur.

La chanson qui venait de me chanter résonnait encore dans ma tête. Sa voix sur ses paroles, rien ne pouvait les décrire. Après notre baiser qu'il fallait arrêter malgré nous. Malgré l'envie que j'avais d'aller plus loin. Malgré l'envie qui habitait tout mon être.

Il me passa une bague à l'annulaire. Elle était fine. Un saphir au centre de petits diamants montés sur de l'or blanc. La lune la faisait scintiller lui donnant de l'éclat.

- « C'est celle de ma mère. Je suis sure qu'elle serait ravie de la voir à ton doigt. Elle n'aurait jamais espérer meilleure femme pour moi que toi Bella. »

- « Edward. Elle est si belle. »

Elle était bien plus que ça pour moi. La preuve de son amour. Le serment d'être sienne pour l'éternité. Mon engagement de le transformer : cette pensée plus triste et plus dure que les autres.

La fête prit fin très tard. Carlie dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Jacob lui avait raconté une histoire. Exigence de cette demoiselle pour aller au lit.

Nous avions qu'une hâte c'est de nous retrouver seuls.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à ma famille. On se refugia dans ma chambre.

-« Que diriez-vous d'une bonne douche future Mme Masen Cullen ? »

- « J'en serais ravie en votre compagnie bien sûr. »

- « Il en était pas question autrement. »

POV d'Emmett

La soirée d'anniversaire avait était riche en émotion. Après l'anecdote de ses 16 ans qui avait fait remonter pleins de souvenirs de notre père à la surface.

Les remises de cadeaux : Celui de Bella et sa famille avait fait monter les larmes à mon frère. Sans parler de la maison de nos parents que je lui avais laissé.

C'était mieux ainsi. Pas juste pour le piano mais entre Edward et Bella, il y avait le même amour, la même alchimie qu'entre mes parents. Avec Carlie, ils formaient malgré leur jeune âge une famille idéale. Esmée avait déjà fait des plans de transformation et d'agrandissement qui me plaisaient bien. Elle avait respecté l'idée générale de la maison et les croquis que maman avait fait quand elle avait eu envie de changement mais sa maladie l'en avait empêché.

Et enfin la demande de mariage d'Edward. On avait passé l'après midi au studio pour cette chanson. Il voulait faire la bande son, lui au piano. Je ne la connaissais pas et en plus elle était en français. Mon frère avait dû faire des recherches monstres pour la trouver à partir d'un extrait sur le journal de Bella.

Il m'avait expliqué comment il l'avait lu dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose car il avait ce drôle de regard celui quand il élude.

Il lui avait passé au doigt la bague de fiançailles de notre mère, moi j'avais hérité de son alliance. Elle voulait nous laisser les choses importantes pour elle, une chose qui pouvait se transmettre comme pour marquer sa présence à un moment décisif de nos vies. Avec Rose, c'était sérieux je le savais. La décision de prendre un appart à deux était murement réfléchi. Comme une étape, une mise à l'épreuve avant l'étape ultime.

A ce moment là je réalisais encore plus ce que pourrait être ma vie avec Rosalie. Je n'étais pas aussi romantique que mon frère, non, plus ours. Mais ça ne minimisait pas mon amour pour elle.

La soirée toucha à sa fin. Nous avions décidé avec Rose, Jacob, Seth et Leah de la continuer dans un bar sur la réserve. Il était désert le père de Leah servait au comptoir.

Les verres s'enchainèrent nous trouvions mille prétextes pour trinquer à la santé des amoureux.

L'équipe de Jack entra dans le bar. Depuis la fête pour Edward je ne les avais pas revus. Il fallait mieux d'ailleurs. J'avais tant envie de retourner à la salle après avoir déposé Edward au bord de la forêt, pour leur refaire leur p'tite gueule d'ange.

Mais Rosalie m'avait fait renoncer de manière à ne pas lui dire non.

_Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_

Ils saluèrent Jacob.

- « Jacob ! »

- « Paul, Embry, Sam »

- « Alors frérot, tu fais quoi avec le camp adverse ? »

- « On boit un coup en l'honneur des futurs mariés » répondis-je à la place de leur capitaine.

- « La sangsue va finalement l'épouser »

- « Paul la ferme ! » gronda Jack

- « Bas quoi ! Il devrait être mis au courant tu ne crois pas ? Hein les mecs si on lui disait de quoi s'est entiché son petit frère chéri. »

- « Tu as trop bu Paul ! Rentre chez toi et ferme ta grande gueule ! » Répliqua Seth

- « De quoi parlez-vous ? Vas y Paul je suis tout ouïe ! »

- « Non il délire » continua Jack

Rose s'était blottie dans mes bras. Par peur ou peut être pour m'aider à me calmer. Mais là je voulais savoir de quoi cette tête de cul parlait. Alors j'insistais.

- « Sois un mec pour une fois va au bout des choses ! Crache le morceau »

A ce moment précis, je crois que je regrettai ce qui m'allait m'apprendre.

- « Tu l'auras voulu Masen, ta Bella de future belle sœur est une salle sang froid, une buveuse de sang »

- « Quoi ? Tu délires mon pote, tu regardes trop de science fiction »

- « Je délire pas ! Quand elle aura bouffé ton frère, tu nous croiras peut être mais ça sera trop tard »

- « Les Cullen ne feront jamais de mal à Edward. Et tu le sais très bien. Dites leurs vous ! » Lâcha Rose

- « Tu es au courant Rose. Tu sais de quoi il parle ? »

- « Emmett c'est plutôt à Bella et à Edward de te le dire. Pas eux …pas comme ça »

- « C'est quoi cette merde. Bella et sa famille sont des vampires c'est ça ? Rose tu étais au courant et tu as laissé faire ? »

- « Emmett calme toi ! Paul n'est qu'un triple idiot. »Essaya de me calmer Leah

« Ton frère ne court aucun risque. Ils s'aiment même si c'est étrange c'est comme ça »

- « Alors comme ça toi aussi tu sais ? » et vu leur tête je devais être le seul crétin à pas savoir.

J'étais hors de moi. Comment avais je pu être aussi miro pour ne pas m'en rendre compte?

- « Il faut que j'y aille que je vire Edward de là ! »

- « Emmett ne fait pas ça je t'en prie, amour arrête »

- « Tu comptais me le dire quand Rose ? Hein ? Quand mon frère aura été bouffé ? Ou pire un truc comme eux ? » Je me tournai vers Jack « Et toi qui te dit notre ami tu savais aussi et t'a fermé ta gueule. Pourquoi ? »

- « Em' au début je te jure, je voulais mais avec l'arrivée de Carlie les choses se sont un peu compliquées. Et en plus j'étais sûr qu'il ne courait aucun risque Emmett. »

- « Ah ouais et comment Jacob ? Hein comment ? Vas-y dis moi ! tu es devin ? Un magicien, un sorcier, tu vas m'apprendre que tu es Merlin peut être ? Ce soir je crois que je peux tout entendre.»

- « Je suis un protecteur, moi et ma tribu protégeons les humains des sang- froids. Je suis un loup-garou »

_Bon peut être que je ne pouvais pas tout entendre !_

- « T'es malade ou quoi pourquoi lui avoir révélé notre secret Jacob ?»

- « Et pourquoi pas Sam ? Paul a bien bafoué celui des Cullen. »

- « STOP !! » hurlais-je

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. C'en était trop. Ma limite des annonces tordues avait atteint ses limites. Et pas qu'un peu !

Je me précipitai dehors. Entra dans mon 4x4 les laissant tous sur place même Rose. Comment avait-elle pu ? Me cacher un truc pareil ? Ce n'est pas comme si Bella était atteinte d'une maladie bizarre ou avait une verrue mal placée. Merde alors. C'était un vampire. Une putain de vampire. Un monstre buveur de sang.

Je fonçai vers la villa.

POV d'Edward

Après avoir pris une douche, qui avait comme un petit jeu sexuel entre nous. J'allongeai Bella nue sur le lit. L'embrassant tendrement sur chaque partie de son corps. Ce simple contact m'électrisa. Elle s'offrait à moi. L'être le plus parfait qui soit allait bientôt devenir ma femme.

- « Edward.. » souffla t'elle

- « Chut laisse-moi faire »

- « Pas question c'est ton anniversaire c'est à moi de te faire l'amour »

Comment la contrarier ? Je me laissai donc faire. Elle me retourna peut être avec un peu trop d'empressement car le radio réveil alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- « Oups ! »

- « Oui » lui répondis-je d'un air de dire _oui j'ai vu_

Elle monta à califourchon sur moi. Laissant sa langue et son souffle glacial courir sur mon torse. Mes tétons se durcirent à ce simple contact.

Mon membre se redressant derrière ses fesses. Elle fit glisser une main derrière elle. Pour me le saisir. Elle l'empoigna avec force mais contrôle. J'aimais son côté animal dans nos rapports. J'avais hâte d'être aussi fort qu'elle pour lui faire l'amour sans ménagement.

Serait t'elle encore plus sauvage ? Plus passionnée ? Plus excitée ?

A cette simple pensée mon désir se faisait plus sentir dans sa main.

Elle exerçait des vas et vient. Sans me lâcher et avec une telle vitesse, elle se retrouva entre mes jambes. Lécha mon gland. Un frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale. Remarquant ma réaction elle recommença et poursuivit en infligeant le même châtiment à tout mon sexe.

C'était divin et mes gémissements de plaisir lui faisaient savoir. Elle le prit entièrement en bouche. Pressant ses lèvres dessus.

- « Bella… ! »

Elle leva les yeux sans arrêter. Son regard était en fusion. Ce qui précipita ma jouissance dans sa bouche.

- « Bella ce ne devrait pas être autorisé, je dirai même interdit par la loi de faire des choses pareilles »

- « Tu es sûr ? » dit-elle d'un ton coquin en remontant vers moi et faisant avancer ses doigts sur mon corps comme s'ils marchaient sur moi.

- « Certain. Mais les lois sont faites pour être transgressées. »

- « Délinquant en plus ! »

Elle m'embrassa tendrement passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais en subir plus. Je me rassis la collant à moi. Ses seins sur mon torse. J'intensifiai son baiser le rendant follement érotique. Je la plaquai sur le lit. Attrapa ses seins durs pour moi. Les léchant avidement avec empressement.

- « Edward ! Comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi, sans ça ! »

Je ne répondis pas à sa question mais une chose était sûre elle ne vivrait plus jamais sans moi.

Je caressai son intimité humide de plaisir et lécha mon doigt la regardant dans les yeux se qui lui fit émettre un léger grognement.

- « C'est toi ce bruit ? »

- « Oui. Le plaisir me rend féline !»

Je continuai mes caresses. Mais je voulais me sentir en elle. Je commençai à frotter ma verge sur son sexe.

- « Oh ! Edward »

J'adorais quand elle disait mon nom de la sorte. Je m'insinuai en elle lentement, très lentement, cm par cm. Augmentant ma vitesse progressivement. Ainsi que mon désir. je ne serais jamais rassasié d'elle, jamais.

Je plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules me permettant de rentrer plus loin en elle.

J'augmentai mes coups de rein. Augmentant ses cris.

- « Edwarddd…. »

Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je glissais mon doigt que je venais de lécher sur son clitoris montant et descendant dessus.

Elle agrippa les draps, les déchirant. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et mis la tête en arrière.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Oh Edward... »

Elle se raidit. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur mon membre me faisant jouir en même temps qu'elle.

Je restais en elle un moment ne voulait pas quitter cette impression de plénitude. Elle s'était relevée contre mon torse. Sa tête posée sur ma poitrine. Je les serras aussi fortes que mes bras puissent me le permettre. Je ne voulais ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Les bruits et les pensées agitées et bruyantes nous fîmes sortir de notre bulle.

- « Que se passe t-il ? » demandais-je à Bella

- « Ton frère est en bas »

Je me concentrais. Ce que je perçus m'effraya. Sa colère, son dégout… sa peur surtout.

On se rhabilla rapidement. En descendant ses premiers cris me parvenaient.

- « Où est mon frère ? »

- « Emmett calme toi. Il arrive. »

- « Qui es tu toi pour me dire de me calmer. Toi que j'ai accueilli dans mon équipe. Que je considérais comme un frère. Toi qui m'as menti. »

- « Emmett parle moi fort Carlie dort » lui demanda Esmée.

Nous arrivions dans l'entrée.

- « Edward !! »

Il se précipita vers moi.

- « Emmett, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu as tout faux. Ils ne sont pas ces monstres des légendes et des films d'horreur. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain. Mais de sang animal. »

- « Edward prends tes affaires je te ramène à la maison. »

- « Non ma place est ici au prés de ma future femme. »

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils sont il n'est pas question que je te donne mon accord. »

- « Emmett je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord je suis majeur. Tu as oublié ? »

- « Majeur ou pas. Je reste ton grand frère et quand je te donne un ordre tu exécutes. »

- « Je ne suis pas l'un de tes joueurs Emmett. Et tu n'es pas mon père. »

Jacob et Rosalie entraient à leur tour.

Je pouvais entendre leurs excuses. Je revoyais la scène du bar. Paul leur lâchant le morceau. Encore et toujours Paul.

- « Emmett ça suffit ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur pour ton frère. Je te le jure chéri. »

- « Emmett, Rose à raison, jamais je ne ferais de mal à ton frère. Je l'aime plus que ma propre existence. Il est toute ma vie maintenant. »

- « Ecoute moi frangin je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire mais en le faisant j'aurai perdu la confiance des Cullen »

- « Tu les préfères à moi, à nous. C'est moi ta famille Edward, tu es ma seule famille. »

- « Je le sais mais Bella aussi est ma famille comme Rose fait partie de la tienne. »

Il s'écroula sur le sol le long du pilier de l'escalier. Rose vint le réconforter. Il avait peur de me perdre. Il n'avait plus que moi et avait toujours l'impression d'être responsable de moi. Même maintenant que j'étais majeur. Maintenant que j'étais père. Maintenant que j'allais me marier.

POV de Bella

Les cris d'Emmett nous étaient parvenus de l'entrée. Je pouvais entendre Alice m'appelait. Me prévenir que ce n'était pas bon. Qu'il était fou de rage. Qu'il savait ce que nous étions et voulait reprendre son frère.

La soirée parfaite. La nuit parfaite se finissait sur une mauvaise surprise.

Il était assis par terre au pied des escaliers. Rose essayait de le raisonner. Il n'arrêter pas de marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Edward avec nous. Pouvait-il vraiment l'emmener avec lui ? Il était majeur maintenant.

Il reprit la parole.

- « Edward revient à la maison avec moi dès ce soir sinon je dis tout à Charlie. »

- « Comment oses-tu ? »

- « Je le fais pour te protéger d'eux »

- « Tu le fais pour me détruire pour rien d'autre. »

- « Emmett. Je peux te confirmer qu'ils ne le toucheront pas on les à l' œil depuis leur arrivée. Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à des humains. Carlisle sauve des vies tous les jours et Bella a sauvé ton frère. »

- « Toi ta gueule tu m'entends comme oses tu les défendre alors que tu es un monstre comme eux. »

Je restai bouche bée. Il savait aussi pour Jacob ? Mais comment ?

- « Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

- « Emmett tu as trop bu. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Viens on rentre. »

- « Rose. Je ne suis pas ivre. Du moins plus maintenant tout ça ma fait reprendre mes esprits crois moi. »

- « Edward ramène ton frère chez toi ce soir. Demain, il aura les idées plus claires et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

- « NON Carlisle ! »

- « Bella. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir Charlie et la police sur les bras. Pour Carlie nous devons faire attention. Le moindre faux pas et ils risqueraient de vous la reprendre ! »

- « Mais papa »

Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- « Ton père à raison. Ne t'inquiète pas je ramène Emmett et demain je reviens à la première heure. » Dit-il en m'embrassant le dessus de la tète.

- « Ni compte pas »

- « Emmett si je rentre avec toi à la maison ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour Carlie que je le fais. Ma famille. »

Edward partit avec Emmett et Rose. Elle me lança un « je suis désolée » au dessus de son épaule en sortant.

Moi j'étais anéantie. Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

- « T'inquiète pas on lui fera entendre raison »

- « Je suis navrée Bella. C'est Paul qui a dérapé qui a vendu la mèche. »

- « Jamais nous pourrons vivre ensemble sans qu'une cata nous arrive. »

Alice poussa un hoquet de terreur. Son regard était fuyant. Elle devait avoir une vision.

- « Alice que se passe t'il ? » Jasper avait posé la question qui était restée coincée dans ma gorge.

- « Les Volturis, ils sont au courant pour Bella et Edward, ils nous envoient un messager. »

- « Quand ? »

- « Il sera là après demain. »

Vous connaissez l'expression un train peu en cacher un autre. Bah là c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Pire une très mauvaise nouvelle qui en cachait une encore pire que pire.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu laisser moi un ti mot

si vous avait des ffs ou si vous meme vous en ecrivé n'hesitez pas à m'en faire part je suis accroc à la lecture et j'ai fini le cueilleur de fraises. j'attend le 2 sept pour le journal d'un vampire 2.

a ++++

ed


	28. Chapter 28 ça passe ou ça casse

et voici la suite

merci a toutes celles qui me laisse des coms je voudrais tant atteindre les 300 lol

merci à HEFIDA; misiri-addict; CarlieCullen; VeroNiQue22; Lily Cullen 82; chriwyatt; Dawn266; caro30; lena -lna933-

les personnages appartiennet à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 28 : ça passe ou ça casse

POV de Rosalie

Je n'en revenais pas comment une soirée super était devenue en l'espace d'un clignement de cils aussi horrible.

Paul avait ouvert sa grande bouche pour déverser son venin. De la pure jalousie voila ce que c'était de la jalousie et de la peur pour une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Emmett était si vite tombé dans le panneau que ça en venait stupide de sa part. Pourtant souvent on avait parlé ensemble des sentiments magnifiques qu'il y avait entre Edward et Bella. Quand il avait décidé de leur laisser la maison, il m'avait dit qu'ils ressemblaient à ses parents qu'ils s'aimaient de la même manière. Et là avec ce que ce débile avait dit oups tout s'était volatilisé.

- « Il faut que j'y aille que je vire Edward de là ! »

- « Emmett ne fait pas ça je t'en prie, amour arrête » Je savais qu'il allait regretter son geste par la suite.

- « Tu comptais me le dire quand Rose ? Hein ? Quand mon frère aura été bouffé ? Ou pire un truc comme eux ? » J'en revenais pas qu'il me parle comme ça et ensuite il s'en prit à Jacob « Et toi qui te dis notre ami tu savais aussi et t'as fermé ta gueule. Pourquoi ? »

Il était fou de rage qu'on lui avait caché mais je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler mon passé. J'avais peur que son regard change.

- « Em' au début je te jure, je voulais mais avec l'arrivée de Carlie les choses se sont un peu compliquées. Et en plus j'étais sûr qu'il ne courait aucun risque Emmett. »

Leur discours, leurs cris étaient comme brouillés j'étais comme abasourdi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Seules quelques brides de mots me parvenaient.

- « Ah ouais … Jacob ? …. Un magicien, un sorcier, …. Ce soir je crois que je peux tout entendre.»

- « Je suis un protecteur, moi et ma tribu protégeons les humains des sang- froids. Je suis un loup-garou »

La révélation de Jacob me réveilla. Alors c'était donc ça le secret. Le pacte entre eux et les Cullen.

- « T'es malade ou quoi pourquoi lui avoir révélé notre secret Jacob ?»

- « Et pourquoi pas Sam ? Paul a bien bafoué celui des Cullen. »

- « STOP !! »

On se retourna tous vers Emmett. Il venait de crier ce STOP de manière de dire arrêter la coupe est pleine. Il se rua dehors me laissant en plan avec ces loups-garous en furies.

_Il est fou ou quoi_.

Je me rapprochai de Leah. Elle s'aperçut de mes tremblements.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger ! » me chuchota t'elle

Pendant que Sam, Paul et Jacob s'injuriaient.

- « Maintenant que tu t'es imprégné d'une future sangsue, tu es copain copine avec eux ? »

- « Paul tu crois que j'ai choisi ? Tu crois que je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive ? Moi aussi au début ils me répugnaient mais j'ai appris à les connaitre. Et toi et moi savons qu'ils ne font de mal à personne, alors pourquoi ? pourquoi avoir dit à Emmett ce qu'était Bella ? Hein ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? C'est la guerre que tu cherches ? » Il se retourna vers moi « Rose, viens je te ramène »

Je le regardai d'un air un peu méfiant puis Leah pour y chercher du réconfort elle me fit un petit oui de la tête avec un sourire.

Je suivis Jacob à sa voiture. Voiture qu'il avait retapé lui-même.

- « Je suis désolé Rose »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien »

Je m'installai à la place passagère et attendis qu'il fasse le tour. Il n'était pas question que je rentre chez moi comme si rien n'était.

- « Jacob peux-tu me déposer à la villa. Je dois résonner Em'. S'il te plait »

- « Pas de soucis. »

Nous prîmes la direction de la maison des Cullen.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? » me demanda Jake

- « Oui bien sûr » même si moi-même 2 ou 3 questions me trottaient en tête à son sujet.

- « Depuis quand sais-tu pour les Cullen ? »

- « Depuis mon arrivée à Forks. »

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui dire que j'atterrissais de Mars.

- « Okayy »

Il comprit que je ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Mais je repris la parole.

- « A mon tour, qu'a voulu dire Paul quand il t'a dit : **_Maintenant que tu t'es imprégné d'une future sangsue _**? »

- « Il parlait de Carlie »

- « Carlie ? »

- « Dans notre tribu, nous avons plein de choses bizarres. Une d'elles est l'imprégnation. Ça nous tombe dessus sans crier gare. »

- « Oui mais Carlie est humaine »

- « Je sais, mais je suppose qu'ils la transformeront plus tard. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Bella refusait déjà de transformer Edward alors qu'il était dans le coma alors je la voyais mal transformer sa fille bien portante.

- « J'en suis pas certaine ! »

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Les cris nous venaient de la maison. Nous entrâmes. J'étais désolée pour la réaction d'Emmett. Franchement ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- « Emmett ça suffit ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur pour ton frère. Je te le jure chéri. » Dis-je à peine rentrée

- « Emmett, Rose à raison, jamais je ne ferais de mal à ton frère. Je l'aime plus que ma propre existence. Il est toute ma vie maintenant. »

- « Ecoute moi frangin je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire mais en le faisant j'aurais perdu la confiance des Cullen. »

- « Tu les préfères à moi, à nous. C'est moi ta famille Edward, tu es ma seule famille. »

_Merci c'est sympa pour moi. Je suis quoi moi de la merde !_

- « Je le sais mais Bella aussi est ma famille comme Rose fait partie de la tienne. »

_Merci Edward de penser à moi !_

Emmett s'écroula sur le sol le long du pilier de l'escalier. Malgré ma colère je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller le réconforter.

- « Je ne peux pas Rose, je ne peux pas le laisser là, c'est impossible, tout mon être me dit de le ramener à la maison, de l'éloigner d'eux » marmonna t'il

Il reprit la parole en se remettant debout.

- « Edward reviens à la maison avec moi dés ce soir sinon je dis tout à Charlie. »

Il avait joué la carte chef de police. Le salopard. Je l'aime oui mais là rrr je lui aurai bien arraché la langue.

- « Comment oses-tu ? » Edward était hors de lui et Bella. Bella elle était en état de choc.

- « Je le fais pour te protéger d'eux » il désigna Carlisle, Alice, Jasper dans un geste.

- « Tu le fais pour me détruire pour rien d'autre. »

- « Emmett. Je peux te confirmer qu'ils ne le toucheront pas on les à l'œil depuis leur arrivée. Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à des humains. Carlisle sauve des vies tous les jours et Bella a sauvé ton frère. » Jacob essaya de le résonner sans succès.

- « Toi ta gueule tu m'entends. Comment oses-tu les défendre alors que tu es un monstre comme eux. »

_Vas y continue augmente la liste de tes inepties !_

- « Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

- « Emmett tu as trop bu. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Viens on rentre. » J'essayer de le calmer car Jacob en colère il fout la trouille.

- « Rose. Je ne suis pas ivre. Du moins plus maintenant tout ça m'a fait reprendre mes esprits crois moi. »

- « Edward ramène ton frère chez toi ce soir. Demain, il aura les idées plus claires et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

La phrase de Carlisle me surprit. Mais il n'avait pas tord Carlie risquait de leur être retirée si Charlie intervenait.

- « NON Carlisle ! »

- « Bella. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir Charlie et la police sur les bras. Pour Carlie nous devons faire attention. Le moindre faux pas et ils risqueraient de vous la reprendre ! »

- « Mais papa »

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. Il me faisait mal au cœur. Après sa demande en mariage super hypra romantique il fallait qu'il se sépare d'elle.

- « Ton père à raison. Ne t'inquiète pas je ramène Emmett et demain je reviens à la première heure. » La consola.

- « Ni compte pas »

_Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable pour te ramener à la raison._

- « Emmett si je rentre avec toi à la maison ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour Carlie que je le fais. Ma famille. »

Edward sortit le premier Emmett et moi à ses trousses. Je me retournai et souffla

- « Je suis désolée » au dessus de mon épaule en sortant.

Oui je l'étais désolée. Je ferais tout pour eux même si il fallait que je parle de mon passé à Emmett. Même si pour ça je devais le perdre. Edward et Bella méritaient d'être heureux.

POV de Bella

Après le départ d'Edward, Alice avait eu une vision des Volturis. Manquait plus qu'eux.

Le messager était Dimitri. Carlisle l'avait reconnu grâce à la description de ma sœur.

Il fallait mettre un plan au point. Mais j'en étais incapable. Si je ne pouvais plus être avec l'homme que j'aime autant mourir.

- « Bella tout va s'arranger. Emmett a peur mais il n'est pas aveugle. »

Je fis un maigre sourire à Jasper et monta au premier dans la chambre de Carlie. Je m'installai dans le rocking-chair qu'Edward avait ramené de chez lui. Alice entra peu de temps après. Elle prit Carlie dans les bras.

- « Bella, pense à elle. Ne fait pas de bêtise. Tu es sa maman. »

Elle me la déposa dans les bras.

- « Alice, sans lui je ne peux pas vivre. »

- « Bella j'ai eu une vision qui ne me plait pas du tout. Te livrer à Dimitri pour te faire tuer ne peut pas être une solution. Tu m'entends. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Je ne lui répondis pas baissant les yeux sur ma fille endormie.

Elle me laissa seule mais avant de sortir de la chambre elle me lança.

- « Ce n'est pas envisageable ! Non pas envisageable du tout ! »

Le reste de la nuit promettait d'être longue. En espérant qu'Edward pourrait revenir demain comme il me l'avait dit.

POV d'Alice

C'était la journée des visions. J'avais vu la déclaration d'Edward. Je voulais lui rajouter un petit plus : des tenues magnifiques. Bon c'est vrai toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour faire du shopping. Mais là j'avais fait au plus vite.

Puis la vision moins agréable d'Emmett débarquant chez nous pour reprendre son frère. Je n'avais pas vu le déclencheur de cette situation ce qui me fit supposer que les loups y étaient pour quelque chose.

Ce qui fut confirmé par Jacob. Il était resté avec nous après le départ d'Edward, Rose et Emmett.

Il était désolé, tout comme nous l'étions. Carlisle avait eu une réaction sage. Protégeant notre famille de Charlie. Quoi que je serais curieuse de voir pour quel chef d'accusation : Vampirisme. Supposition de morsure.

Mais la pire de toute fut celle des Volturis, non pas la pire mais l'une des pires. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous devions les affronter. Mais pour Edward il n'avait pas de risque c'était l'âme sœur de Bella. Carlie était trop petite pour révéler notre secret. Mais maintenant qu'Emmett le savais je craignais pour sa vie. Même s'il mériterait une bonne leçon pour avoir fait souffrir ma sœur. La mort n'était quand même pas la punition idéale.

La pire était de voir Bella allait au devant de Dimitri pour s'accuser de traitrise.

Par peur de vivre loin d'Edward, elle était prête à tout. Mais à se sacrifier, se suicider.

Elle ne pensait donc pas à Carlie. Elle ne pensait donc pas à nous : sa famille. Non elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Car même à Edward elle n'y pensait pas. Que deviendrait' il dans un monde sans elle.

Je me décidai à entrer dans la chambre de Carlie. Elle s'y était réfugiée pendant qu'on échafaudait un plan avec Carlisle. Jacob avait proposé son aide. Mais cette vision était trop dure pour que je me concentre sur autre chose.

Elle était dans le fauteuil d'Edward. Je m'approchai du lit de Carlie et la prit dans mes bras.

- « Bella, pense à elle. Ne fait pas de bêtise. Tu es sa maman. »

J'espérais lui montrer que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas à Edward. Plus maintenant qu'elle avait adopté cette magnifique petite fille. Je la déposai dans ses bras.

- « Alice, sans lui je ne peux pas vivre. »

- « Bella j'ai eu une vision qui ne me plait pas du tout. Te livrer à Dimitri pour te faire tuer ne peut pas être une solution. Tu m'entends. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Elle ne voulait pas me regarder. Elle ne voulait pas me faire face. Je sortis de la chambre et la prévenu une dernière fois.

- « Ce n'est pas envisageable ! Non pas envisageable du tout ! »

J'étais prête à tout. Même à monter la garde à sa porte.

POV d'Edward

Accepter de suivre mon frère, était un sacrifice. Comment pouvait-t-il nous faire ça ? Il avait était le témoin de notre amour. Et là il jetait tout aux ordures par peur.

- « Edward, je suis désolé comprend moi. Je fais ça pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Je ne lui répondis pas.

- « Comment peux-tu vivre avec elle sachant ce qu'elle est ? C'est un monstre, une erreur de la nature ? »

Je serrai mes poings de colère. Parler comme ça de ma future femme. Comment ose-t-il ?

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Je descendis de la voiture et claqua ma portière. Rosalie fit la même chose que moi.

Elle ne comprenait pas mon frère.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et mis la musique à fond dans mon casque. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre ni ses paroles, ni ses pensées.

Je le haïssais. Les larmes coulèrent d'eux même. Bella me manquait. Je me serais tapis dans un trou de souris tellement j'étais mal.

POV de Rosalie

J'avais imité Edward en sortant de la voiture. Je montai dans la chambre d'Emmett préparer mes affaires pour m'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Pas question que je dorme avec lui après ce qu'il venait de faire, ni d'ajouter dans la voiture.

Il entra derrière moi.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Je m'installe dans la chambre d'amis pour cette nuit. Demain je rentre chez moi ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est ça ? »

Il resta bouche bée.

- « Comme tu ne vois apparemment pas je vais te le dire ! Premièrement je n'ai pas aimé comment tu m'as parlé. Deuxièmement parce que ça ne t'a pas dérangé de me laisser seule dans ce bar. Troisièmement car je ne peux pas rester avec toi après ce que tu as dit à ton frère. Comment peux-tu le menacer de la sorte ? Par peur tu te permets de briser son bonheur. Oui Mr. Emmett Masen vous êtes un froussard et un abruti. »

- « Rose, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas mal te parler mais que tu le saches m'a tellement surpris. »

- « Emmett je vais te raconter une histoire. Mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle te fera ouvrir les yeux. Même si après ça tu me détestes. Même si après ça ton regard sur moi change je dois te le dire. Pour Bella. Pour Edward. Pour Carlie. »

Je lui pris la main poussa mon sac et l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit à coté de moi.

« Tout a commencé avant mon arrivée chez ma tante. Mon père et moi faisions plein de choses ensemble depuis la mort de ma mère. Nous avions décidé de faire du camping dans les forêts d'Alaska, à Dénali. Il faisait beau même si le soleil n'était pas au rendez vous. Nous avions péché toute la matinée. L'après midi, mon père voulu faire une sieste au pied d'un arbre. Je profitai de ce moment de solitude pour me balader. J'aimais bien m'aventurer seule dans les bois. Au bout d'un moment, un homme très grand blond avec des yeux bordeaux m'a sauté dessus. Je me suis débattue. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'aucun de mes coups ne l'affectaient. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Pour moi, c'était un violeur qui voulait abuser de moi et rien d'autre. Mais c'est à ce moment là ou j'ai vu sa rangée de dents s'approcher de mon cou. Il allait me mordre. »Mes larmes coulaient à l'évocation de ce terrible souvenir. « Quand un autre type lui a sauté dessus de manière très féline. Ils se sont battus un long moment avant que mon agresseur prenne la fuite. Moi j'étais en état de choc. Mon sauveur avait disparu, lui aussi. Mes habits étaient déchirés. Mon père a été alerté en entendant la bagarre .Il est arrivé en courant et a appelé les secours. Il m'a recouvert de sa veste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. »

- « Rose je ne savais pas. »

- « Laisse-moi continuer. Mon père m'a fait hospitaliser dans un service spécial. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Je ne parlais plus. Je ne mangeais plus. J'étais dans un état second depuis l'incident et les médecins craignaient pour ma santé mentale. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise. Un homme aux yeux rouges m'a violé et a failli me mordre. Un autre est venu à ma rescousse et tous les deux se sont volatilisés comme par magie. Même moi je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais alors comment une autre personne l'aurait fait. Imagine. Jusqu'au jour où mon sauveur m'a rendu visite à l'hôpital avec sa compagne. Il s'appelait Eléazar et sa compagne Carmen. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était James, mon agresseur et qui il était. Qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Qu'il était un vampire. Un gentil vampire. et de quoi il se nourrissait ainsi que sa famille. Il se nourrit de sang animal comme les Cullen. Ce qu'il faisait quand il a entendu mes cris. Et qu'il est venu me sauver. Sans lui je serais morte. Je ne serais pas là avec toi. Je lui dois la vie. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Bella et les siens. Ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux, les mêmes traits. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ils ne feront aucun mal à ton frère, ni à nous. »

C'est dans un sanglot que je dis ma dernière phrase. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'écartai de lui.

- « Rose, je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un con. Pardonne-moi amour. Je sais que je suis maladroit avec toi. Ce que tu viens de m'apprendre me met en rogne. Mais je comprends ce que tu essayes de me dire. Je t'assure pardonne-moi. »

Ce que je venais de lui dire n'avait rien changé de ses sentiments pour moi. Rien du tout. J'en étais ravie. Mais je voulais savoir si il accepté pour son frère.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de dire pardon. Du moins pas qu'à moi. Ton frère souffre de ce que tu as dit sur Bella. Imagine ta tête si quelqu'un me traite de monstre, d'erreur de la d'autant plus si ce quelqu'un est ton frère. »

- « Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

- « Tu crois que c'est celle de Bella peut être ou celle d'Alice, de Jasper, de Carlisle ou d'Esmée. C'est ça que tu crois ? Ils n'ont pas eu la même chance que moi c'est tout ! Un _Eléazar _n'était pas là pour eux. »

- « J'ai si peur de ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver. Peur de le perdre. »

- « Tu ne peux pas le mettre dans une bulle toute sa vie. Mais par contre si tu réagis comme ça c'est là que tu risques de le perdre. »

- « Rose c'est si dur ! »

- « Je comprends. Je te jure que je comprends. Mais ne les empêche pas de s'aimer sous de faux prétextes. Car ton frère ne risque rien près d'eux. »

Il me reprit dans ses bras et je me laissai faire. Il me berça dans ses bras. On s'endormit l'un à coté de l'autre tout habillés.

J'espérais que la nuit lui portera conseil.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

voili voilou j'espere que ça vous aura plus

a bientot

ed


	29. Chapter 29 Préparatif de départ

voila j'ai fini plus vite j'ai tapé direct sur l'ordi sans passer par la case brouillon

merci à celle qui me suive et bienvenue aux nouvelles

Mrs Esmée Cullen; caro30; CarlieCullen; Lily Cullen 82; HEFIDA; chriwyatt; Dawn266

les personnages appartiennent à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 29 : Préparatif de départ

POV de Bella

Je ne tenais plus d'attendre. Attendre la permission d'Emmett de voir mon futur époux. Attendre de savoir si les Volturis seraient du même avis qu'Alice au sujet des âmes sœurs.

Je reposais Carlie dans son lit. Et sauta par la fenêtre. Je savais qu'Alice était derrière ma porte à faire le guet. Elle avait eu une vision de moi me rendant à Dimitri. Mais j'étais perdue sans Edward. Même si j'avais Carlie et ma famille ça ne serait jamais pareil si lui ne ferait plus partie de ma non vie. Il était mon cœur. Mon air. Ma vie.

Je courais dans la direction de sa maison. Il faisait si sombre. Pas une étoile n'était visible dans le ciel. Je courais de plus en plus vite. Quand une odeur me chatouilla les narines. Je me stoppai. Me positionnant en position de défense.

- «Qui est là ? »

Les feuillages bougeaient devant moi. Des grognements sortaient de ma gorge.

- «Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un »

POV d'Alice

Ça faisait au moins trois heures que j'étais assise là. Ma vision était toujours d'actualité. Malgré ce que je lui avais dit rien n'avait changé.

Je sentis un courant d'air sous la porte. Je me levai et ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle n'était plus là. Carlie était dans son lit. La fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Comment avait elle pu ? Elle s'était fait la malle par la fenêtre. Je n'en revenais pas. Je la fermais et descendis en colère.

- « Qui a-t-il ? »

- « Bella m'exaspère ! »

- « Que t'a t'elle fait ? Elle ne veut pas porter la tenue que tu lui as préparé pour demain le lycée ? » Me demanda Carlisle l'air plutôt amusé.

- « Si c'était ça au moins elle ne risquerait pas sa vie. »

- « Que veux-tu dire Alice ?» Esmée avait compris mon sous entendu

- « J'ai eu une vision d'elle se livrant à Dimitri et se faire tuer. J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché. Elle a prit la fuite. Elle a sauté par la fenêtre de Carlie. »

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

- « Esmée calme toi nous allons la rattraper. » la rassura Carlisle.

Une nouvelle vision me venu. Jasper s'en rendit compte.

- « Qu'as-tu vu ? »

- « Cette fois-ci elle a disparu pour de bon »

- « On ne peut pas disparaitre comme par magie Alice. »

- « J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment quand on côtoit des loups-garous nous disparaissons à moi que ça soit …. »

- « Non » cria Esmée

POV de Bella

Après un instant, qui me sembla une éternité et beaucoup de remue ménage. Je vis une ombre sortir du fourré.

- « Bella ! C'est moi »

- « Jacob ? Jacob c'est toi ? »

- « Désolé je ne pouvais pas te répondre. Sous ma forme de loup je ne peux pas parler. »

- « Que fais-tu là ? »

- « Je fais des rondes. Comme convenu avec Carlisle. Pour votre invité. »

- « Ok ! Et tu as repéré quelque chose ? »

- « Non juste toi. Que fais-tu là au fait ? »

- « Je dois voir Edward. »

- « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de frapper à leur porte à cette heure. »

- « Qui te parle de porte ! »

- « Okayy. Ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer par effraction chez les gens. »

- « A vrai dire… jamais. Mais c'est un cas de force majeur. »

- « Je comprends ! Bon je te laisse je reprends ma ronde. »

- « Jacob au fait pourrais-je te confier Carlie si nous devons nous absenter. Elle sera plus en sécurité sur la réserve avec toi. »

- « Pas de soucis »

- « Merci. »

C'était un merci qui en disait long. Malgré que son odeur me faisait dresser les poils sur les bras. On pouvait compter sur lui. Il avait fait abstraction de ce qu'on était pour Carlie.

Je repris ma course. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me trouvais en dessous de sa fenêtre. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la maison. Je montais le long du mur. Je le vis à travers la vitre allongée sur son lit. Son casque sur les oreilles. Les yeux fermés. Des larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.

J'ouvris la fenêtre sans bruit et sauta à l'intérieur. Retombant sur mes pieds dans un silence absolu. Je m'approchai de lui. Son odeur m'enivrant. Je m'assis prés de lui et essuya sa joue.

- « Bella » dit-il dans son sommeil

- « Je suis là »

Oui j'étais là mais pour combien de temps. Nous serait-il permis de nous aimer. Emmett le voudrait-t-il ? Les Volturis le voudraient-ils ?

Je pris alors conscience que notre amour avait un coté interdit. Pas naturel. J'étais un vampire et lui un humain. Nous étions de deux mondes différents. Deux mondes opposés. J'étais un prédateur. Il était une proie.

Est-ce qu'un aigle tombe amoureux d'un poisson ? Le lion de l'agneau à moins d'être totalement masochiste.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- « Bella ? C'est toi ? »

- « Oui amour »

- « Je croyais que je rêvais encore ! »

- « Non c'est bien moi. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te voir »

- « Oh mon amour ! Je suis désolé pour la réaction de mon frère. »

- « Ça m'a fait juste réaliser quel fossé il y avait entre nous »

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en prie. »

Il se redressa et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'avait tant manqué. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Tout en lui m'était indispensable.

Mon téléphone vibra. Mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

- « Bella répond c'est peut être Carlie »

Il avait raison. Je le sortis de ma poche c'était un message d'Alice.

**Bella ton escapade nous a tous fait peur Alice.**

- « Pourquoi t'écrit-elle ça ? »

- « Elle a eu une vision. Un messager des Volturis vient nous chercher. J'aurai voulu te l'apprendre autrement mais ça s'est produit après ton départ. »

J'omettais volontairement la partie où je me livrais à Dimitri.

- « Pourquoi vient-il ? »

- « En te révélant ce que je suis. J'ai enfreins une règle. »

- « Vous avez des règles ? »

- « Une surtout. »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Elle est toute simple et très évidente ! »

- « Ah ! »

- « Garder le secret. Cacher notre présence aux humains. »

- « Que risques-tu ? »

- « Alice dit que nous devons pas à nous en faire. Elle et Carlisle on fait des recherches. Un des Volturis s'intéresse aux gens comme nous. Il détecte les âmes sœurs. Et leur donne sa protection. »

- « Tu penses que c'est ce que l'on est ? »

Je n'en étais pas sûr mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

- « Oui je le pense. »

- « Et pour Carlie ? »

- « Il n'y a pas de risque. Je pensais la confier à Jacob avant son arrivée juste au cas où. »

- « Confier Carlie à Jacob ? »

- « Oui elle sera en sécurité avec lui. »

Il se mit à rire.

- « Chut tu vas me faire repérer. »

- « Si un jour on m'aurait dit ça je ne t'aurais pas cru. »

- « Tu devras la déposer. Je ne pourrais pas franchir la frontière. »

- « Pas de problème. Et pour Rosalie et Emmett ? »

- « Carlisle a une idée. Mais il faut d'abord savoir si ton frère nous accepte. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de mon frère pour t'aimer Bella. Je suis majeur. Même si pour ça nous devons nous enfuir. »

- « Tu oublies Charlie ?»

- « Nous changerons d'identité voila tout. Votre avocat pourra s'en charger j'en suis sûr. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide. Il était vrai que Mr Jenks ne faisait pas que dans le légal.

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

L'heure tourna il était déjà l'heure de le quitter.

- « Faut que je me sauve. Je te retrouve au lycée ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

Je sautai par la fenêtre. Il se pencha pour me souffler un je t'aime.

Ça faisait un remix de Roméo et Juliette façon inverse.

Je rentrai à la villa. Alice et Esmée m'y attendaient.

- « Alors ? » demanda Alice les mains sur les hanches.

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « Bella tu nous a fait une peur bleue. Tu as disparu pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai cru que Dimitri t'avait tué. »

- « Ce n'était que Jacob. Il prendra Carlie pendant notre absence. »

- « Tu vas lui confier ta fille ? » fut étonné Esmée.

- « Oui avec lui elle sera en sécurité. On la déposera avec Edward demain après les cours. »

- « Ok »

- « Pourras-tu lui préparer ses affaires Alice ? »

- « Aucuns soucis »

- « Je monte me changer avant le lycée. »

Je filais dans la chambre de Carlie. Elle dormait paisiblement. Esmée s'en occupait pendant que nous étions au lycée. Mais je lui préparais toujours son déjeuner le matin. Nous avions de petits moments à nous.

Elle allait me manquer pendant que nous serions en Italie. Mais pas question que je l'emmène avec nous avec tous ces buveurs de sang.

Elle se réveilla avec un immense sourire.

- « Bonjour ma chérie. »

- « Maman Bella !»

- « Tu as fait de jolis rêves ? »

- « Oui Jacob faisait joujou avec moi »

- « Super. J'ai une surprise à te dire. »

Elle acquiesça avec un regard plein de curiosité. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Elle était propre la journée mais la nuit elle avait encore des couches culottes. Je lui retirais et lui fit prendre sa douche.

- « Tu vas aller à la maison de Jacob. » repris-je.

- « Super. Avec maman Bella ? »

- « Non chérie. Maman Bella et papa devons aller voir des messieurs. »

- « Ah » fit-elle avec un accent tout triste.

- « Maman Bella te promet de revenir très vite. Mais tu pourras aller à la plage avec Jacob me ramasser pleins de coquillages. »

- « Ok »

- « Parfait. »

Je l'habillais rapidement. Et la descendis à la cuisine. Une fois son petit déjeuner servi. Je m'absentais très rapidement enfilais la tenue qui m'attendait sur mon lit.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur le front de ma fille et fila au garage. Alice et Jasper m'attendaient déjà dans ma voiture.

POV d'Edward

Bella était venue au petit matin avant que le soleil se lève. J'avais rêvé d'elle toute la nuit.

Elle s'inquiétait de plus me revoir. Elle avait peur de la menace Charlie lancée par Emmett. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais pour elle j'étais prêt à tout même à changer de vie. De nom.

Après lui avoir lancé je t'aime par la fenêtre. On frappa à ma porte. C'était Rose.

- « Entre Rosalie. »

- « Très pratique ton don ! »

- « Oui par moment. »

Car à d'autre, lire les pensées ne faisaient que d'augmenter les dires de la personne. Comme la veille avec mon frère.

- « Hier soir nous avons parlé Emmett et moi. J'espère lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. »

- « Merci. Moi aussi. »

- « Je vais préparer le petit déj. »

- « Ok »

Elle me laissa. Je préparais mes affaires pour une bonne douche.

---------

Je descendis à la cuisine. Rose aux fourneaux. C'était drôle de la voir avec un tablier de maman.

Quand elle s'aperçut de mon regard posé dessus. Elle commença à l'ôter.

- « Excuse-moi je n'aurai pas dû. Mais il était dans le tiroir. » Dit-elle en me le désignant.

- « Ce n'est rien. Ça fait juste un peu bizarre. Nous ne les avons jamais retiré de leur place. »

Je suis sûr que même les vêtements de ma mère étaient encore dans la penderie avec ceux de mon père.

Je m'installais devant mon assiette. Des pancakes chauds m'y attendaient.

Emmett nous rejoignis. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rose. Je tournais la tête.

Rosalie était gênée pour moi.

- « Bonjour ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? »

- « Pancake et jus d'orange. »

- « Mmmmm » il s'assaillit et me regarda « Salut Edward »

- « Salut » il fut plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu mais j'avais tant de haine contre lui.

- « Edward il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Je vais vous laisser entre homme. »

- « Non, Rose tu peux rester. »

Elle me demanda la permission. J'acquiesçai d'un sourire.

- « Hier je me suis emporté. Je suis navré. Mais imagine le choc. Je suis ton grand frère Edward et à ce titre je dois veiller sur toi, sur ta sécurité. »

- « Je suis assez grand Emmett pour savoir ce que je fais »

- « Je sais. Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

- « Alors qu'as-tu décidé ? »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour toi. Tu dois faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Si être avec Bella c'est ce que tu veux alors je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

- « La menace Charlie n'est plus d'actualité alors ? »

- « Non. De toute manière, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu assez de cran pour lui dire un truc pareil. »

- « Merci Emmett. »

- « De rien. Mais promets-moi une chose. »

- « Oui laquelle ? »

- « Si tu comptes devenir un … _vampire » _il avait dit ce dernier mot dans un murmure « préviens moi avant. Je ne te dirais rien mais je veux juste savoir. »

- « Ok »

- « Merci »

- « Bon bah maintenant que ça c'est fait. Il va falloir y aller je suis sûre que ce jeune homme meurt d'envie de rejoindre sa belle. » Lança Rose avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais ça avait fait ouvrir les yeux de mon frère.

----------

Arrivée au lycée, Bella, son frère et sa sœur étaient déjà là à nous attendre.

Je me précipitai dans les bras de Bella. La faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

- « Est-ce que ça veux dire ce que je pense ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Oui mon amour. »

- « Oh Edward. Je t'aime »

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres. Mais me les relâcha trop rapidement. Le brrrkk mental d'Emmett. Me surprit. Je le regardai par-dessus l'épaule de ma fiancée.

_(Emmett) Désolé mais savoir qu'elle n'est pas… et que tu l'embrasses._

Jasper sentit son sentiment de dégout et lança.

- « Imagine notre tête quand on l'a vu pour la première fois embrasser Edward »

- « Ce n'est pas pareil. »

- « Ah ouais tu crois ! »

Cette petite plaisanterie fit descendre sa peur d'un cran.

La cloche sonna. Nous rejoignîmes chacun nos cours. A la pause de midi, après qu'Emmett pose une multitude de questions sur la raison du pourquoi il faisait semblant de manger. Sur leur vitesse. Et sur plein d'autres choses sans importance. Plus le petit bras de fer contre Alice. Qu'elle remporta au grand désespoir de mon frère. Bella aborda la visite de l'émissaire des Volturis.

- « Comme j'ai dit à Edward. Nous allons avoir de la visite. » Commença Bella

- « De la famille ? »

Pour mettre le pied dans le plat Emmett c'est un champion.

- « Non je dirai plutôt force de l'ordre vampirique. »

- « Oh ! »

- « Oui comme tu dis ! » répondis Jasper.

- « Nous allons devoir ma famille et moi ainsi qu'Edward se rendre en Italie. »

- « Et pour combien de temps ? »

- « Une semaine tout au plus. Nous allons confier Carlie à Jacob. Quant à vous, vous devrez aller à Dénali, en Alaska.»

- « Pas question ! » répondis complètement paniquée Rosalie.

- « Je sais Rose. Ce que l'on te demande est très dur. Mais la famille d'Eléazar vous attendra à l'aéroport. »

- « Eléazar comme Eléazar de ton histoire Rose ? » fut surpris Emmett tout comme moi. De quoi parlait-il ?

- « Oui c'est lui Emmett. Carlisle les a contactés. C'est pour votre sécurité. Comprends moi Rose, si nous pouvions faire autrement je ne te demanderai pas ça. »

- « Mais Bella ! Retourner là bas c'est comme revivre tout ça encore. »

- « Je serais là amour et ce Eléazar aussi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

L'après midi passa très vite. On se retrouva tous à la villa pour mettre au point nos départs. Rosalie était très perturbée par sa destination. D'après les pensées d'Emmett, Eléazar était un vampire. Tout comme les Cullen, il était gentil et avait sauvé la vie de Rose.

Je profitai des derniers moments avec ma fille. Nous devions la laisser à Jacob dans à peine 20 heures. Pour combien de temps, je ne le savais pas même Bella l'ignorait. Alice semblait confiante. Elle croyait dur comme fer à son histoire d'âmes sœur. Je trouvais ça un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais après tout je serais bientôt l'un des leurs donc il n'y aura plus d'interdiction.

Carlisle m'avait demandé de ne pas avoir de contact avec Aro. Il verrait trop de chose. Comme Carlie ou mon frère et Rose.

Alice s'était préparait mentalement à cette rencontre. Car ils avaient un doute qu'Aro n'arrive à rien voir de Bella. Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper nous accompagnaient. Mais resteraient sur leur garde.

---------

Le moment de déposer Carlie à la réserve arriva. Après les sanglots sans larmes d'Alice et Esmée nous avions pris la route.

Bella était à l'arrière avec Carlie. Profitant de ces derniers sourires. De ces derniers câlins.

Je devais la déposer en chemin, sur une frontière invisible. Une frontière entre deux mondes. Continuant ma route seul avec Carlie.

Sue avait proposé son aide à Jacob pour le bain et les repas. Nous ne lui avions pas dit la raison de notre absence. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Sue était une femme très intelligente. Très perspicace.

Le moment de la séparation sonna.

- « C'est ici que maman Bella te dit au revoir mon ange. »

Elle la regarda pour lui demander pourquoi.

- « Papa va te conduire chez Jacob. »

- « Pourquoi pas maman Bella. »

- « Je ne peux pas mon cœur. »

Je me garai sur le bord de la forêt. Elle descendit de la voiture.

- « Maman Bella te dit à bientôt. Prends bien soin de toi. Et n'oublie de me ramasser plein de beaux coquillages. »Lui dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

- « Promis. Je t'aime maman. »

- « Je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et m'ordonna d'y aller.

Je redémarrai malgré les pleurs de Carlie et ceux de ma femme.

Je la vis tomber à genoux dans mon rétroviseur. J'aurai tant voulu faire demi-tour et l'emmener avec moi. Mais je savais que ça serait aussi dur après.

POV de Bella

Je haïssais ce maudit traité qui m'interdisait de dire au revoir à mon enfant normalement. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ces questions.

Aller dire à un enfant de cet âge que vous êtes un sang froid et que les habitants de cette réserve avaient été créés pour vous détruire.

Non je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Les seuls choses que je pouvais lui dire c'était que je l'aimais, encore et encore.

Quand la Volvo s'éloigna, je tombai à genoux.

Alice sortit peu de temps après de la forêt. Elle se mit à genoux à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu la reverras. Je te le promets. »

- « C'est si dure Alice. Si dure. Pourquoi ne pouvons pas vivre comme une famille normale. »

- « C'est la dernière étape avant votre bonheur. »

- « Tu es sûre. »

- « Certaine. »

Elle m'aida à me relever. Je devais attendre Edward ici. Il ne devait pas en avoir pour longtemps. Nous devions être à l'aéroport dans deux heures pour mettre Emmett et Rose à l'abri.

Edward revint rapidement comme convenu. Nous filâmes à l'aéroport son frère et Rose nous y attendaient.

La pauvre Rose était morte d'inquiétude de se retrouver à l'endroit où James l'avait attaqué. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. C'était l'idée de Carlisle. Quand il avait appelé son ami pour lui expliquer la situation. Il avait tout de suite accepté. Il était même ravi de revoir sa petite protégée.

Nous ne pensions pas que Rose courts un réel danger car c'était de la faute de James si elle était au courant. Mais Emmett lui en découvrant ce que nous étions se retrouvait menacé.

Sur la route de l'aéroport il régnait un silence lourd dans l'habitacle.

Je déposais ma main sur sa jambe. Il y déposa la sienne par dessus et m'adressa un de ces sourires en coin qui me fait fondre. Même si dans ses yeux j'y voyais encore des résidus de larmes.

POV d'Edward

Déposer Carlie à Jacob avait été une sacrée épreuve. La pire de toute.

Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'elle était en sécurité. Et entre ces deux là ça allait bien se passer. J'en étais certain.

J'avais repris Bella en chemin sa sœur était avec. Nous devions tous nous retrouver à l'aéroport.

Notre départ à nous était prévu le lendemain avec le messager des italiens.

Nous arrivâmes enfin. La voiture de Rose était garée devant la porte des départs. Alice devait la redéposer chez nous après.

Les filles firent les boutiques pendant que nous nous occupions des bagages.

Nous dûmes payer un supplément pour les 6 valises de Rosalie. Elle n'est pas du genre à voyager léger et avec Alice dans les parages c'était encore pire.

- « Voila c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. »

- « Oui. Profitez bien de votre séjour en Alaska. »

- « J'y comptes bien. »

- « Fais attention à ne pas te frotter à un ours. »

- « J'essayerai. »

Les filles nous rejoignirent. Les yeux de Rose étaient tout rouges.

- « Chérie tes 6 bagages nous ont valu une taxe. »

- « Attends demain la facture avec les valises d'Alice. » Rigola Jasper

- « Que voulez-vous ? Nous devons nous faire belles pour nos hommes. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire. La voix au micro annonça l'embarquement.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Eléazar et Carmen vous attendrons à l'arrivée. » les rassura Alice.

- « Faites attention à vous surtout. » dit Rose en nous serrant dans ses bras.

- « Promis. »

- « A plus frangin. »

- « On vous envoie un sms dès qu'on arrive en Italie. » dis-je à mon frère.

Nous les regardâmes partir. Demain ça sera notre tour. Mais pour l'instant nous devions accueillir le garde des Volturis.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

et oui encore des larmes prochain chapitre chez les Volturis

a bientot

ed


	30. Chapter 30 depart pour volterra

kikou les filles voici la suite

je tiens à faire un gros bisous à toutes celles qui reviews j'ai 66 filles qui m'on mis en alert story et 41 en favory story

merci encore à Missloup; Choupette; CarlieCullen; HEFIDA; caro30; Lily Cullen 82; Dawn266 qui j'esper a refait son stock de kleenex; chriwyatt

bonne lecture

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 30 : départ pour Volterra

POV de Rosalie

L'annonce de Bella à la cantine sur notre prochain départ à Dénali fut pire qu'un électrochoc.

Retourner où le cauchemar avait eu lieu était une véritable torture autant émotionnel que psychologique. Je n'avais pas trop compris le but. C'est qu'une fois à l'aéroport que la raison me fut révélée. Le garde des Volturis ne se déplaçait que rarement et pas pour transmettre ses vœux de bonheur. Mais plutôt pour la punition, l'extermination des témoins. Edward, Emmett et moi en connaissant la nature des Cullen avaient enfreins une règle. La règle. Celle du secret.

Alice ne craignait pas pour ma vie car James en était la cause. La théorie farfelue d'Edward et Bella couvrait celui-ci. Mais pour Emmett. Pour Emmett c'était la mort assuré, s'il restait à Forks.

Je ferais tout pour lui même revivre mes démons.

Bella m'avait pris à part pendant qu'Alice essayait plusieurs ensembles.

- « Rose, je suis navrée de te mettre dans cette situation. Mais Dimitri est un être abject, sanguinaire qui ne joue pas de compassion et qui ne connait pas la pitié. »

- « Je comprend Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Une semaine ce n'ai rien. Ça passera vite. »

- « Justement à propos de ça. »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu connais le point de vue d'Alice sur sa théorie des âmes sœurs. »

- « Oui »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle est raison. Au début c'était plus pour moi un moyen de dire à Edward ce que j'étais mais maintenant… pas que je doute en notre amour ni au lien qui nous uni. Mais c'est si peu terre à terre que je ne peux que douter. »

- « Tu penses que tu risques… »

Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase. Les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

- « C'est une possibilité. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait des papiers avec Mr Jenks pour que quoi que se soit nous arrive. Carlie reste avec vous. »

- « Bella ne dit plus rien. Tout ce passera bien. C'est obligé ! »

- « Peut être mais je préfère prévoir. Promet moi Rose de prendre soin de ma fille. Si je ne reviens pas. PROMET »

- « Je te le promet Bella. »

- « Merci Rosalie. »

On se prit dans les bras l'une et l'autre. Je m'essuyai les larmes qui inondaient mon visage.

- « Une dernière chose. Ne pense pas à cette conversation devant Edward. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alice arriva en sautillant avec deux sacs dans les mains.

- « Alors ? »

- « Je n'ai pas pu me décider. J'ai pris les deux. »

Alice ne changera jamais. Même dans les pires situations, elle faisait du shopping. Surement un moyen pour elle de décompresser.

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons qui étaient chargés des bagages.

Emmett se plaignit du surplus de valise et de la petite fortune que ça lui avait couté.

Les au revoir fut émouvants. Je tremblais rien quand pensant à la destination.

Emmett me pris la main. M'embrassa sur la joue. Nous nous installions pour l'heure d'avion que nous avions à faire, en première classe.

J'avais prévu un petit calmant pour le voyage. Je m'endormi quasi aussitôt.

Emmett me secoua après ce qui me paru une minute ou deux.

- « Rose, nous sommes arrivés. »

- « Déjà ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux et regarda autour de moi. Il ne restait plus que nous dans l'avion. Je descendis encore à moitié grogui. Eléazar et Carmen nous attendaient comme prévu.

- « Rosalie que ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

- « Moi aussi Eléazar. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon petit ami Emmett, le frère d'Edward. »

- « Bienvenue en Alaska Emmett » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Moi c'est Eléazar et voici ma compagne Carmen. »

- « Salut ! » dit-il gêné.

- « Rosalie reste avec Carmen. Emmett et moi allons récupérer vos bagages. »

- « Il faut prévoir un grand caddie. » rigola Emmett.

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude avec quatre filles à la maison. »

Je ne les avais encore jamais rencontrés. Mais Carlisle nous en avait dit que du bien. Elles étaient sœurs.

Une fois nos bagages rangés dans le coffre, nous prenions la route de leur demeure. J'étais très inquiète de me retrouver aussi proche de l'endroit de mon agression. Mais les restes de l'effet de mon somnifère opéra m'envoyant rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

POV de Bella

Nous étions rentrés à la villa dans un silence religieux. Edward avait retenu ses larmes devant son frère. Comprenait-il que c'est peut être la dernière fois qui le voyais. Du moins en tant qu'humain. Car j'avais un plan de secours pour qu'il survive pour nous deux. Si nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Je serais accusé d'avoir enfreins le secret. Mais lui avait une chance. Une chance en tant que vampire. Même si mon dernier geste serait de le mordre. Au moins il ne mourrait pas. Car un monde sans Edward est impossible.

Carlisle et Esmée finissaient de préparer nos papiers, quand nous rentrions dans le salon. Edward s'excusa et monta dans ma chambre. Je respectai son besoin de solitude.

_Après tout c'est de ma faute s'il affronte ça._

Je profitai de ce moment pour aller chasser. Mes moments de chasse étaient comme un défouloir, une échappatoire. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant. De faire attention à mes mouvements, ni à ma force. Je pouvais être moi-même. Mais c'était aussi le moment où je pouvais laisser sortir ma colère. Ma rancœur.

Je m'étais abreuvé de trois cerfs quand une salve de rage s'empara de moi. Je m'en pris au plus gros arbre que je trouvais et le frappa aussi fort et aussi vite qu'il m'était possible. Si j'avais été humaine mes doigts auraient en sang pire complètement broyés. Mais voila je ne l'étais plus et c'est à cause de ça qu'Edward risquait sa vie.

- « POURQUOI ? » mon crie perça la forêt faisant s'envoler une multitude d'oiseaux.

- « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à l'amour ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »

Je tapais encore et encore. Espérant peut-être une réponse.

- « Pourquoi ma vie n'est que pleures et peur du lendemain ? »

Mes sanglots avaient repris de plus bel.

- « Je te haïs James de m'avoir fait ça. »

Sur cette dernière phrase l'arbre céda. Je tombai sur les fesses et mis ma tête dans mes genoux exerçant un mouvement de bascule.

POV d'Edward

J'étais monté dans la chambre de Bella. J'avais retenu mes larmes depuis l'aéroport. Voir mon frère partir sans garantie de le revoir était très dur.

Ça faisait un bon moment que j'étais sur le lit quand j'entendis le cri de Bella.

Je descendis au salon en courant pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Mais à ma grande surprise ma fiancée ne s'y trouvait pas.

Jasper et Alice me regarda sans rien dire. Je brisai ce silence insoutenable.

- « Où est Bella ? »

- « Parti chasser » me répondis Alice dans un souffle

- « Je l'ai entendu de ma chambre. »

- « Je sais nous aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu une vision de la situation. Elle craque. Elle n'est pas en danger seul un arbre l'est. »

- « Pourquoi n'allait vous pas la rejoindre. »

Son cri m'avait fendu le cœur.

- « Elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle reviendra quand elle ira mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais mon cœur en avait décidait autrement. Je voulais être prêt d'elle. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. C'était mon rôle, d'être là pour elle.

- « Jasper conduit moi à elle. »

Il regarda Alice qui lui fit non de la tête.

- « Tant pis j'irai seul. Même si je dois mettre plus longtemps. »

Je sorti de la maison et pris la direction des bruits de craquement.

- « Attends ! »

- « Si tu viens pour m'en dissuader c'est pas la peine. Ta femme peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Bella est tout pour moi. La voir souffrir m'est insupportable. »

- « Je ne viens pas t'en empêcher mais t'y conduire. Grimpe ! »

Il me fit signe de grimper sur son dos. Je m'exécutai. Il se mit à courir si vite. C'était impressionnant.

POV de Bella

Mes sanglots n'arrivaient pas à se calmer à croire que je les avais retenu depuis un siècle.

Quand je senti des bras m'enlacer. Je me raidis.

- « Chut amour, je suis là »

- « Edward ? »

Je n'en revenais pas comment avait-il fait pour venir jusqu'à là.

- « Oui c'est moi à moins que tu es un autre amour. »

- « Oh Edward ! »

Je me retournai, peut être un peu trop vite car il se retrouva les fesses par terre.

- « Oups ! »

Je m'approchai de lui à quatre pattes.

- « je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

- « Non ça va. J'ai eu si peur pour toi Bella. Quand j'ai entendu ton cri. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. »

- « je suis désolée chéri. »

J'avais baissé la tête avec cette dernière phrase. Il me prit le menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Bella ne soit pas désolée. Je comprends. »

Il prit en suite mes mains qui avaient quelques petites rougeurs. Et les embrassa. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Il continuait à embrasser mes mains : phalange par phalange. Continuant vers mon poignet, mon coude, mon épaule et mon cou. Je mis ma tète en arrière pour lui donner le maximum de moi. De ma peau.

Je fourrai mes doigts dans ces cheveux.

- « Bella je ne veux plus que tu me caches ce que tu es. Ta force, ta vitesse font parti de toi. »

- « Oh ! Edward »

Mais si j'utiliserai toute ma force en sa présence. Ça serait trop dangereux. Tellement dangereux.

Je nous relevai en un battement d'aile et le plaqua contre un arbre. Je le regardai dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Mais ceux que je vis n'était pas de la peur juste du désir pur.

J'arrachai sa chemise et plongea sur son torse le parsemant de baiser si rapide qu'il ne devait pas me voir. Son souffle bruyant m'indiqua qu'il devait aimer ça.

Je continuai en retirant son pantalon avec un peu plus de précaution. Je me mis à genoux devant lui. Me stoppa un instant pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière appuyé contre l'arbre.

Je lui arrachai son boxer et me saisis de son membre déjà dur. Une fellation mode vampirique l'attendait. Je le pris dans ma bouche et avec une vitesse folle je faisais un mouvement de vas et vient avec ma bouche serrant mes lèvres sur son sexe. Le léchant dans toute sa longueur. Il vint très vite.

Je me relevai aussi vite. Et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'il fit dés que son cœur repris un rythme plus régulier.

- « Oh Bella. C'était si…c'était si… je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. »

- « Ne dit rien alors. »

En réponse il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Demandant aussitôt l'accès à ma langue. Je lui accordai faisant de notre baiser le plus passionné, le plus fou depuis que nous étions ensemble.

- « Bella. Oh mon amour. » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Il s'attaqua à mes vêtements. Déposant une rafale de baiser sur ma peau. Il me fit allonger sur le tapis de feuilles. Plaqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête je me laissai faire. Même en y mettant toute sa force. Je ne risquais rien.

Il prit mon sein gauche en bouche. Le léchant et le mordant c'était si bon. Les bruits de mon plaisir sortir de ma gorge. Je senti son sourire sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux appréciant encore plus ces caresses.

- « Ne bouge pas tes mains d'où elles sont. »

Je fis un signe oui de la tête. Il lâcha alors mes mains et se recula de moi.

L'absence de son corps sur ma peau me fit gémir.

- « Chut ! Ne bouge pas. »

Il était à genoux au dessus de moi. Un genou de chaque coté de moi. Nu et parfait à me contempler. Je me mordis ma lèvre à cette simple vision.

Il se recula encore. Encore. Jusqu'à se retrouva au niveau de mes genoux. Il fit passer mes jambes au-dessus de lui et me les écarta.

POV d'Edward

Bella venait de me donner un orgasme sans précédent. C'était à mon tour maintenant. J'avais une vue imprenable sur son corps nu éclairé par la lune.

Elle se mordait la lèvre ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy. J'approchai mon visage de ses cuisses lui déposant une multitude de baiser sur sa peau froide.

Jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. J'écartai ses lèvres. Et y déposa ma langue. Ça lui procura un frisson de plaisir.

Son gout était exquis. Je voulais la faire jouir avec ma langue. Juste ma langue.

POV de Bella

Ce qu'il me faisait était si bon, j'en avais du mal à ne pas agripper ses cheveux pour l'emmené plus loin en moi.

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

- « Edward OMG »

Il aspira mon bouton ce qui délivra ma jouissance. Et ma violence. Je ne le laissai pas se relever. Je le retournai me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Son sexe dur. Entre mes cuisses. Je le fis entrer en moi et bougea si vite sur lui que je fus assailli d'un orgasme alors que mon premier n'était pas encore fini. Me faisant atteindre le nirvana.

Je continuai mes vas et vient peu de temps avant qu'il me rejoigne. C'était la première fois que je me laisser aller de la sorte. M'interdisant de le toucher.

Juste avec mes lèvres dans tout les sens du terme.

Je m'allongeai sur lui écoutant son cœur erratique. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- « Oh Bella pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi quoi amour ? »

- « Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui pour me donner un tel plaisir ? »

- « Je ne sais pas »

Si je le savais très bien de une il me l'avait demandé et de deux c'était peut être notre dernière fois. Qui sait ce que nous réservait demain.

On se rhabilla rapidement lui n'ayant plus que son pantalon.

- « Désolé. »

- « Ne le sois pas Bella c'était merveilleux. Même si ça m'a couté une chemise. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

On se regarda un moment jusqu'au moment où je lui demandai.

- « Comment es-tu venu ici ? »

- « Jasper m'a porté sur son dos. »

- « Je comprend mieux. Si monsieur veut bien ce donner la peine. »

- « Bella pas question que tu me portes. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je doit faire le double de ton poids. »

- « Et ? Dis plutôt que c'est ton coté macho qui prend le dessus. »

- « Oui peut être un peu. »

- « Ne dit donc pas de bêtise. Grimpe ! Tu voulais que je ne te cache plus ma force et ma vitesse. Alors grimpe ! »

- « Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi chéri. »

Il sorti son portable de son jean et avant qu'il est appuyé sur la touche appel Jasper sorti de derrière un arbre.

- « Que fais-tu là ? »

- « Vous avez besoin d'un taxi ? »

- « Mais je n'ai pas encore appelé » lui répondis complètement étonné Edward

- « Alice l'a vu »

- « Ok »

- « Ne me dit pas qu'elle a vu ce qui c'est passé avant ! » lui demandais-je.

- « Si tu parles du pourquoi Edward n'a plus de chemise alors oui »

- « Oh non ! »

Si j'aurais pu rougir je serais couleur tomate. Tout comme l'était Edward en ce moment.

Il grimpa sur son dos et nous courûmes à travers bois. C'était si bon de courir avec Edward à mes côtés même s'il avait les yeux fermés et étranglait Jasper.

----------------

Le lendemain matin nous nous étions préparés de bonne heure. Dimitri devait arriver à 9h07 précision made in Alice.

Plus que 1O minutes à attendre et il serait là. Carlisle avait décidé de prendre le premier la parole.

On s'isola un moment dans la cuisine.

- « Edward, quoi qu'il arrive sache que je t'aime. »

- « Bella j'ai confiance en notre amour. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »

On s'embrassa de manière désespérer. Alice nous coupa.

- « Il arrive ! »

On se relâcha. Se regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux. Je lui pris la main et alla nous positionner à nos places.

Dimitri arriva comme prévu par le nord. Il fut surpris de nous voir l'attendre sur le seuil de la villa.

Il était brun assez armoire à glace. Très blanc et les yeux d'un bordeaux virant vers le noir.

- « Dimitri bienvenue »

- « Carlisle ça fait une éternité. »

_Pas assez longtemps à mon gout._

- « Laisse-moi te présenter ma famille. Ma femme Esmée. Alice ma fille et son compagnon Jasper. Bella ma seconde fille et son futur époux Edward. »

- « C'est pour eux que je suis là ! »

- « Nous le savons. Nous avons décidé de tous vous accompagner à Volterra. J'ai hâte de revoir mon vieil ami Aro. »

- « Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

- « Chacun ses sources mon cher. »

- « Parfait allons-y alors !»

Il commença à recourir vers les bois.

-« Attends ! nous allons prendre nos voitures plutôt. »

- « Comme vous le souhaitez. Un jet nous attend à Port Angeles. »

Les bagages étaient déjà dans les différentes voitures.

Edward pris sa Volvo avec Alice, Jasper et moi. Carlisle sa Mercedes avec Esmée et Dimitri.

Pendant le voyage, Dimitri ne nous lâchait pas du regard. Malgré qu'on avait placé Edward le plus loin de lui.

Nous fîmes une halte à Paris Charles de Gaules d'une heure pour refaire le plein de fuel.

Nous commandâmes un encas pour Edward même si celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, la situation était si étrange pour lui.

Il fit un somme moi dans ses bras. Entendre les battements de son cœur m'apaisait.

Dimitri demanda à Carlisle.

- « Comment fait-elle pour être si proche de lui sans le mordre ? »

- « Nous ne le savons pas. Elle fait preuve d'énormément de contrôle. »

- « C'est juste de l'amour » lançais-je les yeux fermés.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport de "Galileo Galilei" de Pise où une limousine noire aux vitres teintées nous attendait.

Nous étions à 75 km de Volterra soit une bonne heure de route. Une heure avant que le jugement tombe. Une heure avant de savoir quel serait notre destin. Notre futur.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

et voila comment ça va ce passer ? la suite au prochain numero

je veux plein de reviews alors on clic sur le ti boutons vert meme si c'est juste pour me tiré la langue XP

ed


	31. Chapter 31 les trois rois échec et mat

kikou voici la suite j'espere qu'elle vous plaiera.

ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir deformé le prenom de Démétri et non Dimitri méa culpa

merci aux nombreuses reviews j'ai apris plein de symbole que j'adore

lena -lna933- **;** Titeviolette ^^ **;** Mrn**;** une lectrice ^^ =p **;** VeroNiQue22 ;) **;** Mrs Esmée Cullen **;** caro30 ; aude77;) **;** CarlieCullen ; chriwyatt :p :-) **; **HEFIDA encore un POV de Rosalie pour toi; Dawn266 prépare la reserve pour le chapitre d'apres.; Lily Cullen 82 =P ^^

bonne lecture

les personnages appartiennent à SM

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 31 : les trois rois échec et mat

POV d'Edward

Ce matin nous étions dans sa cuisine à nous embrasser passionnément et dans l'urgence. Et là Bella m'agrippait la main dans la limousine noire d'Aro.

Le voyage était plutôt bizarre. Partager ce vol avec ce vampire me donna des frissons. Ses pensées n'étaient que meurtres, sang et incompréhension. Il avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur moi. Il se demandait comment Bella pouvait être si proche, me toucher et poser sa tête sur je le cite «mon corps bouillonnant de sang chaud ». Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que ça pouvait être si dur pour elle. Serais-je ainsi quand Bella me transformera ? Serais-je comme lui ? Un être assoiffé et cruel.

Nous avions environ une heure de route dans ce silence et ces regards étouffants. Démétri reluquait les jambes de Bella. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il serait mieux pour elle que moi. J'aurai voulu lui dire le contraire mais d'une part je devais garder le secret de ma faculté et d'autre part il n'avait pas si tord. Elle aurait été avec un garçon comme lui, elle ne serait pas traitée de traitresse. Et ne risquerait pas sa vie pour ce crime.

Je regardais à peine les paysages. N'avais d'yeux que pour ma future femme.

Par moment nous nous regardions dans les yeux oubliant où nous étions et avec qui. Je dessinais des ronds sur le dos de sa main.

- « Bienvenue à Volterra » dit Démétri lorsque nous passions sous un porche de pierre. Les routes étaient pavées. Les bâtiments serrés les uns au autre. « Nous descendons ici le reste se fera à pied. »

- « Il fait grand soleil ! » lui rappela Carlisle.

- « Ne vous inquiéter pas personne ne nous verra où nous allons. »

Nous descendîmes tous de la voiture. Dans un recoin ombragé.

- « Par ici » dit-il en soulevant une plaque du sol

- « Les égouts ? » s'offusqua Alice

- « Plutôt un tunnel »

- « Nos bagages ? » s'inquiéta Alice

- « Laissez nos gens s'en occuperons. »

Après un signe de tête elle prit la main de Jasper et sauta dans le trou. Fut le tour de Démétri. Carlisle et Esmée.

- « A notre tour » me dit Bella en me regardant

Elle tendit ses bras comme pour un câlin. Je lui accordai sans me douter de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois lovée contre mon torse.

Elle me tint fortement par les hanches et sauta dans le trou comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd que Carlie.

Je la regardai une fois nos pieds de nouveau au sol.

- « Désolé mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais encore fait ton macho. »

- « Ne comprends donc tu pas Bella ? »

- « Non »

- « Je n'aime pas cette situation. C'est moi qui devrais te porter. Te protéger… »

- « Chut ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime rien n'est plus important que ça. Tu m'entends Edward. Rien. »

On s'embrassa même si l'endroit ne s'y prêtait guère. C'était sombre les murs étaient faits de pavés. L'eau ruisselait dessus. Le sol était recouvert de flaque. Et l'odeur d'humidité était infecte.

- « Si nous avancions, vous me donnez soif tous les deux » siffla Démétri de derrière nous

Bien trop près de nous, vu la réaction de Bella. Elle grogna légèrement. Une chance qu'elle n'entendait pas ce que j'entendais.

_(Démitri) j'y planterai bien mes crocs dans cet Edward_

Je repris Bella contre moi et nous avancions dans ce tunnel. Mes yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Alice et Carlisle chuchotaient devant. Je n'y comprenais rien. Je distinguai des ombres au fond du tunnel se tenant debout devant une grosse porte de bois.

Et les voix me confirmèrent que c'était deux hommes.

- « Alors Démétri tu ramènes le casse croute. »

J'entendis le grognement de tous les Cullen.

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Afton, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partager. » lui répondit la seconde voix.

Nous arrivions à leur hauteur. Ils portaient des capes grises avec des capuchons. On se croyait dans une secte. Ils ouvrirent la porte.

- « Les maitres vous attendent. »

Ca faisait très disciples. Très film d'horreur.

POV de Bella

Voir sauter les membres de ma famille les uns après les autres dans ce trou me fit une drôle d'impression. Comme si notre nature que nous voulions tant cacher depuis des années revenait au galop. Vivre à Forks nous empêchait de nous terrer sous terre. Mais là par ce simple geste c'était comme tout ce qu'on était se volatilisait.

Je tendis mes bras à Edward pour l'aider de manière cachée à descendre. Le fond était au moins à deux mètres et je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse.

Je me blottis contre lui tenant ses hanches et d'un geste nous fit descendre. Une fois arrivée au fond il me regarda avec un sentiment de …. Tristesse ?

- « Désolé mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais encore fait ton macho. »

- « Ne comprends donc tu pas Bella ? »

- « Non »

- « Je n'aime pas cette situation. C'est moi qui devrais te porter. Te protéger… »

- « Chut ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime rien n'est plus important que ça. Tu m'entends Edward. Rien. »

On se jeta l'un sur l'autre, nos lèvres remuant ensembles. Son cœur battait très vite peut être de passion, peut être de stress ou encore de peur. L'endroit faisait penser à un caveau familial. L'antre typique des vampires tel qu'on le voit dans les films d'horreur ou que se l'imagine les humains.

- « Si nous avancions, vous me donnez soif tous les deux » Le raclement de gorge et le réplique de Démétri me fit pousser un grognement. Ainsi que sa proximité.

Edward passa un bras au dessus de mon épaule. Je me collai à lui. Appréciant son contact. Inhalant son odeur, cet endroit sentait la moisissure.

- « Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. » chuchota Carlisle

- « J'aurai voulu ne jamais y devoir mettre les pieds. » lui répondit ma sœur.

J'aurai pu lui répondre la même chose. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

- « As-tu du nouveau ? »

- « Rien toujours pareil »

Ils devaient parler très bas et sans trop en dire. Nous ne savions pas si les Volturis connaissaient le don d'Alice. Et ça pouvait nous donner une carte de plus dans notre jeu.

Deux gardes étaient postés devant la sortie. Nous étions attendus. Ils avaient prévu du renfort.

- « Alors Démétri tu ramènes le casse croute. »

Nous grognions tous ensembles. Mieux fallait leur faire comprendre tout de suite. Pas question qui le touche.

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Afton, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partager. » en rigola le second.

Une fois arrivé prés d'eux. Ils nous ouvrèrent cette porte de château fort.

- « Les maîtres vous attendent. »

_Ça je m'en doutais un peu !_

Ils nous suivirent. Je me plaçai au centre de ma famille avec Edward. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance.

Nous traversions plusieurs salles. Les plafonds étaient très hauts. Des tapis habillaient le parquet. Les dorures et les tableaux donnaient le décor, le ton. Comme un décor sur un plateau de théâtre.

Nous arrivions enfin dans une très grande pièce ressemblant à une salle du trône ce qu'elle était surement. Ils se pensaient rois des vampires. Ils devaient avoir une quinzaine de vampires dont au centre Aro, Marcus et Caïus.

- « Maîtres les voici ! »

Il avait dit ça juste pour la forme car tous étaient déjà tournés vers nous.

- « Comme je peux le constater tu nous ramènes plus que deux personnes. »

- « Carlisle a insisté pour venir vous saluer. »

- « Ce n'est rien, Démétri. C'est fantastique ! »

Il s'approcha de Carlisle en tendant les bras. Tant de camaraderie me surprit.

- « Très cher Carlisle. Ça fait si longtemps. » Dit-il pendant leur légère accolade.

- « Les années passent si vite. »

- « C'est bien vrai mon ami. C'est bien vrai. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

- « Alors comme ça c'est toi Bella ? »

- « Oui Isabella Marie Swann Cullen. »

- « Cullen ? » repris Caïus

- « Esmée et moi l'avons adopté. Tout comme Alice et son compagnon Jasper» les montrant en les présentant

- « Comme c'est adorable ! » s'enjouât Aro.

- « Assez de fanfaronnade Aro. Passons à l'accusation plutôt. » Siffla Caïus

Carlisle prit la parole.

- « Nous avons fait des recherches avec ma fille Alice. Nous pensons que Bella n'a enfreint aucune règle. »

- « Comment ça c'est bien un humain qui vous accompagne. » le coupa Caïus

- « Cher frère laisse donc notre ami finir. »

Carlisle reprit la parole.

- « Oui elle l'a dit à Edward, son futur époux » nous vîmes les yeux de tous les vampires présents se lever. « Mais n'a pas enfreint la règle du secret car nous pensons qu'ils rentrent dans l'une de vos exceptions. Celle des âmes sœurs. »

- « Très intéressant. Marcus qu'en dis-tu ? »

POV de Rosalie

Nous étions arrivés alors que je dormais encore. Tanya, Kate et Irina nous accueillirent les bras ouverts. Je mettais toute suite bien entendu avec Kate.

Tanya était moins sympathique, elle aimait accaparer l'attention. Voir son clan papillonner autour de nous la rendait jalouse.

Kate m'expliqua qu'Eléazar et Carmen parlait beaucoup de moi depuis mon sauvetage. Insinuant que j'aurai fait un sublime vampire.

Eléazar passait son temps avec Emmett lui montrant les différentes espèces d'ours qui habitaient la région. Prévoyant aussi une journée pêche au saumon. C'était la saison idéale.

Nous avions hâte de recevoir des nouvelles de Carlisle. Il devait être arrivé à l'heure qu'il est. Combien de temps leurs faudraient-ils ? Alice avait elle raison ?

Eléazar nous avait raconté que s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, Marcus le verrait aussitôt. Il en avait vu que très rarement. Mais d'après ce que Carlisle avait dit sur Bella et Edward il y avait une petite chance.

Il fallait être patient mais avec le discours de Bella au moment de notre départ, mon stress redoublait.

Kate avait trouvé un jeu avec Emmett l'électrostimulation. Elle avait la possibilité d'envoyer de légers coups d'électricité à travers ses mains. Il devait répondre à ses questions. Un peu comme un trivial poursuite. Mais à chaque mauvaise réponse, il avait le droit à une pichenette électrique. Nous étions mort de rire et lui sado qu'il est, en redemandait.

Je doutais qu'il fasse ça pour me faire rire. Pour me faire oublier mon stress. Me faire oublier où j'étais. Je n'osais pas sortir. Leur maison était bien trop prés des bois. Elle ressemblait à un chalet de montagne, très luxueux cependant. Mais trop proche de mon cauchemar.

POV d'Edward

Nous suivions les gardes salle après salle croisant des vampires sur notre passage. Toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers moi.

La saveur de mon sang les mettait en appétit. C'était vraiment flippant.

On nous fit entrer dans une espèce de salle du trône un peu glauque. Le haut des murs étaient fait de pierres le bas en lambris. Les tapisseries ornaient les murs.

- « Maîtres les voici ! »dit Démétri vers les 3 hommes en capes noires.

- « Comme je peux le constater tu nous ramènes plus que deux personnes. »

_(Caïus) Qu'ils soient à 2 où à 6 ça ne nous empêchera pas de les tuer._

Comment pouvait-il penser ça sans nous avoir entendu avant ?

- « Carlisle a insisté pour venir vous saluer. »

- « Ce n'est rien, Démétri. C'est fantastique ! »

Il se dirigea vers Carlisle. Envisageait-il une franche accolade comme de vieux amis de lycée ? Mais avec le don D'Aro n'était ce pas risqué ? Carlisle dû comprendre mon angoisse car il me rassura en pensée.

_(Carlisle)Ne t'inquiète pas je sais penser à tant de chose en même temps qu'il n'arrivera jamais à savoir pour Carlie et ton frère._

Et là d'un coup il se mit à penser à un millions de choses d'un coup. Me donnant brusquement la migraine.

- « Très cher Carlisle. Ça fait si longtemps. » Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- « Les années passent si vite. »

- « C'est bien vrai mon ami. C'est bien vrai. »

_(Aro)Que de choses dans sa tête ! Normal pour un être aussi occupé et hors normes. Que de retenue. Comment peut-il faire son métier. Ce sang au quotidien et ne jamais craquer…_

Coté idées chamboulées il n'avait rien à envier à Carlisle.

Il s'adressa à Bella.

- « Alors comme ça c'est toi Bella ? »

- « Oui Isabella Marie Swann Cullen. » lui répondit-elle

- « Cullen ? » rétorqua Caïus

- « Esmée et moi l'avons adopté. Tout comme Alice et son compagnon Jasper»

_(Caïus)Il les a fait rejoindre son clan malin._

- « Comme c'est adorable ! »

Il est toujours aussi euphorique ?

- « Assez de fanfaronnade Aro. Passons à l'accusation plutôt. » Se plaignit Caïus

Le père de Bella prit la parole.

- « Nous avons fait des recherches avec ma fille Alice. Nous pensons que Bella n'a enfreint aucune règle. »

- « Comment ça c'est bien un humain qui vous accompagne. » dit Caïus en me regardant froidement.

- « Mon cher frère laisse donc notre ami finir. »

Carlisle ne lâcha pas l'affaire et reprit là où il en était.

- « Oui elle l'a dit à Edward, son futur époux » tous les vampires de l'assemblée nous jeta des regards qui en disaient long tout comme leurs pensées d'ailleurs « Mais n'a pas enfreint la règle du secret car nous pensons qu'ils rentrent dans l'une de vos exceptions. Celle des âmes sœurs. »

- « Très intéressant. Marcus qu'en dis-tu ? »

- « J'aperçois un réel attachement entre eux. Mais sont-ils des âmes sœurs ? il faudrait que j'en sache plus. »

J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il cherchait du temps. Alice n'avait toujours pas de visions sur le dénouement.

- « Me permettrais-tu ma chère Bella de voir comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

C'était le moment de vérité pourrait t'il lire en elle ou pas ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Il s'approcha d'elle de son pas lent mais élégant. Lui prit la main et après quelques secondes. Lança :

- « Tout a fait prodigieux, fascinant. Mon cher Carlisle c'est une rareté que tu as pris sous ton aile. »

- « Je ne suis pas une rareté. Comme un vulgaire caillou ! » Répliqua Bella vexée

_(Caïus) Pour qui se prend-elle pour lui parler ainsi et de quoi parle-t-il ?_

- « Mes chers amis, Bella est la seule personne en qui je n'arrive pas à suis désolée de t'avoir vexée ma chère enfant mais tu es si prodigieuse. »

Nous entendions des Oh et des Ah de l'assemblée.

_(Caïus) Manqué plus que ça !_

- « Ça ne va pas nous simpliciter la tache. » dit Marcus peiné.

_(Marcus) Moi qui adore les défis et les histoires de cœurs quel dommage !_

Ce Marcus était un scientifique et un romantique. Pour un vampire avide de sang c'était un peu déroutant.

- « Permettez-moi de vous aider. J'ai lu le journal de Bella sur le début de notre rencontre et vous verrez par moi ses sentiments ainsi que les miens. A une condition. »

- « Comment osez-vous nous donner des conditions ! Vous un vulgaire humain !» cracha Caïus

- « Ne fais pas ça Edward ! » me supplia Bella

Je lançai mon plan mentalement ce qui donna à Alice une vision qui réconforta ma fiancée par son simple sourire et le mien.

- « Laisse le parler mon frère. J'ai hâte de voir comment leur rencontre s'est produite. »

- « Je veux que Marcus partage cette information en même temps que vous je sais que ça vous est possible. Comme ça vous ne chercherez pas plus loin. »

- « Audacieux. Très audacieux même. Mais j'aime ce trait de caractère. »

- « Tu ne peux pas accepter une telle condition. »

- « Caïus, que ce jeune homme veuille garder un jardin secret ne me dérange pas. »

Marcus et Aro s'approchèrent de moi. On aurait dit qu'ils marchaient sur un coussin d'air.

Aro tendit sa main à son frère et l'autre à moi. Je ne la pris qu'une fois je reçus les pensées de Marcus.

_(Marcus) C'est bon je suis prêt._

Je fis dérouler mes pensées à mon rythme. Les souvenirs de ce que j'avais lu dans le journal de Bella. Mélangeant les passages de lecture à notre premier jour de lycée. A la première fois qu'elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et moi sur les lèvres. Du sentiment ressenti lors de notre première fois. De la destruction d'une partie de son lit. Toujours mélangé des impressions de Bella par ses écrits. De la révélation de la clairière. De mon coma et de sa cause. De mon réveil, Bella à mes cotés. J'insistai sur la lettre pour moi dans son journal. La lettre que je ne devais jamais lire mais que je connaissais par cœur.

_Cher Edward, mon cher amour,_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis là dans une salle près de ta chambre à écouter ton cœur. Ton cœur qui bat peut être plus pour moi à l'heure qu'il est. Je t'ai révélé ce que j'étais. J'ai eu du mal à te l'avouer car j'ai du mal moi-même à me considérer comme telle. Un vampire pour moi c'est James : le vampire qui m'a transformé en l'être froid que je suis aujourd'hui. Un être cruel et sanguinaire. Un être aux yeux rouges gorgés du sang de ses victimes pour la plupart du temps de femmes apeurées, le suppliant de les laisser s'enfuir. Un être n'éprouvant aucun sentiment._

_J'aurai tant voulu être une héroïne, ton héroïne. Etre capable de revenir dans le temps pour éviter cet accident. J'ai couru si vite pourtant, mais quand je suis arrivée c'était déjà trop tard. Carlisle n'arrête pas de me dire que sans moi tu aurais brûlé vivant ou te vider de ton sang. Mais si je n'étais jamais entrée dans ta vie ou si je n'étais pas ce monstre de qui tu as eu peur. Jamais tu ne serais en danger de vie ou de mort à présent._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Même s'il ne bat plus. Tu lui as appris à aimer. Tu lui as appris ce que voulait dire la passion, ainsi qu'à tout mon corps._

_Edward je voudrais tant sentir à nouveau tes mains sur moi._

_Je t'attendrais mon amour et je prendrais soin de toi. Même si tu ne me vois pas. Je serais là pour toi._

_Ta Bella qui t'aime pour l'éternité._

Puis notre réconciliation et enfin ma demande en mariage. Pas celle dans la clairière mais celle de mon anniversaire. Lui cachant volontairement Carlie par ce geste.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux en semble complètement subjugué. Il avait compris mon don. Car seule une personne qui lit les pensées pouvait être capable de canaliser les siennes de cette façon. Aro n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin que je lui avais montré.

- « Mon cher frère je crois que nous venons de vivre un moment historique. »

- « Oui c'est impressionnant la maitrise que tu as fait preuve. » s'adressa Marcus à Bella.

- « Ça me donne encore plus de regrets de ne pas pouvoir lire en toi. »

- « Finissons-en avec eux. Vous avez la preuve qu'elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était alors tuons la et lui aussi par la même occasion. »

- « NON ! » cria Bella se jetant sur moi.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

je sais vous devez me haïr mais je vais pleins de reviews lol

a bientot

ed


	32. Chapter 32 Amour interdit

alors voici la suite tant attendu vu vos reviews

merci à belladu57; Missloup; milie; chriwyatt; Dawn266; Lily Cullen 82; CarlieCullen; VeroNiQue22; melacullen; HEFIDA; caro30

bonne lecture

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 32 : Amour interdit

_- « Oui c'est impressionnant la maitrise que tu as fait preuve. » s'adressa Marcus à Bella._

_- « Ça me donne encore plus de regrets de ne pas pouvoir lire en toi. » _

_- « Finissons-en avec eux. Vous avez la preuve qu'elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était alors tuons la et lui aussi par la même occasion. »_

_- « NON ! » cria Bella se jetant sur moi._

POV de Bella

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Edward avait confiance en eux. Et là il voulait nous tuer ?

Je me jetai sur Edward les dents les premières au moins en temps que vampire il aurait peut être une chance avec son pouvoir Aro ne pouvait pas le tuer.

- « Stop » cria ensemble Alice, Aro et Marcus. Aro et Marcus ?

Je me retournai sans comprendre.

- « Caïus il n'y aura pas d'exécution aujourd'hui. Je leur donne ma protection. En tant qu'âmes sœurs. » Stoppant toute l'assemblée Marcus.

- « Tu es donc fou. Ne vois tu pas clair dans leur jeu ? »

- « Tu vois le mal partout mon cher frère. » lui répondit Aro.

- « Pourquoi crois tu que Carlisle les a adopté ? Ils ont tous un don j'en suis sûr. Qu'ils nous cachent d'ailleurs. Ne viens pas me dire quand ils nous attaqueront que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. _Cher frère !_»

- « J'ai confiance en mon vieil ami. »

Sur cette dernière phrase d'Aro, Caïus sortit de la pièce derrière lui 6 vampires.

Chacun d'eux devait avoir sa propre garde. Ou ses propres partisans.

Nous avions effectivement caché aux Volturis les dons d'Alice et Jasper. Mais c'était pour notre bien.

Marcus et Aro après avoir parlé de notre rencontre. De ma capacité à bloquer mes pensées. Et ma force pour faire l'amour à Edward sans le blesser. Ce qui fut très gênant d'ailleurs. Il nous indiqua nos appartements. Ils désiraient que l'on reste un peu pour en savoir plus. Marcus était une sorte de savant fou. Carlisle et lui partirent dans des théories les plus rancobolesques les unes des autres.

On se retrouva enfin seul Edward et moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras à peine la porte fermée derrière nous.

- « Edward j'ai eu si peur ! »

- « Et moi donc. Qu'avais-tu en tête quand tu m'as sauté dessus les dents les premières ? »

- « Te transformer. Une fois mordu Aro n'aurait pas pu te tuer pas avec ton pouvoir. »

- « Alors il te suffit juste de me mordre pour me transformer ? Pas de cérémonie ? De rite ? De prières ou d'incantation ? Juste une morsure ? »

- « Tu as l'air déçu ? »

- « Non mais je pensais que c'était plus dur que ça. »

- « ça l'est ! Crois-moi ! Autant pour la personne qui transforme que celle qui est transformée. »

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Pas maintenant. Je voulais ses bras. Je le voulais lui. Maintenant.

Mais apparemment ce n'était pas son cas.

- « Explique-moi. Je veux savoir. »

- «Quand nous goutons au sang humain nous sommes comme en transe. Il nous est quasi impossible de s'arrêter. Du moins il nous faut beaucoup de force pour le faire. »

- « J'ai confiance en toi Bella »

- « Peut être ! Mais après Edward la personne mordue ressent un feu le consumer de l'intérieur. Une douleur si forte que tu en souhaiterais la mort. Et cela pendant 3 jours. »

Il eu un frisson qu'il le parcourra faisant dresser tous les poils de son corps.

- « J'y ferais face pour toi mon amour. »

- « Ne parlons plus de ça. Ne parlons que de nous maintenant. »

- « Encore une chose avant. »

- « Oui ? »

- « J'ai promis à Emmett de l'avertir avant d'être transformé. »

- « Tu en as parlé à ton frère de ton attention de devenir un… »

- « Non mais quand il a appris ce que tu étais il me l'a fait promettre. Sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arrivera. »

- « Ok !»

Sur cette promesse, je me jetai sur ses lèvres. La transformation n'était pas pour demain. Alors autant penser à autre chose.

Il me répondit. Me souleva du sol. J'agrippai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il me plaqua contre la porte de l'armoire. La faisant craquer dangereusement. Si les meubles étaient aussi vieux que leurs propriétaires je ne leur donnais pas une heure de vie avec ce qu'on leurs infligerait. Il embrassa mon décolleté fougueusement. Se libérant une main pour me retirer mes boutons. Je l'aidai entre deux souffles. J'avais envie de lui. De le sentir en moi. Je sentis son désir aussi fort que le mien tendre en dessous de mes fesses. Je reposai mes jambes le temps de nous déshabiller. Libérant ainsi son sexe de son carcan.

Je me ré agrippa à lui le faisant tanguer de surprise.

- « Bella tu me rends fou ! »

Pour seule réponse j'embrassai avidement son cou, sa mâchoire pour trouver enfin sa bouche et sa langue.

Il me souleva légèrement me positionnant pour l'accueillir. Il entra en moi en un puissant coup de rein. Il n'y avait aucune retenue entre nous, aucun tabou. Assument parfaitement notre sexualité tantôt romantique et douce, tantôt sauvage et rapide.

Pour l'instant elle se voulait rapide et bruyante.

Entre les claquements contre les murs et nos cris de plaisirs. Il continua ses vas et viens de plus en plus fort. Je m'agrippai à ses fesses pour l'emmener encore plus loin. Accordant ses mouvements à mon jeu de hanche.

- « O Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Il allait venir, je le sentais. Il déposa mes fesses sur le bureau et fit passer sa main ou nos sexes se rejoignaient. Pressant mon bouton. Lui administrant des cercles rapides dessus.

- « Viens ! Je veux que nous jouissons ensemble Bella ! »

Sa simple voix me fit réagir. Mes parois se resserrèrent et mon orgasme me foudroya de l'intérieur. Il se rependit en moi en même temps. Je pouvais sentir sa semence chaude dans mon corps de glace.

Nous restâmes un instant ainsi. Il reprenait son souffle. Couvert de sueur. Il sentait le sexe. Il appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Bella je t'aime tant »

- « Moi aussi mon amour ! »

--------------

Les jours passèrent Marcus nous faisant faire des petites expériences. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi mon pouvoir était apparu quand j'avais rencontré Edward qui lui lisait dans les pensées. Nous étions des opposés. Des antipodes mais qui ne pouvait que se retrouver quoi qu'il arrive quoi que la vie nous destinait. Que je fusse vampire ou humaine tout comme lui Marcus était quasi certain que nos chemins étaient faits pour être communs à un moment donné et pour toujours.

Alice passait ses journées dans les boutiques de Vienne accompagnée d'Esmée et de Jasper – le pauvre servait de portier à ces dames – régulièrement j'avais le droit à une tenue pour les soirées royales.

Y prendre part était bizarre. Les regards constamment sur nous. Je ne lâchai pas Edward d'une semelle. Les rares moments où il était sans moi il était avec Aro ou Marcus.

Il devait faire des efforts pour ne pas penser à Carlie ni à son frère.

Nous les avions prévenus par Eléazar que tout c'était bien passé et que nous serions bientôt de retour.

Nous avions sympathisé avec certains vampires qui étaient curieux de s'essayer au mode végétarien. Trouvant plus facile de vivre parmi les hommes de cette façon. Démétri en faisait partie, Chelsea aussi.

POV de Rosalie

Nous avions eu enfin des nouvelles d'Edward et Bella par Eléazar. C'était trop risqué pour eux de parler directement à Emmett.

Ils avaient la protection de Marcus. Alice avait raison, ils étaient bien des âmes sœurs. Nous étions contents pour eux. Ils avaient enfin droit au bonheur. Leur amour même si il était étrange n'était pas interdit.

Emmett se plaisait bien ici. Les randonnées avec Eléazar l'occupait tout le temps. Il ne craignait rien avec lui. Les animaux les fuyaient.

Nous avions prévu de rentrer à Forks le dimanche suivant. Ma tante me manquait et Carlie aussi.

Je décidai de l'appeler, sa petite voix angélique me réconfortait toujours. Si je devais choisir je voudrais une petite fille comme elle. J'aspirais à être mère. Donner cet amour qui emplissait mon être à un enfant, l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime.

- « Allo Jacob ? »

- « Non c'est Charlie, Rose c'est toi ? »

- « Oui ça fait tant de bien de vous entendre. »

- « Votre séjour se passe bien. Emmett ne fait pas d'imprudence j'espère ? »

- « Oui très bien. Mais Forks me manque. Carlie aussi. »

- « Vous nous manquez aussi les enfants. Attends Jake vient de rentrer avec la puce. Je te le passe. »

- « Merci à bientôt. »

- « A bientôt Rose transmet le bonjour à Emmett de ma part. »

- « Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Après un bruit de combiné la grosse voix de Jacob résonna dans l'appareil.

- « Salut Rose ! »

- « Salut Jacob. Comment va Carlie ? »

- « Très bien moi aussi merci. »

- « Super. »

J'entendis sa petite voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- « As-tu des nouvelles d'Edward et Bella ? »

- « Oui ils vont bien. Ils seront bientôt là. »

- « Attends La puce veut te parler. »

- « Ok »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle était en ligne

- « Allo tata Rose ? »

- « Oui ma puce comment tu vas ma chérie? »

- « Bien. Je vais à la mer avec Jacob. j'ai pleins de coquillages pour maman Bella. Papa et maman me manquent. Papi et mamie aussi. Sue me fait à manger et Jacob me raconte pleins de zolies histoires. Tu sais tata Rose bientôt je vais moi aussi apprendre à lire. … » Entendre sa voix était un réconfort immense. Elle avait le même débit qu'Alice.

Elle continua à parler je ne faisais que des Ah, c'est bien, ou Oh suivant ce qu'elle me racontait.

- « …. Bon je te repasse Jacob tata Rose car il fait la tête pour te parler. Au revoir tata à bientôt. »

- « A bientôt chérie. »

- « A enfin. Imagine ça tous les jours non stop ! »

- « Un paradis. » me mis-je à rire

- « Ouais. Si tu le dis » il me rejoignit dans mon rire.

- « Nous passerons avec Emmett dés que l'on rentre dimanche la prendre. »

- « Pas de soucis elle sera prête. »

- « Bon bah à plus Jake et merci. »

- « De rien je suis aux anges ! »

Je le croyais. Sa voix était enjouée. Je raccrochai et m'affala dans le canapé du salon. Bientôt nous serons chez nous. Et nous pourrons célébrer comme il se doit le mariage de Bella et Edward.

POV de Bella

Démétri, Chelsea, ma famille et moi étions à la chasse. Edward était resté avec Marcus.

Les forêts italiennes regorgeaient de cerfs et de pumas. Les yeux des non végétariens commençaient déjà à changer de couleur.

Ils pensaient s'y tenir car malgré leur tête la première fois. Ils étaient conquis.

Ce serait peut être la prochaine aire vampirique. Marcus et Aro avaient gouté mais après des millénaires du régime humain. Ils avaient trouvé ça impossible.

Nous nous étions lancés un petit concours amical. A celui qui chasserait le plus gros puma. Démétri gagna son don de traceur l'aidait à la chasse.

La nuit allait tomber. J'avais promis à Edward d'être de retour pour se coucher ensemble. Même s'il savait que je ne dormais pas ma présence l'apaisait. Et d'ailleurs sentir son corps contre le mien était reposant.

Nous continuâmes quand même à faire une sorte de chat perché. Mêlant rires et destruction. Pas facile de s'attraper sans maltraiter quelques arbres.

J'aurai tant voulu qu'Edward partage ça avec nous.

Nos rires se sont stoppés net au cri d'Alice.

- « STOP ! »

Nous la rejoignîmes tous.

- « Alice qu'y a-t-il ? »

- « Faut rentrer vite ! » sitôt la dernière syllabe dites nous nous mîmes à courir lui demandant plus de détails.

- « Oh mon dieu Bella ! C'est horrible comment ont-ils pu ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? De qui ? Edward ? Alice c'est Edward ? »

- « Oui Bella ils l'ont attaqué. Profitant de notre absence. »

Je couru plus vite.

J'arrivai au palais. Des cris nous parvinrent. Ils étaient tous au sol se tenant la tête.

- « C'est Jane ! » m'informa Démétri.

J'en avais entendu parler mais je ne l'avais jamais vu de mes yeux. Aussitôt dans la pièce ce qui était avec moi se tordirent de douleur.

Je restai impuissante. Seul Aro tenait encore debout, Reneta à ses cotés.

Je cherchai Edward des yeux. Il était en dessous de Marcus. Du sang coulait de son front. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Provoquant une explosion de masse d'énergie. Envoyant mon bouclier au dessus de toutes les victimes au sol. Les protégeant des attaques mentales de Jane et Alec.

Ils se relevèrent tous aussitôt. Tous sauf Edward. Il ne bougeait pas.

- « Bella je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien vu venir. » S'excusa Marcus.

Donc il n'était pour rien dans cette attaque.

- « QUI ? »

- « C'est moi ! Tu croyais que tu allais mettre des idées bizarres dans nos têtes sans que je réagisse. » Dit Caïus en s'avançant.

- « Traitre. Comment toi mon frère as-tu pu ? » S'indigna Aro. « Et vous ma garde ? »

- « Nous ne sommes pas pour le changement de mode de vie. » répondit froidement Jane.

Je m'accroupi pour vérifier l'état d'Edward. Il était un peu dans les vapes mais il revenait petit à petit à lui.

- « Mettaient les en arrêt. » cria Aro qui fulminait.

- « Oui maitre ! » obéit Démétri.

Une fois Jane et Alec sans pouvoirs ils n'étaient pas en mesure de riposter contre tous les vampires réunis. Même Caïus fut mis aux arrêts.

Chelsea vint vers moi.

- « Ca va ? Il va s'en tirer ? »

- « Oui grâce à la vision d'Alice. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula. Elle sortit une dague et l'enfonça dans le corps d'Edward en dessous du sternum. Je l'envoyai d'un puissant coup de poing valdinguer en travers de la pièce. Elle nous avait trahis. Elle avait fait tous ça pour nous tromper.

Moi je vous conseil de mettre cette musique à partir de là Kiss the rain :http (://) www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v (= )so6ExplQlaY

Carlisle couru vers nous mais tous ses mouvements étaient au ralenti. Je vis Jasper et Démétri faire sortir tous les vampires de la pièce. L'odeur de sang les rendait fous. Toujours comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton de la télécommande : mode ralenti.

Je n'avais pas bougé de ma position.

Carlisle faisait compression sur la plaie. Mais il y avait trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. J'avais cessé de respirer.

- « Bella c'est grave ! Très grave. » Ces mots étaient comme floutés.

Comme dans un film, comme quand on vit ses derniers instants, Je revis les flashbacks d'Edward et moi. La première fois que je l'avais vu. La première fois que j'avais entendu sa voix. Vu ses yeux. Senti la douceur de sa peau sous mes lèvres. Entendu qu'il m'aimait. La première fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Lui debout avec Carlie dans ses bras et ses rires. Sa demande en mariage dans la clairière et celle le jour de son anniversaire.

Il allait mourir sous mes yeux. Et je restais là paralysée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. La peur de le perdre m'empêchait de réfléchir.

- « Bella il faut agir. Tout de suite. Son cœur ne bat presque plus. Bella ! Tu m'entends ! Bella ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Que veux-tu faire ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! » répondis-je dans un murmure plus pour moi-même. C'était vrai j'étais perdue.

Alice arriva en trombe et me prenant par les épaules pour me secouer.

- « Bella réagis ! »

- « Alice ça devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. »

- « Il faut le transformer Bella c'est sa seule chance. »

- « Non on doit prévenir Emmett avant. » dis-je entre mes sanglots.

- « Quoi ? Mais tu délires ma parole. »

- « Non Alice je lui ai promis. »

Carlisle composa le numéro d'Eléazar.

- « Eléazar c'est urgent passe moi Emmett »

- « Carlisle que ce passe t'il ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps mon ami Edward en a plus pour longtemps. »

Après un léger silence on entendit Emmett.

- « Emmett c'est Carlisle. Je te passe Bella. »

Il me mit l'appareil dans les mains

- « Fais vite. »

Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- « Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Emmett, c'est Edward. Nous devons le transformer tout de suite. Il m'a fait promettre de te prévenir avant. »

- « Bella que ce passe-t-il ? »

- « Edward a été poignardé. Si je ne le transforme pas tout de suite, il n'a aucune chance. » Mes réponses plus mécaniques que réfléchies.

- « Ok fais le »

- « Merci Emmett »

Je passai le téléphone à Carlisle et plongea dents en avant sur Edward. Le mordant à plusieurs endroits. Pourvu que j'avais réagi assez vite. Son cœur ne battait quasi plus.

Je le pris contre moi. Dans mes bras. Entre sanglots et rire nerveux. Car s'il serait conscient que je le porte ainsi son coté macho en prendrait un coup.

Alice et Carlisle me suivit mais je refermai la porte de la chambre devant leur nez. Je ne voulais personne d'autre dans cette pièce. Je voulais rester seule avec lui. Si c'était ses derniers instants. Alors ce serait également les miens.

Je l'allongeai dans le lit et me mis prés de lui j'étais recouverte de son sang. Mais ça m'était égal. Tout m'était égal sauf lui. Je nous protégeai de mon bouclier. Nous enfermant dans une bulle. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Attendre sa mort. Attendre ma mort ou alors attendre que ses souffrances cessent.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors? combien de mouchoirs?

pleins de reviews

ed


	33. Chapter 33 Point de Vue extérieur

bonsoir les filles

alors je tiens a m'excuser j'ai mis caius a la place de marcus j'ai corrigé bien sur.

merci a mes revieweuses tristounettes Ptitoon; NJ ; chriwyatt; Melielola promis pas de musique cette fois; Lily Cullen 82 tes reponses au prochain chapitre; melacullen super ta review detaillé; HEFIDA pareil que pour ta collegue reponse au chapitre suivant; lena -lna933- idem; caro30 desolé pour ta reserve mdr; Dawn266 pareil pourvu que je recoive pas les factures mdr; VeroNiQue22

les personnages appartiennent a SM

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 33 : Point de Vue extérieur

POV d'Emmett

Ça faisait presque une semaine que nous étions arrivés. Je passais mon temps entre chasse, pêche et jeux de tortures. Rosalie ne sortait pas du chalet.

Mis à part pour du shopping. Elle avait dévalisé les boutiques d'enfant d'Alaska. Je n'imaginais même pas la facture à l'aéroport. J'avais même envisagé de prendre un jet ça nous reviendrait moins cher.

Rosalie nous racontait sa conversation téléphonique avec Carlie quand le téléphone d'Eléazar sonna.

Nous vîmes tous l'interrogation sur son visage.

- « Carlisle que se passe t'il ? »

_Pourquoi Carlisle appelle ?_

Il me tendit l'appareil le regard blêmi. Rosalie s'était rapprochée de moi et me tenait le bras. Avais-je loupé quelque chose ?

- « Emmett c'est Carlisle. Je te passe Bella. »

Je n'avais rien eu le temps de dire.

- « Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Emmett, c'est Edward. Nous devons le transformer tout de suite. Il m'a fait promettre de te prévenir avant. »

Pourquoi une telle urgence et pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui me parlait ?

- « Bella que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Edward a été poignardé. Si je ne le transforme pas tout de suite, il n'a aucune chance. »

Elle n'avait pas été par quatre chemins. Elle venait de m'annoncer en deux phrases que mon frère allait peut être mourir. Non qu'il allait mourir. Et que pour le sauver, si on puisse dire c'est de le transformer. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait la protection des deux rois. Non ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- « Ok fais le »

- « Merci Emmett »

Merci ? Merci de quoi ? De leur avoir fait confiance ? D'essayer de le tuer plus vite ? De pas l'avoir protégé ?

J'étais assis tenant le téléphone à deux mains mes bras sur les genoux.

Tout le monde me regardait. La situation était si incompréhensible.

- « Emmett que se passe t'il ? C'était Bella ? Emmett ? » Demanda affolée Rosalie.

- « C'est Edward il est mort ! » soufflai-je

- « Mort ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Emmett que t'a dit Bella ? »

- «Il a été poignardé. Elle voulait ma permission de le transformer. »

- « Alors il a encore une chance. »

Je me levai de colère.

- « Une chance ? Une chance de quoi ? Rester un zombie pour le reste de l'éternité. Une chose froide se nourrissant de sang. »

- « Emmett calme toi. Je comprends ta réaction mais une fois passer le stade du nouveau né, il sera de nouveau ton frère. » Essaya de me réconforter Kate.

- « Comment ça le stade nouveau né ? »

- « Il faut qu'il apprendre à gérer sa force. Ses pulsions. **Sa soif**. »

- « Je dois y aller. Je veux être prêt de lui. Je veux le voir avant qu'il meurt. »

- « Tu ne peux pas Emmett. Trop dangereux. »

Cette fois si c'était un ordre. Je sortis en trombe j'étouffais. J'avais la nausée. Mon frère était à des centaines de kilomètres de moi. Ma seule famille. Il était en train de mourir de souffrir et je ne pouvais pas être prêt de lui. Leur monde me l'avait volé.

POV de Rosalie

Pendant la conversation téléphonique, nous étions dans un silence de peur.

J'avais compris qu'Emmett donnait son accord, mais pourquoi ?

Carmen avait pris refuge dans les bras de son compagnon. Vive l'ouïe vampirique aucun mot ne devait leurs échapper. Pas comme moi.

Je ne tenais plus, il fallait que je sache.

- « Emmett que se passe t'il ? C'était Bella ? Emmett ? » Demandais-je

- « C'est Edward il est mort ! »

- « Mort ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Emmett que t'a dit Bella ? »

- «Il a été poignardé. Elle voulait ma permission de le transformer. »

- « Alors il a encore une chance. »

- « Une chance ? Une chance de quoi ? Rester un zombie pour le reste de l'éternité. Une chose froide se nourrissant de sang. »

Je ne compris pas sa réaction. Il se tenait debout devant cinq vampires à sortir une chose pareille. _Il a quoi en tête ?_

- « Emmett calme toi. Je comprends ta réaction mais une fois passé le stade du nouveau né, il sera de nouveau ton frère. »

Kate lui expliqua que ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il le pensait mais elle fit chou blanc.

- « Je dois y aller. Je veux être prêt de lui. Je veux le voir avant qu'il meurt. »

Je me raidis. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après ce que j'avais revécu pour lui. Pour le protéger. Ils ne devaient pas être au courant que nous savions.

- « Tu ne peux pas Emmett. Trop dangereux. » Lui signifia Eléazar.

Il sortit du chalet dans une rage folle. Pour lui son frère allait mourir. Et c'est tout. Il acceptait les Cullen ou le clan de Dénali. Mais savoir que son frère en soit un lui aussi c'était autre chose.

Je repensais à la conversation à l'aéroport avec Bella. L'avait t'elle prévu ? L'avait elle envisagé ? Oui surement ?

- « Pauvre Carlie » lâchais-je

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je suis sûr qu'Edward saura nous surprendre. »

- « Je vais essayer de rappeler Carlisle. » Dit Eléazar en montant dans son bureau.

Kate me prit dans ses bras, mes larmes inondaient mes joues. Emmett n'était plus avec moi. Edward allait peut être mourir ou être transformé. Bella devait être apeurée. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer pour moi et pour eux.

POV d'Alice

- « Bella ouvre ! »

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec Edward je n'avais plus aucune vision d'eux. Depuis qu'une explosion d'énergie avait jailli d'elle nous enveloppant tous de son bouclier. Je ressentais Bella autrement. D'abord quand nous avions était sous sa coupe. Puis le trou noir quand elle l'avait réduit à elle et Edward. Je n'avait pas vu Chelsea agir. Je n'avais pas pu éviter ce qui ce passer en ce moment.

Flashback

Bella était comme paralysée après l'avoir envoyé dix mètres plus loin d'un seul coup de poing. Elle avait acquis force et énergie par amour. Son don s'était développé par amour. Et venait d'évoluer par amour.

Carlisle était penché sur le corps d'Edward nous nous étions reculé à cause de l'odeur du sang. Nous avions fait sortir tous les autres vampires de la pièce.

- « Bella il faut agir. Tout de suite. Son cœur ne bat presque plus. Bella ! Tu m'entends ! Bella ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Que veux-tu faire ? » Lui demanda Carlisle

- « Je ne sais pas ! » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure

Mais qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Ce n'était pas le moment de retomber en catatonie. Pas maintenant. Je me précipitai vers elle. Elle était à genou à coté de lui recouverte de sang. Retenant ma respiration. Je l'agrippai et la secoua de toutes mes forces. On aurait cru une poupée de chiffon sans vie.

- « Bella réagis ! »

- « Alice ça devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. »

Si nous pouvions toujours tout choisir se serait trop facile !

- « Il faut le transformer Bella c'est sa seule chance. » Il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux.

- « Non on doit prévenir Emmett avant. »

- « Quoi ? Mais tu délires ma parole. »

Alors là c'est officiel elle est folle.

- « Non Alice je lui ai promis. »

Carlisle avait sorti son portable sans mot dire pour appeler Emmett.

Fin du flashback

Et maintenant nous étions derrière cette porte close à entendre les sanglots de Bella. Et les battements irréguliers et presque inexistants d'Edward.

- « Jasper les perçois tu ? »

- « Rien c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette pièce. »

Aro, Marcus et Carlisle s'étaient retirés dans un bureau. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Et se demandaient comment punir les traitres. Moi j'avais déjà la solution. Leur arracher les membres un à un pour leur faire gouter autant de souffrance physique que leur souffrance mentale.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras. L'attente nous semblait infinie. Pourvu que ça marche ! Pourvu qu'il n'était pas trop tard !

POV de Marcus

Quand les premiers cris nous étaient parvenus, nous étions dans mon bureau avec Edward.

Je lui avais ordonné de rester prés de moi. Il fallait qu'on rejoigne mes frères et Renata.

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle du trône. Aro se tenait debout avec Renata. Nos hommes et nos hôtes cloués au sol.

C'était Jane qui agissait de l'opposé de la pièce.

Quand je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Il était trop tard. Je me jetai sur Edward le protégeant de mon corps.

Je venais de leur offrir Edward. Je venais de leur amener la cause de tout ça.

La douleur mentale est la pire chose que j'ai du supporter de ma très longue vie. Mis à part la mort de ma femme peut être. Mais depuis ce jour j'étais devenu un romantique cherchant dans les légendes et histoires les choses comme les âmes sœur. Il était rare d'en voir mais Bella et Edward en était sans aucun doute. Toutes mes expériences le prouvaient.

Elle se stoppa d'un coup. Je me relevai aussi vite que je le pu. Et vis Bella. Elle était la droite comme une déesse de sel. Il émanait d'elle une telle énergie. C'est là que je compris, elle avait évolué. La détresse de son âme sœur lui avait permis de faire évoluer son don d'au moins un siècle si ce n'est plus.

- « Bella je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien vu venir. » C'était vrai.

- « QUI ? » cria t'elle de rage elle ferait un très bon Volturi

- « C'est moi ! Tu croyais que tu allais mettre des idées bizarres dans nos têtes sans que je réagisse. » La voix de Caïus retentit comme un coup de massue.

- « Traitre. Comment toi mon frère as-tu pu ? Et vous ma garde ? » Mon frère fulminait une telle traitrise des siens lui était horrible.

- « Nous ne sommes pas pour le changement de mode de vie. » lâcha méchamment Jane.

Je rejoignis mon frère. Bella avait pris ma place à coté d'Edward. Le sang coulait de son front surement dû au choc quand je m'étais jeté sur lui.

- « Mettez-les en arrêt. » ordonna Aro

- « Oui maitre ! » lui répondit Démétri

Tous les gardes présents aidèrent à mettre les traitres au cachot ainsi que notre frère Caïus.

Chelsea demanda des nouvelles d'Edward. Boire du sang animal l'aidait à ne pas craquer.

- « Ca va ? Il va s'en tirer ? »

- « Oui grâce à la vision d'Alice. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

Oh par tous les dieux ! qu'a-t-elle fait ! Non pas elle. Bella l'envoya voltiger à travers la salle. Je la récupérai moi-même. Comment avait-elle osé ? Faire ami-ami pour mieux les trahir. Utiliser son don pour mieux approcher l'ennemi.

J'avais honte. Honte d'être le frère de celui qui avait orchestré tout ça. Honte d'être un des vampires sanguinaires qui lui arrachaient son bien aimé.

Les Cullen nous firent tous sortir. Personne ne riposta. Croyez moi ils n'avaient plutôt pas intérêt.

Carlisle nous rejoignit environ une demi-heure après.

- « Alors ? »

- « Bella l'a mordu. Mais il a perdu trop de sang. J'ai recousu. Mais il a plusieurs hémorragies internes. Pourvu que le venin agisse assez vite. »

- « Sinon ? »

- « Sinon ce sera fini ! »

POV de Carlisle

J'avais accouru au prés d'Edward. Essayant de stopper le sang. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop tard. Le coup de dague était mortel.

Après avoir eu Emmett au téléphone. Bella l'avait mordu à des endroits stratégiques. Le cœur d'Edward était trop faible. Pas besoin d'instrument pour ça.

Elle se releva le blottissant contre elle. Elle était en état second. Un mélange d'émotions. Passant du rire aux pleurs. J'avais peur pour sa santé mentale. Elle ne fera jamais face au décès d'Edward. Si sa transformation n'opérait pas.

Alice et moi passions après elle dans les couloirs. Veillant à sa sécurité. Il n'était pas bon de se promener dans un endroit rempli de vampires avec un homme maculé de sang. Même si je me doutais qu'en déployant son bouclier et prouvant de sa force sur le corps de Chelsea comme elle l'avait fait. Tous ici présents ne désiraient pas se frotter à elle.

Elle avait franchi la porte de sa chambre. La refermant aussitôt derrière elle. Elle voulait être seule avec lui. Je la comprenais mais pourtant, peut être par déformation professionnelle ou par simple inquiétude, il fallait que je veille sur Edward.

- « Carlisle tu dois entrer. Tu dois vérifier l'état d'Edward. Elle a perdu la tête cette épreuve est trop dure pour elle. Papa ! » Supplia presque Alice prise de sanglots

- « Laissons les seuls. Que je sois ici ou avec eux ne changera rien de toute manière. Seul un miracle pourra le sauver. »

- « Ce n'est pas possible. Notre venin n'est-il pas le meilleur des remèdes ? »

- « Dans des cas si. Mais le sang est vital à notre transformation. Nous donnant notre force de nouveau né. »

Mais il en avait perdu tellement que je doutais que ça marche.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Aro. Marcus y était déjà. Mon téléphone sonna.

C'était Eléazar.

- « Allo » murmurais-je

- « Carlisle que se passe t'il ? »

- « Il y a eu une rébellion. Caius et ses sbires nous ont attaqués. Edward n'avait qu'un léger traumatisme. Mais nous avions une traitre parmi nous. Chelsea elle a du se servir de son don pour nous aveugler de ses réelles attentions. Elle l'a poignardé. Lui portant un coup mortel. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Bella la mordu mais je ne sais pas si la transformation va se faire. Et Emmett comment va t-il ? »

- « Pas très bien en fait. Il a très mal pris cette subite transformation. Il s'est mis en tête que c'était un coup monté de notre part. »

- « Passe le moi. Je dois lui expliquer. »

- «Impossible. Il est parti. Nous l'avons laissé souffler. »

- « Je dois te laisser. Je ne veux pas courir de risque. Je te préviens au moindre changement. »

- « Je suis avec vous »

- « Merci »

Je raccrochai. Raconter les événements qui venaient de se produire m'avait fait prendre d'autant plus conscience de la situation.

J'entrai dans le bureau. Ils étaient assis à parler de la future punition des traitres. Caius leur frère en ferait il partie ? Je n'en étais pas sûr.

- « Alors ? » me demanda Marcus

- « Bella l'a mordu. Mais il a perdu trop de sang. J'ai recousu. Mais il a plusieurs hémorragies internes. Pourvu que le venin agisse assez vite. »

- « Sinon ? » demanda Aro

- « Sinon ce sera fini ! »

- « Où sont-ils ? » se renseigna Aro

- « Dans leur chambre Bella s'y est enfermée. »

- « La pauvre enfant. » Marcus avait vraiment changé à la mort de Didyme.

Il avait déjà surmonté l'épreuve de perdre son aimée. Il s'était refugié dans le travail. Ses recherches.

Je m'excusai pour retourner au prés des miens.

Quand j'arrivai Alice était dans les bras d'Esmée. Démétri et Jasper hésitaient à enfoncer la porte.

- « Carlisle te voila enfin. Il faut que tu entres. À toi elle ne dira rien. »

- « Ok je vais essayer mais restaient ici ! »

Jasper donna un léger coup d'épaule ce qui suffit à ouvrir la porte. J'entrais lentement. La scène que je vis me fit un pincement. Bella était couverte de sang. Tout comme Edward et le lit. Elle était blottie contre lui. On se demandait lequel faisait le plus mort. Ils étaient aussi livide l'un que l'autre.

Seuls les faibles bruits du cœur d'Edward m'informèrent qu'il était encore en vie.

Je m'approchai de son côté de lit. Ma fille ne réagissant toujours pas à ma présence.

La plaie ne saignait plus. Mais aucune trace de guérison. Ni les morsures, ni la plaie à la tête n'étaient cicatrisées.

Quand je voulus prendre son pouls Bella m'attrapa le bras. Me stoppant dans mon geste. Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Comme les poupons pouvez le faire.

- « Ne le touche pas Carlisle ! »

- « Bella laisse moi faire. Par pitié. »

Elle lâcha mon bras et je repris mon osculation. Il y avait du changement léger mais réel.

- « Bella, il faudrait te changer et lui aussi d'ailleurs. »

J'étais impressionné malgré le sang et ses yeux très sombres quelle soit capables de tant de résistance.

- « Je t'envois Alice si tu veux ou Jasper. »

- « Plus tard Carlisle. »

Je ressortis de la chambre et referma sa porte.

- « Alors ? » me demandèrent tous en même temps

- « J'ai foi en l'avenir. »

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

la suite au prochain numéro

a bientot

ed


	34. Chapter 34 entre rêve et mort

kikou voici la suite désolé pour le retard mais j'ai fait un tour aux urgences je me suis taillader le pouce. et taper avec les lancements impossibles

merci a toutes mes revieweuses: mimirandy69 ; lena -lna933-; josiane442; Lily Cullen 82; HEFIDA; schaeffer; CarlieCullen; Dawn266; caro30; melacullen; Ptitoon; chriwyatt

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 34 : entre rêve ou mort

POV d'Edward

Nous étions dans le bureau de Marcus. Aujourd'hui l'exercice était de capter l'esprit de Bella. C'était un exercice relativement dur. Ne captant pas ses pensées, ressentir son esprit était quasi mission impossible.

Je trouvais toujours un moyen de voir par l'esprit d'une tierce personne ce qu'elle faisait. Mais Marcus était persuadé avec de l'entrainement, je pourrais capter son aura, son essence.

J'étais sur la bonne voix quand des cris de souffrance nous parvinrent. Marcus voulait que je bloque mon esprit pour m'éviter de ressentir les douleurs de ses compagnons en danger. Mais ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle du trône pour y découvrir, les gardes et les autres vampires se tordant au sol poussant des bruits atroces.

http (://) www (.) youtube ( .) com/watch?v (=) AjkGOdkY-Hk

Je fus frappé par une salve de vision plus horrible les unes les autres. Ressentant brûlures, démembrements et autres tortures. Je vus Marcus se tourner vers moi pour me retrouver l'instant d'après au sol en dessous de lui. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis : le sol. Car je m'y frappai fortement. Je perdis connaissance, perdant ainsi tout la capacité de stopper cette souffrance.

Je crus que jamais ça n'allait s'arrêter. Quand tout se stoppa net. Le poids de Marcus disparut aussi. Laissant apparaitre la voix de Bella, non plutôt ses cris. Je la sentis près de moi. Je dirais même autour de moi, en moi. C'était la première fois que je captais ses pensées même si elles étaient peut être plus ses émotions qu'une voix, comme ses ressentis. Très faiblement au début puis très nettement. Je n'entendais plus qu'elles d'ailleurs. Chose très étrange.

Elles n'étaient que peur, colère et amour. Je me forçais à revenir à moi. Pour la réconforter, pour lui dire _ne t'inquiète pas chéri_. _Tout va bien_. Papillotant des yeux quand la chose la plus douloureuse m'arriva. Je reçus un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je le vécus aussi à travers les yeux de Bella. Ressentant ma propre douleur et la sienne.

Je sombrai très vite dans le noir total. Seule la présence de Bella m'aidait à lutter. Comment tout avait pu si mal tourner ?

Après un moment je sentis la froideur de la bouche de ma fiancée se déposer d'abord sur mon cou me mordant au niveau de ma jugulaire. Ressentant une douleur vive mais si rapide que je n'eus aucun mouvement en réponse. Elle refit la même chose à différents endroits. Ayant l'impression qu'elle visait les principales veines de mon corps. Me transformait-elle ? Étais-je entrain de mourir ? C'était pour ça que j'entendais ses pensées ? Ou était ce simplement une hallucination ? Une autre souffrance mentale. La pire souffrance mentale. Ne plus l'avoir prés de moi. De plus sentir sa présence. Mourir. Etre dans un monde où elle ne serait pas.

Je me sentis soulever de terre. Des rires mêlés aux sanglots de ma bien aimée résonnaient dans ma tête. Comme si la phrase qu'elle avait en tête c'était _si Edward le verrait ! _Mais je sentais aussi la vie abandonnant mon corps.

Bella m'avait dit que la transformation était une chose douloureuse. Mais là rien, pas de douleur, aucune souffrance. Donc j'étais bel et bien en train de mourir. Mourir dans ses bras. Au moins je serais avec elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Une seule chose m'attristait le plus c'était sa souffrance comme si tout son monde s'écroulait. Je remerciais cette chose mystérieuse qui me faisait connaitre à quelle point Bella m'aimait même si le moment était cruel. Même si c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais d'elle son Amour.

Je perdis réellement conscience au moment ou elle me posa sur notre lit. Me retrouvant seul dans le noir et sûrement pour toujours.

POV de Bella

http (://) www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v ( =) SCDT7X_lhzk

J'étais allongé prés de lui recouverte de son sang. Complètement perdue.

Ne pensant qu'à cette chanson : Need de Hana Pestle . **Les paroles sont à la fin **C'était ce que j'éprouvais en ce moment.

_Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir respirer. Sans toi ici. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête à dire adieu_. Te dire adieu non je ne l'étais pas prête. Comment l'être ? C'est impossible. _Sois avec moi. Reste avec moi. Là, maintenant_. Je sentais son cœur faiblir à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Je ne voyais aucun changement. Notre venin faisait des miracles. Il avait agit sur Esmée quand elle avait sauté d'une falaise. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sauver l'homme que j'aime ? Ne pouvais-je même pas faire ça pour lui ? Ne pouvais-je pas le sauver ? Ne devais je lui apporter que danger et mort.

Je sombrai dans ma catatonie un long moment.

Même semi inconsciente j'entendais ce qui se passait dans la pièce quand Jasper fit ouvrir la porte d'un léger coup d'épaule. Carlisle entra seul les autres restant à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha de son coté de lit.

J'attrapai le bras de mon père à la volée au moment où il voulu le toucher. Je refusais qu'il le touche. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ouvrant rapidement mes yeux pour qu'il sache que j'étais consciente de sa présence.

- « Ne le touche pas Carlisle ! » fis je claquer plus durement que prévu.

- « Bella laisse moi faire. Par pitié. »

Il me supplia alors que lui comme moi savions que ça ne changerait rien qui l'ausculte. Ou pas. Si mon venin n'y pouvait rien ce n'est pas la médecine qui pouvait quelque chose pour lui. Mais je cédais si ça pouvait lui soulager la conscience après tout.

_Non je suis méchante avec lui. Il n'y est pour rien. C'est Caïus le seul responsable._

- « Bella, il faudrait te changer et lui aussi d'ailleurs. »

Je savais que j'étais couverte du sang de mon aimé. Mais pourquoi ? Ma tenue. Mon apparence je m'en souciais guère.

- « Je t'envois Alice si tu veux ou Jasper. »

- « Plus tard Carlisle. »

Plus tard. Quand je ne savais pas. Mais oui je le ferai.

POV d'Edward

J'étais revenu en semi conscience. Pas capable ni de bouger, ni de réconforter Bella. Mais je sentais une chose se passer en moi.

Une mélodie me parvenait de Bella. Je la reconnus. _Ma main cherche ta main. Dans une pièce sombre. Je ne peux pas te trouver. Aide-moi. _C'était tout à fait ça. Sa main que je cherchais dans le noir. Le noir de l'inconscience. Les ténèbres.

Je repris peu à peu des forces. Assez du moins pour ouvrir les yeux. Incapable ni de parler ni de bouger. Bella était blottie contre moi. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais conscient. Que je désirais voir son visage. Ses yeux.

Je me concentrai au maximum de mes capacités. Si je pouvais l'entendre, la percevoir comme Marcus me l'avait dit. C'était surement possible dans le cas inverse.

_Bella regarde moi amour ! Bella vite je me sens bizarre ! Une douleur Bella. Bella regarde moi amour. Je veux te voir. BELLA !_

Plus je me concentrais plus une légère brûlure parcourait mes veines. Une impression d'être parcouru de flamme au lieu de sang. Et cette brûlure augmentait à chaque pulsation.

Je sentis Bella bouger. Se redressant légèrement.

_Bella ! Mon amour par pitié entend moi ! _

Mais à quoi songeais-je ? Comme si c'était possible. Je sentais cette douleur s'intensifier. Cette chaleur incandescence s'infiltrer dans tous les recoins de mon être. Mais Bella ne savait toujours pas que j'avais ouvert les yeux. C'était peut être ma dernière occasion de la voir. Et je la voyais s'envoler. Mais cette douleur voulait dire que j'allais devenir un vampire. Que j'allais la revoir. Que je pourrais l'aimer pour l'éternité.

Je sentis une larme couler sur mon visage peut être de peur, de tristesse ou bien de joie de savoir que ce n'était pas fini.

POV de Carlisle

Je faisais les cents pas dans ce couloir qui me paraissait de plus en plus petit à chaque aller retour.

Alice était assise à la porte de Bella avec Esmée. Jasper ne supportant plus nos émotions dans un premier temps et l'odeur du sang d'Edward dans un second temps. Il était parti voir Marcus à son bureau. Les exécutions avaient eu lieu. Toute, toute sauf celle de leur frère. Ce qui me mettait hors de moi. Comment pouvaient-ils lui laisser la vie sauve ? Je comprenais que c'était leur frère mais il les avait trahi essayant même de les tuer si Bella n'avait pas était là le palais compterait deux rois de moins dans ce royaume. Car même avec Renata, Aro n'auraient pas tenu très longtemps sans sa garde face à tous ces traitres.

Je pouvais toujours percevoir les battements de cœur d'Edward dans la pièce d'à coté ce qui était une bonne chose. Car si le venin ne faisait pas effet il serait déjà mort.

Une autre chose me travaillait je n'avais jamais connu d'humain avant transformation. Esmée était inconsciente quand je l'ai transformé. Et je savais que notre mémoire s'effaçait avec elle. Edward aimerait il toujours Bella après ? Serait 'il toujours qui elle est ? Et qu'allons nous faire ? Le ramener à Forks en nouveau né ? Le laisser ici sous l'influence de non végétarien ? Bella ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ni de sa fille. Alors avec qui restera-t-elle ?

Tant de questions sans réponse. Me rendait malade. Malade et impuissant. Impuissant et inutile.

Quand le cri de Bella me fit entrer en trombe dans leur chambre.

POV de Bella

J'avais une drôle d'impression. Comme une voix dans ma tête. Non pas une voix. Sa voix. La voix d'Edward. La peine me faisait vraiment délirer ma parole.

Quand je sentis quelque chose de mouillé me frôlait le haut de la tête.

Je redressai la tête et vis une larme couler sur la joue d'Edward. Je m'assis rapidement me retrouvant sur mes genoux au dessus de lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient ouverts et me regardait plein d'amour. Pleins de joie. Les larmes coulant les unes après les autres. Je restais là sans bouger. Admirant ce vert qui me manquait tant.

J'essuyai ses larmes tendrement au début, plus ou moins machinalement.

- « Edward tu m'entends ? » lui murmurais-je

Aucune réponse de sa part juste l'intensité de son regard qui changea.

- « Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends ! »

Et là il le fit pas très rapide, mais c'était au moins le signe qu'il m'entendait.

- « Ça va aller mon amour. J'ai du te mordre. Je suis désolée. Si tu savais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Les rouvrant une nouvelle fois posant son regard sur moi. Je pus percevoir un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux.

- « Tu souffres ? Attends ça va aller. Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas mon amour je te le jure. Jamais. Je serai là à ton réveil. » Je voulais sortir toutes ses choses avant qu'il ne sombre dans d'affreuses souffrances avant de crier. « CARLISLE !!! »

Il entra quasi aussitôt dans la pièce.

- « Carlisle, Edward est conscient ! Il souffre je peux le sentir. Fais quelque chose je t'en prie. »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui pris l'autre main.

- « Ça va aller mon garçon. Nous sommes là. Les prochaines heures ne vont pas être agréables mais je vais essayer de voir comment te soulager. »

Il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Voulant presque graver à jamais ses magnifiques yeux verts en moi.

Je sentis son corps se raidir et il lâcha un cri qui me transperça de part en part.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et la transformation débuta.

-----------

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler. Sa souffrance m'était insupportable. Alice m'avait forcé à l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Esmée avait pris ma place à son chevet. Elle me fit prendre une douche malgré mes sanglots. Et me changea. Elle ne chercha pas à me mettre des fanfreluches superflues. Juste un jean et un teeshirt. Ce que je lui en étais reconnaissante. Nous pouvions toujours entendre les cris de mon amour.

- « Alice, j'en peux plus. Le voir souffrir autant mais trop douloureux. »

- « Bella je le sais. Je te jure que ce sera bientôt fini. Maintenant que tu ne l'as plus sous ta capsule je perçois son futur. »

- « Oh Alice ! » elle me prit dans ses bras. J'avais tant besoin de réconfort.

Les doses d'antalgique, de morphine et autres drogues n'avaient rien fait. Il ne fallait qu'attendre.

- « Alice ? Se souviendra-t-il de moi à son réveil ? »

- « Notre vie passée s'efface. La mienne encore plus que certain. Mais vous deux ce n'est pas pareil. »

- « Tu l'as vu ? Ou c'est l'une de tes hypothèses ? »

- « Une hypothèse. Tout ce qui touche à votre amour est brouillé avec ton bouclier. »

_Fichu bouclier !_

-------

Nous retournions vers Edward quand Aro et Marcus nous stoppèrent.

- « Bella ! »

- « Aro. Marcus »

- « Nous sommes désolés de ce qui c'est passé. »

- « Tellement désolé que votre frère est encore en vie ! » lâchais je d'un ton sec

- « Je comprends ta réaction mon cher enfant » répondit Aro

- « Premièrement je ne suis pas votre enfant et deuxièmement je n'en suis pas sur. Non. »

- « Crois-moi Bella. Cette souffrance je l'ai vécu. Quand ma femme me fut arrachée mon monde s'est écroulé. Je me suis refugié derrière mes encyclopédies. Mais mon cœur souffre toujours. »

- « Je suis désolée Marcus. Mais c'est si dur de l'entendre souffrir ainsi après l'avoir cru perdu pour toujours. »

- « En ce qui concerne notre frère, nous voulions te voir avant. Connaitre ton avis sur un point. »

- « Et lequel ? Comment le faire souffrir au maximum ? »

- « Non pour ça nous avons bien des méthodes ! »

- « Alors pourquoi ? »

- « Devenir l'une des nôtres, prendre la place de notre frère. Ton don et ton caractère font de toi un vampire très précieux, peut être très jeune mais si doué que je ne vois qu'une place pour toi. Ici à Volterra en tant que reine. »

_Bah voyons rien que ça !_

- « Mon don est celui de l'amour, non celui de la loi, de la punition et du pouvoir. Juste de l'amour. C'est par lui qu'il s'est développé et pour lui qu'il a évolué. Même si votre proposition me touche. Je me vois dans l'obligation de la refuser. J'ai déjà ma famille. »

- « Je sais, mais Edward et Carlie sont les bienvenues. »

Son prénom dans la bouche d'Aro me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il s'avait pour Carlie. Devant mon mutisme il reprit la parole.

- « N'ais pas peur pour elle. Tous les trois vous êtes liés. Je l'ai su presque dés que je vous ai vu et mon frère l'a vu par moi. Me confirmant ma théorie. Tout comme le destin d'Edward et toi, celui de Carlie en fait partie intégrante. Si tu aurais était humaine, elle aurait été crée de tes propres entrailles. Et je suis sur que tout comme toi elle nous prépare de grandes choses.»

Est ce que ça pouvait être possible ? Carlie faisant partie de notre destin ? J'aurai pu être sa vraie mère ? Celle qui lui aurait donné la vie si j'en avais été capable. Carlie ayant des pouvoirs, de grands pouvoirs. C'était si irréel. Même Alice ne disait mot.

- « Ça ne change en rien à ma décision de vous rejoindre. Je serais là si un jour vous avez besoin de mon aide. Mais je ne rêve pas de couronne et de pouvoir. »

- « Nous comprenons et nous te remercions de ton offre. Car à deux rois ce ne va pas être facile de régner. »

- « Quand aura lieu son exécution ? »

- « Quand Edward aura repris connaissance. »

Qui j'espère serait bientôt.

******************************************************************

PAROLES CHANSON

{Need} {Besoin}

I'm not quite sure how to breathe Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir respirer  
Without you here Sans toi ici  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête à dire adieu  
To all we were A tout ce que nous étions

Be with me Sois avec moi  
Stay with me Reste avec moi  
Just for now Là, maintenant  
Let the time decide when i won't need you Laisse le temps décider le moment où je n'aurais plus besoin de toi

My hand searches for your hand Ma main cherche ta main  
In a dark room Dans une pièce sombre  
I can't find you Je ne peux pas te trouver  
Help me Aide-moi  
Are you looking for me Es-tu en train de me chercher ?

Can i feel any more Puis-je ressentir encore ?  
Lie to me, i'm fading Ment moi, je m'efface  
I can't drop you Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber  
Tell me i don't need you Dis moi que je n'ai pas besoin de toi

My hand searches for your hand Ma main cherche ta main  
In a dark room Dans une pièce sombre  
I can't find you Je ne peux pas te trouver  
Help me Aide-moi  
Are you looking for me Es-tu en train de me chercher ?

Etch this into my brain for me Grave les dans ma tête pour moi  
Tell me how its supposed to be Dis moi comment c'est supposé être  
Where everything will go Où toutes ces choses iront ?  
And how i'll be without you by my side Et comment serai-je sans toi à mes côtés ?

My hand searches for your hand Ma main cherche ta main  
In a dark room Dans une pièce sombre  
I can't find you Je ne peux pas te trouver  
Help me Aide-moi  
Are you looking for me Es-tu en train de me chercher ?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

merci a bientot

ed


	35. Chapter 35 le réveil

bonsoir les filles je suis désolée mais j'ai eu du mal avec se chapitre j'ai recommencé 3 fois

mais enfin celle la c'est la bonne. je ne voualis pas trop vous faire souffrir car si vous etes comme moi vous avez vu le dernier teaser de new moon et le moment ou edward ce fait eclaté le dos contre les marches vous à retourné les tripes. en tout cas c'est mon cas. o le pauvre je m'imagine deja pousser des cris au cinema.

deuxieme petite chose je voudrais rendre un hommage à un grand acteur qui nous a quitter cette nuit Patrick Swayze. acteur qui m'a fait pleuré dans Ghost et vivre une super histoire d'amour dans Dirty Dancing.

voial je remercie aussi toutes mes revieweuses HEFIDA; melacullen; CarlieCullen; Dawn266; lena -lna933-; chriwyatt; Lily Cullen 82; camilllle; mimirandy69; caro30; Ptitoon

bonne lecture

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 35 : le réveil

POV de Bella

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que nous avions remarqués des changements. Sa peau qui devenait aussi froide et blanche que la mienne.

Ses blessures qui c'étaient cicatrisées. Son corps qui se métamorphosait sous mes yeux. Edward était déjà beau. L'être le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu du haut de mon arbre. Mais là qu'il était nu dans mes bras. Sa beauté dépassé l'entendement. Il avait acquis la perfection divine.

Je l'avais, après mettre mise nue, porté jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui avais pris un bain chaque soir depuis qu'il avait réagi avant de souffrir de mille morts et que j'avais refait surface.

Nous étions en parfaite osmose. En communion. J'avais même l'impression que ça l'apaisait. Ses cris cessant pendant cet instant. Je passais mon éponge sur son torse musclé et dur avec douceur et amour. Espérant faire passer par mes gestes tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Lui murmurant à l'oreille notre histoire. Mes souvenirs. Les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Mon éternelle et longue vie.

J'avais si peur de son réveil. Que « nous » ne serait que du passé.

Mais pour l'instant, je l'avais encore à moi. Pour l'instant, il était dans mes bras.

POV de Rosalie

Emmett était revenu quelques heures après. Plus ou moins calmé. Désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère. Tout comme nous d'ailleurs.

Carlisle avait douté au début que le venin ne fasse effet. Mais au premier changement, il avait averti Eléazar. J'étais réconforté. Emmett un peu moins. Ne sachant pas combien de temps ce passerai avant qu'il puisse revoir son frère.

----------

Nous avions décidé de rentrer à Forks. Nos bagages nous coutèrent une petite fortune qui ne fit même pas hurler Emmett.

Il était comme vidé de toutes émotions. Ni cris. Ni pleurs. Ni rires. Ni blagues. Pas même le moindre commentaire.

Il faisait peine à voir. Lui si vivant en tant normal.

Le taxi nous déposa à la maison de ses parents. Ou pour être exact la future maison d'Edward et Bella.

Une fois tous nos bagages montés, je n'avais qu'une seule hâte. C'est d'aller chercher Carlie. Elle me manquait tant.

Jacob n'était pas au courant pour Edward. Carlisle tenait à l'en informé lui-même : histoire de traité.

Arrivé devant leur petite maison de bois rouge.

Emmett resta paralysé. Tenant son volant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

- « Rose. Que va-t-on lui dire ? »

- « Rien. Chéri. Carlisle s'en chargera. »

- « Pas à Jacob. A Carlie. Quand elle demandera ses parents. »

- « Je ne sais pas amour. »

- « Oh Rose ! Comment faire semblant que tout va bien alors que je suis brisé ? »

- « Nous y arriverons. Tu m'entends ? Nous y arriverons pour ton frère. Pour Bella. Pour nous et surtout pour leur fille. »

C'était si dur de le voir comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Nous devions être forts.

Carlie nous sauta dans les bras à peine franchi le seuil de la porte.

- « Tonton Emmett. Tata Rose. »

- « Vous voila enfin. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir la tenir. »

- « Jacob c'est d'une petite fille que nous parlons. Pas du diable de Tasmanie quand même. » lui répondis-je dans un léger rire qui semblait faux.

- « Jacob a des tendances théâtrale. » ajouta Sue qui arrivait de derrière lui. « Comment allez-vous ? Votre séjour c'est bien passé ? »

- « Très bien Sue. Nous avions hâte de revenir. »

Elle nous regarda tour à tour.

- « M m »fit-elle dubitative « Carlie va chercher ton sac ma puce. »

Une fois Carlie disparue dans sa chambre. Elle nous posa LA question.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Et pas besoin de me raconter vos salades. Je le vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Emmett n'a même pas sentis mes lasagnes. »

Emmett était toujours aussi causant, alors je pris la parole.

- « Carlisle doit tout vous expliquer à son retour. »

- « Alors j'avais vu juste ? C'est grave ? »

Et là la fontaine Emmett fit son apparition. Même si ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi, il avait bien choisi son moment. Il s'affala sur le canapé. Prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Sue alla le réconforter. Sans savoir de quoi. Mais pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre.

- « C'est Edward ? » demanda Jacob

- « Oui » dis-je désolé

Sans perdre un instant, il prit son téléphone et appela Carlisle.

POV de Carlisle

Bella nous avait raconté son entretien avec Aro et Marcus. Insistant surtout sur leur intention de faire de Bella un membre de la royauté et leur connaissance de l'existence de Carlie.

Je n'en revenais pas. Quelle audace quand même !

Leur frère, cause de tout ça était encore en vie et ils proposaient déjà sa place à une autre personne. Je connaissais Aro assez bien pour savoir pour qu'elles raisons, il était prêt à faire l'aveugle au sujet de leur fille. Le pouvoir. Celui de Bella était impressionnant et sans conteste le plus précieux qui existait. Elle était capable de tellement de chose en si peu de temps. Où s'arrêterait-elle ? Et d'après eux Carlie était promise à de grandes choses.

C'est ce qui avait poussé Caius à agir. La peur de voir ma famille plus puissante que leur clan. Mais je n'avais pas adopté Alice ni Jasper ni Bella pour leur pouvoir mais juste par amour. Je les aimais comme mes propres enfants tout comme Esmée. Comment pouvaient-ils penser une telle chose ?

Ça faisait maintenant 72 heures que l'état d'Edward indiquait la phase de transformation. J'avais essayé toute sorte d'analgésiques mais rien ne faisait effet. Ses cris qui emplissaient l'aile du château nous faisaient mal au cœur pour lui mais surtout pour Bella. Elle s'évertuait à lui parler. Le baigner. L'aimer de toutes ses forces. Tout comme moi elle avait peur du futur.

Nous avions décider de le ramener aussitôt sa transformation fini à Forks par le jet privé des Volturis. Il y avait trop de tentation ici à _l'heure du repas_ pour un nouveau né.

Nous ne savions pas comment cette perte de sang considérable affecterait son sevrage. Mais une chose était sûr un nouveau né était un nouveau né le temps de se nourrir de son propre sang si on peut dire. Pour Edward, cet handicap du début deviendrai peut être un avantage. Du moins je l'espérais.

J'avais eu des nouvelles de son frère par Eléazar qui n'était pas très bonne. Alors le plus tôt il serait se contrôler le plus tôt Emmett pourrais le revoir et ce rassurer.

Car nous avions besoin de lui pour convaincre Jacob de ne pas mettre fin au traité car une règle avait été violé. La transformation d'un être vivant par l'un des nôtres.

A ce même moment mon téléphone sonna je reconnu le numéro aussitôt. Je savais que Rosalie et Emmett devait retourner à Forks ces jours ci. Leurs avaient-ils parlé ? Ou était ce simplement pour avoir des nouvelles ?

Après m'avoir éloigné d'oreilles curieuses je répondis.

-« Allo Jacob ! »

_- « Carlisle ? »_

- « Lui même »

_- « Vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous appelle »_

- « Effectivement j'ai un doute »

_- « J'écoute »_

- « Je désirais te parler de vive voix. Mais puisque que tu appelles je vais te faire part de la situation. »

Je lui expliquai la rébellion des Volturis, la traitrise de Chelsea, et la transformation dans l'urgence d'Edward. Insistant bien sur l'urgence et de ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas agi.

Après un silence insoutenable il reprit la parole.

_- « Vous avez bien fait »_

Il avait sorti la phrase à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

- « Merci Jacob. Crois moi si nous aurions pu agir autrement nous l'aurions fait. »

_- « Je vous crois. Et n'ayez aucune crainte pour le traité. Etant l'alpha les autres se plieront à mon jugement. »_

- « Merci infiniment. Je vous préviens dés qu'il y a du changement. »

_- « Parfait saluez votre famille de ma part. »_

- « Pas de problème. Gros bisou à Carlie et prenez soin d'Emmett pour nous. »

Sur ce je raccrochais. Soulagé. J'avais eu peur de faire face à leur meute à notre retour mais Jacob avait pris la chose tellement bien, j'en revenais pas. L'imprégnation y était surement pour quelque chose.

POV d'Edward

La douleur me tiraillait de toute part je voulais que ça cesse. Même si pour ça je devais mourir. Les seules moments de calme et de paix que je ressentais c'est quand j'étais en train de flotter. Peut être au sens abstrait car je ne savais pas ce qui m'entourait. Mes je ressentais l'amour, la douceur. La béatitude. Oui c'est exactement ça la béatitude.

La douleur s'estompa graduellement quittant les partis de mon corps une à une pour se loger plus que dans mon cœur.

Se qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je pouvais percevoir la moindre particule de poussière. Les couleurs composant chaque rayon de soleil qui filtrait derrière ses épais rideaux.

Où étais-je ? Qui étais-je ?

Je ne tournais pas la tête sur ce monde inconnu que déjà il me faisait peur. Entendant des milliers de choses. Le couinement des pas sur le sol. Le chant des oiseaux. Le froissement de tissus et des voix. Pleins de voix qui remplissait ma tête.

Je ressenti la douleur à son apogée. Comme une explosion. Comme si mon cœur en émettant son dernier battement m'annonçait un big-bang. La fin de quelque chose et le début d'autre chose. Mais de quoi ?

Puis plus rien. Juste les sensations décuplées. Je bougeai légèrement ma main la regardant comme si elle ne faisait pas parti de moi. Elle se mouvait avec rapidité. Pourtant j'en capté chaque geste.

Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle rayonnait de sa beauté. Sa voix douce et aussi pure que le bruit du cristal prononça un nom. Mon nom.

- « Edward ! »

Elle s'approcha de moi si vite que je pris peur. Prenant aussitôt une position de défense en sautant du lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

Mes réactions étaient si rapides, si impulsives. Aussitôt réfléchi que je me mettais à agir.

- « Edward n'est pas peur, je sais c'est bizarre au début mais tu verras, t'en prendra vite l'habitude. »

Elle fit un pas vers moi tendant la main. Comme on approche un animal que l'on souhaite apprivoisé.

- « Oh Edward tu m'as tant manqué mon amour. »

Ces mots raisonnaient en moi. Sans que je sache pourquoi.

D'autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Marchant avec une lenteur exagérer. Comme si il y avait un danger. Étais-je ce danger ?

- « Edward je suis Carlisle n'est pas peur mon garçon. »

Ils cherchaient tous à me rassurer. Des voix envahissais ma tète mais pourtant aucun d'eux ne parlait.

_Le pauvre amour il est si apeuré (la femme derrière Carlisle)_

_Je sens son angoisse et sa peur (le jeune homme blond)_

_C'est impressionnant comment il a changer, je vais devoir refaire toute sa garde robe (fanfaronna la petite brune agitée)_

_Nous reconnais-t-il ? As t'il soif ? (mille et une question fusé de Carlisle)_

Mais étonnamment rien avec la voix angélique. Juste son regard plein d'amour. Ce même regard que je n'avais jamais vu mais que je connaissais déjà.

Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, très lentement. De plus en plus prés.

- « Bella ! Stop tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable »

- « Si jasper je le sais. Mais il ne me fera pas de mal »

Pendant qu'elle disait cette phrase, elle n'avait cessé de s'approcher de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur : un mélange sucré de freesia et de rose. Peut être même de fraise. Elle posa une main sur ma joue. Se mettant à ma hauteur.

- « N'ai pas peur. »

Comme pour réponse je me redressai. Je ressentais de la confiance mais aussi un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Elle suivi mon mouvement toujours sa main sur mon visage.

- « Oh Edward tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai eu si peur. »

Elle me surprit en se jeta à mon cou.

- « Bella, tu es folle ? »

- « Chut laissez la faire. » la rassura le lutin à la voix enjoué.

Je me laissai envahir par mes intuitions, mes sentiments. Elle était contre mon corps. Mais je ne ressentais aucune gène bien au contraire. Elle faisait parti de moi. Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille. Et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Son odeur m'enivra. Me faisant remonter des images dans la tête. D'elle et de moi dans la même position à d'autre moment, en d'autre lieu.

Je la reculai de moins légèrement la prenant par les bras. Me permettant de la regarder dans les yeux. Me plongeant dedans. Refaisant monter en moi tout nos souvenirs. Tout mon amour. Oui j'avais aimé cette femme. Non j'aimais cette femme. C'était une affirmation.

POV de Bella

Il avait commencé à s'agiter. Bougeant d'abord sa main. Je m'approchai de lui. Il était enfin réveillé. La transformation était enfin achevée. Sa souffrance était finie. Mon attente aussi.

- « Edward ! » l'appelais-je

J'avais qu'une envie me jeter dans ses bras mais ma rapidité lui fit peur. Il sauta à une telle vitesse du lit que ça me surprit. J'avais toujours connu l'Edward humain. L'homme que j'aimais et que je devais protéger. Mais l'Edward que j'avais en face de moi était rapide, invincible surement plus fort que moi. Et pourtant si apeuré.

- « Edward n'est pas peur, je sais c'est bizarre au début mais tu verras, t'en prendra vite l'habitude. »

Je cherchais à le rassurer au maximum, le voir dans cette situation et si loin de moi m'était intolérable. Je m'approchai encore tendant une main. Pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

- « Oh Edward tu m'as tant manqué mon amour. »

Lui disant des mots tendres.

Ma famille avait du entendre qu'Edward était réveillé. Ils étaient tous rentrés en le fixant d'une manière très spéciale. De la pitié, de la surprise mais aussi de la crainte. S'avançant avec lenteur.

- « Edward je suis Carlisle n'est pas peur mon garçon. »

Carlisle chercha lui aussi à le rassurer par ses mots. Tout comme je l'avais fait depuis son réveil. Mais je voulais plus. Ne tenant plus devant cette distance qui nous séparait. Je me rapprochai de lui, ne le quittant jamais des yeux.

- « Bella ! Stop tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable »

Jasper avait peur pour moi et je le comprenais lui avait déjà eu affaire à des nouveaux nés contrairement à moi. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui c'était Edward. Mon Edward. Mon futur époux. Mon âme sœur.

- « Si jasper je le sais. Mais il ne me fera pas de mal »

Je fus assez proche pour poser la main que je lui tendais depuis le début sur sa joue m'accroupissant légèrement. S'il devait ce passer quelque chose ça serai maintenant que ça se produirai. Mais rien. Il ne m'a ni attaqué, ni repoussé. Bien au contraire.

- « N'ai pas peur. » lui dis-je une dernière fois.

On se redressa ensemble. Lui quittant sa position de défense et moi espérant plus.

- « Oh Edward tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai eu si peur. » Lui déclarai-je avec un léger trémolo dans la voix. Et sans réfléchir d'avantage je m'agrippai à son cou enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. Son odeur était différente. Exquise.

Je ne prêtai pas attention aux mises en garde de ma famille. Je l'avais retrouvé et je ne voulais plus le quitter. Il répondit à mon étreinte me serrant contre lui avec force. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. Il n'était plus chaud. N'était même pas froid. Non il était parfait. Profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment espérant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

_Je vais garder mes yeux fermés, parce que c'est comme si pour la première fois je pouvais rêver. _

_Ce moment le matin quand on vient à peine de ce réveiller et qu'on dort à moitié et que tout les choses nous semblent possibles et que les rêves paraissent vrai et pendant ce petit moment entre le réveil et le sommeil chaque chose peut être réelle. Ensuite on ouvre les yeux et le soleil nous aveugle et c'est là qu'on se rende compte que tout ça n'a jamais existait. Alors je vais garder mes yeux fermer. Pour ne pas gâcher ce moment qui m'appartiens. _

Mais trop vite, bien trop vite, il me prit les bras, me reculant de lui. Regardant tout droit dans mes yeux avec cette chose au fond des siens qui me rassura.

- « Bella mon amour ! Je t'aime ! »

Il se souvenait de moi, il se souvenait de « nous ». C'était le plus beau jour de mon existence. Je me précipitai vers sa bouche ne désirant qu'une chose LUI.

Oubliant où j'étais et avec qui.

Notre baiser plein d'urgence fut stoppé par des raclements de gorge.

- « Bella, je pense que pour Edward il y a un autre besoin. Pas que je minimise votre besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais sa soif doit être plus grande tout de même. »

C'est vrai, mon père avait raison. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. A mes envies. Mes besoins. Mais Edward venait de ce réveiller et devait avoir très soif.

- « As-tu soif mon amour ? »

Et comme par automatisme il mit sa main à la gorge.

- « C'est normal tu es un nouveau né. La soif va devenir ta préoccupation première. »

- « Non je ne pense pas Carlisle. »

Il avait dis ça en me regardant passionnément. Si j'aurais pu rougir je serai couleur coquelicot. Il me déshabiller littéralement du regard.

Mais je voulais qu'il chasse d'abord. Nous avions l'éternité devant nous. Que ça faisait bizarre de dire ça. Mais c'est vrai maintenant rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

- « Allons chasser mon amour »

Je lui tendis la main et nous sautions ensemble par la fenêtre.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

a bientot je m'en vais regardait mon episode 12 de true blood en VOSTFR

ed


	36. Chapter 36 péchés capitaux

kikou voici la suite.

je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'etait absorbé par vos ffs mes livres mes series... mais la voici vous verrai il y a une musique à ecouter avec le second POV d'edward. video de moi montage avec les trailer de new moon.

merci à toutes celles qui me laisse des messages

Claire1603; Elena; babounette; hp-drago; Audrey 1986; Lily Cullen 82; Ptitoon; CarlieCullen86 c'est génial que tu te soit créé un compte.; caro30 je vous recommande ces ff je les adore.; melacullen; Dawn266; VeroNiQue22; lena -lna933-; chriwyatt

désolé de vous avoir fait peur au chapitre precedent en faite non c'etait fait expres lol

bon bas voila gros bisous a toutes et bonne lectures

les personnage appartiennent à SM

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 36 : Péchés capitaux

Eve a pêché, pourquoi ? Parce qu'on la flatta ; Exemple que depuis mainte femme imita.

[Jean-François Collin d'Harleville]

POV d'Edward

Bella et moi s'étions embrassés de manière passionnée. Comme si c'était la première fois mais aussi la dernière. Il fut trop vite arrêté par les raclements de gorge de Carlisle.

Ainsi que toutes leurs pensées celles de Jasper me donnaient plus de soucis, il ne comprenait pas mon comportement.

_(Jasper) Il devrait souffrir de la soif. Du besoin de sang et non celle qu'il l'obsède en ce moment. L'envie de Bella._

- « Bella, je pense que pour Edward il y a un autre besoin. Pas que je minimise votre besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais sa soif doit être plus grande tout de même. »

- « As-tu soif mon amour ? »

Je sentais effectivement une brûlure dans la gorge. Devenue plus forte quand ils m'y avaient fait penser. Mais c'était gérable. Ce qui l'était moins c'est de résistait à l'envie de sauter sur Bella.

- « C'est normal tu es un nouveau né. La soif va devenir ta préoccupation première. » Carlisle pensait me déculpabiliser en disant ça. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

- « Non je ne pense pas Carlisle. »

Mon regard n'avait cessé d'admirer ma future femme. Avec mes yeux nouveaux je pouvais admirer chaque détail de son corps toutes, ses courbes qui ne faisaient que de m'appeler.

Elle me stoppa dans mes fantasmes.

- « Allons chasser mon amour »

--------

Nous avions sauté par la fenêtre. Tout me revenait en force : Bella, ma famille, sa famille, Carlie, mais surtout mon amour pour la femme qui me tenait la main.

Eprouvant du désir. Un désir si ardent, si passionné qui brûlait en moi bien plus fort que ma soif de sang.

Mais pour lui faire plaisir ainsi qu'à Carlisle, je la suivais, découvrant son monde pour la première fois. Je sautais très facilement d'arbre en arbre. Courrais aussi vite qu'une gazelle sans le moindre effort, n'éprouvant ni fatigue, ni essoufflement.

Elle s'arrêta net. Faillit me faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais plus adroitement que je le pensais je me rattrapais.

- « Comment as-tu trouvé ta première course ? »

- « Epoustouflante ! » c'était le mot ou était-ce libre ? Car sentir le vent fouetter mon visage, ne sentir aucune limite était libérateur.

Elle me répondit par un magnifique sourire.

- « Alors nous allons passer à l'étape 2»

- « Notre premier rapport vampirique ? »

- « Euh non ! Pourquoi pas mettre ça en leçon 3 »

- « Dommage ! » je ne me savais pas aussi dévergondé.

- « Plus vite fini avec la leçon 2… »

- « Plus vite nous serons à la leçon 3 » la coupais-je.

- « Si tu me coupes toutes les deux secondes nous y parviendrons jamais. »

- « Promis, je me tais »

- « Alors, concentre-toi »

_Je ne fais que ça ! Ta peau, tes seins, ton corps…_

- « Pas sur ça ! Mais sur les bruits qui t'entourent. »

L'avais-je pensé à voix haute où étais-je si transparent ?

- « Ok » dis-je d'un air triste.

- « Qu'entends-tu ? »

- « Mmm. Le vent dans les feuilles. Le bruit d'une rivière. »

- « Concentre-toi davantage. Vas plus loin. »

Je fermais les yeux me laissant aller.

- « Des pas d'animaux sur un terrain vague. Une prairie ? » Dis-je en ouvrant un œil pour voir si j'avais raison.

Elle me fit un sourire.

- « Oui et maintenant respire à fond et sens. »

Je pris une grosse bouffée d'air. Qui me fit bizarre. Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de le faire. De respirer. Mes poumons se remplir de cet oxygène sans que j'en ressente vraiment la nécessité.

Bella sentit mon malaise. Me rassurant en me serrant un peu plus la main que je n'avais plus lâché depuis mon réveil.

Je recommençais l'expérience. Mon odorat me révélait des flagrances encore inconnues. Ce n'était pas ma mémoire qui me jouait des tours. Non. C'était simplement des parfums imperceptibles pour l'homme.

Je fus foudroyé par l'odeur de Bella. Beaucoup plus sucrée. Beaucoup plus subtile. Beaucoup plus…

- « Grrr » un grognement était sorti de ma gorge.

Ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait rugir ainsi ? »

- « Toi mon amour. Ton odeur m'enivre. »

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois.

- « Vivement l'étape 3 »

- « Tout en toi ne m'aide pas. C'est comme si je te redécouvrais. »

- « Alors tu sais ce que je ressens depuis deux jours. »

Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Avais-je changé tant que ça ? Ma famille me reconnaîtra ? Et Carlie, ma fille, saurait elle que je suis son père ?

- « A ce point ? » dis-je assez affolé.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tu es magnifique. »

- « Oui mais aux yeux des miens. Serais-je encore Edward ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Ta couleur de peau a changé. Devenant plus blanche aussi blanche et douce que la mienne. Tes traits se sont affinés sans changer ta morphologie première bien au contraire. Tes yeux. Tes yeux ne sont plus verts mais après t'avoir abreuvé de sang animal plusieurs fois, ils seront de la même couleur que les miens. Mais sinon tu restes toi. Tu reste l'homme que j'aime. Tu reste Edward. »

- « Mes yeux sont de quelle couleur pour l'instant ? »

- « Rouge-Bordeaux presque noir. C'est dû à ton sang qui coule dans tes veines. Comme les non végétariens. »

- « Ok »

Sa description de moi avait été pleine d'amour. Mis à part mes yeux j'arrivais à percevoir à quoi je ressemblais.

- « Mais pour l'instant concentre toi »

Je repris ou j'en étais reprenant une bouffée d'air.

Dépassant la merveilleuse odeur de Bella. Allant plus loin que l'odeur de chlorophylle qui nous encerclait. Je sentis un fumet. Pas très ragoutant au prime abord. Ma tête dû interpréter ce que je sentais car Bella me rassura.

- « Tu verras ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça ! Maintenant sens le, ressens le, laisse toi guider par tes instincts. »

Je laissais le feu de ma gorge monter. Prenant le contrôle sur moi. Je bondis de l'arbre courant vers ce qui assouvirait ma soif.

J'arrivais rapidement vers un troupeau de cerfs. Je me tapis au sol. Ne pensant qu'à une seule et unique chose. Planter mes dents dans ces herbivores.

Je me rapprochais et sautais sur le premier devant moi tel un couguar. Je me battis avec lui ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire. Où trouver cette veine qui me délivrerait son nectar.

Je laissais mon ouïe prendre le relais. M'indiquant où se trouvait la veine qui émettait le plus fort les pulsations de l'animal.

J'y enfonçais mes dents et m'abreuva de ce liquide rouge chaud et épais. Le gout n'avait rien de très… comment dire… imaginez avoir envie d'un bon steak bien tendre et vous vous retrouvez devant une tranche de jambon. C'est pareil mon corps s'attendait à une chose et je ne lui offrais que ce sang à l'arrière goût d'herbe.

Une fois l'animal vidé de son sang, je repris ma chasse. Humant l'air écoutant les bruits environnants. Le fumet cette fois ci était bien meilleur. Pas idéal mais largement mieux que celui de ce cerf laissait sans vie à mes pieds.

Je courus jusqu'à l'animal pour y découvrir un puma. Je me fis silence. Prudence. Ne voulant pas qu'il m'échappe. Son odeur me promettait La satiété.

Je lui bondis dessus trouvant du premier coup sa jugulaire. Je me précipitais dessus sans voir son coup de patte qui lacéra ma chemise. Mais ne me fit aucun mal. Même pas une égratignure. Ce qui me rendit plus fort. Plus obstiné. Je voulais son sang et je l'aurais.

POV de Bella

Découvrir avec l'homme que j'aime et lui faire découvrir mon monde. Que jusqu'alors je lui avais caché était super. Bien plus que ça. C'était le paradis sur terre.

J'essayais de le tranquilliser au maximum. De lui apprendre les choses qu'Alice et Jasper m'avaient enseigné. Ne le brusquant pas.

Son appétit de moi m'impressionnait. Sa façon de me regarder me rendait folle. Mais je devais le faire chasser en premier. Je devais être plus forte que lui. Plus forte que son regard fiévreux.

Ses yeux verts me manquaient. Lors de sa description c'était sur cette partie que j'avais butté. Mettant peut être trop d'anxiété dans ma voix ou trop de peine. Ce qui l'inquiéta. Mais je savais que ses yeux changeront de couleur. Les miens avaient mis 6 mois avant de devenir d'une jolie couleur or.

Les siens était beaucoup plus noir que les miens, peut être que ça mettrait moins de temps pour lui.

Il était parti comme une furie laissant le contrôle de l'appel du sang monter en lui. J'avais ratissé le secteur. Pour ne courir aucun risque. Un humain n'aurait aucune chance face à lui.

Il s'était attaqué à un cerf. J'étais restée en retrait mais étant assez prés pour être capable de le voir. Il s'était repris à trois fois mais avait réussi. Il était si sexy pendant cette lutte. Laissant sortir son côté animal.

Je vénérais l'homme qu'il était devenu. J'étais fière d'être sa femme.

Après avoir relâché la carcasse vide du cerf. Il reprit sa chasse. Quand je le vis sauter sur le puma, je poussais un cri de terreur. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Et au coup de griffe de l'animal mon cœur aurait eu une attaque si ça avait été possible. Je le vis mettre sa main sur sa chemise en lambeau à l'endroit même où la patte du fauve l'avait frappé. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était content. Oui content d'avoir le dessus. Content d'être invincible. Pendant que moi j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

_Bon je sais le jeu de mot n'est pas tip top. _

Mais voir Edward s'attaquer à cette bête me donnait froid dans le dos.

_ Bon j'arrête mes expressions ridicules, impossibles vu mon état._

Une fois la bête vidée de son sang, il la jeta au loin la faisant passer au dessus de sa tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette scène qui faisait très _Tarzan_.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard nouveau. Un regard qui était sûr. Plein de promesses et d'amour.

Il courut vers moi. Et me saisit par la taille me faisant tournoyer.

- « Mon Tarzan à moi »

Il me rejoignit dans mon rire.

- « Et si nous passions à l'étape 3 » me fit t'il une fois reposé au sol. D'une voix si sexy que je sentis instantanément le feu de mon désir prendre dans le bas de mon ventre.

- « Oh oui ! » fut les seuls mots que j'arrivai à dire.

Avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser fut endiablé. Pendant que nos mains se débarrassaient de nos vêtements.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous étions nus au milieu de la forêt. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il parsema mon corps de millions de baiser. Le goutant. L'humant. Le touchant.

Je lui avais fait connaitre l'amour à vitesse vampirique et cette fois ci c'était à mon tour d'y gouter. Il se déplaçait si vite sur moi que je fermais les yeux pour me laisser aller au plaisir.

Il était maintenant à genoux sa tête sur mon ventre les bras autour de mes hanches. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- « Oh Bella je t'aime tant. T'avoir oublié même si peu ce fut un blasphème à l'être parfait que tu es. »

Et sans une réponse de ma part il réussi à m'allonger sur le tapis de feuilles.

Je me laissais faire. Je voulais qu'il prenne ses nouvelles marques. Les émotions des nouveaux nés étaient changeantes et brutales. Mais lui était rempli d'amour pour moi.

Il prit mon visage en coupe avec douceur. Plongea son regard dans le mien.

- « Bella veux tu être ma femme ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Je te suis déjà promise. » Lui faisant voir ma bague de fiançailles, celle de sa mère. Ne se souvenait-il pas de sa demande ? Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- « Je le sais mon amour. Mais veux-tu d'Edward le vampire nouveau né. Lunatique. Obsédé. Et assoiffé de sang et de toi. Pour l'éternité ? »

- « Oui je le veux ! »

Comment pouvait-il sortir les plus beaux mots de cette manière ? Comment pouvait-il me faire cet effet ?

Et là sans plus de mot il se rempara de ma bouche. Sa langue demandant le passage. Ce que je lui accordai aussitôt. Nos langues dansaient érotiquement se goutant mutuellement. Le gout d'Edward était de l'ambroisie à l'état pur.

Il se détacha de moi me provoquant un vide immense pour se loger entre mes jambes qu'il écarta.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon bas ventre s'approchant de plus en plus de mon fruit défendu. Si humide. Si gonflé de désir.

Il souffla dessus me provoquant une décharge électrique. Qui s'insinua dans mon épine dorsale.

Il embrassa le haut de mon intimité timidement me regardant en levant les yeux à travers ses cils. Le voir dans cette position était divin. Magique. Jouissif.

Il lapa mes lèvres. Passant entre avec agilité et gourmandise. Trouva mon bouton qui mordilla légèrement. Je m'arquais à ce contact. En voulant plus. Ce qu'il dû comprendre car il recommença encore et encore. Rentrant à l'intérieur de mon être avec sa langue. Puis un doigt. Puis deux.

Intensifiant ses vas et viens aussi vite qu'il le pu. C'était si bon que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer.

- « Oh Edward ! »

- « Ton gout. Ton gout mon amour est meilleur que n'importe quel sang. »

Il fit des ronds sur mon clitoris avec son pouce qui suffit à me faire exploser.

Pour autant il n'arrêta pas de maltraiter mon sexe. Laissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, il remonta son corps sur moi. Venant poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Me goutant à travers lui.

Il retira ses doigts qui me firent pousser une légère plainte.

Mais il les remplaça très vite par son sexe. Je me redressai sur lui me retrouvant assise sur ses genoux. Le sentir en moins si pleinement était la damnation. Il était le pire des pêchés. Mais qui ne voudrait pas pécher par gourmandise, par luxure, par envie … même par avarice car jamais je ne le partagerais il était mien.

Il nous releva sans se retirer de moi. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Il me fit glisser sur lui. Sa nouvelle force était utilisée de manière si habile. De cette manière, il frappait à chaque fois mon point g. Il resserra ses mains sur mes hanches si fort que je ressentis une légère douleur mais ne voulant pas arrêter ce qui m'infligeait je le laissais faire.

- « Oh mon dieu Bella je vais venir. »

Ces mots me firent venir. Il le sentit et se laissa venir en me plaquant contre le premier arbre qu'il pu.

Je poussais un léger cri de douleur. Il me relâcha et aussi vite qu'il s'était mis debout il se retira de moi et s'écarta. Je vis dans ses yeux du dégout. De la culpabilité. De la tristesse. Puis plus rien.

POV d'Edward

.com/watch?v=H2Euok8PyvM

Je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme en tant que vampire. Il était foudroyant. Intense. Parfait. Avec la femme que j'aimais.

Je lui avais fait l'amour de manière nouvelle. Mais au moment que je vins je l'avais plaqué contre cet arbre. Si violemment. Trop violemment. Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma force. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que moi. J'entendis son cri. Qui résonna en moi. Je me défis d'elle très vite. La regardant. Je l'avais encastré dans l'arbre. Elle avait une ouverture à la tête. Et des marques au niveau des hanches. Quel monstre étais-je pour lui administrer ça ?

Elle s'effondra au sol. L'arbre cédant dans un fracas. Je me mis à genoux et la pris dans les bras. Qu'avais-je fais ? J'entendis des pas de course au loin. C'était sa famille. J'attrapais son chemisier pour la couvrir. Et remis très vite mon pantalon du moins ce qui l'en restait après le combat avec le puma.

J'entendis leurs pensées dés qu'ils arrivèrent prés de nous.

(Jasper) Je les avais prévenu de le surveiller. Qu'il n'était pas un super vampire. Sachant se contrôler. Il leur fallait ça pour voir, pour comprendre. Ce qu'il est en réalité. Un nouveau né tel que je l'ai vu des milliers de fois.

(Alice) Oh non Bella. Je l'ai vu mais trop tard.

- « Recule-toi d'elle. » hurla Jasper.

Croyait-il que j'avais prémédité ça ? Croyait-il que j'étais dangereux pour Bella, une menace ?

Ce fut les mots de trop. Je la déposai au sol lentement et me remis debout aussitôt. M'écartant d'elle. Comme son frère me le demandait.

Alice se précipita vers sa sœur. Je n'attendis pas le verdict. Ni leurs jugements. Je pris la fuite. Me dirigeant, à moitié conscient et totalement démoralisé, vers l'inconnu, loin très loin, en courant comme un forcené, espérant que la vitesse amoindrirait ma peine, ma culpabilité. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais mais la douleur était toujours présente, elle me collait comme mon ombre, comme une seconde peau. Je l'avais blessé peut être même pire. Je n'avais aucune idée comment pouvait mourir un vampire. J'accélérais, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol à présent et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais voler, mais le poids du chagrin m'en empêchait.

Je courrais, dévastant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage, traversant les buissons, les ronces. Les arbres explosaient à mon contact, les animaux fuyaient à mon approche. Hormis le souffle du vent provoqué par ma course effrénée, mes sanglots sans larmes et mes cris de colère, la forêt était silencieuse. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Je m'étais cru fort. Mais maintenant j'étais anéanti. Bella me faisait confiance et je lui avais fait ce que seul un monstre pouvait faire à la femme qui l'aime.

POV de Carlisle

Bella était partie avec Edward par la fenêtre. J'avais retenu Jasper. L'empêchant de les suivre.

Flashback

- « Non laisse-les ! »

- « Carlisle, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Moi si. Les nouveaux nés ne métrisent ni leur force, ni leur humeur. »

- « Edward n'est pas pareil.»

- « Il est comme n'importe lequel de nous à notre réveil. »

- « Il a déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de différences. Je lui fais confiance. »

- « Ne dites pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu. »

Et il était sorti de la pièce en colère.

Fin du flashback

Et maintenant il fallait que j'explique à son frère que j'avais commis une erreur.

_Coup de téléphone avec Emmett_

- « Allo »

- « C'est Carlisle ! Emmett est avec toi petite puce ?»

- « Oui papi. Papi tu me manques, mamie, maman et papa aussi. Quand vous rentrez ? »

- « Bientôt ma chérie, bientôt. Peux-tu me passer ton oncle. S'il te plait. »

- « Oui » j'entendis le téléphone se poser dans un brouhaha monstre et au loin « Tonton Emmett c'est Papi dans le téléphone. Il va bientôt rentrer avec maman. »

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas répondre au téléphone ? »

« C'est pas ma faute. Tu étais avec tata dans le garage. »

« Toujours le dernier mot, comme ta tante. »

- « Allo Carlisle, c'est vrai ? Vous rentrez ? Comment va mon frère ? Il s'est réveillé ? »

- « Justement je t'appelle pour ça. »

- « Je passe vous prendre à l'aéroport ? »

- « Attends Emmett on en n'est pas là. Une chose à la fois veux-tu ? » Je me demandais lequel d'Emmett ou Carlie était le plus impatient. Mais avec la nouvelle que je devais lui annoncer je ne voulais pas qu'il mette la charrue avant les bœufs. « Edward s'est bien réveillé. Il a l'air de se souvenir de Bella. C'est bon signe tu sais. »

- « Super, vous rentrez quand ? »

- « Justement j'y viens. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment ou Edward n'a pas senti sa force. Et a propulsé Bella contre un arbre. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il lui a fait il s'est enfuit ne t'inquiète pas Alice l'a vu quasi en même temps que ça c'est produit et a envoyé Jasper à sa recherche. Bella va bien elle cicatrise à l'heure que je te parle. »

- « Carlisle, tu es entrain de me dire que vous avez perdu mon frère ? »

- « Non. Pas perdu. Enfin presque. Mais nos amis de Voltera nous aide à le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

- « C'est pas vrai un truc pareil. »

- « C'est ma faute, Jasper m'avait prévenu mais je croyais que ton frère était spécial une sorte de super vampire. Et maintenant j'en paye les frais. »

- « Vous payez rien du tout Carlisle. Rien du tout. C'est mon frère qui paiera s'il révèle votre stupide secret. Secret qui m'empêche de venir vous botter les fesses. »

- « Calme-toi. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. Nous serons bientôt là. »

- « Vous avez plutôt intérêt. »

Et il me raccrocha au nez.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors comment avez vous trouvé? petit reviews pleaseeeeeeeee


	37. Chapter 37 la séparation?

kikou les filles voici la suite

merci a mes revieweuses Mrs Esmée Cullen; Missloup; melacullen; caro30; Dawn266; chriwyatt; lena -lna933-; hp-drago; Lily Cullen 82; fan-par-hasard21

les personnages appartiennent à SM

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 37 : la séparation ?

POV de Jasper

- « Nous l'avons retrouvé mais il refuse de revenir tant qu'il sera capable de te faire du mal. » nous annonça Démétri

- « Comment ça _refuse de revenir_ ? » le questionna Bella

- « Bella c'est son choix. »

- « Son choix ? SON CHOIX ? Qu'il me le dise en face qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Qu'il veut plus de _nous. _Qu'il m'abandonne. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Où est-il ? Je dois le voir. Je dois lui dire que ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Ça nous arrive à tous même quand nous ne sommes pas des nouveaux nés. »

- « Bella, chérie calme toi. » Esmée essayait tant bien que mal de la résonner et moi de la calmer. Mais elle était enragée à l'annonce de Démétri.

Moi qui avais peur pour elle quand je l'avais vu allongé. Etait foudroyé par sa colère et sa peine.

Flashback

Les voir partir par la fenêtre pour aller chasser me rassurait.

Jusqu'au moment où Carlisle refusa que je les accompagne.

- « Non laisse-les ! »

- « Carlisle, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Moi si. Les nouveaux nés ne métrisent ni leur force, ni leurs humeurs. »

- « Edward n'est pas pareil.»

- « Il est comme n'importe lequel de nous à notre réveil. »

- « Il a déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de différences. Je lui fais confiance. »

- « Ne dites pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu. »

Je trouvais ça irresponsable et trop dangereux aussi bien pour Bella que pour ses possibles rencontres.

Même si tout le monde le pensait extraordinaire. Il n'était qu'un vampire nouveau né avec ses émotions changeantes, une puissance aussi bien forte qu'ingérable.

-----------

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre Alice à mes traces.

- « Jasper. Fais leur confiance. Je le sens que tout se passera bien. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

Elle m'adressa son sourire avec ses yeux de cocker. Irrésistible.

- « Tu as gagné. Mais garde un œil sur eux. On ne sait jamais. »

Je savais que le bouclier de Bella lui posait souvent problème mais si un danger arriverait je pense qu'elle le verrait.

Je faisais les cents pas dans la pièce. Alice assise en tailleur sur notre lit, les yeux fermés. Elle arrivait à capter certaines images du couple.

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

- « Quoi Alice ? »

- « Il a détruit ses vêtements. Plutôt un puma lui a lacéré ses vêtements. Tu imagines une chemise de chez Giorgio Armani. »

- « Ca va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles. Tu veux que j'ai une attaque ? »

- « Ca serait bien une première pour un vampire. »

- « Arrête de te moquer de moi et concentre toi plutôt. »

- « Ok Ok »

Elle reprit sa posture façon yoga.

Le sol ou plutôt les tapis s'usaient à force que je trépignais dessus de long en large.

- « Hey bah mes cochons. Ils ne perdent pas de temps eux ! »

- « Vu les émotions d'Edward à son réveil ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est déjà bien qu'elle ait réussi à le faire chasser avant. »

- « Ayé c'est brouillé. Une chance pour moi. Les voir faire ça n'est pas franchement ma tasse de thé. »

- « Alors laissons-les en paix. »

- « M m »

Je m'approchais d'elle après ma dernière phrase dite sur un ton suave. D'elle et de ses lèvres. Je m'en emparais rapidement.

Quand elle se figea. Ses yeux dans le vide.

Je me reculais et sentis sa peur, son angoisse.

- « Vite nous devons aller voir Carlisle. »

Elle courut sans même m'attendre ou m'en dire plus.

- « Carlisle. Vite. C'est Bella ! »

- « Alice calme toi. »

- « Carlisle… Bella … Edward …il va s'enfuir ! »

- « Que racontes-tu ? »

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment tout vu mais Edward va s'enfuir. Il va blesser Bella. »

- « As-tu essayé de la joindre sur son portable ? »

- « Euh non »

Elle sortit aussitôt le sien. Mais on entendit la sonnerie que Bella avait mis pour Alice : le refrain de Bla Bla Bla de Priscilla – ce qui nous avait fait rire quand nous l'avions découvert.

Mais là sur le coup c'était moins marrant beaucoup moins marrant. Esmée le trouva avec un regard d'horreur.

- « J'y vais. J'arriverais peut être à temps. »

- « Je te suis. Devant un nouveau né tu ne feras pas le poids. »

- « Ce n'est pas de n'importe qui, c'est d'Edward que tu parles. » siffla Carlisle.

Je préférais ne pas répondre sautant directement par la fenêtre.

Bella était comme ma petite sœur. Les cents années que nous avions partagé ensemble nous avaient tellement rapprochés. Créant des liens identiques à ceux d'une fratrie.

Je suivis Alice qui avait vu où s'était produit la scène. Très vite un bruit de fracas retentit dans la forêt silencieuse faisant fuir les animaux.

Je courus plus vite.

Quand j'arrivai, Bella était au sol dans les bras d'Edward inconsciente. Une chemise sur elle. Une plaie béante à la tête.

Je les avais prévenu de le surveiller. Qu'il n'était pas un super vampire. Sachant se contrôler. Il leur fallait ça pour voir, pour comprendre. Ce qu'il est en réalité. Un nouveau né tel que je l'ai vu des milliers de fois.

- « Recules-toi d'elle. » lui ordonnais-je.

Il nous regarda avec incompréhension. Je pouvais sentir son chagrin. Comment avait-il fait? Je l'ignorais mais pour l'instant je voulais m'occuper de Bella.

Il se leva. La déposa calmement. Et s'en écarta.

Alice se précipita vers notre sœur. Et après un dernier regard il prit la fuite. Venir ici n'avait rien changé à la vision de ma femme.

- « Cours-lui après ! »

- « Laissons-le reprendre son calme avant. Je souhaite ramener Bella à Carlisle avant toute chose. »

Je pris Bella dans mes bras. Alice repositionna le bout de tissu qui nous cachait sa nudité. Et je filais le plus vite que mes jambes m'y autorisaient.

- « Oh mon dieu si j'avais su. Moi qui ne me souciais que de sa chemise. Tu avais raison. Nous étions tous aveuglés par l'amour que ma sœur lui porte. »

- « Tu as pas si tord. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas ce que je pensais. Tout ça n'était surement qu'un accident dans le feu de l'action. Rien de plus. »

Nous arrivâmes très vite au palais. Carlisle nous y attendait avec Esmée, la garde et les deux rois restant.

- « Qu'a-t-elle ? »

- « Laisse moi l'ausculter chérie. » rassura Carlisle en déposant sa main sur le bras de sa femme.

Je l'amenai à sa chambre qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures avant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle commençait déjà à s'agiter.

Nous laissions le médecin de la famille la prendre en charge.

- « Alors ? »

- « Deux minutes Alice. »

L'impatience de ma femme était partagé par tous.

Après deux petites minutes et qu'il ait retiré un bout de bois de sa tête. Il se releva.

- « Tout va bien elle se remettra vite. »

- « Ouf ! »

- « Où est son mari ? Où est Edward ? » Demanda Démétri derrière nous.

Je vis le regard de Carlisle vers moi.

- « Il a pris la fuite. Je l'ai laissé se calmer avant. »

- « Vous êtes inconscients ? S'il lui prend de s'attaquer à un humain ou même se rendre en ville avec ce soleil. Je suis sûr qu'il ne connait pas encore tout de ses facultés. » Hurla Aro

- « Ne t'inquiète pas cher frère. Démétri prends trois gardes avec toi et allez à sa recherche. »

- « Nous allons avec vous. »

- « Non restez ici avec Bella. A son réveil, elle aura besoin de vous. » Nous lança Démétri.

Nous acquiesçons et il partit.

Fin du flashback

- « Faut-il que j'accepte de devenir reine de Volterra pour que vous me répondiez ou m'obéissiez ? »

POV d'Edward

Après avoir couru, ce qui me parut des heures. Je m'assis au pied d'un muret -vestige d'une ancienne maisonnette perdu dans les bois.

Je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se produire. A ma transformation et à tout ce que ça impliquerait. Si je devais être dangereux pour Bella ou ma famille. Il n'était pas question que je retourne près d'elle. Je préférais attendre ici que l'effet _nouveau né_ disparaisse. Que je sois capable de me maitriser. Si j'étais capable de faire ça à Bella que pourrais-je faire subir à mon frère ou encore pire à ma fille ? Non je m'y refusais.

Je sentis de nouvelles odeurs. Leurs pensées m'informèrent que c'était des vampires. Démétri et trois autres de ses compagnons.

_(Démétri) N'ais pas peur. Je suis Démétri un des gardes des Volturis. Je viens de la part de ta famille. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Juste te ramener à Bella._

Je me relevais. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Bella était vivante?

Ils arrivèrent très vite à mes côtés.

- « Edward ravi de te revoir. »

- « Ce n'est pas forcement réciproque. Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ? »

- « Je suis le meilleur traqueur que le monde vampire ait. »

_Pas très modeste._ Même s'il est vrai que les Volturis s'entouraient que des meilleurs.

- « Te souviens-tu de moi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Parfait. Comme ça je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Suis-nous. »

- « Même si c'était un ordre je ne le ferais pas. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu as très bien entendu. Je reste là. »

- « Mais Bella t'attend. »

A entendre son nom tout mon corps vibra. Malgré tout pour elle, pour sa sécurité je devais être fort.

- « J'espère qu'elle se remettra de ce que je lui ais fait. Mais je ne prends pas de risque à recommencer une seconde fois. Je préfère rester ici, loin d'elle. Loin de ma famille. »

- « Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons. »

- « Explique moi pourquoi. »

- « Je sais pas moi. Parce que tu l'aimes. C'est une bonne raison je trouve. »

- « C'est une très bonne raison même. Mais c'est pour la même raison que je resterais loin d'elle. Peux-tu imaginer un seul moment, ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle a poussé son cri. Quand j'ai vu ce que je lui avais fait de mes mains. Jamais tu ne sauras. Et je ne te le souhaite pas. Mais je ne veux pas le revivre. Je ne veux pas revoir les traces de mes mains sur son corps. Je ne veux pas la revoir encastrée dans un arbre. Jamais. »

- « Ok et je lui dis quoi ? »

- « Dis lui que je reviendrais quand je saurais me contrôler. Que je l'aime plus que tout. »

- « Tu vas lui briser le cœur. Tu te doutes de ça. »

- « Bien sûr. Me prends-tu pour un abruti ? »

- « Non juste pour une personne qui a pris peur. Qui ne gère pas sa nouvelle force et qui préfère rester dans son petit monde tranquille que d'affronter le regard de celle qui l'aime. »

Sur cette dernière parole il repartit. Me laissant juste un garde qui s'était mis au mode végétarien à notre arrivée.

Démétri avait peut être raison voir le regard de Bella était quelque chose que j'appréhendais mais c'était mieux pour elle que je reste loin.

POV de Bella

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, ma famille autour de moi. Que s'était il passé ?

_Ah oui l'arbre !_

Je cherchai Edward des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Je me redressai, me retrouvant assise. Je posai ma main à la tête plus par automatisme que par douleur.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

- « Comment te sens tu Bella ? »

- « Bien… oui bien mais où est Edward ? »

- « Il a pris peur quand il a vu ce qu'il t'avait fait. Et le ton de Jasper n'a rien arrangé. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et… il est parti. »

- « Comment ça parti ? Parti dans le sens parti faire un tour pour se calmer ou parti dans le sens de fuite et peut être pire ? »

- « Je ne sais pas chérie nous attendons Démétri. »

_Démétri ? _

Devant mon regard perdu Alice vint s'assoir prés de moi et me prit la main.

- « Aro a ordonné à Démétri de le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette une erreur de débutant. »

- « Edward ne ferait jamais ça Alice. Tu m'entends. Jamais. »

- « Je le sais moi mais lui non. »

Je me remis debout. Ayant retrouvé toutes mes forces. Il ne restait plus une trace de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Enfin si un vide, un immense vide au fond de moi.

Alice m'aida à me changer. N'ayant que ma chemise sur moi. Une fois tout le monde fut sorti.

Et je les rejoignis dans la grande salle. Il me tardait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'homme que j'aime.

Démitri arriva avec deux autres gardes mais pas d'Edward en vu.

_Lui qui se dit le meilleur traqueur laisse moi rire._

- « Alors ? » demandais-je

Il me regarda ainsi que tous ceux présents avec un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux qui ne me plaisait pas.

- « Nous l'avons retrouvé mais il refuse de revenir tant qu'il sera capable de te faire du mal. » lança Démétri

- « Comment ça _refuse de revenir_ ? »

- « Bella c'est son choix. »

- « Son choix ? SON CHOIX ? »Je fulminais « Qu'il me le dise en face qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Qu'il veut plus de _nous. _Qu'il m'abandonne. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Où est-il ? Je dois le voir. Je dois lui dire que ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Ça nous arrive à tous même quand nous ne sommes pas des nouveaux nés. »

- « Bella, chérie calme toi. » ma mère essayait de me calmer mais comment se calmer quand on apprend que l'homme qu'on aime nous quitte.

- « Faut-il que j'accepte de devenir reine de Volterra pour que vous me répondiez ou m'obéissiez ? »

- « Bella comprends moi. Il m'a dit mot pour mot. _Dis lui que je reviendrais quand je saurais me contrôler. Que je l'aime plus que tout. »_

- « Et c'est tout ? »

- « Oui. Parfait donc lui ne reviendra pas mais moi j'irais. »

- « Bella laisse le réfléchir. Il a un de mes gardes avec lui. Il ne craint rien. »

Je me retournai vers ma sœur et ma mère qui me sautèrent dans les bras. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui même si ce n'est qu'un an. Ça m'était physiquement impossible.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

j'ai besoin de vous et de vos votes pour ma ffiction de journal d'un vampire http (:) //www (.)lecture-academy (.) ?page=article&id_article=2645 le lien est sur mon profil

il faut aller sur je donne mon avis mettre un com de 10 lettres minimum et cocher sur les etoiles 5 si possible :P

merci d'avance

et pour ce chapitre pleins de reviews l'essence de notre imspiration


	38. Chapter 38 le mont everest

kikou les filles alors j'ai fait au plus vite pour vous donner ce chapitre

merci a mes revieweuses Sephora4; Lily Cullen 82; melacullen; alice'n'tom; katner; hp-drago; Dawn266: caro30; chriwyatt

les personnages appartiennent a sM

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 38 : le mont Everest

POV de Bella

La conversation dans la salle du trône se repassait continuellement dans ma tête, telle une bande qu'on aurait mis _en mode repeat. _Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir foi en moi au point de rester retranché dans cette stupide forêt ? Car moi j'avais foi en lui. Il n'était pas un vampire, non il était mon vampire, mon Edward, mon futur mari, le père de notre enfant.

Comment pouvait-il envisager que je reparte à Forks sans lui ? J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de ses bras. Il est mon oxygène. Mon énergie vitale. Pour lui je déplacerais des montagnes. Je remuerais ciel et terre.

J'étais dans la salle de bain assise sur la baignoire depuis cette dernière réplique de Marcus. Pour éviter le regard des miens. Je ne supportais pas d'être là à rien faire. Pendant que l'homme que j'aime s'auto-flagelle pour un acte qu'il a causé pendant qu'il m'emplissait de lui et de son amour. Car faire l'amour avec l'Edward humain était magnifique divin, jouissif mais avec l'Edward le vampire c'était … oh mon dieu c'était… comment dire… y a-t-il un adjectif sur terre qui pourrait décrire ça ? Parfait ? Non pas assez fort. Merveilleux ? Oui mais encore plus que ça. Paradisiaque ? Oui absolument car j'avais atteint le 7eme ciel. Les portes du paradis.

Je pouvais voir par la fenêtre que le soleil s'était couché.

_Depuis combien d'heure suis-je ici ? _

Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir bouger alors que quelques heures avant je me sentais capable de tellement de choses pour lui.

Même escalader le mont Everest pour lui à main nue. Si ça pouvait me le ramener.

_Bella ressaisis toi ma vieille ! Bouge ! Fais quelle que chose. Qui sont-ils pour te dire quoi faire ou quoi penser. Edward a besoin de toi. Bouge !_

Oui je devais bouger prendre les choses en main. Bon je n'escaladerais pas de montagne mais cette fenêtre pour lui pour aller le rejoindre.

_C'est déjà pas mal !_

Une fois dehors je me mis à courir me laissant aller. Laissant l'odeur d'Edward me guider. Mon corps réagissait au sien. Je sentis très vite la piste de Démétri. Il devait être retourné plusieurs fois voir comment Edward allait.

Je savais que mon bouclier pouvait empêcher de faire voir l'avenir à Alice. Ce qui me laissera du temps.

POV d'Edward

Une fois Démétri parti, je m'étais rassis contre mon mur. Le garde alla se poster pas loin de moi avec un air désolé.

_Pauvre mec. Avoir une beauté fatale pour compagne et la laisser tomber pour ça s'il savait ce que j'infligeais à la mienne pendant nos ébats ainsi qu'aux meubles il ne serait pas déçu._

Ces pensées me firent relever la tête. Ce pouvait il que ça soit normal des choses pareilles ? Non je me cherche des excuses là où il n'y en a pas. J'ai blessé Bella. Je suis impardonnable. Entre nous c'est douceur et amour. Pas violence et jeux sado mazo.

Plusieurs fois Démétri revint prétextant que je devais chasser.

- « Aller bouge ton cul de mauviette. Et viens chasser. Tu auras un moyen de t'extérioriser. »

Je me levais et lui obéis. Oui chasser devait être un bon moyen de savoir si je pouvais me contrôler.

Après avoir flairer une piste. Je fonçais sur ma proie Démétri à mes basques.

La soif tiraillait ma gorge. Lorsque j'arrivais assez proche du cerf, je me stoppais net.

- « Que fabriques-tu? Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ? Mr veut une paille peut-être ? »

- « Ca va Démétri ne soit pas si méchant avec lui. On ne valait pas mieux au début. »

- « Afton si on le couve de trop, il va devenir une lopette. »

- « Ne faites pas ça. Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je ne vous entendais pas. »

- « Je sais que tu es là et je sais même que tu sais ce qu'on pense sans qu'on te le dise. Alors autant le dire tout haut ça me soulage. »

- « Ah ouais de quoi ? »

- « De quoi ? Tu veux savoir de quoi. de ça ! »

Il lança les images de Bella et de ses cris. De Bella dans les bras de sa mère et de sa sœur. De la tête d'Alice devant la porte de notre salle bain fermée à clef faisant non.

- « Stop ! C'est bon arrête ça ! »

- « J'arrêterais quand tu auras compris le mal que tu lui fais. »

- « J'ai compris. T'inquiète. J'ai compris. Et c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment je me bats avec le besoin de planter mes dents dans ce cerf. C'est pour ça que je laisse ma gorge me bruler à m'en faire hurler. C'est pour ça que je ne te fous pas mon poing dans la tronche pour me traiter de mauviette. »

_(Afton) oh la vache ! comment fait-il ça ?_

- « Je le fais par amour Afton. »

Démétri et Afton ne dirent plus rien me laissant avec ma lutte intérieure. Jusqu'au moment où la soif fut plus forte et que je fonçais sur cette pauvre bête sans défense.

Une fois fini je jetais au loin sa dépouille avec mépris.

- « Ne t'en veux pas. Le sang t'est vital. Et tu as à peine 24heures de vie que tu sois capable de résister ne serait ce que 10 minutes est un exploit et pour ça tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et sur mon aide. »

- « Le mien aussi. »

- « Merci les gars mais si je n'arrive pas à résister 10 minutes devant un cerf comment je vais faire avec ma fille ? Mon frère ? Mes amis ? »

- « Tu veux tout faire d'un coup. Tu veux sauter les étapes. Ce que nous avons mis des siècles à faire tu veux le faire en 2 jours. »

- « Ils attendent tant de moi. Je ne peux pas les décevoir. »

- « Les décevoir eux ou toi Edward ? »

- « Je sais pas »

- « Allez mec si tu veux on peut voir comment tu réagis avec du sang humain. »

- « Afton tu es fou ? Je ne vais pas ramener ici l'un des humains pour faire un test. »

- « Démétri calme toi je ne parle pas de ramener un humain juste son sang. »

(Démétri) Oui pas bête. En plus avec les réserves personnelles de Marcus ça serait facile. Mais n'était ce pas trop tôt. Ne fera-t-il pas plus retrancher Edward en cas d'échec ?

- « Laisse-moi décider de ce qui est le mieux pour moi ok ? J'ai décidé. Va chercher ce sang pour moi s'il te plait. »

- « Ok, alors nous ferons ça dés demain. Pour l'instant chasse au maximum. Ça sera plus facile. » Il se tourna vers Afton « toi reste avec lui. »

- « Aucun soucis Dém' »

Après le départ de Démétri nous reprirent la chasse. Respectant à chaque fois de ne pas me laisser contrôler par ma soif.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup avec Afton des relations physiques entre vampires. Pour lui et sa compagne, ça avait été toujours aussi destructeur malgré les années. Nous parlâmes également de nos compagnes tout court. Moi de Bella et lui de Chelsea, me rappeler d'elle me valut un coup de colère. Mais sa culpabilité pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait m'avait calmé. Il s'en voulait pour une chose qu'il n'avait même pas commise. Il me parla aussi de ce qu'il avait ressenti au changement d'alimentation. Changer de régimes après des centaines d'années ne devait pas être une chose aisée. Moi je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Bella. Ma fuite devant sa révélation. Ma demande en mariage. Ce qui le fascina plus c'est nos ébats amoureux avant que je sois transformé. J'imagine maintenant à quel point ça du être dur pour elle. Son contrôle m'apparaissait enfin et surtout à travers les pensées d'Afton qui n'avait jamais vu un homme ou une femme se sortir vivant de ce genre d'expérience.

La nuit tomba. Je devais en être à mon septième cerf. Quand l'odeur de Bella me parvint.

C'était impossible pourtant. J'avais vu au travers de Démétri l'ordre de Marcus.

Mais Afton capta aussi sa présence.

_(Afton) Je me doutais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester au palais._

Il se tourna vers moi.

- « Je te laisse en bonne compagnie ! »

- « Attends ! Me crois-tu assez fort pour ne pas lui faire de mal ? »

- « Sans aucun problème mec. »

Je lui adressai un sourire en coin et il disparut au milieu de la végétation.

- « Edward ? Tu es là ? C'est Bella ! »

- « Oui mon amour. »

Elle s'approcha de moi. Très lentement. Prenant la parole aussitôt.

- « Je suis navrée Edward de ne pas pouvoir t'obéir. Mais c'est intolérable. Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Prendre la fuite et me faire dire par une tierce personne que tu ne reviendras qu'un de ces jours. Comment Edward ? Après ce que j'ai enduré pour toi. Comment ? Dis le moi. »

- « Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué de mes mains. »

- « Edward nous pouvons mourir que d'une manière et ce n'est pas d'un coup à la tête. Crois-moi. »

- « Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? »

- « T'aurais pu rester pour le demander à Carlisle. T'aurais du rentrer avec moi et tu l'aurais su. Mais non tu as choisi la fuite. »

Elle s'écroula au sol à genoux dans un sanglot et repris.

- « Si tu savais…comme j'ai souffert…à mon réveil mais pas de la blessure…. Edward. Pas de la blessure…Edward. Pas de la blessure physique…non. De ton absence… c'est de ça que j'ai souffert… comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

Je me mis à genoux devant elle. N'osant pas la toucher ni la prendre dans mes bras.

- « Calme-toi. Je suis là. »

- « Tu es là. Mais pour combien de temps. Jusqu'à ce que tu refasses un cas de conscience ? Jusqu'à ce que je te recours après ? »

- « Oh mon amour. Te voir ainsi par ma faute me rend malade. »

- « Alors prend moi dans tes bras Edward. Embrasse-moi. Console-moi. »

Elle se jeta à mon cou mais je restais là sans bouger. Etant incapable de l'enlacer.

- « Si tu savais comment je voudrais mais la peur me paralyse. »

- « Tu as peur de quoi ? De me faire l'amour et que je me sente si bien que même le paradis serait l'enfer comparé à ça ? De me projeter contre un mur ou un arbre pour que je te sente encore plus profond en moi ? D'avoir les marques de tes mains sur mon corps car tu auras fait qu'un avec moi ? C'est de ça que tu as peur Edward ? »

- « Oui Bella. Je ne veux être que douceur avec toi. Je veux être qu'amour avec toi et tendresse. Te faire l'amour avec passion et volupté pas comme une bête. »

- « Tu m'as demandé à moi ce que je voudrais. M'as-tu demandé si j'aimais ça ? »

- « NON »

- « Alors demande-moi Edward avant de décider pour nous. Demande moi c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

- « Oh Bella. Comment je pourrais te demander une chose pareille ? »

- « Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as demandé quand nous avons fait l'amour après ta première chasse ? »

Je relevai les sourcils devant sa question.

- « Je vais te le dire alors : _Mais veux-tu d'Edward le vampire nouveau né. Lunatique. Obsédé. Et assoiffé de sang et de toi. Pour l'éternité ?_

Et je t'ai répondu oui je le veux. Voila ce que j'acceptais quand je t'ai dit oui. Toi. Ton corps. Dans les moments tendres comme dans les autres. Les moments tendres reviendront mais pour l'instant je refuse de me passer de ton corps sous prétexte que tu es plus fougueux qu'avant. Enfonce toi ça dans le crane Mr Edward Anthony Masen. »

Je fondis sur ses lèvres à ces mots. Comment pouvais-je avoir été aussi con, aussi aveugle.

Bella m'aimait quoi que je sois, quoi que je fasse.

Mais intérieurement, je me promis de lui refaire connaitre l'amour tendre.

POV de Bella

Je venais de vider mon sac. Entre mes sanglots. Mais je voulais qu'Edward comprenne à quel point je l'aime. A quel point il m'est nécessaire. Et a quel point il m'avait fait souffrir.

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse sur terre.

Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos langues se retrouvèrent aussi très vite. Notre non besoin d'oxygène nous aida dans leur danse interminable.

C'était lui mon air. Il me plaqua au sol. Me débarrassa de mes vêtements et moi des siens, du moins ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire l'équivalent d'un short en jean. Il parsema mon corps de baisers. Goutant et léchant le moindre endroit. Mes seins se dressèrent pour lui. C'était si bon.

Après quelques caresses à mon intimité déjà mouillée et gonflée pour lui, il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Qui me laissa échapper un cri. Il se stoppa. M'interrogeant du regard.

- « Edward continue ne t'arrête surtout pas. C'est si bon. »

- « Oh mon amour. »

Il commença ses vas et viens et se jeta sur ma bouche.

Je m'agrippai à son dos, le griffant au passage. La sensation quand je l'avais en moi me rendait fiévreuse.

- « Oh Edward plus fort ! »

Après une légère hésitation, il me releva. Me retrouvant sur ses genoux. Son sexe s'insinuait plus profond en moi trouvant à chaque impact mon point G.

Je m'accrochais à ses fesses si fermes, si douces pour augmenter cette sensation divine.

Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Je le ressentais dans tout mon corps.

- « Oh Edward c'est si bon »

- « Bella, je vais venir »

- « Moi aussi »

Avec ce dernier échange mon vagin se resserra sur lui. Et par la même laissa évacuer sa jouissance en moi.

On s'écroula au sol. Nos souffles étaient erratiques.

- « Oh mon dieu Bella c'était si bon. Mais si je m'écoutais je recommencerais aussitôt. »

- « Bienvenue dans mon monde chéri. »

La nuit promettait pleins de choses. Surtout. Oh oui surtout de l'amour et encore de l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

alors? contente? ou pas? un seul moyen de me le faire savoir un petit review

a bientot

ed


	39. Chapter 39 Coup de colére

kikou les filles voici la suite.

merci a toutes mes revieweuses et aussi a celles qui me mettre en favory ou en alert mais me mette pas de coms (yeux de coker triste)

Charlootte; louise malone; vanessa; HEFIDA; hp-drago; Lily Cullen 82; melacullen; katner; Melielola; aliecullen4ever; chriwyatt; Baby07; caro30; alice'n'tom; Choupette59; schaeffer; Dawn266

les personnages appartiennent a SM

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 39 : 

POV d'Emmett :

Nous étions dans le garage à parler voiture – la grande passion de Rosalie. Elle avait trouvé en Jacob une oreille attentive. Elle cherchait pour lui des pièces pour une Corvette C1 avec le V8 de 1956 qu'il devait retaper.

Quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

- « Tu peux y aller mon chou ? Je suis mon enchère et je ne veux pas qu'elle me passe sous le nez. »

- « Ok mais il faudra qu'un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu viens au garage avec ton ordi portable pour suivre tes enchères. »

- « C'est l'endroit idéal pour parler voiture, un garage. »

- « Si tu le dis ! » dis-je en sortant avec un mouvement de la main _style laisse tomber, _pour aller répondre.

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine Carlie avait déjà répondu.

_- _ « Tonton Emmett c'est Papi dans le téléphone. Il va bientôt rentrer avec maman. »

- « Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas répondre au téléphone ? »

- « C'est pas ma faute. Tu étais avec tata dans le garage. »

- « Toujours le dernier mot, comme ta tante. »

Cette gamine me faisait penser à Rose. toujours le dernier mot. Je repris le combiné posé sur le plan de travail.

- « Allo Carlisle, c'est vrai ? Vous rentrez ? Comment va mon frère ? Il s'est réveillé ? »

J'étais trop content.

- « Justement je t'appelle pour ça. »

- « Je passe vous prendre à l'aéroport ? »

- « Attends Emmett on en n'est pas là. Une chose à la fois veux-tu ? Edward s'est bien réveillé. Il a l'air de ce souvenir de Bella. C'est bon signe tu sais. »

- « Super, vous rentrez quand ? »

Il éludait ma question. Ne comprenait-il pas que mon frère me manquait.

- « Justement j'y viens. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment ou Edward n'a pas senti sa force. Et a propulsé Bella contre un arbre. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il lui a fait il s'est enfuit ne t'inquiète pas Alice l'a vu quasi en même temps que ça s'est produit et a envoyé Jasper à sa recherche. Bella va bien elle cicatrise à l'heure que je te parle. »

- « Carlisle, tu es en train de me dire que vous avez perdu mon frère ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- « Non. Pas perdu. Enfin presque. Mais nos amis de Voltera nous aide à le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

- « C'est pas vrai un truc pareil. »

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi. Il est poignardé. Transformé. Et maintenant perdu.

- « C'est ma faute, Jasper m'avait prévenu mais je croyais que ton frère était spécial une sorte de super vampire. Et maintenant j'en paye les frais. »

Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

- « Vous payez rien du tout Carlisle. Rien du tout. C'est mon frère qui paiera s'il révèle votre stupide secret. Secret qui m'empêche de venir vous botter les fesses. »

- « Calme-toi. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. Nous serons bientôt là. »

- « Vous avez plutôt intérêt. »

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus, je raccrochai.

- « Alors papa et maman vont venir ? »

Je posai ma main sur sa petite joue. Rose était arrivée entre deux et avait pris Carlie dans ses bras. Je les regardais à tour de rôle mais je ne puis lui répondre. Je fulminais. Je montai en urgence à l'étage. J'avais besoin d'exploser de faire sortir tout ce stress.

A quoi ils jouaient bon sang ? A chaque coup de fil, une nouvelle cata. D'abord on avait poignardé mon frère. Ensuite ils voulaient ma permission de le transformer. Ensuite la transformation plus longue que prévue. Et maintenant ça.

Tout m'échappait. Moi qui avait fait une promesse à mon père sur son lit de mort, de veiller sur lui. Je devais les laisser faire. Les laisser agir à leur guise pour un secret à la noix.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre tapant dans la première chose que je vis. Balayant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Ma colère ne cessait d'augmenter.

POV de Rosalie :

Ma vente venait d'être finie et j'étais celle qui avait mis la meilleure enchère. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine pour annoncer fièrement à mon homme que je venais de faire l'acquisition d'une pompe à injection pour 309$ quand je l'entendis crier. Carlie me regarda avec un air de panique – la pauvre. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

- « C'est pas vrai un truc pareil. »

- ……

- « Vous payez rien du tout Carlisle. Rien du tout. C'est mon frère qui paiera s'il révèle votre stupide secret. Secret qui m'empêche de venir vous botter les fesses. »

- …….

- « Vous avez plutôt intérêt. »

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché. Je vis sur son visage la colère, la peur, la tristesse. Je n'avais pas saisi grand-chose.

- « Alors papa et maman vont venir ? » demanda Carlie de sa toute petite voix.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et après l'avoir regardé, il me regarda à mon tour. Ne lui répondant pas, il monta dans notre chambre claquant la porte. Le bruit me faisant sursauter.

- « Qué qu'il a tonton ? il est fâché ? »

- « Non ma chérie. Qui était au téléphone ? »

- « C'était papi, il a dit que papa et maman allaient bientôt venir. »

J'essayais de faire le lien avec ce que Carlie me disait, ce qu'avait dit Emmett et sa colère. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

J'entendis des bruits de fracas. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Devais-je rappeler Carlisle ? Ou interroger Emmett mais avec Carlie dans les bras c'était impossible.

Je décidai à appeler Sue pour qu'elle la prenne du temps que tout se calme ici.

- « Sue, c'est Rose ! J'aurai besoin que vous preniez Carlie une heure ou deux tout au plus. »

- « Aucun soucis je viens la chercher de suite. Tout va bien Rose ? »

- « Justement c'est pour le découvrir que je vous la confie. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive tout de suite. »

- « Merci »

---------

Sue était venue prendre Carlie depuis une demi-heure. Et j'étais toujours là à taper à cette porte. Emmett hurlait, cassait, injuriait mais n'ouvrait pas cette fichue porte.

- « Emmett ouvre. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais rien j'entendais toujours la même chose. _Pourquoi ? Satané secret. Fichu vampire. Perdu mon frère. _

Je tenais plus.

- « Allo c'est Rose ! »

- « Rose que se passe t'il ? Tu pleures ? C'est quoi ce vacarme derrière toi ? »

- « C'est Emmett il casse tout. Il a eu Carlisle au téléphone et maintenant il casse tout. »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? que lui a-t-il dit ? »

- « J'en ai aucune idée. Et Emmett ne veut pas ouvrir cette fichue porte. » Dis je en foutant un coup de pied dedans. « Ailleeeee et merde »

- « Rose ? »

- « C'est bon Jacob j'ai juste explosé mon orteil. »

- « Bon j'arrive avant que tu te casses autre chose. »

- « Merci »

- « Ouais »

Je m'assis en l'attendant. Je ne pouvais rien faire de toute façon.

Il arriva très vite. Il entra sans frapper.

- « Rose ! C'est Jake »

- « En haut »

Il arriva en montant les marches 4 à 4.

- « Alors ? »

Je lui indiquai la porte du doigt, impossible de me remettre debout avec la douleur de mon pied.

- « Emmett ouvre ! C'est Jake mec ! »

- « Foutez-moi la paix.»

- « Tu ouvres ou je l'ouvre ? Je compte jusqu'à trois. 1……2………….3 »

D'un coup de pied il fracassa la porte arrachant à moitié le bâti.

- « Après les vampires qui font chier voici le loup à la rescousse. »

- « EMMETT ! Jake est là car je l'ai appelé. »

- « Bien sur tu fais confiance à tous ces montres. »

- « Je vais faire celui qui a rien entendu. » siffla Jacob.

- « Si tu m'avais ouvert. Si tu m'aurais dit ce qui se passe je n'aurai pas du appeler un monstre comme tu dis. »

- « Mais allez y faites comme si je n'étais pas là tous les deux. »

- « Excuse moi Jake mais je veux faire rentrer à ce bourricot certaines choses dans sa petite tête de con. »

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur notre lit.

- « Emmett dis nous ce qui se passe. » lui demanda Jacob en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- « Carlisle a appelé. Il m'a annoncé qu'ils ont perdu mon frère. Oui oui Jake t'a bien entendu, ils ont perdu mon petit frère.» dit-il mi rire mi pleur.

- « Comment ça perdu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il souffrait le martyr dans son pieu. »

- « Il m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé. Qu'il avait reconnu Bella et d'après lui c'est une bonne chose. Et ah oui il a encastré Bella contre un arbre, un truc comme ça et qu'il a pris peur et qu'il s'est sauvé. Mais que tous les vampires de Volterra étaient à sa recherche. » Il releva la tête vers moi « Mais après ça je parie que je dois toujours leur faire confiance. » D'un ton méprisant.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi penser.

POV de Bella

Nous avions fait l'amour 6 peut être 7 fois de suite. Quand nous avions pris la direction de la rivière. Nous étions nus comme des vers nos affaires en lambeau décimé dans le foret. Ce qui nous fit rire.

- « Nous allons faire comment maintenant ? Démétri va venir. Je ne peux pas l'accueillir comme ça. »

- « Nous. Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accueillir comme ça ! »

- « Bella je ne veux pas que tu sois prés de moi quand nous ferons notre expérience. Je te rejoindrais après je te le promets. »

- « Quelle expérience ? »

- « Résister au sang humain. »

- « Mais vous êtes fou ma parole. C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Tu risques de tuer cette personne et tu ne t'en remettras pas. Tu m'entends. »

Il déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- « As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? »

- « J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi mais je refuse que tu prennes ce risque. »

- « Bella rassure toi mon ange. Démétri ne va pas me ramener un humain juste un peu de sang. »

- « Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire marcher comme ça. »

- « Excuse-moi mais j'adore te voir en colère. »

- « Edward »

Comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans des moments pareils ?

- « Mais si aucun humain ne sera présent pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois présente ? »

- « Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir et je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. S'il te plait fais ça pour moi. »

- « Ok si et seulement si tu me promets de revenir même si tu échoues. »

- « Je… »

- « NON ! Edward promet-moi »

- « Mais si je ne résiste pas à une poche de sang. Je ne pourrai pas retourner auprès de notre fille. Et je refuse que tu restes plus longtemps loin d'elle. »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'obligea à me regarder.

- « Edward si tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui. Nous ressayerons encore et encore. Ici ou à Forks. Nous trouverons une solution. Tu m'entends mon amour. Mais ne me quitte pas. Ne m'abandonne plus. »

- « Oh Bella ! »

- « Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- « Je te le promet Bella. »

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le froid de l'eau ne nous dérangeant pas.

Quand je senti le feu. De la fumée.

- « Edward tu sens ça ? On dirait un feu. »

- « Oui tu as raison. »

- « Allons voir. »

Nous sortîmes de l'eau et couru jusqu'à l'odeur. Nous arrivions prés d'un muret. Reste d'un cottage forestier. Un petit feu de camp y brulait. Avec à coté une couverture et des affaires.

- « C'est ta sœur. Elle te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

- « Que ferons-nous sans elle ? »

- « Elle te répond rien chère sœur. »

- « Que j'aimerais lire les pensées. Surtout les tiennes par moment. »

- « Rassure-toi des fois ce n'est pas un cadeau. »

Nous primes chacun nos affaires et s'habillâmes rapidement. On s'asseyait sur la couverture. Je m'installai entre les jambes d'Edward callant mon dos contre son torse. Il passât ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Des pensées que j'aimerai réentendre ce sont les tiennes mon amour. »

- « Comment ça réentendre. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire en moi ? »

- « C'est le cas. Sauf avant ma transformation. C'était très étrange. Après que je me sois retrouvé au sol. J'étais assailli des douleurs de tout le monde et d'un coup plus rien. Le vide. Le silence. Sauf toi. Pas vraiment tes pensées plutôt tes ressentis. »

Je n'en revenais pas.

- « C'est quand j'ai projeté mon bouclier ? »

- « Peut être ! Au début j'ai senti la douleur du coup de poignard vu de tes yeux. Ensuite ta souffrance si tu me perdrais. Et après cette chanson. » Qu'il me chantonna. Je la reconnu c'était la musique qui m'monopolisait mes pensées lorsque qu'il était inconscient.

- « Oh Edward ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait c'est quand je t'ai vu au sol que mon bouclier a jailli de moi. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le faire. Et pourtant je le voudrais tant comme ça tu serais comment je t'aime et comment ma vie, si tu me quittes, serait vide de sens.»

- « Oh mon amour. Excuse-moi. Plus jamais je ne te quitterais. J'ai compris. En reparlant de ça je viens de me rendre compte combien ma réaction t'a fait souffrir. Excuse-moi. »

- « Je te pardonne mon amour. »

POV de Carlisle

Nous avions eu de bonnes nouvelles de Démétri. Marcus et moi préparions le nécessaire pour leur expérience. Je ne préférais pas savoir d'où venait ce sang.

Nous le mîmes dans une thermo en argent. En espérant que ça marche. Mais de toute façon nous devions reprendre la direction de Forks dés ce soir. Je l'avais promis à Rose.

Flashback

- « Allo Carlisle ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est Rosalie. »

- « Oh excuse moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu. »

- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Et de vous joindre avec mon téléphone. Malgré vos recommandations. Mais ici ce n'est pas la joie. »

- « J'imagine. »

- « Je ne pense pas. Emmett est sacrement remonté contre vous. Contre moi. Contre Jacob. Même contre lui. »

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Avez-vous des nouvelles de son frère ? »

- « Oui Démétri l'a retrouvé mais il ne voulait pas revenir. Il a eu peur quand il a blessé Bella. Mais elle est partie le rejoindre et d'après la vision d'Alice ça ce passe bien. Donc je pense pouvoir le faire prendre l'avion en direction de Forks dés demain soir. »

- « Super. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

- « Rose je voudrais te prévenir. Et souhaiterais que tu préviennes Emmett. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant qu'il puisse se contrôler. Alors ne dites rien à Carlie. Bella lui expliquera à son retour. Et nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

- « Pas de problème Carlisle. Je comprends. Je vais l'annoncer à Emmett déjà ça le rassurera. Merci Carlisle. Merci pour tout. »

- « De rien. »

- « A bientôt alors. »

- « Embrasse ma petite fille pour moi. »

- « Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Carlisle. »

- « Au revoir Rose. »

Fin du flashback

Alice était partie ramener des affaires à nos deux randonneurs nudistes. Quand elle avait eu les visions de leurs nombreux ébats. Elle chantait à tue-tête pour penser à autre chose. Et après les voir courir nus à travers bois. Elle avait hurlé. La pauvre je ne voudrais pas être à sa place même pour tout l'or du monde. Intercepter des images pareilles devait être très très très perturbant.

Je priais pour que ce test fonctionne. Pour Edward. Pour Bella. Pour leur fille.

- « Voila Démétri. » dis-je lui donnant la thermo.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle votre gendre est très fort. Bien plus fort que la majorité des nôtres. Et quoi qu'il arrive je vous le ramène pour le foutre dans le jet. »

- « Merci. »

Et il partit avec deux autres gardes et Jasper. Pourvu que ça marche.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

prochain chapitre l'experience

a bientot

ed


	40. Chapter 40 l’expérience

kikou voici la suite

merci a toutes désolée de pas vous siter mais je suis crevée je file dodo

a bientot

ed

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 40 : l'expérience

POV d'Edward

Nos retrouvailles s'étaient super bien passées. Au fur à mesure de la nuit, j'avais réussi à contrôler ma force. Lui donnant et recevant du plaisir. C'était plus fougueux, plus sauvage. Mais je ne l'avais pas reblessé.

Le plaisir lorsqu'on est vampire et surtout comme moi un nouveau né peut être déboussolant surtout au moment de l'orgasme.

Toutes les émotions vous frappent en même temps.

Et l'après orgasme aussi. Car j'avais beau venir encore et encore. Mon envie ne faiblissait pas à croire que j'avais pris une méga méga dose de viagra.

Après notre bain dans la rivière et nos explications au sujet de l'expérience.

Nous avions senti le feu comme tous les animaux avoisinants. Nous découvrîmes très vite qu'est ce qui en était la source et surtout qui en était la cause.

Je retransmettais ces pensées à sa sœur. Non pas toutes ses pensées, juste celles qui étaient pour nous deux.

Alice m'avait informé de l'appel de mon frère. Et de sa vision sur sa réaction. J'avais par la même occasion revu Carlie. Elle était impatiente de nous revoir. Et était inquiète au non dit d'Emmett.

_(Alice) dis bonne nuit à Bella de ma part même si je sais que le début s'est super bien passé. N'est ce pas ?_

- « C'est ta sœur. Elle te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

- « Que ferons-nous sans elle ? »

_(Alice) dis à ma chère sœur que je ne serais jamais loin. Et qu'elle serait perdue sans moi surtout quand elle se ballade nue. Allez! Je vous laisse à vos occupations. _

- « Elle te répond rien chère sœur. »

- « Que j'aimerai lire les pensées. Surtout les tiennes par moment. »

- « Rassure-toi des fois ce n'est pas un cadeau. »

Une fois rhabillé, je m'installais avec Bella sur la couverture.

Je réalisais pour la première fois que je ne dormirais plus jamais. Que Bella et moi pourraient rester blottis l'un contre l'autre comme ça pour l'éternité.

Mais parler pensées m'avait fait repenser à ce que j'avais éprouvé avant ma transformation en partageant celle de Bella.

- « Des pensées que j'aimerai réentendre ce sont les tiennes mon amour. »

- « Comment ça réentendre. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire en moi ? »

- « C'est le cas. Sauf avant ma transformation. C'était très étrange. Après que je me sois retrouvé au sol. J'étais assailli des douleurs de tout le monde et d'un coup plus rien. Le vide. Le silence. Sauf toi. Pas vraiment tes pensées plutôt tes ressentis. »

- « C'est quand j'ai projeté mon bouclier ? »

_Projeter son bouclier ?_

- « Peut être ! Au début j'ai senti la douleur du coup de poignard vu de tes yeux. Ensuite ta souffrance si tu me perdrais. Et après cette chanson. »

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille. Pour lui prouver mes dires quoi que j'étais sûr qu'elle me croyait déjà.

- « Oh Edward ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait c'est quand je t'ai vu au sol que mon bouclier a jailli de moi. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le refaire. Et pourtant je le voudrais tant comme ça tu serais comment je t'aime et comment ma vie, si tu me quittes, serait vide de sens.»

Mais je le savais déjà. Oh oui je le savais déjà même sans entendre ses pensées.

- « Oh mon amour. Excuse-moi. Plus jamais je ne te quitterais. J'ai compris. En reparlant de ça je viens de me rendre compte combien ma réaction t'a fait souffrir. Excuse-moi. »

- « Je te pardonne mon amour. »

Le jour allait se lever. Je devais aller chasser. Me tenir prêt pour LE test. Celui que tout en dépendrait. Je ne voulais pas que Bella vienne. J'avais peur de la blesser mais aussi de la décevoir. Je lui avais promis de revenir quelque soit le résultat et je le ferais.

J'appelai Afton pour qu'il vienne avec moi. Je ne voulais pas commettre l'inévitable si par hasard je croisais la route d'un humain.

Je m'appliquai à attendre le maximum avant de m'attaquer à ma proie. A mon dernier cerf, je tentai de m'arrêter avant la fin. Mais j'en fus incapable. Mes dents étaient comme soudées à son cou.

Je ressentais de la colère contre moi. Ce que ressenti Jasper. En arrivant avec Démétri.

_(Jasper) calme toi Edward c'est normal. Ce qui l'est moins c'est ta frustration pour des choses qui sont dans ta nature._

Je me retournai vers eux. Aucune odeur de sang. Avaient-ils renoncé ? Avaient-ils obéi à des ordres supérieurs ?

- « Alors Edward je vois que tu as chassé comme je te l'ai dit. »

- « S'il avait fait que ça. » se moqua de moi Afton.

- « J'en ai une petite idée vu les chansons qu'Alice nous chantait à nous casser les oreilles. »

Elle avait tout vu. J'aurai pensé que le bouclier faisait barrage. Mais vu ces sous entendus et qu'elle nous avait ramené de quoi nous changer j'aurai du m'en douter.

- « Sommes-nous là pour parler de ma vie sexuelle ou pour faire une expérience ? »

- « J'allais le dire ! »

Cette voix. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle avait promis.

POV de Bella

Depuis qu'Edward m'avait laissé pour aller chasser. J'avais bataillé avec moi même pour rester ici ou aller le rejoindre.

J'avais appelé Alice pour avoir son avis.

- « Allo Alice ? »

- « Oui j'arrive ! » me répondit elle sans me laissait dire le moindre mot.

Et elle raccrocha. Que j'adorais mon lutin de sœur. Elle était toujours là pour moi. Mais aussi parce qu'elle croyait tout comme moi en Edward.

Elle arriva très vite.

- « Salut ! » dîmes en même temps.

- « Je voudrais te demander si tu as passé une bonne nuit mais je le sais déjà alors. » dit elle en souriant.

- « Okayy ! »

- « Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai tout fait pour pas voir. Ni entendre car OMG que vous étiez bruyants. »

Je me mis à rire.

- « Imagine, j'ai chanté si fort que je suis sur que tout les vampires présents en sont sourds. »

Mon Alice ne changerait jamais.

- « Que leurs as-tu chanté ? »

- « Like Virgin, Titanic, single ladies et même du Ricky martin. »

- « J'imagine très bien la scène. »

- « Bon je suppose que tu voulais me voir. Pas pour parler de mes prouesses vocales, ni sur tes prouesses … »

- « Alice ! » la stoppa gênée. « Non, je voudrais savoir si tu as vu le résultat de l'expérience qu'Edward veut tester. » repris-je.

- « Non. »

- « Non ? Rien ? Même pas une petite chose qui me rassurerait. »

- « Non rien du tout. Je crois que c'est dû à son statut de nouveau né. Ces humeurs ne sont pas assez fiables. Du coup je reçois des flashs contradictoires toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de savoir depuis le départ de Jasper. »

Moi qui comptais sur elle pour me donner une raison de respecter cette promesse. C'était fichu.

- « Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? »

- « J'ai promis à Edward de rester sagement ici, mais je ne tiens plus. Et s'il ne revenait pas. Et s'il me quittait. »

- « Bella, Edward a compris son erreur. Et s'il te l'a promis alors il reviendra. »

- « Si tu le dis ! »

- « Bella pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis, si c'est pour courir aussitôt mon dos tourné le rejoindre. »

Elle devait l'avoir vu, vu la moue qu'elle faisait.

- « Excuse-moi ! »

- « C'est rien je te comprends. Si ce serait Jasper, je souhaiterais être prêt de lui dans un moment pareil. Pour le soutenir. »

- « Merci Alice. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et partis vers leur lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par mon lutin préféré.

J'arrivai en pleine discussion. Comment dire ? Privé ?

- « J'en ai une petite idée vu les chansons qu'Alice nous chantait à nous casser les oreilles. » dit Jasper

- « Sommes-nous là pour parler de ma vie sexuelle ou pour faire une expérience ? » questionna Edward

- « J'allais le dire ! » les coupais-je

Ils se retournèrent tous dans ma direction. Les yeux d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient plein de doute.

Je m'approchai de lui rapidement pour lui expliquer ma présence.

- « Edward mon amour, je sais ce que tu penses. Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse. Mais sache que ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais pour t'épauler. Une femme doit être là dans les moments importants de son couple. Et cette épreuve est primordiale pour nous. Pour notre retour à Forks. »

Il me serra contre lui.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas mon amour. Mais je doute qu'il y ait une expérience aujourd'hui. Car il n'y a aucune trace de sang dans l'air. »

Il disait vrai aucune effluve ne me parvenait. Avaient-ils renoncé ?

Je me retournai vers mon frère et Démétri.

- « Dit-il vrai ? »

- « Non, nous avons bien du sang humain sur nous. »

Il sortit un petit cylindre argenté de sa poche.

- « Carlisle et Marcus nous ont donné ceci. C'est une thermo en argent. D'où l'absence d'odeur. »

Je sentis monter la nervosité d'Edward. Je me retournai vers lui et lui pris le visage de mes deux mains.

- « Edward regarde moi amour. J'ai confiance en toi. Même si tu venais à échouer je serais toujours là. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Tu m'entends. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande. »

- « Bah en fait pas tout à fait. » dit dans un murmure Démétri.

- « Précise. » le sommais-je.

- « Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant tu dois, vous devez revenir avec nous. Vous repartez dés ce soir à Forks. Carlisle l'a promis à Rosalie. »

- « C'est trop tôt. » paniqua mon amoureux.

- « Tu ne crains rien c'est un jet privé équipé de porte dans le même alliage que cette thermo. Et votre retour se fera dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. »

- « Oui mais arrivé chez moi, aucun mur ne pourra protéger ma fille, ni même ma famille. »

- « Nous vivrons en reclus. » le rassurais-je.

- « Oh Bella j'ai si peur. »

Je m'en voulais tant quand je le voyais si perdu. Tout ça c'était de ma faute. Si je m'étais tenu loin de lui. Jamais il ne m'aurait connu. Jamais il ne devrait affronter ça. La vie d'un monstre. La vie de paria.

- «Bella je ne sais pas pourquoi tu culpabilises ainsi. Mais arrête de suite. » Me demanda Jasper.

- « Je n'y arrive pas. »

- « Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est ma femme la seule coupable. » Me tranquillisa Afton.

- « Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai amené à ça par ma seule existence. »

- « Bella ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais ça. Je vis grâce à toi. Pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie quand tu m'as mordu. Non. Mais parce qu'un lundi de Mai je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je t'aime ma Bella. »

- « Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

On se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassa passionnément oubliant complètement où nous étions et avec qui nous étions.

- « Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais on a une expérience à mener et un avion à prendre. » plaisanta Démétri.

- « Oui c'est bon, je te le laisse. »

Je me reculai de lui provoquant en moi un grand vide.

- « Reste le plus loin de moi. »

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête.

- « Afton reste avec Bella pour rassurer ce Roméo des bacs à sable. »

- « Très drôle Dém' »

On s'installa à une bonne centaine de mètres d'eux. Jasper resta prêt a intervenir. Et Démétri recula pour ouvrir le récipient.

Même s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans cette opération, elle était importante pour Edward. Et surtout pour la sécurité future de Carlie.

Car s'il ne résistait pas à quelques milligrammes de sang ça serait pire avec une petite fille pleine de vie.

POV d'Edward

Après avoir éloigné la personne à qui je tenais le plus sur terre. Démétri se plaça à deux ou trois mètres de moi. J'avais bloqué ma respiration du temps qu'il ouvre et qu'il lâche le flacon de sang.

D'où j'étais le rouge de cette fiole réveilla la brûlure du fond de ma gorge. Ce qui me stressa encore plus. Je senti une vague de calme.

- « Non jasper. Laisse-moi faire seul. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me servir de chaperon. »

- « Ok excuse-moi. »

- « Tu es prêt ? »

- « Oui vas y. finissons en ! »

- « Retiens ta respiration. J'ouvre » il se recula et revint très vite à ma droite. Jasper lui à ma gauche. « C'est bon respire. »

J'hésitai. La peur me nouait tous mes sens. Comme si un verrouillage de sécurité s'était installé.

- « Prend ton temps. Et ne t'inquiète de rien nous sommes là. »

Ils savaient que je voulais en aucun cas m'abreuver de ce sang. Il devait m'en empêcher.

Je fermai les yeux. Compta jusqu'à trois et pris une profonde inspiration.

L'odeur me foudroya sur place. J'avais beau me convaincre de ne pas avancer mon corps se redressa. Et mes jambes foncèrent vers ce sang humain. Cette drogue qui me promettait mille choses. Mille délices.

Jasper bondit sur moi. Mais je l'éjectai d'un mouvement de bras. Puis fut le tour de Démétri. Mais aucun d'eux n'arriva à me stopper. Je m'emparai de la petite bouteille.

Et l'approcha de mes lèvres quand je senti quatre bras me saisir. Et la faisant exploser au sol – faisant se rependre le liquide rouge sur le tapis de feuilles – décuplant ma rage et ma force.

Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : du sang. Ce sang.

Ce qui me ramena sur terre ce sont ces cris. Ceux de Bella.

- « Lâche moi Afton, il a besoin de moi. Ils lui font mal. Lâche-moi ! EDWARD ! »

- « Laisse les faire. Ils lui ont promis. Bella calme toi. »

- « Je dois le rejoindre. J'arriverais à le raisonner. EDWARD ! EDWARD ! EDWARD ! »

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

bientot la suite


	41. Chapter 41 : retour difficile

kikou le voila vous avez vu j'ai fait vite en plus de ça j'ai fait deux nouvelles videos sur youtube mon pseudo scrapfaconed

merci a toutes pour vos coms merci a toutes

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 41 : retour difficile

POV de Bella

Le voir ainsi m'était trop pénible. Le voir dans l'étau de mon frère et Démétri me perforait le cœur.

Afton m'avait très vite attrapée quand j'ai voulu courir vers lui. Mais je devais le rejoindre moi seule pouvait le raisonner, le calmer, lui faire reprendre le contrôle.

- « Lâche moi Afton, il a besoin de moi. Ils lui font mal. Lâche-moi ! EDWARD ! »

- « Laisse les faire. Ils lui ont promis. Bella calme toi. »

- « Je dois le rejoindre. J'arriverais à le raisonner. EDWARD ! EDWARD ! EDWARD ! »

Mes cris ne changeaient rien. Afton ne cédait pas. Mais il fallait que je trouve.

_Bella concentre toi trouve quelque chose nom de dieu ! Tu ne l'entends pas, c'est horrible. Ces feulements, ces grognements. On dirait un animal sauvage, un animal blessé. _

_Je ne fais que ça de réfléchir encore et encore. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte. _

_Ce n'est pas ce que s'est dit Chelsea pourtant quand tu l'as encastré dans le mur opposé._

Je me bataillais avec moi-même. Mais si je pouvais réitérer l'exploit de la salle du trône. Mais oui mon bouclier.

Je me concentrai au maximum, mais rien. Ce qui me désespéra encore plus.

_Courage. Par amour pour Edward. Réunis toutes tes émotions. _

Je me forçais à tout ressentir. Tous ces sentiments de ces derniers temps. L'attaque des traitres de Volterra. La presque mort d'Edward. Nos retrouvailles à son réveil. L'accident de l'arbre. La fuite d'Edward. Et ses cris de souffrance. Je devais me laisser aller dans ce tourbillon émotionnel.

POV d'Alice

Nous étions tous au palais à préparer le départ. Ma partie préférée étant les bagages. Une chance que nous avions un jet car la soute nous suffirait à peine. J'avais peut être eu la main trop leste sur le shopping. Mais c'est le seul moyen de me détendre.

_Chacun son truc._

Carlisle et Marcus venaient régulièrement aux nouvelles. L'expérience que menait Démétri et mon homme les rendait anxieux. Il y a de quoi. Moi-même, je n'aurai jamais fait une telle chose à mes débuts de sevrage. Nous n'étions pas végétariens d'origine. Mais des convertis. Ce qui nous rendait l'odeur du sang – du moins sa tentation – très dure.

Mes dernières visions me statufièrent. Ce qu'Esmée dû remarquer.

- « Alice, que ce passe t'il ? »

Je fus incapable de répondre. Voir la scène, sans pouvoir agir était intolérable.

- « Chérie dis quelque chose. CARLISLE VITEEEEEEE ! »

Je senti les bras de ma mère m'enlacer. Me soutenir.

Je repris contenance. Pour eux. Il fallait que je les informe.

Je vis Carlisle, Marcus et Esmée devant moi.

- « Alice qu'as-tu vu ? » me demanda Carlisle en déposant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- « C'est Edward. L'expérience. Il n'a pas résisté. » Les derniers mots étaient presque soufflés. Car j'en étais autant peinée pour lui que pour Bella. Même si je ne la voyais pas dans ma vision j'entendais ses cris.

- « Je m'en doutais. Je vous l'avais dit. Mais vous et vos expériences stupides. S'il s'enfuit de nouveau, je vous arrache la tête de mes propres mains. » Aboya Esmée contre les deux hommes présents.

- « C'était son choix. » plaida Carlisle

- « Il n'est pas assez âgé pour prendre de telles décisions. Contrairement à vous savants fous de plusieurs centaines d'années. »

- « Tu as vu Bella ? » me questionna Marcus

- « Non juste Edward, Jasper et Démétri essayant de le maîtriser. »

- « Pourtant tu nous as bien dit qu'elle était partie le rejoindre après ton départ. » m'interrogea mon père.

- « Oui mais je ne la vois pas. Désolée. »

- « Non tu n'y es pour rien. » répondit Marcus

- « Tu as la même idée que moi ? »

- « Oui mon cher ami. »

- « Son bouclier. »

Les deux compères et confrères étaient partis dans leurs théories et dans un dialogue nous occultant entièrement.

- « Elle essaye de se protéger. Quand un souffre l'autre aussi. Ils sont si fusionnels s'en est déroutant. Fascinant. » S'extasia le roi de Volterra.

- « Même dans cette situation vous les étudiez encore. Vous n'avez pas honte. »

Esmée fulminait devant leur réaction, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et ne pas savoir n'aidait pas. Ce n'est pas des théories péchées dans des vieux livres poussiéreux qui me rassuraient.

POV d'Edward

Les cris de Bella avaient réussi quelques instants à me faire revenir. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Ma soif me rendait malade. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, à me résonner, à lutter contre cette envie irrationnelle.

Les pensées de jasper et de Démétri ne servaient à rien. Les vagues de calme ricochaient sur moi. J'avais l'impression que jamais ça ne finirait.

Jusqu'au moment où je me retrouvai dans une bulle de silence me retrouvant presque dans le noir. Ma vue était brouillée et mes sens paralysés.

_Edward écoute moi !_

_Edward n'écoute que moi ! Oublie tout le reste. Calme-toi._

_Oui c'est ça. Ressaisis-toi. Tu es plus fort que ça. Plus fort que ta soif._

_Écoute-moi amour. Concentre-toi sur mes pensées._

Je senti mes muscles se relâcher. Comment était ce possible ? je l'entendais aussi bien que n'importe qui. Mais en tout cas sa voix faisait des miracles. J'en oubliais tout. Ma soif. Ma sauvagerie.

_Je vais m'approcher de toi maintenant._

POV de Bella

- « Lâche moi Afton c'est bon maintenant. »

- « Tu es sure ? »

- « Oui regarde le. Il a repris le contrôle. »

- « Ok mais soit prudente. »

- « Il ne me ferai jamais aucun mal. »

Je m'approchai d'Edward le rassurant toujours de mes pensées.

_J'arrive mon amour. Je m'approcherais de toi lentement. Jasper et Démétri vont te lâcher. Mais tu ne bougeras pas._

- « C'est bon les gars lâchez le maintenant. »

- « Et te mettre en danger par la même occasion pas question. »

- « Jazz ce n'est pas une proposition c'est un ordre. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. »

- « Comme tu veux mais s'il te fait du mal je lui décolle la tête. »

- « C'est ça ! »

Ils le lâchèrent lentement.

_Edward voila tu es libre. Mais tu ne vas pas bouger. Sois plus fort pour toi, pour moi, pour nous mon amour._

Je posai mes doigts précautionneusement sur ses joues.

_N'ais pas peur c'est moi. Ce n'est juste moi. Tout va bien._

J'essayai de me concentrer pour retirer un peu de mon bouclier de lui. Le laissant retrouver ses sens. Mais ne pas couper notre connexion.

C'était une première pour moi.

_Je vais te redonner tes facultés. La possibilité de me voir, de m'entendre, de me parler._

Je fis glisser mon bouclier. Je le percevais comme un tissu. Comme une seconde peau que je pouvais étendre, modeler comme je le souhaitais.

- « Bella ! »

- « Edward, tu m'entends ? »

- « Oui. Oui je t'entends par mes oreilles et dans ma tête. J'entends tes pensées. »

- « Recouvrez ça. vite ! Au lieu de rester là à rien faire. »

Je ne lâchai pas Edward des yeux. Ils étaient noirs dû à la soif.

- « Bella j'ai échoué. »

- « Chut ! Ce n'est rien. Tu auras plein d'autres essais. »

Mes mains encadraient son visage. Son visage torturé. Mais déjà il reprenait forme.

Il fallait retourner au palais mais avant ça je devais parler à mon frère.

- « Edward je vais aller voir Jasper avant qu'il ne rejoigne Alice. Pour l'aider aux valises. Ok ? »

- « Ok ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne bouge pas de là. »

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes rapidement avant d'aller parler à mon frère.

- « Vous allez rentrer on vous rejoindra après. Pas de mais Bella ça ne servirait à rien. » Je murmurai le reste de ma demande. « À notre retour pas un mot de ce qui vient se passer ici. »

Ils me firent tous un signe de tête et nous laissèrent.

Je retournai vers l'homme de ma vie. Son regard dans le vide.

- « Et voila nous sommes seuls. »

Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Ne répondait pas. Je me plaçai devant lui et me lova contre lui.

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer sur moi. Je le remerciais silencieusement pour avoir respecté sa promesse.

Je me sentais faible après cette expérience. Edward le ressenti.

- « Bella ? » dit-il en me resserrant davantage.

- « Ce n'est rien. J'ai simplement trop donné. Mais je recommencerai s'il le faudrait. »

- « Merci de donner tant de toi. »

Après ces mots on resta blotti un long moment et retourna sans un mot au palais.

Je savais que le retour ne sera pas facile. Nous devrions rester à l'écart. Esmée avait un vieux cottage en reclus dans la forêt. J'avais l'intention de lui demander de nous le prêter en attendant que mon amour soit assez fort pour se mélanger aux humains. Et surtout à notre famille.

Comme je l'avais demandé personne ne parla de l'expérience. Le départ était prévu dans deux heures. Les valises étaient déjà parties par transporteurs. Je les plaignais les pauvres. Alice avait accumulé assez de fringues pour nous habiller au moins pendant deux ans et encore en changeant deux à trois fois par jour. Avec tout ce stress elle avait dévalisé toutes les boutiques d'Italie et pas les moins chères.

Mon père et Marcus avaient prévu des réserves de sang animal pour le voyage.

Il avait même essayé d'en goûter.

- « Tu as besoin de te pincer le nez ? On dirait un enfant avalant du sirop. »

- « Bella ne te moque pas de tes ancêtres. »

Il arriva à en boire une gorgée.

- « Au cou d'un animal c'est pas ragoutant mais alors au verre à bec c'est carrément infecte. »

Après cet interlude reposant, nous fîmes nos adieux à tout le palais. J'avais promis de revenir s'ils avaient besoin de moi. Qui j'espère n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit ange. Elle devait avoir grandi. Je me demandais encore comment lui expliquer que son papa ne pouvait pas la voir pour l'instant.

Démétri nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport où le jet privé des Volturis nous attendait. J'enveloppai Edward dans mon bouclier tout le long du voyage en voiture car l'habitacle de la limousine ne nous coupait pas des odeurs des humains à l'extérieur.

Carlisle et jasper l'entouraient également. Nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque. On avait même prévu de se garer directement sur le tarmac.

Trop dangereux de traverser un aéroport empli de monde. Pareil pour notre arrivée à Seattle.

On arriva rapidement à l'avion. Pas une personne n'était présente. Les pilotes étaient déjà dans le cockpit protégés par des portes dans le même alliage que la thermo.

Je pus alors libérer Edward de mon bouclier mais tout ça m'avait très affaiblie.

Edward m'accueilli dans ses bras pour que je m'y repose. Je suis sure que j'aurais pu m'endormir.

POV d'Emmett

J'avais enfin réussi à me calmer. J'en voulais énormément aux Cullen de m'avoir pris mon frère. De me mettre à l'écart de sa vie. Je m'en étais pris à rose et à Jacob. Mais ils ne m'en voulaient pas, ils comprenaient ma colère. Colère due à mon impuissance.

Rosalie avait eu Carlisle au téléphone. Ils avaient retrouvé mon frère. Bella était avec lui. Et le mieux c'est qu'il rentrait à Forks. Il nous avait prévenus qu'il ne pourrait pas nous voir. Il ne se métrisait pas. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait. 1 mois. Une saison ou même 1 an. Un an à vivre dans la même ville que lui sans l'approcher. Ce sera dur, très dur. Mais avec du bol ça serait plus rapide.

Nous devions ramener Carlie à la villa. Elle sautillait dans tous les coins un vrai Zébulon manquait plus que le manège. Ah bah non que dis-je le manège est déjà dans le jardin des Cullen. Cadeau d'Alice. Qui offre un manège à un enfant ?

- « Quand il n'arrive maman ? »

- « Demain matin ma puce. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me le demanderas toutes les heures qu'ils arriveront plus tôt. »

- « Tonton Emmett c'est dans beaucoup longtemps demain matin ? »

- « Un dodo. »

- « Peux faire dodo maintenant ? »

- « Carlie c'est pas en te couchant à 14heures que ta maman sera là plus vite. »

- « Mais tu as dit un dodo. »

- « Oui mais un dodo de nuit pas de jour. »

- « C'est pas zuste. »

- « Tu sais quoi nous allons faire un grand grand dessin en attendant. » lui proposa Rose.

Elle était formidable avec la petite. Avec les enfants en général. Faudrait peut être que je pense à lui faire un petit Emmett junior un de ces jours.

- « Ok mais alors je veux que Jacob fasse avec nous. »

- « Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander. » Cette gamine ne pouvait se passer de _cet indien de Jake _et vis versa

- « Non moi il l'appelle. »

Je composai le numéro et lui tendis le combiné et mis en haut parleur.

Après un rapide silence, elle prit la parole.

- « Jacob ? C'est ta princesse. »

- « Carlie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Où sont Rose et Emmett ma puce ? »

- « Rosalie prépare des crayons de couleurs et pleins de feutres et tonton il est avec moi. »

- « Ok. Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

- « Dis ! Tu viens faire un zoli dessin pour papa et maman pour faire attendre le dodo de la nuit. »

- « Ta maman et ton papa rentre ? Quand ? »

- « Demain matin Jake » lui précisais-je

- « Vi un dodo de nuit. Alors tu viens ? »

- « J'arrive ma princesse. »

- « SUPER » Carlie lâcha le combiné bruyamment pour courir vers sa tante. « Tata, tata. Jacob il n'arrive. »

- « dis-y que Jacob il n'est pas sourd mais qu'il risque de le devenir. »

- « Je transmets à tout de suite mec. »

- « Okayy »

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

et voila je file dodo


	42. Chapter 42 combien de dodo?

kikou voici la suite merci a toutes pour vos reviews ce chapitre est pleins d'emotions

bonne lecture

les personnages apartiennent à SM

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 42 : Combien de dodo ?

POV de Jacob

Carlie et moi devenions inséparables. Je me faisais toujours du soucis pour elle. En ce moment c'était encore pire entre les craquages d'Emmett et les nouvelles pas très bonnes d'Italie. Ses parents lui manquaient, je faisais tout et n'importe quoi pour lui changer les idées. Lire des histoires, la laisser me maquiller. Jouer au cheval. Elle connaissait mon secret. Elle était une petite fille vraiment intelligente.

Flashback

Nous étions sur la plage de la push quand Embry, Paul et Sam nous rejoignirent.

- « Encore avec cette gamine » lâcha d'un ton méprisant Paul.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! »

- « Un peu que ça nous concerne. Tu ramènes une future sangsue, fille de sangsue sur la réserve. »

Je sentis Carlie se blottir derrière ma jambe.

- « Jacob, il me fait peur. »

- « Ce n'est rien mon ange. »

- « Fous-lui la paix Paul. » lui assena Sam « Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas s'en éloigner. C'est… »

- « Dégoutant. Une honte pour notre tribu. » Coupa Paul

Je sentais les tremblements parcourir mon corps. J'éprouvais une telle haine pour lui. J'essayais de me contrôler mais rien n'y faisait.

- « Il servira bientôt de toutou de compagnie. »

Sam voyait que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

- « Paul arrête tes conneries. Tu effrayes Carlie. »

- « Sam prends la s'il te plait. » dis-je entre mes dents.

- « Non, veux pas moi. »

- « Ma puce viens voir les coquillages avec Sam. » lui dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

- « Tu vas pas servir de nounou à cette chose ? »

- « Cette chose…. Cette chose ? »

Sam eu juste le temps de la prendre et de se reculer avec que je me transformais. S'en était trop. Il avait été trop loin.

Je sautai sur Paul ma patte sur son torse. Je me retournai rapidement sur Carlie. Qui avait blotti sa petite tête dans le torse de Sam.

- « Calme mon pote. »

- « Ferme ta gueule Paul et fiche le camp avant qu'il te refasse ta petite face d'ange. » lui cria Embry resté jusqu'à cet instant silencieux.

Je le relâchai. Il se recula au sol en s'aidant de ses jambes et de ses mains. Sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Embry le tira par l'épaule. L'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Alpha ou pas je t'aurai un jour. »

Etait-ce une menace ? Peut être. Mais il ne savait pas à qui il l'a proféré.

Quand je me calmai, je me rendis compte qu'il m'était impossible de me retransformer. Mes affaires étaient en lambeaux. Pas question de me montrer nu devant Carlie.

Je m'approchai doucement de Sam.

- « Jake je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée. Elle tremble tu l'as terrifié. »

Je haïssais Paul.

Carlie se retourna vers moi. Des larmes sur ses joues.

- « Le gros loup il a mangé mon Jacob. »

- « Non, c'est Jake ! Il a fait un tour de magie. »

- « Même pas vrai. C'est comme dans chaperon rouge. Il a mangé Jacob. Moi je sais moi. »

- « Tu connais la fée de Cendrillon ? »

Je regardai Sam comme s'il venait de parler martien.

- « Vi. »

- « Bah là c'est pareil. »

- « N'importe quoi. Tu dis que des bêtises. La fée de Cendrillon elle transforme la citrouille, pas en loup d'abord. »

- « Okayy. »

Je voyais Sam chercher une autre excuse. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

- « Te fous pas de moi toi » dit-il en me regardant.

Je secouai ma tête. Pas pour dire non mais plus dans le style n'importe quoi.

- « Connais-tu d'autres fées ou magiciens ? »

- « Vi. »

- « Super. Alors tu vas m'aider. Quel magicien pourrait faire ça ? »

- « Heeeeee . Merlin ? »

- « Bah voila c'est comme Merlin. »

Sur ce coup là il ne se mouille pas, je sais même pas s'il savait de qui elle parle ?

- « Donc elle est où sa baguette magique ? »

Démerde-toi avec ça ! MDR !

- « Il est plus moderne Jacob. Il n'a juste à claquer des doigts et oups il se transforme. »

Et là elle se met à pleurer.

- « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Moi je devenais inquiet.

- « Il va pas revenir Jacob. Il n'a pas de doigts le loup. »

Flute !

- « Mais si ! Il va taper la patte trois fois comme dans le magicien d'Oz. »

- « Connais pas moi lui. »

- « C'est pas grave ma puce. »

- « Allez loup tape de la patte. Reveux Jacob moi. »

Et là c'est le truc bête. Pas possible. Je fixe Carlie dans les yeux puis Sam. _Sors-moi de la merde Mec !_

- « Mais il lui faut être tout seul pour ça car c'est comme Hulk, il a craqué ses vêtements. »

- « Oups. C'est pas grave. Ti loup tata Alice. Va aller te chercher plein d'autre. » Dit-elle en se penchant sur moi et faisant glisser sa main dans mon pelage.

Après être revenue devant chez moi, Sam me laissa avec Carlie du temps d'aller me chercher un survêtement. Elle agrippait mes poils de sa petite main. Il revient vite. Et encore plus vite, je filai derrière ma maison me changer et m'habiller.

Quand elle me vit elle me sauta au cou.

- « Jacob ! »

- « Coucou princesse. T'as pas eu trop peur.»

- « Si un ti peu. Mais Sam» en le montrant du doigt. « Il m'a dit que tu étais un magicien. Et que le loup t'avait pas mangé. » Elle se pencha vers mon oreille pour me murmurer. « Va falloir lui raconter des histoires car il connait même pas la fée de Cendrillon et Merlin. »

Je me mis à rire. Mais il fallait qu'on parle sérieusement.

Je m'assis avec elle sur mes genoux, sur les marches de mon perron.

- « Carlie, ma princesse, tu ne dois dire à personne ce que je suis. »

- « Même pas à tata Rosalie ? Moi j'aurai bien voulu dire que je connaissais un vrai magicien. »

Rose et Emmett connaissaient mon secret mais je ne savais pas leur réaction s'ils savaient que Carlie savait.

- « M M » en faisant non de la tête.

- « Ok c'est pas grave. Mais je peux le dire à ma poupée ? »

- « Si elle le dit à personne ok ! »

- « Bah tu es peut être un magicien. Mais tu es bête ! »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « Une poupée ça parle pas ! » Dit-elle dans un rire cristallin._ Ayé elle se fout de ma tronche !_

Au moins qu'elle sache et qu'elle n'ait pas peur de moi était une bonne chose.

Fin du flashback

Après son coup de fil, je filai chez Emmett. Alors cette fois ci c'était la bonne. Il allait rentrer.

J'avais fait jouer ma carte Alpha et descendant de la lignée d'Ephraïm black pour ne pas provoquer une guerre. Car une condition du traité avait été rompue.

POV de Rosalie

Occuper Carlie devenait mission impossible. Nous avions fait du coloriage pendant au moins deux heures tous les quatre. Voir Emmett à quatre pattes pour sa nièce était rigolo mais voir Jacob s'exécuter aux moindres désirs de Carlie valait le coup d'œil. Je dus me retenir plus d'une fois de rire.

- « Jacob dessine une fleur au dessus du _e_ »

- « Carlie il y a 3 _e. _»

- « Celui la. » Lui montra la puce « et un papillon ici. »

Et ça a été comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Même si je doutais que de lui dire que ses parents étaient de retour soit une bonne chose car Edward n'y sera pas. Trop dangereux pour elle ainsi que pour nous.

Nous étions passés à la cuisine, préparer le diner. Avec Jacob et Emmett à table il fallait prévoir large.

_Vaut mieux les voir en photo ces deux là !_

Des quiches étaient au menu. Après 3 œufs au sol, un paquet de farine dispersé dans la pièce et sur nous, les quiches étaient au four.

- « Au bain mademoiselle. » lui dis-je.

- « Où vois-tu une petite ? Moi je ne vois qu'un bonhomme de neige sur patte. »

- « Ici, ici » lui répondit Carlie en secouant les bras devant lui.

- « Ici ? Voyons ça. Il y a bien deux oreilles. 10 petits doigts. » Les faisant bouger un a un. « Mais trop gluant pour être celui d'une petite fille plutôt ceux d'un ogre. »

- « Mais non ! Tu dis des bêtises. Regarde c'est moi ! »

- « C'est étrange c'est bien la voix de ma princesse pourtant. »

- « Tata Rose dit à Jacob que c'est moi. »

- « Tu sais quoi après la douche je suis sûre qu'il te reconnaitra. »

- « Vite ! vite tata. Sinon il va pleurer que l'ogre il m'a mangé comme moi j'avais cru que le loup l'avait mangé.»

- « Ok la miss. »

Ah ! Ces deux là avec leurs histoires abracadabrantes.

Après une bonne douche rapide. Car mon petit ressort de nièce était pressée de se montrer à son héros. Je l'habillai avec l'un de ses nombreux pyjamas.

Entre mes achats et ceux d'Alice, elle avait une garde robe phénoménale.

Elle courut au rez-de-chaussée.

- « Ayez Jacob ! Regarde ! Regarde ! »

- « Ma princesse c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? » Dit-il en la touchant partout, lui levant les bras comme pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des coutures secrètes.

- « Tu chatouilles »

- « Rien de caché. C'est bien toi alors. »

- « T'as vu je t'avais dit. »

Il commença à la prendre dans ses bras quand le gros nounours qui me servait d'homme refit son entrée.

- « Bas les pattes de ma nièce. Tu vas la salir. »

C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette farine sur lui, ce n'était pas l'idéale pour un câlin.

- « C'est bon je file à la douche. Et toi ma princesse tu m'attends. Je reviens vite. »

Il fila en courant. N'ayant pas pris de change il devait retourner chez lui. Mais avec ses capacités, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Le soir arriva vite et une Carlie pressée que le dodo de nuit s'écoule alla au lit sans rechigner.

On profita qu'elle soit couchée pour parler.

- « Alors, ayez ils sont de retour ? » se lança Jacob.

- « Oui mais Carlisle m'a dit qu'Edward ne pourra pas nous approcher pendant un bout de temps. »

- « Je connais mon frère. Il est fort. Il les étonnera et nous étonnera tous. »

- « Mec ! Tu sais qu'il a subi de nombreux changements autant physiques que physiologiques. »

- « Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas fou. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Jake. Emmett a bien compris que son frère ne sera plus jamais le même, pas la peine de lui faire un dessin. »

- « Excuse-moi. Mais avant Carlie je ne portais pas les vampires dans mon cœur. Pas que je les aime mieux maintenant mais par amitié et par amour j'ai appris à les apprécier. »

- « En parlant de Carlie, que pensez vous qu'ils vont lui dire demain quand elle ne verra pas son père ? »Demandais-je.

- « Aucune idée. Mais ça risque de lui briser le cœur à cette petite. » Répondit Emmett.

- « Ouais. Rien que pour ça je les hais. » Siffla Jake.

POV de Carlisle

Le voyage c'était bien passé. Le bouclier de Bella était pratique. Elle avait acquis un peu le même don qu'Alex. Mais Edward avait entière confiance en sa femme.

Tout avait été prévu pour éviter la route d'humains, sur l'aéroport.

Esmée avait fait réparer le cottage pour y loger Edward. Il ne pouvait pas rester à la villa avec Carlie.

Nous ne savions pas encore comment réagirait notre puce, Emmett, Rosalie et Jacob. Mais une chose était sure la confrontation n'était pas pour demain. Avec l'échec de l'expérience, il était hors de question qu'ils se voient.

Carlie devait être déjà à la villa. On avait stoppé la voiture avant le pont dès que l'odeur de sang de la ville soit moins forte et avant celle de la famille d'Edward soit trop forte.

- « C'est bon libère le Bella. »

- « Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? » me questionna Jasper.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas chéri tout se passera bien je l'ai vu. »

- « Ok » fit Bella avec un signe de tête.

Quelque secondes après Edward retrouvait tous ses sens.

- « Bienvenue parmi nous. »

- « Merci Carlisle ça fait du bien. Même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire de lire les pensées de ma future femme. »

- « Bon comme convenu tu vas rejoindre le cottage avec Jasper. Bella, Esmée, Alice et moi allons à la villa. »

Je le vis agripper la main de Bella. Ce devait être douloureux pour lui d'être si proche de sa famille et surtout de sa fille et pourtant si loin.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas amour. Tu les verras bientôt. J'en suis sure. »

On les laissa un moment seul. Les attendant dans la voiture. Même si notre ouïe nous permettait de tout entendre, on essayait de ne pas écouter.

Au bout de 10 minutes, nous reprîmes la route de la villa. Une jolie banderole nous accueillie.

Si les femmes de ma vie avaient pu pleurer, elles l'auraient fait. Mais le plus dur restait à venir.

Carlie courut vers la voiture, et sauta dans les bras de sa mère dés que celle-ci fut sortie de la voiture.

- « Maman Bella ! Maman Bella ! »

- « Ma chérie que tu m'as manqué. »

Je sortis les quelques bagages à main qui rentraient dans la voiture le reste arrivait par l'agence de l'aéroport ma fille avait craqué que dis je ! avait dévalisé l'Italie. Leur refaisant remonter l'économie pour au moins deux ans.

Carlie était passé dans les bras de ma femme entre temps.

Mais je la voyais chercher dans la voiture.

- « Mamie fais moi descendre. »

Esmée la lâcha au sol.

On la vit courir à la voiture. Ouvrir la portière avec ses deux petites mains. Passer sa tête.

- « Coucou beuh ! Trouvé ! »

Oups. On resta tous statufié. Elle pensait que son père se cachait dans l'habitacle.

Elle se retourna vers nous. Les yeux pleins de tristesse et d'interrogation.

- « Il est où papa ? »

Bella s'agenouilla devant elle.

- « Ma puce. »

- « Maman il est où papa ? »

Esmée et Alice vinrent se blottir contre moi.

- « Papa, il peut pas venir pour l'instant ma chérie. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Je vis Jacob s'approcher d'elle. Bella n'arrivait plus à parler. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Et se mit à hauteur de Carlie.

- « Ton papa a fait de la magie. Il a voulu ressembler à ton papi. Mais pour l'instant il ne peut pas se retransformer. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave Alice est revenue elle va lui donner plein de vêtements. »

- « Il n'a pas besoin de vêtements. Il ne les déchire pas. »

- « Alors quoi ? Il sait pas comment faire ? T'as qu'à lui dire toi. »

Je ne comprenais rien à leur discours.

- « Il faut attendre un peu pour que ça marche. Mais dés qu'il pourra, il reviendra te faire un gros câlin. »

- « Combien ? Un dodo ? Deux ? » Elle nous regardait tour à tour. « Trois ? » ses larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues roses.

- « Beaucoup ma puce. Mais il te surveille d'où il est. » Lui répondit Bella, en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant très fort.

Jacob aida Bella à se relever avec sa fille dans les bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Quand on passa devant Rosalie celle-ci avait les larmes qui nous faisaient défaut.

- « Rosalie, Emmett »

- « Bonjour Carlisle. » me répondirent tous deux

Le bonjour d'Emmett était froid presque agressif mais je le comprenais. Il m'avait confié son frère et j'avais tout gâché.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

a bientot

retrouver la video du mix de tout les extraits de new moon sur mon profil

ed


	43. Chapter 43 retrouvailles

kikou j'ai pas repondu au reviews j'ai preferé me concentrer sur la suite. 2 chapitres en deux jours bande de veinardes

merci a toutes mes revieweuses

bonne lecture

mes personnages appartiennent à SM

****************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 43 : 

POV d'Edward

Le voyage s'était bien passé même si se retrouver dans une bulle d'absence de sens était spécial. Bella arrivait à m'isoler entièrement même si ça lui provoquait une immense fatigue. Pendant tout le vol, on aurait cru qu'elle s'était assoupie. Carlisle avait vérifié ses signes vitaux même si pour ma part qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle soit morte il n'y avait pas de différence avec son absence de battements de cœur. Mais il m'avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Je m'en voulais de lui causer cet épuisement. Jasper quant à lui m'envoyait souvent des vagues de calme. Entre mes nerfs et mes hormones incontrôlables, le pauvre ne tenait plus.

Fut enfin ou déjà le moment d'arrêter la limousine affrétée par les Volturis non loin de la villa. Mais assez pour que je ne ressente pas l'appel du sang. Bella me libera.

- « Bienvenue parmi nous. » me salua Carlisle.

- « Merci Carlisle ça fait du bien. Même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire de lire les pensées de ma future femme. »

Et c'était vrai pendant tout ce temps Bella me faisait revivre tous nos moments à deux. Me faisant partager ses émotions et ses ressentis. C'était largement mieux que la fois où j'avais lu son journal.

- « Bon comme convenue tu vas rejoindre le cottage avec Jasper. Bella, Esmée, Alice et moi allons à la villa. »

Je me crispai, agrippant Bella par besoin de réconfort. Je m'inquiétais pour Carlie, elle n'était qu'une petite fille, un bébé, mon bébé, mon ange. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle ne me verra pas avec sa mère ?

- « Ne t'inquiète pas amour. Tu les verras bientôt. J'en suis sure. »

Bella essayait de me réconforter. Je savais qu'elle viendrait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait me voir mais la priorité, notre priorité était Carlie. Elle avait était séparé trop longtemps de sa mère.

On quitta la voiture, Bella et moi. Les autres restants à l'intérieur. On s'en éloigna un peu même si je savais qu'ils pouvaient nous entendre. De toute manière ce n'était pas à secret. Jasper pouvait ressentir ma tristesse et ma colère et Alice voyait tout alors.

Je n'avais pas quitté la main de ma future femme un seul instant.

On se stoppa. Déposant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait une mine fatiguée, son visage plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé.

- « Bella mon amour ! Promets-moi de te reposer. Cette histoire de bouclier t'a épuisé. Et notre fille aura besoin de sa maman à 100% »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien. »

- « Oh Bella »

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres. J'avais besoin d'elle. Elle était mon oxygène. Elle était toute ma vie. A cause de moi toute ma famille souffrait.

On se relâcha assez rapidement car son contact réveillait en moins l'homme que je suis. Un homme jamais rassasié de son corps.

- « Que vas-tu dire à Carlie ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. J'ai réfléchi encore et encore mais je ne trouve pas. »

- « En tous cas dis-y et répètes-y que je l'aime et que je ferai mon maximum pour revenir très vite auprès d'elle, auprès de vous. Auprès de toi pour enfin sceller notre union. »

- « Edward, je suis déjà scellée à toi pour l'éternité. »

- « Oui mais je veux le faire devant dieu et les hommes. »

- « Aucun dieu ne pourra t'égaler. »

- « Mon amour. »

On se resserra dans les bras l'un l'autre. Mais je vis Jasper nous rejoindre. Il fallait que je la laisse. Que je regagne le cottage. Ma prison. Mon enfer.

Elle remonta en voiture après m'avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

Je restai là un moment avant que Jasper me ramène sur terre en déposant une main sur mon épaule.

- « Allez ! On doit y aller. »

Je le suivis sans un mot.

POV de Bella

On arriva à la villa. Une jolie banderole qui nous souhaitait la bienvenue était au dessus du porche. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer comme s'il y avait un étau qui compressait ma poitrine.

Ma fille se mit à courir vers nous avant même que la voiture se stationne.

Je sortis très vite pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- « Maman Bella ! Maman Bella ! » Cria t-elle en passant ses petites mains chaudes autour de mon cou.

- « Ma chérie que tu m'as manqué. »

Mais très vite, elle vit sa mamie et lui sauta dans les bras. Esmée fut aux anges de la revoir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Alice était sortie à son tour. Carlisle déballait les quelques bagages que nous avions pu prendre avec nous donc les cadeaux pour notre fille.

Quand Carlie s'aperçut que plus personne ne sortait de la voiture, elle demanda à sa grand-mère de la lâcher. Ce qu'Esmée fit avec tendresse.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle ouvrit à l'aide de ses deux mains la portière. Se faufilant à l'intérieur.

- « Coucou beuh ! Trouvé ! »

Elle voulait faire peur à son père. Lui prouver qu'elle savait où il était et qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette.

Elle fit pivoter sa petite bouille triste vers nous ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- « Il est où papa ? » voilà elle avait posé LA question.

Je me positionnai à sa hauteur.

- « Ma puce. »

- « Maman il est où papa ? »

- « Papa, il peut pas venir pour l'instant ma chérie. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Je sentis une grosse main chaude se poser sur mon épaule alors que je ne trouver plus mes mots. Ils étaient bloqués au fond de ma gorge. C'était Jacob. Il avait compris mon malaise. Il prit la même position que moi. Et prit la parole.

- « Ton papa a fait de la magie. Il a voulu ressembler à ton papi. Mais pour l'instant il ne peut pas se retransformer. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui raconte ?

- « Ce n'est pas grave Alice est revenue elle va lui donner plein de vêtements. »

- « Il n'a pas besoin de vêtements. Il ne les déchire pas. »

- « Alors quoi ? Il sait pas comment faire ? T'as qu'à lui dire toi. »

Leur échange avait l'air incompréhensible. Et vu la tête des autres je n'étais pas la seule à pas comprendre.

- « Il faut attendre un peu pour que ça marche. Mais dès qu'il pourra, il reviendra te faire un gros câlin. »

- « Combien ? Un dodo ? Deux ? » Elle nous regardait tour à tour. « Trois ? » ses larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues roses.

- « Beaucoup ma puce. Mais il te surveille d'où il est. » Que pouvais-je lui dire alors que je ne connaissais pas la réponse ? Quantifier ses jours d'absence me semblait trop cruel, trop dur.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Pour la réconforter mais aussi pour trouver la force. Je sentis deux bras m'encercler et me ramener à l'intérieur. Avec ma fille toujours dans les miens.

On s'installa sur le canapé. Les larmes de Carlie étaient intarissables.

Elle s'endormit en pleurant. Alice vint me la prendre pour la mettre dans son lit dans la chambre du bas.

On parla un long moment avec Emmett, Rose et Jacob leur expliquant plus ou moins en détail tout ce qui c'était passé en Italie.

Rosalie vint me réconforter. Mais à ce moment là les seuls bras que j'avais besoin, était ceux de mon fiancé. D'Edward.

Carlisle partit pour l'hôpital. Après sa longue absence. Esmée accompagna Alice chasser. Les forêts de Forks leur manquaient. Rose et Emmett repartirent chez eux promettant de revenir demain. Et Jacob se proposa de rester sur le canapé au cas où Carlie se réveillerait. J'allais embrasser ma fille avant d'aller rejoindre son père au cottage.

Je courrai aussi vite que je pus. Edward était non loin du petit chalet d'Esmée.

Jasper n'était pas là.

- « Tu es seul ? »

- « Oui ta sœur a appelé Jazz pour une partie de chasse. Même si je la soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès pour nous octroyer un moment seul. »

- « Sûrement. »

- « Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

- « C'est Jacob qui lui a expliqué à sa sauce pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir la voir. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Edward je n'y arrivais pas. Les mots étaient coincés. Je n'ai pas pu. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux pleins de larmes et de questions je n'ai pas pu. »

- « Ce n'est rien Bella. Mais qu'est ce que Jacob lui a dit. »

- « Il a parlé de magie. De transformation. De claquage de doigts. De vêtements déchirés. » Et plus j'énumérai ces choses plus je comprenais ou du moins j'avais peur de comprendre. « Oh mon dieu !»

- « Quoi ? »

- « Elle sait. »

- « Carlie ? Elle sait quoi ? »

- « Ce que Jacob est. J'en suis sure. »

- « Mais non c'est impossible voyons. »

- « Tout y est pourtant. Il a dû lui expliquer de façon très bizarre mais j'en suis sure. S'il a osé se transformer devant notre bébé, je le tue. »

- « Bella si c'est vrai ce que tu dis, Carlie n'avait pas l'air choqué ni d'avoir peur d'après ce que tu racontes. »

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Edward avait raison. Ma fille n'avait pas peur de Jacob loin de là. Elle avait confiance en lui.

- « Serais-tu me faire vivre vos retrouvailles ? »me demanda Edward

- « Oui » je me concentrai encore et encore mais rien ne vient. Je me sentais faible. Très faible. « Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis navrée amour. »

- « Excuse-moi. Je t'en demande trop. Quand je t'ai quitté, je t'ai quasi ordonné de te reposer et maintenant je te demande le contraire. Quel égoïste, je fais. »

- « Non. Non c'est normal que tu veuilles la voir même si ce n'est qu'à travers mes yeux. »

- « Elle me manque. »

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- « Je le sais. »Lui murmurais-je. Avant de déposer des baisers en dessous de son lobe d'oreille. Sur sa mâchoire. La commissure de ses lèvres. Redescendre sur son cou. J'ouvris sa chemise laissant ma langue et ma bouche gouter chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais. Je fis descendre sa chemise le long de ses bras. Sans jamais quitter sa peau de mes lèvres. Il avait la tête en arrière savourant ce que je lui prodiguais. J'avais besoin de lui. Je m'attaquai ensuite au bouton de son pantalon de toile. Le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes me retrouvant à genou devant lui. Embrassant son ventre au niveau de son nombril. Descendant sur sa hanche, sur sa cuisse. Faisant glisser mes doigts le long de la couture de son boxer. Il prit mon menton dans sa main se mettant à genoux lui aussi.

- « Bella. C'est si bon. »

- « Alors laisse-moi continuer. »

Je le forçais à s'allonger sur l'herbe. Et repris mes baisers où il les avait stoppés. Depuis qu'il était transformé. Nous n'arrivions jamais à nous rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Je passais mes mains sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Dernière barrière avant qu'il ne soit nu pour moi.

Lui fit glisser. Pour le faire rejoindre le reste de ses habits. J'encerclais sa verge de ma bouche. Le resserrant au maximum de mes lèvres. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir au point qu'il oublie tout, au point que j'oublie tout. J'augmentais mes vas et viens, jouant avec ma langue sur son gland à chaque passage. Il allait venir.

- « Oh Bella ! » dit-il en se répandant dans ma gorge par accoups.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de me redresser qu'il me prit par les hanches et me fit me retourner. C'était à mon tour de gouter au plaisir, mais je ne voulais pas atteindre l'orgasme seule. Je le voulais en moi maintenant, ici, tout de suite.

- « Edward prends moi. J'ai besoin de toi en moi. »

Il se débarrassa de mes vêtements très vite, peut être même trop vite. Car tout fut déchiré.

On entendit mon téléphone portable sonner. C'était la sonnerie d'Alice.

- « Laisse, c'est sûrement pour se plaindre que l'on a arraché une chemise d'un de ses couturiers préférés. »Lui dis-je dans un souffle. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se retire de moi.

- « Oui sûrement. » Dit-il en butant mon point G.

- « Edward. Encore. Plus vite. »

On ne se lâcha pas des yeux une seule minute criant notre plaisir. On ne se souciait pas d'être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non. A cet instant il n'y avait que nous.

Je fus foudroyée par un puissant orgasme en même temps que lui. On se relâcha sans pousser un gémissement de plainte. Il me recouvra rapidement de sa chemise pendant qu'il enfilait son pantalon. On ne bougea pas d'où on était mais on se blottit l'un contre l'autre. Allongés dans l'herbe.

POV de Jacob

Ils étaient tous partis. L'épreuve d'annoncer à Carlie que son père n'allait pas revenir avant un petit bout de temps avait été éprouvante aussi bien pour Carlie que pour sa mère.

J'avais accepté de jouer à la nounou pendant qu'elle rejoignait son vampire. Edward était mon ami. Bien avant la mort de son père. Nous avions vécu pas mal de choses ensemble. Je l'appréciais comme un frère.

C'est pour ça que j'avais accepté qu'il soit transformé. Je n'imaginais pas un monde sans lui. Il était la bonté même. Et Emmett n'aurait pas survécu à son décès. Ils avaient déjà surmonté ensemble le décès de leurs parents.

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions et dans mes souvenirs. Quand Alice arriva en courant dans la villa.

- « Où est Carlie ? » me demanda t'elle.

- « Dans son lit. Je te signale que c'est toi qu'il l'y a mis. »

- « Me prend pas pour une conne s'il te plait. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? »

- « J'ai vu Carlie dans les bois, seule. »

- « C'est impossible voyons. »

On se dirigea tous vers la chambre. Quand on ouvrit la porte, on sentit un vent frais. On reporta tous notre regard vers son lit, il était vide. La baie vitrée ouverte.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Je l'aurai entendu.

- « Je le savais. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu avant ? »

- « Tu brouilles tout je te signale. »

- « Préviens Bella ! Je file à sa recherche. »

Je fonçai par la fenêtre et me transforma. Tout de suite je repérais sa trace. Elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin avec ses petites jambes.

Quand je compris où elle se rendait. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle voulait rejoindre son père. Elle avait dû nous entendre quand on avait parlé du cottage. Il fallait que je la rattrape avant qu'Edward ne perde le contrôle. Bella n'arriverait jamais à le stopper. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Quand j'arrivai assez proche j'entendis un cri. Plein de souffrance. C'était Bella.

- « NONNNNNNNNNNNN !!! »

******************************************************************************************************************************

la suite bientot

ed


	44. Chapter 44 perte de controle

bonsoir à toutes voici deja la suite et oui vous m'avez fait mal au coeur avec vos coms

merci a toutes Maude Cullen;katner; Lily Cullen 82; angel; fan-par-hasard21; Audrey; aliecullen4ever; chriwyatt; Baby07; Charlootte; caro30; lena -lna933-; Dawn266; hp-drago

les personnages appartiennent à SM

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 44 : perte de contrôle

POV d'Edward

Nous avions couru jusqu'au cottage. Mais mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme étaient avec Bella.

J'aurai tant voulu voir le visage de ma fille. Mais je savais que c'était trop dangereux. Même si mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus ambres à force de mes nombreuses parties de chasse, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me contrôler. L'expérience en était la preuve. La douloureuse preuve. De mon incapacité d'être près d'elle. D'assurer mon rôle de père.

Ma vie avait tant changé depuis que j'étais avec Bella. J'avais connu l'amour, le doute, la peur, la passion, la douleur. Mais le pire était cette attente.

Jasper restait près de moi, me laissant dans mes pensées. Il devait ressentir toutes mes émotions. Etre empathique avec moi proche n'était pas un cadeau.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, on aurait cru des heures. Est ce que ça se passait bien là bas ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. La nuit tombait et toujours pas de nouvelles.

Lorsque le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Je me retournai vers lui.

- « Alice ! »Dit il en brandissant son portable « elles sont parties chasser avec Esmée, elle veut que je les rejoigne. »

- « Tu me laisses là, seul ? »

- « T'inquiète ! Je pense que tu ne le resteras pas longtemps. »

Je lui fis un léger sourire. Enfin Bella allait me rejoindre. J'allais savoir ce qui c'était dit. Avoir des nouvelles de ma fille. Peut être même des images d'elle à travers les yeux de mon ange.

Je faisais les cents pas devant le cottage quand je la vis.

- « tu es seul ? » me demanda t elle. Entendre sa voix me fit un bien fou. La voir réveilla tout en moi.

- « Oui ta sœur a appelé Jazz pour une partie de chasse. Même si je la soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès pour nous octroyer un moment seul. »

- « Surement. »

- « Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage.

- « C'est Jacob qui lui a expliqué à sa sauce : pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir la voir ? »

- « Comment ça ? » j'étais curieux de savoir comment mon ami avait pu expliquer à Carlie mon absence.

- « Edward je n'y arrivais pas. Les mots étaient coincés. Je n'ai pas pu. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux plein de larmes et de questions je n'ai pas pu. » Elle avait mal interprété ma demande. Je ne lui reprochais pas le fait de ne pas l'avoir fait-elle même. Moi-même à sa place je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage.

- « Ce n'est rien Bella. » La rassurais-je. « Mais qu'est ce que Jacob lui a dit ? »

- « Il a parlé de magie. De transformation. De claquage de doigts. De vêtements déchirés. Oh mon dieu !»

- « Quoi ? » elle était affolée.

- « Elle sait. »

- « Carlie ? Elle sait quoi ? » J'étais perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que nous étions. Pas à son âge.

- « Ce que Jacob est. J'en suis sure. »

Là c'était encore pire.

- « Mais non c'est impossible voyons. »

- « Tout y est pourtant. Il a dû lui expliquer de façon très bizarre mais j'en suis sure. S'il a osé se transformer devant notre bébé, je le tue. »

- « Bella si c'est vrai ce que tu dis. » Et j'en doutais fort. « Carlie n'avait pas l'air choqué, ni d'avoir peur d'après ce que tu racontes. »Il fallait que je la rassure. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur elle l'avait accepté juste pour Carlie et cette histoire d'imprégnation. Mais Jacob était un ami de longue date. Je lui faisais confiance. Je voulais voir, entendre de moi-même ses explications.

- « Serais-tu me faire vivre vos retrouvailles ? »Lui demandais-je.

- « Oui. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis navrée amour. » Me répondit elle après un moment, les yeux baissés.

- « Excuse-moi. Je t'en demande trop. Quand je t'ai quitté, je t'ai quasi ordonné de te reposer et maintenant je te demande le contraire. Quel égoïste, je fais. »

- « Non. Non c'est normal que tu veuilles la voir même si ce n'est qu'à travers mes yeux. »

- « Elle me manque. »Et encore le mot était faible.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et souffla à mon oreille « Je le sais. » Avant de faire parcourir sa bouche sur mon corps. Je voulais m'abandonner dans ses bras.

- « Bella. C'est si bon. »

- « Alors laisse-moi continuer. »

Elle m'allongea sur l'herbe, pour continuer de me procurer du plaisir.

- « Oh Bella ! »Dis-je avant de me répandre dans sa gorge. Elle avala tout nettoyant même mon sexe de sa langue. Puis ce fut à mon tour de lui faire du bien. Je voulais la gouter. Lui donner un plaisir avec ma langue. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

- « Edward prends moi. J'ai besoin de toi en moi. »

Je lui déchirai tous ses vêtements dans mon empressement.

Le téléphone portable de Bella fit retentir Bla Bla Bla : sonnerie pour Alice.

- « Laisse, c'est sûrement pour se plaindre que l'on a arraché une chemise d'un de ses couturiers préférés. »

- « Oui sûrement. »En rentrant en elle d'un puissant coup de rein.

- « Edward. Encore. Plus vite. »

On vivait à fond ce moment encrant, nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Seuls nos cris se faisaient entendre.

On atteignit le 7eme ciel ensemble. Je me retirai d'elle. Je voulais la couvrir. Ne voulant pas se faire surprendre ainsi. Alice en était capable.

On s'était rallongé dans l'herbe. On ne craignait plus le froid de la nuit. Profitant seulement l'un de l'autre et de ce ciel étoilé.

Les minutes passaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisaient ce silence.

Jusqu'au moment où je sentis une odeur qui réveilla ma gorge. Du sang. Du sang humain. Son odeur était enivrante. Meilleure que celle de cette éprouvette. Bien meilleure. Je me relevai d'un coup faisant tomber au sol Bella. Mais à ce moment qu'une chose comptait : boire. Planter mes dents dans ses veines qui m'appelaient.

POV de Bella

Je sentis Edward se raidir. Et à l' instant d'après il m'avait laissé au sol. Je me concentrai et c'est là que je la sentis. Carlie était dans les bois prés de nous. Comment avait elle fait ?

Je me redressai très vite et serra Edward dans mes bras essayant de lui parler de le raisonner.

- « Edward ! Écoute-moi ! Je t'ordonne de m'écouter ! EDWARD ! Edward regarde-moi. » Je bougeai légèrement devant lui. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point au loin. « Edward pitié regarde-moi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix ! » Je la sentais se rapprocher et mon bouclier ne répondait pas. J'étais trop fatiguée et n'avais pas rechassé depuis notre départ de Volterra. « Edward c'est Carlie. Carlie notre fille. Notre bébé. Edward écoute-moi. » J'essayais de lui parler calmement mais mes cris se mêlaient à mes paroles douces. J'avais si peur. Edward était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais rien contre lui. « Edward pitié regarde moi. » mes sanglots redoublaient. J'allais assister impuissante au massacre de ma fille.

On entendit sa voix.

- « Maman ? Papa ? »

- « Carlie reste où tu es chérie. Maman arrive. Ne bouge pas. »

- « Je la veux. »

- « Non Edward. Reprends-toi. Je t'en conjure. Fais le pour moi. »

- « J'ai peur maman. Ti où ? »

- « Bouge pas mon ange. »

Je sentis Edward se défaire de mon emprise.

- « Non Edward ! »

Il me propulsa vers un arbre et se mit à courir vers elle. Je sentais le sang couler sur mon cou mais je me relevai. Savoir que ma fille encourrait le plus grand risque de sa vie me donnait une force incroyable. Je me précipitai vers eux. Mais il fut plus rapide. Bien plus rapide. Il l'avait déjà entre ses mains.

- « Papa ? Ti fait bobo. »Dit-elle entre un sanglot.

Je passai derrière Carlie. Posa mes mains sur les siennes. Je sentais sa poigne sur ses petits bras frêles.

- « Edward lâche là. Tu lui fais mal. »

Carlie redressa son visage vers le mien.

- « Maman ! Dis à papa de se retransformer en mon papa gentil. Lui il me fait peur. »

- « Edward tu l'entends. Tu la terrifies. EDWARD ! Tu dois être plus fort que ta soif. Pour notre amour. »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Mettant son nez au niveau de sa gorge.

- « Edward pitié ne fais pas ça. »

Il prit Carlie dans un mouvement rapide collant le dos de l'enfant contre son torse et m'éjecta de nouveau dans les airs.

- « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »

Cette fois ci c'était la fin. La fin de notre fille. La fin de ma vie et de notre amour. Car jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec l'homme qui a tué mon enfant. Même si cet homme était mon âme sœur. Même si c'était Edward.

POV d'Alice

J'avais essayé de les appeler pour les prévenir de la disparition de Carlie. Mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse.

J'étais dans un état hystérique. J'avais prévenu Carlisle. Emmett et Rose. Tous devaient arriver rapidement. Jasper n'arrivait pas à me calmer. Je voulais rejoindre Jacob. Car sa présence dans les bois me bloquait toutes mes visions. Où pouvait-elle être à la fin ?

Elle était si petite, si menue. Je l'imaginais mal gambader dans les bois seule dans le noir.

Mon père arriva, Esmée accourut dans ses bras.

- « L'avez vous retrouvé ? »

- « Non ! Jacob est parti dans les bois. Emmett et Rose vont à la Push et arrivent après. »

- « Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous aider ? » demanda Esmée

- « SAM peut être, les autres sûrement pas. Mais Charlie et Sue sont là-bas. Et nous pouvons compter sur eux. » Répondit Carlisle.

- « Je file rejoindre Jake. Je n'arrive pas à rester là sans rien faire. » Nous informa Jasper

- « Je viens avec toi. On passera au cottage prévenir Bella et Edward. C'est leur fille, ils doivent être mis au courant. » Carlisle se retourna vers Esmée et moi. « Vous deux accueillaient nos amis. Et prévenez nous si vous avez du nouveau. »

- « Ok »

Même si c'était dur de rester là inactive. Carlisle avait raison. Quelqu'un devait accueillir la famille et les amis d'Edward.

Ils déposèrent un baiser sur nos fronts et disparurent entre les arbres.

POV de Jacob

J'y étais. La scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux me glaça le sang. Edward avait Carlie contre lui. Son nez proche de son cou.

La petite essayait d'appeler son père. De le faire revenir à la raison.

- « Papa tu fais bobo. Tu fais peur. Papa redevient mon papa d'amour. »

Mais seuls des feulements sortirent de sa gorge.

- « EDWARD LACHE LA ! »

- « Jacob dit à papa comment claquer des doigts. Il sait pas faire. Et il me fait bobo. »

- « Ca va aller ma princesse. HEIN EDWARD ! TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS AU SANG DE TA FILLE ! TU M'ENTENDS EDWARD C'EST TA FILLE ! MEC »

Je cherchai Bella des yeux. Elle était inconsciente. A une centaine de mètres. Du sang coulait de sa tête.

- « BON MAINTENANT LACHE LA ! MON SANG FROID A DES LIMITES ALORS SI TU TIENS A GARDER TA JOLIE PETITE GUEULE SUR TES EPAULES TU FERAIS MIEUX DE M'ECOUTER, CAR AMI OU PAS JE N'HESITERAIS PAS UNE MINUTE. »

- « Tu peux pas faire bobo à papa. »

_Je vais me gêner._

J'essayais de m'approcher d'eux mais à chaque pas que je faisais, il reculait. Il ne l'avait pas encore mordu. Mais ses mains sur le corps de Carlie la faisaient souffrir. Il fallait que j'agisse vite. Très vite.

J'essayais de nouveau de m'approcher d'eux les mains en avant.

- « Papa, mon Jacob te fera pas de mal. Tu vas voir. Il va te montrer comment redevenir mon papa que j'aime. Écoute-le. »

Malgré la douleur que ça devait lui procurer elle remonta sa main gauche sur la main droite de son père. La caressant de ses tout petits doigts.

Elle parlait de magie. De transformation. Elle n'avait pas peur de son père. Enfin si mais elle ne lui reprochait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Grâce à moi. Grâce aux âneries qu'on lui avait fourrées dans la tête avec Sam.

Là, il n'y avait pas de fée. De citrouille. Ni de prince charmant. Non. Seulement une bête assoiffée. Un père essayant de s'abreuver du sang de son enfant. Paul m'avait mit en garde pourtant. Mais mon amitié. Mon amour pour Carlie m'avait aveuglé. C'était devenu une sangsue. Et j'avais été créé pour les tuer. Les exterminer. Je sentis les tremblements parcourir mon épine dorsale.

Je savais ce qu'il allait se produire. J'allais me transformer. Et le décapiter. Peut être avant qu'il ne la morde. Peut être pas. Mais je savais que rien ni personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

POV d'Edward

Bella s'était mise débout devant moi. M'emprisonnant de ses bras.

J'entendais sa voix. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait même si mon corps ne les comprenait pas. Une seule chose m'intéressait, boire.

- « Edward ! Écoute-moi ! Je t'ordonne de m'écouter ! EDWARD ! Edward regarde-moi. Edward pitié regarde-moi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix ! Edward c'est Carlie. Carlie notre fille. Notre bébé. EDWARD écoute-moi. Edward pitié regarde moi. »

Mais ses paroles ne changèrent rien. Même si je ressentais sa panique. Ses sanglots. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle de moi. Ce fut pire encore quand j'entendis sa voix.

- « Maman ? Papa ? »

Bella était affolée, elle répondait à cette mélodie.

- « Carlie reste où tu es chérie. Maman arrive. Ne bouge pas. »

- « Je la veux. » dis-je entre mes dents. Tant le feu brûlait ma gorge.

- « Non Edward. Reprends-toi. Je t'en conjure. Fais le pour moi. »

Je ressentais son amour. Mais le monstre en moi était plus fort, trop fort. Pour que je réponde à sa supplique.

- « J'ai peur maman. Ti où ? » C'était le mot de trop. Je n'en pouvais plus, il me la fallait tout de suite.

- « Bouge pas mon ange. »

- « Non Edward ! »

Je me débarrassai des bras qui m'empêchaient d'assouvir ma soif. Et courus vers ce corps chaud.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Derrière le voile que j'avais devant mes yeux.

Je serrai plus fort pour pas qu'elle m'échappe. Mais une chose en moi me disait de ne pas lui faire du mal.

- « Papa ? Ti fait bobo. »

Je revis Bella devant moi. Derrière cette petite fille. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes.

- « Edward lâche là. Tu lui fais mal. »

Je les vis dialoguer.

- « Maman ! Dis à papa de se retransformer en mon papa gentil. Lui il me fait peur. »

Ces mots. Maman ? Papa ?

_Souviens-toi Edward. Souviens-toi._

- « Edward tu l'entends. Tu la terrifies. EDWARD ! Tu dois être plus fort que ta soif. Pour notre amour. »

_Notre amour ? Mais Bella c'est dans ma nature de tuer. De boire du sang. Je ne comprends pas._

Je me positionnai à sa hauteur pour humer son cou. Sa jugulaire était juste là. Cette odeur était merveilleuse.

- « Edward pitié ne fais pas ça. »

_Elle veut me la prendre. Mais elle est à moi._

Je ramenai cet enfant contre moi et envoya celle qui m'empêchait de m'abreuver de son sang au loin.

- « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »

Je m'enivrai de son odeur. J'aurai voulu y planter mes dents tout de suite. Mais une chose en moi me l'interdisait. J'en profitai donc de me délecter plus longtemps de son essence.

- « Papa tu fais bobo. Tu fais peur. Papa redevient mon papa d'amour. »

L'odeur de la peur rajoutait quelque chose à son bouquet.

- « EDWARD LACHE LA ! »

_C'est qui celui la ? Encore un qui veut me la prendre._

- « Jacob dis à papa comment claquer des doigts. Il sait pas faire. Et il me fait bobo. »

Jacob ? Et encore ce mot : Papa ?

_Souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi !_

- « Ca va aller ma princesse. HEIN EDWARD ! TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS AU SANG DE TA FILLE ! TU M'ENTENDS EDWARD C'EST TA FILLE ! MEC »

Ma fille ? Papa ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- « BON MAINTENANT LACHE LA ! MON SANG FROID A DES LIMITES ALORS SI TU TIENS A GARDER TA JOLIE PETITE GUEULE SUR TES EPAULES TU FERAIS MIEUX DE M'ECOUTER, CAR AMI OU PAS JE N'HESITERAIS PAS UNE MINUTE. »

- « Tu peux pas faire bobo à papa. »

_Pourquoi prend t'elle ma défense alors que je ne veux qu'une chose, la tuer pour avoir son sang ?_

Je le voyais essayer de s'approcher mais pas question que je le laisse faire. _Elle est à moi !_

- « Papa, mon Jacob te fera pas de mal. Tu vas voir. Il va te montrer comment redevenir mon papa que j'aime. Écoute-le. »

Écoute-le ?

Je sentis une petite main caresser ma main.

Des voix dans ma tête. Des milliers de voix. Des images. Un homme qui pourrait être moi avec cette petite fille. Nos rires. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je dois en finir. Je dois arrêter cette brûlure. Tout de suite. Arrêter ces flashs que je ne comprends pas.

POV de Bella

Quand je repris connaissance. Jacob était là. Il tremblait de tout partout.

Carlie était encore dans les bras d'Edward. Je me relevai au moment où Jake muta en loup. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Au risque de tuer Carlie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Edward avait fixé son regard sur Jacob. Il ne l'avait surement pas reconnu. Je voyais la peur sur son visage. Mais aussi un sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'il acceptait le défi.

- « STOP ! » me plaçant entre eux mes bras tendus en croix.

- « Bella ne bouge pas. » cria Carlisle qui venait d'arriver.

- « Carlisle ! J'ai rien pu faire. »

- « Je le sais ma fille. »

- « Edward lâche Carlie. On ne te fera pas de mal. » Il se tourna vers Jazz. « Arriverais-tu à l'apaiser ? »

- « J'essaye mais ses émotions sont si partagées que je n'y arrive pas. »

- « Jacob ne bouge pas. »Je me permis de me tourner vers Edward et ma fille. Elle avait l'air concentrée. « Edward laisse Carlie partir maintenant. »

- « Carlie ? »

- « Oui notre fille Edward. »

- « Il sait maman. Je lui montre. »

- « Carlie ? Notre fille ? » Répéta t'il

- « Oui Edward. Pitié rends la moi. »

- « Allez ti papa d'amour. Maman pleure. Elle veut elle aussi un câlin. »

Je vis son visage changer très vite d'émotions. Et son sourire s'agrandir. Etait-ce possible que ce que j'avais pris pour un sourire de défi soit autre chose ?

Carlie pouvait-elle faire ce qu'elle disait faire : lui montrer ?

Aro et Marcus avaient parlé de don quand ils avaient parlé de Carlie. Etait ce vrai ou ce que je voulais croire ?

- « Carlisle est ce possible ? Carlie est capable de ça ? »Lui demandais-je sans les quitter des yeux.

- « On en a parlé avec Marcus. Mais ce n'était juste que des légendes, des textes. »

Mais je voulais y croire.

- « Carlie mon ange. Montre à papa comment maman l'aime. Montre à papa comment il te racontait des histoires. Montre à papa quand tu lui faisais des bisous et des câlins. »

- « Oui maman. »

- « C'est bien mon ange. »

- « Jasper ressens-tu une différence ? » murmura Carlisle.

- « Oui ça à l'air de marcher son truc. »

Je ne devais pas abandonner.

- « Edward lâche la maintenant. »

Je vis Edward s'abaisser lentement. Desserrant ses bras de notre bébé. Pour la libérer complètement.

Je me mis à genoux à mon tour. Carlisle et Jasper se rapprochant de moi. Jacob lâcha un grognement.

- « C'est bon Jack, il ne lui fera pas de mal. »Le rassura mon père.

Carlie ne bougea pas. Edward non plus. Je lui tendis mes bras.

Elle se retourna vers son père. Déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

- « Je t'aime mon papa d'amour. »

Et courut dans mes bras. Je la resserrai contre moi. Enfouissant mon visage dans ses boucles cuivrées. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward s'écrouler au sol pris de sanglots. Mais pour l'instant juste ma fille comptait. J'avais failli la perdre à cause de ce que nous étions.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

et voila alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre?

pressé de lire vos reviews en plus grace a vos profil je decoucre de super ff alors encore merci

ed


	45. Chapter 45 pas facile

kikou les filles

voici la suite je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'tait en panne d'inspiration. en plus j'ai trop hate d'etre a mercredi prochain lol.

hier j'ai ete voir 2012 et j'etait verte ils ont pas attendu qu'on soit assis pour lancer les bandes annonces. et devinez c sur le BA de new moon que c'est tombé du coup on a vu juste le JAKE COURS! rrrrrrrrrrr

merci a toutes mes revieweuses ça fait trop plaisir j'ai proposé ma ff sur le blog de Repertoire fic-EmySandra sur canalblog j'adore leur commentaires.

bp, j'arrete la bonne lecture comme toujours les perso apartiennent à SM

PS : dans les dialogue j'ai mis les initiales pour pas perdre le fil

c = carlisle

b = bella

E = esmee

S = Sam

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Pas facile

POV d'Emmett

Ils étaient enfin revenus. Voir la réaction de Carlie était un véritable arrache cœur. Elle croyait que son père, mon frère, Edward jouait à cache-cache.

Jacob avait du prendre la relève pour les explications. Il avait sorti une drôle d'histoire de magicien. Qui me faisait penser bizarrement à sa propre transformation. Mais il était impossible que Carlie le sache. Il n'aurait pas eu le culot de se transformer devant ma nièce tout de même. Quoiqu'avec un Quileute rien d'impossible.

Une fois la villa revenue calme et Carlie endormie, il fallait que je questionne Bella je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance. Mon frère était ma seule famille, je trépignais de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Comment il se nourrissait. Si je devais m'inquiéter pour lui. Et tout un tas de questions.

- « Alors, où est mon frère ? » demandais-je pour lancer le questionnaire.

- « Au chalet d'Esmée. C'est plus prudent. »Me répondit Carlisle.

- « Pourquoi ? Plus prudent ? »

- « Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, il est novice et encore très tenté par le sang humain. »

- « ok »

Imaginer mon frère comme un être sanguinaire me faisait froid dans le dos.

- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qui nous épatera sur sa capacité d'adaptation. Mais en attendant, il n'est plus question pour lui de vivre ici ou de retourner au lycée. »

- « Bien sur je comprends. »Je me retournai vers Bella. « A t'il beaucoup changé ? Physiquement parlant je parle. »

- « Demandez ça à Bella ne serait pas assez objectif. » se mit à rire Alice.

- « Alice je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment d'en plaisanter. Pour te répondre Emmett. Edward reste Edward. Même si son visage c'est quelque peu modifié. Sa peau est plus blanche. Ses traits sont plus fins. Mais je parle de ça avec ma vision vampirique. Pour vous humain, il sera sûrement plus beau. Plus fascinant aussi. Le changement majeur est celui que je regrette le plus je pense, Ce sont ses yeux. »

- « Ses yeux ? »

- « Oui, il ne sont plus verts. Mais rouge bordeaux. Ils deviendront de la même couleur que les miens par la suite, ça commence déjà d'ailleurs. »

- « Combien de temps faudra t'il attendre pour ça et pour le revoir ? »

- « On ne peut pas chiffrer, ni ne te donner de date précise. Je suis navré Emmett. »

- « C'est rien docteur. C'était juste pour savoir. »

- « Appelle-moi Carlisle. »Je lui fis un signe de tête. « Et je te promets de faire mon possible pour l'aider. »

- « Merci. »

On continua à parler de tout et de rien. Leur voyage en Italie. Leur rencontre avec les Volturis. On leur parla de Carlie. Des misères qu'elle faisait vivre à Jacob. Ce qui fit rire l'intéressé.

- « Mais non je ne lui obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. » Nous avait-il lancé.

- « Bien sur, on va te croire. » avait répondu Rose.

Jusqu'au moment où il se fit tard et nous primes congé. On promit de revenir dès le lendemain pour soulager Bella. Car elle ne savait pas comment gérer sa fille et surtout ces questions.

Pas facile !!!

------

Ça faisait un petit moment que nous dormions, quand mon téléphone sonna.

_Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure ?_

- « Allo ! »

- « Emmett excuse moi de te réveiller. Mais nous avons un problème. »

- « et ça peut pas attendre demain matin ? On dort nous. »

- « C'est qui ? » me demanda Rose

Je mis ma main sur l'écouteur.

- « C'est Alice. »

- « A cette heure ? » je lui répondis d'un haussement d'épaule pendant qu'Alice continuait.

- « Oui désolé mais là on est en mode panique. »

- « Précise. »

- « Carlie n'est plus dans son lit. Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. »

- « Quoi ? Mais ça devient une habitude chez vous de perdre les gens. »

- « Jacob s'est endormi et n'a rien entendu. Quand on est arrivé elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai _vu_ dans la forêt. Mais trop tard. »

- « Où est Jacob là ? Et Bella ? »

- « Jacob est parti à sa recherche. Bella et Edward sont injoignables. »

- « Bon on file à la Push prévenir Charlie et on arrive. Tiens-nous au courant. »

- « Ok »

J'expliquais très vite la situation à Rosalie pendant que j'enfilais mon jean au dessus de mon short de pyjama et un pull. Elle s'habilla avec autant d'empressement. Savoir Carlie perdue dans les bois me terrifiait.

On fila tout droit vers la Push. Sam vint à notre rencontre.

- « Que faites vous là? »

- « Suis-nous chez Charlie. »

On frappa fortement pour être sûr d'être entendu. Car Charlie endormi c'est quelque chose.

La lumière du porche s'alluma.

C'est Charlie, les cheveux dans tous les sens qui nous ouvrit.

- « Emmett ? Rose ? Sam ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à cette heure ? »

- « Alice nous a appelé de la villa. Carlie a disparu. »

- « Ce n'est pas possible voyons c'est un bébé. »

- « Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et qu'elle sait marcher. »

- « Vous pensez que la petite s'est sauvée ? »

- « Bah il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Je ne vois pas quelqu'un l'enlever tout de même. »

- « Sam réunis tout le monde, on va avoir besoin d'aide pour fouiller tout le secteur. »

- « Merci Charlie. »

- « De rien mon grand, je la considère comme ma petite fille cette puce. »

Sam partit chercher du renfort pendant que Charlie s'habillait. Ils devaient nous rejoindre à la villa. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

POV d'Edward

Les images et les flashs devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Je ne comprenais pas d'où ils venaient.

Bella avait repris connaissance alors que ce Jacob était devenu un loup. Je dirai même un P* de loup.

Mais à ce moment là, je n'étais pas concentré sur ce qui se passait devant moi mais ce qui se passait en moi.

Est ce que ça pourrait être des souvenirs ?

Mes souvenirs ?

Bella s'était mise entre nous. Les bras tendus. Même si elle ne me touchait pas.

Même si tout ça était confus, je savais exactement ce qui se passait et ce qui se disait.

- « STOP ! » nous ordonna Bella.

- « Bella ne bouge pas. » cria Carlisle qui venait d'arriver.

- « Carlisle ! J'ai rien pu faire. » S'excusa t'elle.

- « Je le sais ma fille. »

- « Edward lâche Carlie. On ne te fera pas de mal. » Me demanda t'il avant de se retourner vers Jasper pour lui demander de me calmer.

- « J'essaye mais ses émotions sont si partagées que je n'y arrive pas. »

Elle ordonna à Jacob de ne pas bouger.

- « Edward laisse Carlie partir maintenant. » reprit t'elle

Les images étaient maintenant des scènes de vie. Des moments de jeu et de joie. Dans celles-ci, on jouait avec la petite fille que j'avais contre moi. Et Bella l'appelait.

- « Carlie ? » répétais-je à l'unisson des mots de Bella d'aujourd'hui et du souvenir.

- « Oui notre fille Edward. »

- « Il sait maman. Je lui montre. » Sonna encore cette petite voix d'ange.

- « Carlie ? Notre fille ? » Ça devenait clair mais aussi compliqué. Ma soif me faisait perdre la tête. La raison.

- « Oui Edward. Pitié rends la moi. »

- « Allez ti papa d'amour. Maman pleure. Elle veut elle aussi un câlin. »

Tout devenait limpide. Mais si c'était vrai. C'était ma fille. Ma petite fille que j'avais essayé de tuer quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures avant. Le temps s'était figé dans mes muscles.

Maintenant je n'entendais plus rien. Je me concentrai seulement sur ces visions. Sur cet amour qui m'envahissait.

Je m'abaissai et relâcha ma fille. Car il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Bella se mit à notre hauteur et tendit ses bras à notre enfant. J'entendis un grognement du loup. Et les ordres de Carlisle de ne rien faire.

Carlie se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

- « Je t'aime mon papa d'amour. » me souffla t'elle à l'oreille ce qui sonna ma fin.

Comment avais je pu faire ça ? Comment avais je pu vouloir tuer mon bébé ? Faire du mal à mon cœur. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Voila ce que j'étais devenu.

Je n'eus même pas un regard de ma future femme. Mais comment lui en vouloir après tout.

Carlisle prit Bella et Carlie pour les emmener loin de moi. Pendant que Jasper et Jacob me surveillaient. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à surveiller. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide à même le sol. Prise d'un sanglot sans larmes.

POV D'Alice

Emmett était arrivé avec Rosalie. Ils nous avaient informés que le sherif et les Quilleutes allaient organiser les recherches. Avec un loup dans les parages mes visions n'étaient pas au rendez-vous mais avec toute une meute c'était même plus la peine d'y compter.

Ce qui me faisait le plus peur là dedans c'est qu'avec cette mésaventure, ils y trouveraient l'excuse parfaite pour rompre le traité.

Car dans le meilleur des cas Carlie étaient perdue en foret car nous étions de mauvais garde d'enfant. Et dans le pire des cas même dans l'extrême des pires cas Edward en ferait son quatre heure.

Ils étaient tous repartis. Laissant le secteur du cottage à ma famille.

Esmée et moi guettaient le moindre bruit. Le moindre signe de leur retour.

Nous étions devant les fenêtres à espérer qu'ils la retrouve saine et sauve.

Quand nous vîmes Carlisle arriver en soutenant Bella. On se précipita vers eux.

Carlie aussi était là. Sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

Les vêtements de Bella étaient déchirés par endroit. On aida mon père à les faire rentrer.

Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa fille. J'essayais d'interroger Carlisle du regard. Mais il me faisait des signes négatifs de la tête.

Une fois sur le canapé, il me demanda d'aller chercher sa trousse.

Je fis très vite. Leurs états me préoccupaient.

- « Bella donne moi Carlie. Je dois l'examiner. »C

- « NON ! » claqua sa voix

- « Bella soit raisonnable mon ange. Ton père veut juste vérifier qu'elle n'a rien. » Plaida Esmée

- « Je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Et si je vois des marques sur son corps comment pourrais-je me pardonner ? Lui pardonner ? » B

- « Pardonner quoi ? À qui ? Tu n'y peux rien si elle a eu envie de crapahuter dans les bois. » E

- « C'est de ma faute. Je suis une mauvaise mère. Si je n'avais pas pensé à mes besoins avant ceux de ma fille. Jamais elle n'aurait failli être le repas de son père. » B

- « Comment ? » avions répondu Esmée et moi en même temps.

Alors c'est le pire cas qui avait été joué. Dans la famille poisse je voudrais les Cullen.

- « Ne dis pas ça voyons. » la réconforta notre mère. « Ce qui est arrivé est un accident. »

- « Ce n'est pas un accident. C'est nous la cause. Ce que nous sommes et rien d'autre. »

- « BELLA ! ARRETE DE TE FLAGELER ET CONFIE MOI CARLIE. SI TU NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR, J'IRAI DANS MON BUREAU ! » C

C'était très rare de voir Carlisle élever la voix. Mais là je pense que c'était nécessaire.

Il prit Carlie et me demanda de l'accompagner. Je le suivis à son bureau avec sa trousse à la main.

Il déposa Carlie sur son fauteuil pendant qu'il plaçait un papier sur sa table d'auscultation.

Il me demanda de la déshabiller. Elle était silencieuse. Immobile. Apeurée.

Quand je lui retirai son pyjama, je découvris les premières marques. Qui me glaça le sang.

Elle avait des traces de doigts sur les épaules et les bras. Une légère marque rouge sur le cou.

Que c'était il passé là-bas ?

Carlisle la pris contre lui ce qui lui provoqua la chaire de poule.

- « Aïe »

- « Désolé ma puce. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

Je n'osais rien demander même si ça me brûlait les lèvres.

Après un examen poussé, il nous confirma qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, ni de déplacé juste des ecchymoses.

Je la ramenai dans sa chambre pour la changer. Et m'installa avec elle dans le rocking-chair. Je pouvais entendre d'ici les voix de Charlie et de Sam.

Elle était fatiguée alors je me mis à fredonner une chanson pour enfant.

- « Tata Alice ! » brisa t'elle le silence.

- « Oui mon ange. »

- « Papa, il ne m'aime plus ? »

- « Mais si ton papa t'aime fort mon cœur. »

- « Pourquoi maman pleure alors. Et pourquoi papa il m'a fait bobo. Tu sais tata, j'ai fait voir à papa que je l'aimais fort d'amour mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Même mon Jacob, il a failli lui faire du mal à mon papa. Mais même si mon papa il m'a fait des bobos, bah moi je l'aime fort. Tu lui diras dit ? Ste plait. »

- « Oui ma puce je lui dirai. Mais ton papa t'aime et ta maman t'aime. Ils t'aiment tous les deux très fort. »

Que c'était t'il passé ? Pour que cet ange doute de l'amour de ses parents. Alors qu'elle revendiquait haut et fort les aimer.

POV de Bella

J'avais dû laisser Carlisle me prendre de force ma fille. Je savais qu'il devait l'examiner, mais voir ses blessures. Mettre des images devant mes yeux qui seraient la preuve que tout ça s'est réellement passé, était vraiment trop dur.

J'en voulais à Edward. Mais je m'en voulais à moi aussi. Peut être même plus. Car lui ne savait pas ce qui faisait mais moi, en quittant ma fille pour me jeter dans les bras de mon homme, oui. Et voila où ça nous avait mené.

Carlie devait être traumatisée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot une fois qu'elle avait rejoint mes bras.

Mon père était enfin redescendu.

C'est Esmée qu'il lui posa la question, moi j'avais buggé.

- « Alors Carlisle comment va la petite ? » E

- « Rien de grave. Juste des ecchymoses sur les bras et les épaules. C'est un véritable miracle. » C

Ce qui l'appelait miracle moi je l'appelais horreur. Ma fille portera les traces des violences que son père lui avait administré pendant un certain temps. Trop de temps.

- « Nous avions prévenu Charlie. Ils reviennent tous. Que va-t-on leur raconter ?» E

- « Pourquoi pas la vérité ! » c'était sorti de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte.

- « Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire, Bella ! » répondit Carlisle.

- « Sans blague ! »B

A chaque phrase, chaque mot, j'avais l'impression de laisser échapper ma rancœur.

- « De toute manière les Quilleutes le seront c'est obligé avec Jacob. Mais pour Charlie et la version officielle voici ce que l'on dira : Elle a été prise d'une crise de somnambulisme aigue. »C

- « Et pour les marques ? »B

- « D'ici demain, elles se seront étalées. On ne pourra pas y voir des marques de mains. »C

- « J'en crois pas mes oreilles. On est en train d'agir exactement pareil que sa mère. »B

-« Bella ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Siffla Esmée.

Mes paroles l'avaient blessée mais elles étaient si vraies.

Ils arrivèrent tous, Rosalie me sauta dans les bras. Pour me réconforter. Sam était silencieux. Charlie rassurait de savoir son petit trésor au chaud et en sécurité.

_S'il savait !_

L'excuse de notre chef de famille fut gobée, avalée et digérée sans peine.

Ce qui me retourna le cœur. J'aurai pu en vomir.

Emmett repartit avec sa fiancée après avoir lancé une blague. Par rapport à des verrous. Pas à un seul moment il ne s'était douté que son frère avait fait.

Sam lui par contre resta. Je me doutais qu'il savait ce qui c'était passé. Et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour nous sauter dessus. Ou pas.

- « J'ai compris pourquoi vous avez caché la vérité à Charlie ! Mais pourquoi à Emmett, c'est son frère bordel. » S

- « Crois-tu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? Lui avouer que son frère a failli vider de son sang sa propre fille. Lui mettre en évidence ce que son frère est devenu. Moi je ne pense pas. Non. » Lui répondit Carlisle.

- « Et que comptez vous faire ? » S

- « Comment ça ? » ma réponse avait fusé.

- « Vous pensez tout de même pas que nous allons laisser un vampire incontrôlable en vie aussi prés de nos familles. » S

- « Touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous liquide tous. Pigé ! » Là j'étais hors de moi.

- « Calmez-vous ! Rien ne sert de se chercher querelles, ça ne se reproduira plus. J'en donne ma parole. Même si pour ça je dois le surveiller moi-même. » C

- « Alors nous serons deux. » S

- « Autant le mettre dans une cellule avec des fers aux pieds tant que vous y êtes. » B

Nous fûmes coupés dans notre discussion par leur arrivée.

* * *

qui c'est qui n'arrive? suspense lol

une tite reviews pour faire plaisirs

ed


	46. Chapter 46 option

kikou les filles, tout comme beaucoup je suppose j'ai ete au ciné hier soir voir new moon que dire wahou!

a part deux trois trucs qui m'a valut un oh

ATENSION TEASER NEW MOON pour celles qui n'ont pas encore vu

comme la revelation de jasper comme un cheveux dans la soupe pour ceux qu'il nous pas lu les livres pas top a suivre comme mon homme par exemple. ou la phrase d'edward: je croyais qu'on ne pouvais pas t'offrir de cadeau qui vient du tome 3 et pas au tome 2.

la scene petite maison dans la prairie aussi rrrrrrr

la scene de volterra etait tres differente l'ascenceur et faire passait edward pour un faible pas cool non plus.

mais sinon j'ai adoré j'ai ri, pleuré aussi et aplaudit a la fin! j'ai eu du mal de quitter la salle.

enfin j'arrete de bla bla ter

arret du TEASER lol

merci a toutes pour vos reviews et merci à Repertoirefic-EmySandra de m'avoir referencé

les personnages apartiennent a stephanie meyer

* * *

Chapitre 46 : 

POV d'Edward

- « Que faites vous là ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

Voila les mots avec lesquels Bella m'avait accueilli, sans un regard, sans amour, ni même mon prénom. J'avais supplié Jazz et Jake de me laisser aller voir comment allait ma fille. Mais maintenant je regrettais de ne pas avoir choisi ma première option.

Flashback

- « Lèves-toi maintenant que je te fasse payer, ce que tu as fait à ta fille, espèce de monstre ! »

- « Ca suffit Jake ! Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il souffre assez comme ça ? »

- « Non Jasper, il a raison j'ai failli tuer mon propre enfant. »

- « Que tu sois d'accord avec moi ou que tu sois mon ami ne changera rien. Les miens avaient raison, ils m'avaient prévenu mais je n'ai rien voulu savoir, allant même jusqu'à me les mettre à dos. Pour ça ! Mais quel imbécile je suis alors ! Maintenant lève-toi !

Je m'exécutai même si le simple fait de me lever me valu un effort considérable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une montagne sur les épaules – le poids de ma culpabilité, mon enfer personnel, ma monstruosité – mais peut être que laisser Jake prendre ma vie était la solution. Car avec moi, ils étaient en danger aussi bien Carlie que Bella, mais aussi tous les habitants de Forks et de la réserve Quileutes, mes réactions étaient incontrôlables.

- « Vas-y ! Je suis prêt, je n'essayerai même pas de prendre le dessus sur toi car je le mérite bien trop. »

- « Quoi ? Tu me donnes ta vie … enfin non,… mais … tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre ? »

- « Non j'ai fait assez de mal aux personnes que j'aime sans t'en faire à toi aussi. »

_J'ai compris, il essaye de me faire culpabiliser. (Jacob)_

- « Non juste de vous permettre de vivre en sécurité. » répondis-je à ses pensées.

- « Allez Jacob arrête. Ça n'arrangera rien si tu le tues et tu le sais. Juste à causer encore plus de peine à Carlie quand tu lui avoueras que tu as tué son père. »

- « Jasper ne te mêle pas de ça. J'ai choisi c'est ma meilleure option. »

- « De mourir c'est ta meilleure option ? Tu as pensé à Bella, à ton frère, à nous tous ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Jasper, ni d'écouter ses pensées. Qui se voulaient rassurantes, déculpabilisantes. Il trouvait mon geste pardonnable, moi je le trouvais insoutenable.

_Voila que je doute maintenant ! Mais Jazz à raison, comment je vais dire à celle dont je me suis imprégnée que c'est de mes mains que son père a perdu la vie. Même si vie est un bien grand mot puisque son cœur ne bat plus. (Jacob)_

- « Tu penses trop Jake, agis ! J'ai décidé de mourir pour vous voir vivre. Alors attaque ! »

- « Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton toutou à qui tu donnes des ordres. »

_Bah oui pour qui me prend t'il à la fin ? C'est au chien qu'on dit : attaque ! (Jacob)*_

- « De toute manière, j'ai changé d'avis. Jasper a raison. Pas sur le point que tu le mérites pas car tu souffres déjà trop mais pour Carlie, je ne veux pas être l'homme qui aura arraché la tête de son père. Je laisse ce plaisir à d'autres. »

Et voila mon option, ma première option venait de s'envoler : la facilité. Car si je mourrais je n'aurais pas à affronter le regard de la femme que j'aime et qui doit me haïr maintenant. J'avais caché ça sous un geste de bonté pour ceux qui m'entourent mais c'était plus un geste de lâcheté.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, tous devaient être au courant de ma bévue.

Je me faisais énormément de soucis pour Carlie. Comment allait-t-elle ? Lui avais-je brisé un os ou pire ? Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner comme un lion en cage dans ce chalet qui ressemblait de plus en plus à mon tombeau. Ma prison. Quatre murs. Des fenêtres celées. Une porte bouclée. Deux gardes rapprochés. Même si passer au travers de ce mur de bois était facile pour moi. Avec le bruit que ça engendrait, je serais vite repéré. Et rattrapé.

- « Laissez-moi sortir ! Je dois aller voir comment va ma fille ! »

- « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas nous demander de te la ramener sur un plateau d'argent tant que t'y es ? »

- « Jacob, je ne lui ferai aucun mal ! Je ne m'en approcherai pas. C'est juré ! De toute manière vous serez là tous les deux pour veiller sur elle. »

- « Non ! Et pas la peine d'insister ! »

Je fis passer le temps à reformuler ma réplique encore et encore et encore. Un peu vous savez à la méthode : Ghost quand Patrick Swayze chante Henry VIII, Henry le huitièmeà Whoopi Goldberg http (://) www (.) youtube (.) com (/) watch?v=Viirm8KZphU (retirer les parenthèses)

- « Ok on va y aller mais par pitié ferme la ! Je ne supporte plus ta voix. » Hurla Jacob en déverrouillant la porte.

J'avais gagné. J'allais savoir si les deux femmes de ma vie se portaient bien. Et si je n'avais pas perdu à jamais leur amour.

Fin du flashback

POV de Bella

Non mais à quoi ils pensaient à la fin. Ils souhaitaient le voir mort ou pire voir ma fille vidée de son sang.

Je n'avais pas été douce dans mes paroles. Je ne lui avais pas adressé un regard. Car pour la première fois je doutais. Je ne doutais pas de mon amour, non. Je doutais d'avoir bien agi l'en ayant transformé. Car par ma faute il souffrait. Par ma faute, par égoïsme, pour ne pas qu'il me quitte, je l'avais changé en une bête assoiffée de sang. J'étais moi-même passée par là. Mais ça avait été plus simple. Alice et Jasper m'avaient isolée dans les profondeurs des bois ou des lieux désertiques. Pendant que je m'acclimatais à ma nature. Mais à lui, on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Aussitôt remis sur pied, on l'avait fait revenir auprès des siens. Auprès des personnes qu'il aime. En lui interdisant de les voir, sous peine… sous peine qu'il les tue.

Et voila j'avais gagné. Et c'était ma fille qui avait failli payer de sa vie l'une de mes décisions.

Le temps avait l'impression de s'être figé. D'un côté il y avait Sam qui voulait le tuer de l'autre Jacob et Jasper qui faisait n'importe quoi en le ramenant ici. Carlisle au milieu à prendre sur lui le sevrage de mon futur époux et moi à les regarder et ne savoir que dire et que faire.

Edward brisa le silence.

- « Je sais ce que tous ici vous pensez, sauf toi Bella et encore que je m'en doute un peu. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici mettre ma fille en danger. Et Sam je te rassure je ne veux pas non plus mettre les tiens en danger. J'avais choisi tout à l'heure une solution de facilité. Mais Jacob et Jasper m'ont fait changer d'avis. Alors je les ai supplié avec une méthode très usante pour m'emmener ici prendre des nouvelles de Carlie. Ensuite c'est promis je repartirais. Et je vous laisserais m'enfermer et me surveiller. »

J'en avais une boule dans la gorge de l'entendre parler ainsi. D'entendre sa voix remplie de souffrance. Il se résignait.

- « J'ai ausculté Carlie. A part quelques hématomes, elle n'a rien, ni os cassés, ni séquelles permanentes. Là elle dort avec Alice. Rassure-toi ! »

- « Merci Carlisle ! »

Sur ces remerciements, il fit demi-tour. La tête basse, le dos courbé. Edward était la grâce personnifiée et encore plus une fois devenu vampire. Mais depuis qu'il était comme nous, il n'était plus que tristesse, remords et culpabilité. Que lui avais-je fais ? Je lui avais enlevé sa vie mais aussi sa prestance, sa confiance en lui.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

- « Edward ! Attends ! »

Je courus vers lui et saisis son poignet.

- « Non Bella ! Ça ne sert à rien. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner.

- « Comment ça tu sais ! Mais tu ne sais rien du tout ! Comment tu peux dire que tu sais ce que je vais te dire alors que moi-même je l'ignore. J'ignore ce que je dois dire maintenant pour te retenir. Pour que tu restes avec moi. Je me sens responsable de tout ce merdier. »

- « Pas la peine de mentir Bella ! À la minute que je suis arrivé, j'ai su. J'ai su que ton amour pour moi était mort. »

- « Hein ? »

Je tirais avec force sur son poignet l'obligeant à me faire face. Ce qu'il venait de me dire. Me faisait souffrir. Comment il pouvait croire une chose pareille ?

- « Bella j'ai failli tuer notre enfant. C'est naturel que tu m'en veuilles. Que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »

- « Oui je t'en veux Edward mais je m'en veux encore plus. Mais de là à plus t'aimer.» finis-je en murmure

- « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas toi qui as failli planter tes dents dans son cou. »

- « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu as entendu Carlisle, notre fille n'a que quelques bleus rien de casé alors qu'avec la force que tu as, tu aurais pu la casser en deux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté car je vis l'image dans ma tête. Qui me tétanisa.

Carlisle prit le relais. Me laissant me reprendre.

- « Bella a raison. Tu dis que tu es incontrôlable ou du moins tu le penses mais crois moi une part de toi savait. Une part de toi refusait de lui faire du mal. Car si tu étais entièrement sous l'influence de la soif Carlie serait morte dés la première minute. »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de me rassurer, je sais ce que j'ai fait. »

- « Carlisle a raison. Pendant des années j'ai vécu et entrainé des nouveaux nés et crois moi aucun même moi aurait eu ta force et crois moi quand je te dis une chose pareille car au début j'étais le premier à trouver leur confiance en toi imprudente voir même pire. Mais là je dois le reconnaitre, tu es plus fort que nous sur la capacité à te contrôler. »

J'avais repris assez mes esprits pour parler d'une voix claire et posée.

- « Edward ! Carlie n'a rien et même si je t'ai semblé froide et distante ce n'était pas un manque d'amour mais de la peur. »

- « Tu as peur de moi ? Oui tu as raison » dit il en secouant la tête et reprenant le chemin de la forêt.

- « Non je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais peur que tu perdes le contrôle au point ou l'un de te tue. » En désignant les Quileutes présents.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas je ne bougerai plus du chalet. Je ne vous approcherai plus, ni toi, ni Carlie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre par ma faute. Je chasserai avec une surveillance rapprochée et toi tu resteras avec notre fille pour au moins qu'elle ait un de ses deux parents toujours avec elle. »

Je n'arrivai juste à lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Pour accepter même si ça me déchirait le cœur. Je le vis s'éloigner pour disparaitre dans les arbres, Jasper et Jacob à sa suite, retenant mes sanglots pour l'instant. Je fis face à Sam.

- « Alors tu as entendu. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Alors tu peux prévenir les tiens qu'il n'y aura pas de lynchage de vampire cette nuit. »

Je rentrai dans la villa d'un pas décidé alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais vide mais je ne voulais rien laisser paraitre devant Sam. J'avais besoin de voir ma fille. De la prendre dans mes bras. Sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Quand je rentrai dans sa chambre, Carlie était endormie dans les bras de ma sœur. Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle avait l'air paisible. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, prenant sa petite main dans la mienne.

- « Elle s'est endormie mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la remettre dans son lit. Bella que c'est-il passé ? Elle croit que son père ne l'aime plus. Et ces marques, elle n'a pas pu se faire ça en tombant. Je n'arrive pas à voir. Mais je sens que ça du être grave et j'ai entendu des brèves de vos conversations. D'abord avec Emmett et le shérif puis avec Sam et après avec Edward. Est ce lui qui a fait ça ? A t'il perdu le contrôle ? »

Même si ça me faisait mal de lui répondre, elle était en droit de savoir. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour tout lui raconter.

Même si en le faisant, je souffrais d'avantage à remuer ce souvenir douloureux qu'il ne c'était passé même pas douze heures avant. Elle m'écouta sans rien dire, sans même le juger. Elle m'écouta même évoquer ma culpabilité.

Nous vîmes le soleil se lever. J'étais resté là pendant des heures sans changer de position. Ça m'avait fait du bien de parler à Alice. Carlie se réveilla s'étonnant de nous voir toutes les deux à son chevet.

- « Maman où est papa ? »

- « Il est dans la maison dans la foret, il reviendra quand il ira mieux ! »

- « Papa est malade ? »

- « Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Maman est là et papa le sera bientôt lui aussi. »

Elle me fit oui de la tête même si ses yeux ne le disaient pas.

Sa tante lui changea les idées en jouant avec elle à la poupée vivante.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Edward et moi ne se voient. Je n'avais des nouvelles que par ma famille et Jacob qui passait beaucoup de temps à la villa auprès de Carlie. J'allais en cours un jour sur deux. Carlisle avait eu l'accord du proviseur. L'absence d'Edward nous donna plus de mal. Pour ces chers humains, il n'était pas revenu d'Italie : un problème d'héritage.

Les commérages allaient bon train. Celui qui me fit le plus mal c'est qu'il nous avait quitté sa fille et moi pour une belle italienne.

Je passais le plus de temps possible avec elle. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de plus en plus triste. Ce que me confirma mon frère. Avec Rosalie nous avions pensé trouver une bonne idée. L'inscrire au jardin d'enfant. Peut être que jouer avec des enfants de son âge pour la faire changer de décor et d'idées serait une bonne chose, lui ferai le plus grand bien. Le soir, elle rentrait avec plein de choses à raconter, mais on voyait toujours la tristesse dans son regard.

Mais ce soir en rentrant sa demande me fit très mal.

- « Maman, il faut que je vois papa. Madame Reed nous a appris une chanson et il faut que je la chante à mon papa. Pour lui dire que je l'aime tout plein. C'est la maitresse, il l'a dit. »

Que lui répondre ? Malgré que je connaissais déjà la réponse car il n'y en avait qu'une possible.

* * *

* petit clin d'œil qui m'a fait rire au ciné hier soir quand Alice dit à Bella qu'elle reviendrait quand elle aura sorti le chien. En parlant de Jacob bien sur.


	47. Chapter 47 prendre le taureau par les co

et oui vous ne rever pas j'ai deja mis la suite j'etait inspirer pititetre la sorti de new moon lol

alors bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos coms

les personnages apartiennent a SM

* * *

Chapitre 47 : prendre le taureau par les cornes

POV D'Edward

Ça faisait des jours et des jours que j'étais séquestré dans le cottage. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. C'est même si on ne me forçait pas à aller chasser.

Ne pas voir Bella était une véritable torture. Parfois, je la suivais par les pensées. Mon don était de plus en plus fort. J'arrivai à la suivre jusqu'au lycée. Devant les grilles du jardin d'enfant. Mais les médisances étaient insupportables. Ces camarades masculins la pensant libre rendaient leurs fantasmes encore plus explicites. Certains allant même de lui proposer de sortir avec.

_Ce Mike Newtown si je l'aurai sous la main…. Rrr !*_

Il fallait que je me calme ce n'était pas le moment de déraper.

- « Cullen sors de là ! Faut qu'on cause. »

Jacob m'avait sorti de mes pensées. Je sortis car je savais que pour lui l'odeur du cottage était répugnante.

- « Quoi ? J'ai déjà chassé il y a deux jours, je n'ai pas soif. »

- « Je ne viens pas pour ça. Mais pour te dire que ça peut plus durer. Comment retrouver ta fille si tu ne fais pas d'effort ? Ce matin, en partant au jardin d'enfant, elle pleurait. Et c'est comme ça dés qu'elle pense que sa mère ne la voit pas. Alors ça suffit ! »

- « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille faire une ballade en ville ? Voir combien j'en tue avant de reprendre le contrôle ? »

- « Non, mais je ne sais pas moi, te mettre à l'épreuve. Tu arrives bien à ne pas me sauter dessus. »

- « Ton odeur Jake est pas des plus appétissantes. Même un puma sent meilleur. »

- « Merci du compliment. Surtout dit du mec qui pue comme vingt sangs-froids réunis. »

- « Bon si c'est juste pour me dire ça. Je retourne dans mon canapé. »

- « Tu fais chier Cullen. Carlisle a parlé d'une expérience à Volterra. Pourquoi pas la refaire ? »

- « Ça échouera encore une fois. »

- « Tu n'en sais rien. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix. »

- « Bien sûr et qui va m'y obliger ? Toi, peut être ? »

- « Oui tout à fait. Le chagrin de Carlie m'est insupportable. Et même si Bella n'est pas mon amie, elle ne mérite pas d'être séparée de l'homme qu'elle aime car celui-ci est la plus grosse tête de mule que je n'ai jamais vu. »

- « Fait ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurer si je te blesse. »

- « Ok ! »

Sur ce je retournai me renfermer dans le chalet. Les mots de Jacob m'avait remis devant les yeux les larmes de ma fille et le visage de Bella, la vrai Bella pas le rôle qu'elle jouait devant les gens de la ville.

Je ne savais pas ce que Jacob avait en tête. Mais je ne le sentais pas du tout.

POV de Jacob

Ce matin c'était mon tour de conduire Carlie au jardin d'enfant. Elle y allait les jours où sa mère allait au lycée. Leur laissant leurs journées libres ensemble.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, je l'entendis parler à sa poupée.

- « Tu sais, il faut pas être triste. Papa, il va bientôt revenir. »

Elle disait à sa poupée ce qu'elle voulait qu'on lui dise à elle. Je fis celui qui n'avait rien entendu en ouvrant la porte un peu plus bruyamment que prévu.

- « Alors miss tu es prête ? »

- « Mon Jacob ! »

Elle me sauta dans les bras. Que c'était bon de la tenir contre moi. Elle était mon petit soleil. Mais en ce moment, elle ne rayonnait plus.

- « Allez grimpe, destination le jardin d'enfant. » dis-je en la faisant grimper sur mes épaules. Je pris son sac. M'abaissant pour passer les portes.

La villa était vide ce matin. Chacun vaquait à leur occupation comme si rien n'était.

Je l'installai dans son siège auto. Du moins un parmi tant d'autres. Alice avait dû avoir un prix de gros car elle en avait équipé toutes les voitures de la villa, même la mienne, celle d'Emmett et de Rose, sans oublier la voiture de Sue. Le livreur avait cru livrer à une crèche ce jour là. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand il a su que c'était pour une seule et même enfant.

- « Vite ! Vais être en retard et madame Reed va me gronder. »

_Qu'elle la gronde, et elle aura à faire à moi !_

- « Ok, je vais mettre le turbo. »

- « Non ! Papi Charlie il dit non ! Sinon il met en prison. »

- « Okayy alors un mini turbo. »

- « Viiii ! »

Une fois Carlie déposée et à l'heure. Je filai au cottage. Car ma nouvelle priorité était de redonner son papa à ma princesse.

* * *

Après ma conversation avec Edward. Qui je me doutais serait aussi houleuse. Je fonçai chez Emmett. J'avais besoin de lui. Bah du moins une partie de lui.

POV d'Emmett

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Edward était de retour, mais nous n'avions toujours pas droit de le voir. Après la crise de somnambulisme de Carlie, l'ambiance chez les Cullen était tendue. Triste. Bella ne voyait plus son futur époux. Carlie était toujours tristounette.

Avec Rosalie, il l'avait inscrit dans le jardin d'enfant où elle faisait quelques heures par semaine. Madame Reed était une femme dure mais formidable avec les enfants. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation avec le mensonge officiel. Que l'absence de son père, l'affectait énormément, et qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre la prochaine rentrée pour Carlie. Elle avait accepté de l'accueillir les jours où Bella était en cours.

Les jours de lycée pour Bella était synonyme d'enfer. Avec Rose, Alice et Jasper, on devait souvent faire les gros yeux. J'en menaçais souvent de mon poing. Entendre des conneries pareilles me mettait hors de moi.

C'était ma future petite sœur quand même ! Bon même si techniquement, elle est plus âgée. Je n'avais pas osé demander sa date de naissance mais avec les anecdotes qu'on apprenait sur eux, j'avais une petite idée.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas cours, l'entraîneur souhaitait nous voir en fin de matinée. Les championnats allaient commencer, et il voulait être sur que nous soyons prêt.

Le proviseur fermait les yeux sur nos absences en période de championnats du moment où on remplissait le mur à coupe.

Je flânais devant la télé quand on frappa à la porte.

_Qui peut me déranger le seul jour où j'ai la baraque pour moi ! _

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Quand je vis Jacob derrière les carreaux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais.

- « Salut mec ! »

- « Salut »

- « Excuse de te déranger, dans l'un de tes moments d'homme célibataire. Mais je dois te demander un service. »

- « Okayy rentre ! »

Je me redirigeai vers le canapé comme en pilote automatique. Jake me suivant.

Je me réinstallai comme avant son arrivée pieds sur la table basse, télécommande dans une main, soda dans l'autre – d'habitude c'est une bière mais avant l'entraînement jamais – je me retournai vers mon invité surprise.

- « Alors ? C'est quoi ce service ? »

- « J'ai besoin de ton sang ! »

Sa demande me fit recracher mon soda.

- « Mon quoi ? »

- « Ton sang crétin, ton hémoglobine. »

- « Tu organises une collecte à la Push ? »

- « Non, c'est pour une expérience. »

- « Moi qui pensait que le lycée de Forks était tordu. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour le lycée…. C'est pour ton frère. »

- « Mon frère ? »

_Comment ça mon frère ! _La panique s'empara de moi.

- « Oh zen ! C'est pour le tester. Mon sang ne l'attire pas. Sinon je l'aurai fait avec le mien. »

_Pour le tester ? Reprend toi! Reprend toi!_

- « Je t'explique. Carlisle et Marcus à Volterra, ont fait la même. Elle n'a pas marché. Mais ça fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Donc je voudrais réessayer. Carlie a besoin de son père. Et toi je suis sur que tu seras ravi de revoir ton frère. »

- « Ok ! Donc tu veux de mon sang pour voir s'il peut se maîtriser. »

- « Oui ! T'as tout compris ! »

- « Comment on procède ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense qu'après une séance de chasse serait le mieux. Il chasse à peu prés tous les quatre jours et j'hésite à le prendre par surprise à son retour de chasse ou le prévenir, je verrai. Mais dans tous les cas, je viendrais mettre un peu de ton sang sur un linge. Juste un peu pour commencer. »

- « Ok pas de soucis. »

- « Merci. »

- « Pour mon frère, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

Après cette conversation plus que bizarre, il resta avec moi pour regarder un match.

POV de Bella

Il fallait que je dise à ma fille : non ma puce, si papa te voit il risque encore te tuer. Impossible ! Alors comme à mon habitude, en affichant un faux sourire – mon masque tout va bien – je préférais lui dire qu'elle le reverra bientôt. En lui disant ça je pris sans m'en rendre compte un engagement envers elle. Une promesse à moi même. Je devais aider Edward à pouvoir revenir au près de sa fille. Je savais qu'il en avait la force.

La soirée continua sans grand enthousiasme. Je fis tout pour lui redonner le sourire en vain. Après son bain et son repas, je lui racontais une histoire. On se relayait à cette tache Jacob et moi. Elle s'endormit rapidement avec sa poupée dans les bras.

Je montai ensuite dans la chambre d'Alice, après avoir observé un long moment ma fille dans son sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'appeler son père dans ses rêves.

Ma sœur était la seule à ne pas me juger.

- « Alice ! Je peux te voir s'il te plait ? »

- « Bien sur ! »

Elle me suivit en sautillant et nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Pour avoir toujours un œil sur la chambre de Carlie.

- « Peux-tu surveiller sa chambre cette nuit ? »Dis-je en lui désignant l'endroit par où elle était sortie la dernière fois.

- « Oui, évidemment. »

- « Il faut que j'aille voir Edward, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on a besoin de lui, je n'y arrive plus. Faire semblant jour après jour me tue. Alors je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il en est capable. »

Ma sœur me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos avec douceur.

- « Je savais que ça arriverait, tu ne peux pas être séparée de lui Bella. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Carlie, je monte la garde. »

- « Merci, je reviens avant l'aube. »

Je filai à travers bois quand je sentis qu'on m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournai.

- « Jacob ? »

POV de Jacob

Ce soir là quand je retournai voir Carlie. Bella était dans tous ces états. Carlie lui avait demandé de voir son père. Elle voulait lui chanter une chanson, apprise avec Mme Reed.

Une fois Carlie couchée et Bella sortit de sa chambre je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Un petit rituel. Même si elle ne savait pas que je le faisais tous les soirs je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle avait toujours un sommeil agité.

Quand je me relevai pour sortir et retourner chez moi, je surpris sa conversation avec sa sœur. Elle voulait la même chose que moi.

Je lui courus après et la rattrapa sans mal.

- « Jacob ? »

- « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur ! »

- « Non c'est bon. Je suis surprise c'est tout ! »

- « Bella je sais où tu vas. Je sais ce que tu veux faire. »

- « Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas jack. »

- « Écoute-moi avant. »

- « Ok »

- « Ce matin j'ai déjà été voir Edward pour le même sujet. Il est têtu tu sais ! Mais j'ai mon idée. Je veux l'habituer tranquillement sans le brusquer. Tu comprends Bella ? Je te demande de me laisser faire. S'il te voit, il va se foutre la pression. Et ça foirera à coup sur. Mais s'il n'est pas au courant que tu sais. Il n'aura pas ce poids en cas d'échec. Je te promets Bella de ramener son père à ta fille et à toi ton futur époux. »

- « Mais il me manque tant. »

- « Je sais Bella. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Ça faisait bizarre, d'avoir une conversation comme ça avec elle. Alors que peu de temps avant je ne pouvais pas la sentir.

Mais elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle faisait peine à voir.

- « Ok » je te donne dix jours Jacob, pas un jour de plus. »

- « Waouh c'est à moi maintenant que tu fous la pression. »

- « C'est ça ou rien. »

- « Okayy pour dix jours. »

- « Merci Jake de ce que tu fais pour ma fille. »

- « De rien, il me manque aussi. »

- « Je ne parle pas que de ça. Mais pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle. »

- « Oh ça ? »

- « Oui tout ça, Jacob ! Merci. »

- « De rien, la voir sourire est ma seule récompense. »

Elle me fit un sourire.

- « Peux-tu me rendre mon poignet maintenant ? »

- « Oh pardon ! »

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte que je la tenais encore. Comme quoi les choses changent. Avant ça m'aurait fait gerber de tenir une sangsue. _Bah vas-y te gène pas ! Carlie serait ravie de savoir comment tu appelles sa mère quand tu penses à elle !_

- « Je vais me balader. Je compte sur toi Jake. Nous comptons sur toi. »

_Vas-y rajoutes en une couche !_

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête et repris la direction de la Push. J'aurai besoin de mes forces pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire toute la semaine prochaine.

* * *

*clin d'œil à la scène de l'invitation au cinéma dans New Moon qui ma fait bien rire.

a bientot et vive les clics sur le bouton vert

ed


	48. Chapter 48 10 jours

voici la suite chapitre pas tres long mais j'ai voulu tester un nouveau mode de prise de note et en fin de compte bas c'est pas tip top. alors prochain kdo que je demande o papa noel c'est un pda comme àa une fois tapé j'ai plus qu'a transferer car avec la ds on peut pas pas cool.

j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic garde malade c'est le resumé fait par un animateur radio de l'homme chevet qui me la inspiré lol.

apres avoir vu tentation deux fois je viens de le trouver en francais sur megaupload

?d=49NUGF7B

pas tip top l'image mais pour l'instant je ferai avec lol

voila a bientot

les personnage apartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 48 : 10 Jours

POV de Jacob

J'avais 10 jours pour ramener Edward à Bella et Carlie, 10 jours pour lui apprendre à maîtriser sa soif, 10 jours à lui cacher mes pensées. Dans quelle merde je m'étais fourré ! Mais pour l'instant j'avais cette nuit pour me reposer, pour reprendre des forces et j'en aurai besoin.

Jour 1 : préparation

7h venait de sonner aujourd'hui était le premier jour de mon plan : comment rendre un vampire inoffensif.

J'avais prévenu Bella que je passerai chez elle qu'en fin de soirée pour l'histoire de Carlie. J'avais prévu une partie de chasse abondante pour mon premier test. Je m'habillai d'un vieux short, mon stock de baskets devenait dangereusement vide, satané gène lupin à chaque coup de colère tout ce que j'avais sur moi était mis en lambeau, mais je devais passer d'abord chez Emmett avant de muter. J'arrivai rapidement chez lui. Ce fut Rose qui m'ouvrit.

- « Entre ! Emmett est sous la douche. »

- « Merci »

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle savait ce que je venais faire là de si bon matin surtout pour une marmotte comme moi. J'acceptai avec joie le café qu'elle me proposa. J'eus même le droit à des tartines et avec ma journée à venir c'était la bienvenue. Emmett descendit peu de temps après, il me tendit un sachet thermo que donnent les pharmacies pour les vaccins. Je l'ouvris et découvris un mouchoir avec un peu de sang dessus.

- « Je me suis coupé en me rasant autant que ça serve. »

- « Merci »

- « Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ? »

- « Oui »

- « Ok, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.»

- « Bon je file à plus et merci à tous les deux. »

A peine les avais-je quitté que je me débarrassai de mon vêtement, l'attachant à ma jambe avec le sachet à l'intérieur. J'arrivai très vite au cottage.

(Jake est en loup donc ce n'est pas des vrais dialogues mais _pensées_ et dialogues)

_EDWARD ! _

J'entendis du bruit de l'intérieur puis il sortit.

_Tu t'attaques à la déco ?_

- « Non, j'ouvrais seulement mes fenêtres mais avec vos améliorations c'est un peu bruyant. »

Nous avions mis des planches aux fenêtres rien de très solide mais juste une précaution sonore s'il voulait filer en douce.

_Ça fera pas de mal d'aérer !_

- « Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Esmée. Je tiens à lui rendre son cottage présentable. »

_En voila une good news, ce qui veut dire que tu as enfin décidé à bouger ton cul ?_

- « Ouais ! Je ferai tout pour ma famille et me laisser aller n'est pas la meilleure solution »

_Alléluia ! Alors attaquons tout de suite par une partie de chasse._

La conversation du moins de mon coté se faisait en pensée mais en un mois on prenait le coup.

- « Ok »

J'avais prévu de me séparer de lui 5 minutes pour déposer ce qui serait mon premier test.

Après plusieurs cerfs et pumas, je trouvais le moment idéal pour me débarrasser de ma besace. Le but n'étant pas qu'il me saute dessus mais repère à partir de quelle distance, il perçoit ce nectar tentant et surtout combien de temps, il y résistera sachant qu'il avait bu jusqu'à plus soif. Je fis le plus rapidement possible. Repérant exactement où je l'avais laissé.

Cachant mes pensées pour lui laisser aucun indice sur ce que je venais de faire. Nous reprîmes le chemin du retour. Je calculais mentalement la distance 500 m toujours aucun signe, 450 m rien, 350 m moi-même je ne le sentais pas à 300 m je le vis se stopper net. Le moment de vérité venait de sonner.

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir. C'était flippant. Mais je restais stoïque. Il fit un pas en arrière, me regardant.

- « C'est quoi cette odeur ? D'où vient-elle ? Ça me brûle la gorge, mais pas assez pour que je perdre le contrôle. »

_De simples gouttes de sang Edward rien de plus._

- « Comment une si petite quantité de sang peu me rendre si réceptif. Je dirais même insupportable. »

_Je n'en sais rien, je le sens à peine. Mais que tu tiennes, que t'arrives à me parler est bon signe. Résiste au maximum et dés que tu sens que tu craques files loin ! Mais essaye de résister le plus que tu peux._

- « ok ! Parle moi, enfin pense pour moi »

_Que tu trouves la force de plaisanter c'est cool. Bon à quoi je pourrais penser ? Ah je sais ! Le match d'entrainement de ton frère, ça te dirait ?_

- « Parfait ! »

_Ok._

Je commençai par la grande conversation de l'entraineur et à ses recommandations ce qui le fit sourire mais trop tôt je le vis changer d'expression. Aux séances de plaquage, il fit un pas vers le tissu puis deux.

_Résiste mec !_

-« J'y arrive plus. »

_Alors décroche !_

Il partit en courant à l'opposé. J'enterrai l'objet de sa tentation et partis le rejoindre. Edward avait tenu une bonne demi heure pour trois gouttes peut être quatre. Pas tip top. Mais tout progrès était bon à prendre. Quand je le rejoignis enfin, ses dents étaient plantées dans le cou d'un cerf. Il le balança avec colère.

_Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre toi. Tu as fait de ton mieux et personne n'est là pour te juger._

- « Moi je suis là. Moi je sais. Il y avait quoi deux gouttes de sang et j'ai fait un temps misérable. »

_Stop ! On ne travaille pas pour rentrer dans le Guinness des records._

- « Très drôle. »

_Si ça t'aide, je suis même prêt à marcher sur mes pattes avant._

Cette réplique fit descendre la tension. On rejoignit le cottage où Jasper nous attendait.

Je filai derrière la maison me transformer.

- « Tu as l'air joyeux je dirai même hilare. »

- « C'est Jake qui fait le pitre. »

- « Juste pour toi. Je ne suis pas non plus une bête de foire. »Précisais-je quand je les rejoignis.

- « Mais c'est déjà très sympa, bon qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la prochaine étape. »

- « Prochaine étape de quoi ? » Nous demanda jasper.

- « Revivre près des miens. »

- « Ne pensez vous pas que c'est trop tôt ? »

- « Parle pour toi. Ça fait un mois que je suis ici. »

- « Edward on en a déjà parlé. Tu veux brûler les étapes. Tu es un nouveau né laisse toi du temps. »

- « Non jazz ma femme et ma fille ont besoin de moi maintenant pas dans un an ni dans 6 mois, mais maintenant. Et pas d'un zombi dans sa crypte. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec lui. Alors si tu veux nous aider ce sera avec joie sinon laisse nous faire. » Ma voix avait un peu grimpée mais je pense que c'était nécessaire.

- « Bon je vous suis même si je trouve que ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, on mit en place ma phase 2 pour le lendemain.

POV d'Edward

J'avais passé la nuit à tourner en rond, me repassant sans cesse la discussion avec Jacob. La vision qu'il avait d'elles était une véritable douleur et essayer de voir Bella hier soir par les yeux de sa famille n'avait rien arrangé bien au contraire. Carlie avait demandé à me voir et ma fiancée en était retournée comme si elle avait atteint ses limites. Un seuil critique. Ce qui termina à me décider. Car quand on ne peut pas dormir, on a beaucoup plus de temps pour ruminer.

Première chose à faire : aérer cet endroit, lui redonner vie. C'était le cottage d'Esmée. Tout comme elle, il aspirait gaieté, bonheur et joie de vivre sauf depuis que je m'en servais de refuge avec ces planches aux fenêtres et ce chantier partout dû à mes crises de nerf. Je commençai par dégager les planches et ouvrir les fenêtres. Quand j'entendis les pensées bruyantes de Jacob.

Une chasse abondante était au programme ce qui m'aida à me canaliser mais une fois sur le retour une odeur me brula la gorge au point de faire monter le venin dans ma bouche. Je me stoppai comprenant que c'était un coup de Jake.

La surprise d'apprendre que c'était que quelques goutes de sang sur un morceau de tissu, que lui d'ailleurs ne sentait pas, me terrifia car je pris conscience de la dépendance que mon corps avait pour cette substance.

Mon ami m'aida en parlant avec moi du premier entrainement de mon frère pour le championnat. Entrainement auquel j'avais l'habitude d'assister tous les ans. Je découvris le discours du coach. Partager les pensées me permettait de joindre les images de sa mémoire à ses paroles. Jusqu'au moment où je compris que le combat était perdu. Impossible de résister plus. C'était comme un aimant. Un pôle d'attraction. Je luttai contre mon envie, mon instinct et même mon corps pour prendre la fuite. Repérant le premier animal que je croisais. Ça permis de calmer la brulure dans ma gorge. Je culpabilisais et Jake su avec ses mots faire revenir le calme en moi. Avec une image de Jake loup marchant sur les pattes avant.

Plus qu'à lui trouver un cirque.

Quand j'arrivai au cottage Jasper y était déjà. Je pus lire la peur dans ses pensées. Me croyait-il capable d'autant de monstruosité ? Oui sûrement. Mais il fut vite rassuré sentant mon état d'esprit.

- « Tu as l'air joyeux, je dirais même hilare. »

- « C'est Jake qui fait le pitre. »

- « Juste pour toi. Je ne suis pas non plus une bête de foire. »

- « Mais c'est déjà très sympa, bon qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la prochaine étape. »

Car je savais que c'était le cas alors autant être prévenu.

- « Prochaine étape de quoi ? »

- « Revivre près des miens. »C'était sorti sans même que je m'en rende compte.

- « Ne pensez vous pas que c'est trop tôt ? »

- « Parle pour toi ça fait un mois que je suis ici. »

- « Edward on en a déjà parlé. Tu veux brûler les étapes. Tu es un nouveau né laisse toi du temps. »

_Crois moi j'ai passé des années avant d'être capable à refréner mes instincts et des fois j'ai encore du mal. Ce n'est pas inné d'être végétarien pour nous._

- « Non jazz ma femme et ma fille ont besoin de moi maintenant pas dans un an ni, dans 6 mois, mais maintenant. Et pas d'un zombi dans sa crypte. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec lui. Alors si tu veux nous aider ce sera avec joie sinon laisse nous faire. »

- « Bon je vous suis même si je trouve que ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

_Après tout on verra bien peut être que Carlisle n'a pas tord à propos de lui, il nous l'a déjà prouvé d'ailleurs._

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête. C'était un début.

Pour le lendemain, Jasper et Jake allaient demander de l'aide à Carlisle, mon loup garou préféré voulait faire comme un jeu de piste avec différents sangs humain et animal. Quelques gouttes mais assez pour voir mes réactions.

Et je savais que ça serait de pire en pire. Mais pour l'amour et le bonheur des mes deux petites femmes, je le ferai.

* * *

alors comment trouver vous?

ed


	49. Chapter 49 de progrès en progrès

kikou les filles je sais j'ai mit du temps a poster. mais je suis en manque d'inspiration et completement dans garde malade. en plus j'ai decouvert une traduc de la suite de midnight sun super bien faite alors entre la lecture et le manque d'idee. pas facile.

merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

a la fin j'ai mis la legende pour les dialogues car sinon je vais vous couper le suspense lol

les peronnages appartiennent a SM qui veut pas faire midnight sun et toc c dit

* * *

Chapitre 49 : de progrès en progrès

POV d'Edward

Le deuxième jour fut très éprouvant mais rien comparé à ce que Jacob venait de provoquer.

Faire un jeu de piste pour savoir par quel chemin je devais passer avait été facile. Un jeu d'enfant. Bon peut être pas sur le moment mais avec le combat que je surmontais actuellement je dirai oui à 200%.

Il avait récupéré des échantillons de sang. Il m'avait dit que tout le monde avait participé. Allant chercher du sang de rongeurs, herbivores, carnivores et humains.

Flashback

- « Bon Edward je t'explique, c'est très simple. A chaque intersection se présentera deux ou trois chemins. Tu devras prendre celui où il y a du sang animal. »J

- « Si c'est un jeu de piste qu'est ce que je gagne à la fin ? »

- « Une chance de revoir Bella. »Jb

C'était simple, mais efficace. La meilleure récompense qui soit.

Je pris le départ entouré de Jake et de Jasper. Mes deux premières rencontres fut assez dures mais petit à petit c'est comme si je m'habituais. Et on ne me demandait pas de résister juste de m'en éloigner.

Le dernier sang était différent comme si je le reconnaissais comme si mon corps y réagissait.

Mais très vite, je dirais même encore plus vite que pour les autres je fis volte-face.

J'avais réussi. Je n'avais pas flanché ce qui me redonna confiance.

Fin du flashback

Et maintenant ça faisait 5 jours que nous avions fait nos tests quotidiens, 5 jours d'épreuves plus dures les unes des autres. Augmentant les quantités de sang humain à chaque fois.

Mais en ce moment, je haïssais Jacob de me faire trop confiance, je me haïssais de faire subir ça à celui que j'avais en face de moi. De me voir ainsi. De voir ce que j'étais devenu.

POV de Bella

Jacob venait chaque soir, pour voir Carlie. Elle l'attendait à chaque fois avec impatience.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs, même si j'étais supposé ne rien vouloir savoir, je ne pouvais pas résister à demander comment ça c'était passé avec Edward.

Tous ici l'aidaient à notre manière. Même Carlie avait participé sans le vouloir.

Flashback

- « regarde mon Jacob comment je suis grande ! » demanda Carlie perchée sur une trottinette rose avec des rubans aux poignets.

- « Fais attention ma puce, tu risques de tomber. »Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était si petite. Si fragile.

- « Mais non je suis grande maintenant. Hein mon Jacob ! C'est vrai ? » Elle me faisait rire avec ses _Mon Jacob_ par ci _Mon Jacob_ par là. A croire qu'il lui appartenait. Avait-elle conscience de leur imprégnation ?

- « Bien sûr ma princesse ! Mais ta maman à raison. Ne fais pas d'imprudence. »

- « Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Alice de lui acheter cette trottinette ! » demandais-je à Esmée.

- « Bella c'est fait exprès pour son âge et avec 4 roues, je ne pense pas qu'elle risque grand-chose. »

- « Surement ! »

Mais à peine avait-on dit ça, qu'elle trébucha et tomba.

- « Aïe aïe aïe »

- « Carlie ! » criais-je en me précipitant vers elle.

- « Maman aïe bobo ! »

- « Je croyais que t'étais une grande, les grandes n'ont pas mal. » je fusillais du regard Jake pour lui sortir des âneries pareilles.

- « Oui mais là c'est des ailloux. » je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie par sa phrase. Entre ses petites larmes. Elle avait trouvé une super excuse. Les cailloux !

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche pour essuyer ses yeux. Quand ma gorge me brula. Esmée mis sa main devant son nez et sa bouche. Jacob nous regarda d'un sale air.

Je me penchai sur elle. Et vis que son pantalon était craqué. Un peu de sang en coulait. Je posais le mouchoir dessus. En retenant mon souffle.

- « Je la prends ! » siffla Jake

- « Jacob c'est ma fille. Et je suis capable de m'en occuper. Alors range tes pattes. »

Je pris ma fille dans les bras et elle se blottie contre moi. Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Alice m'y attendait déjà avec le désinfectant et un pansement. Un visage désolé.

- « Non veux pas ça ! Ça kique ! »

- « Désolé mon ange mais c'est pour tuer les petites bêtes de ton bobo. »

Fin du flash back

J'avais appris après que le mouchoir avait servi dans le jeu de piste et qu'Edward avait réagi bizarrement à son sang. Il s'en était éloigné encore plus rapidement que les autres.

Ce qui me donnait de l'espoir, qu'il puisse revoir sa fille. Qu'il me revienne. Il me manquait tant.

Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne le voyais plus. Mais il m'était impossible de lui raconter pour Carlie. Je préférais inventer des excuses bidons qui me déchiraient de l'intérieur. Plutôt que révéler que son frère avait failli faire à sa nièce.

POV de Jacob

Je venais de sortir de chez Emmett. Malgré les enguirlandages que mon idée avait provoqué entre Jasper et moi, je ne voyais rien de mieux en prochaine étape.

Edward résistait parfaitement à un verre de sang humain placé devant lui. Etant même capable de le prendre en main et de reprendre son contenu au sol et le recouvrir de sable et d'épine de pin.

Ceci nous avait laissé sans voix d'ailleurs. En 4 jours il avait réussi ce que d'autre mettaient des décennies à faire selon Jazz.

Je croyais en lui. Et Emmett était d'accord aussi. Donc je ne voyais plus rien qui empêcherait l'expérience du lendemain.

J'en avais pas parlé ni à Edward ni à Bella. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Jasper et Carlisle étaient partis chasser avec lui assez loin. Un endroit où ça regorgeait de grizzli et de puma. Ils devaient revenir demain.

Il aura fait ses provisions de sang à bloc. Ce qui sera idéal pour ma surprise.

POV d'Edward 

Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter. Je pouvais voir la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

_- « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon frère Jake alors c'est oui ! Rendez-vous demain au cottage ! »_

Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils avaient une telle confiance en moi ! Une confiance que je n'avais pas moi-même d'ailleurs.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de risquer la vie d'un être humain Jake. » hurla Carlisle.

- « Je lui ai demandé, il était d'accord ! » se défendit Jake

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'en disant oui il savait à quoi il s'exposait. »C

- « Mais regardez ! Edward n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se contrôle. »Jb

- « C'est vrai. Je le peux le sentir. » Confirma Jasper.

- « Bon même si les câlins ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. » Jb

- « Mais regarde les. Je me demande lequel est le plus choqué. Edward qui ressemble à une statue avec des traits tirés ou Emmett qui devient aussi blanc que nous et qui ne souffle pas un mot. » C

Je les entendais mais je n'osais pas parler de peur de faire devenir la brûlure plus forte. Je me contrôlais. Même bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais me voir à travers ses yeux et ses pensées, c'était désarmant.

_Il a l'air si différent ! Qu'ont t'il fait à mon petit frère ? Je sais que c'est lui. Mais sa peau. Ses yeux. Et cette torture que je lis sur son visage. (Emmett)_

J'essayais de faire venir un sourire. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas pire s'il voyait une rangée de dents blanches ?

Bon juste un léger sourire.

La bouche fermée.

Tu peux le faire !

Me parlais à moi-même. Me détendis. Ainsi que la salve de plénitude que Jasper nous envoya.

Ce qui fit me décrisper. Rendant mon visage calme et serein.

- « Jake crois-tu que je peux m'approcher de lui ? » Et

- « Ah enfin je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue mec ? »Jb

- « La surprise tu connais ? C'est encore plus énorme de ce à quoi je m'attendais ! »Et

- « Suis-je si moche que ça ? »Répondis-je pour la première fois

- « Non mais très différent petit frère. »Et

On fit un pas l'un vers l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que c'était de son sang qu'était faite la première épreuve. Je pouvais reconnaitre son odeur. La peur, la pression de la situation le faisait sentir plus fort, le faisant circuler plus vite sous sa peau.

_Pense à autre chose ! (Jasper)_

Je regardai Jasper rapidement faisant un mouvement d'épaule pour m'excuser. Mais je le remerciai de m'aider de la sorte.

- « Alors finalement, j'ai bien fait ! » Jb

- « Même si c'est pas facile à l'admettre. Tu as bien fait. En tout cas ça n'a causé aucune catastrophe. » C

- « Je suis sûr que votre lutin l'aurait su. Si Emmett courrait un éventuel risque. »Jb

- « Ma femme ne te voit pas. Et du coup dès que tu rentres en action, elle ne voit plus le passé de toutes les personnes qui sont avec toi. » J

_Je n'avais pas pensé à celle là ! (Jacob)_

- « Comment tu vas ? » lui demandais je pour changer de sujet et les entendre parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là m'énervait un peu.

- « Bien ! C'est plutôt à toi qui faut demander ça ! » Et

- « Bien, je crois. »Ed

- « Cool ! » Et

Cool ! Je ne sais pas. Bizarre. Sordide. Mais cool ? Il y avait qu'Emmett pour prendre les choses ainsi. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais.

On s'installa plus confortablement dans le cottage. Laissant son essence se reprendre dans la pièce. Je savais que mon frère ne risquait rien, ils étaient trois pour le défendre si mes défenses tombées.

Mais pour l'instant j'avais le contrôle. En plus de la joie que je ressentais de revoir mon frère, j'étais fier de moi. Cette journée était parfaite. Pas en tout point. Mais c'était déjà un début. Le début de l'espoir. La fin de notre séparation.

Carlisle pris congé de nous quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Les blagues d'Emmett fusaient. Et pour une fois j'étais heureux de les entendre.

- « Alors, maintenant que tu arrives à ne pas me sauter dessus. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? »Et

- « Je sais pas ce que Jacob a prévu. Mais je pense que ça va être encore plus dur. Mais je dois être sûr à 100% de pouvoir me contrôler devant ma fille. »Ed

- « Tu lui manques frangin. »Et

- « Je sais. A moi aussi. Peut être même plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »Ed

- « Et Bella ? »Et

- « Quoi Bella ? »Ed

- « Tu ne lui en veux pas de te laisser affronter ça seul. »Et

- « ça ne regarde que nous pourquoi nous agissons de la sorte Emmett. Elle est le seul parent que Carlie a et je ne veux pas lui retirer ça. »Ed

- « Je sais elle m'a dit la même chose. Mais elle a l'air de tant souffrir de son manque de toi mais refuse de venir te voir même quand je lui propose de garder ta fille avec Rose. »Et

Je ne répondis rien. Préférant plutôt essayer de me calmer. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point mes humeurs et réactions étaient incontrôlables et changeantes surtout devant de telles accusations. Car si Bella agissait de la sorte c'était de ma faute. C'était moi le seul coupable.

- « Bon allez les gonzesses assez jacassé pour aujourd'hui. On va se rentrer ! »Jb

Je remerciai Jacob d'un chuchotement bien trop rapide et trop silencieux pour qu'Emmett s'en rende compte.

_De rien mec ! Je suis fière de toi ! (Jacob)_

Jacob était un véritable ami. Même si ce que j'étais devenu faisait de moi son ennemi. Par amitié ou pour Carlie je ne sais trop bien, il était là pour moi. Pour m'aider à refaire partie de ma famille. Des miens. Et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Et ce mot avait un sens maintenant. Eternellement.

- « A bientôt petit frère. »

Il s'approcha de moi par surprise et me pris dans ses bras pour une accolade franche et forte. Je me raidis aussitôt. Retenant mon souffle. Mais sous le flot d'amour fraternel que je ressentais je me laissa faire allant jusqu'à lui rendre son geste. Contrôlant ma force. Jasper était debout prêt à intervenir. Mais on se relâcha. Et je fus content de l'avoir fait. Emmett en était très ému lui le grand frère dur à toutes épreuves lâchait ses barrières.

- « A bientôt Emmett ! »Ça sonnait comme une promesse et dans un sens s'en était une.

* * *

Et = Emmett

Ed = Edward

C = Carlisle

Jb = Jacob

J = Jasper

* * *

Et = Emmett

Ed = Edward

C = Carlisle

Jb = Jacob

J = Jasper

* mon fils qui m'a sorti ça une fois car a chaque fois qu'il tombait il disait meme pas mal jusqu'au jour où il est tombé et a pleuré et il m'a sorti quand je lui ai dit j'ai cru que tu n'avait jamais mal oui mais c'est les ailloux. du coup je lui fait un petit clin d'oeil dans cette fic car notre meilleur inspiration c'est eux.

a bientot

ed


	50. Chapter 50 le test ultime

kikou et oui le voila deja bon me remercié pas tout de suite ok car a la fin vous risquez de me Haïr

merci a mes revieweuses

les perso apartiennent a SM

ps je vous met le lien de la traduc de midgnight sun contined car beaucoup me l'on demandé http (://) www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5446700/1/Midnight_Sun_Continued

* * *

Chapitre 50 : le test ultime

POV Jacob

Ça y est, on y était ! Le moment de vérité. S'il pouvait résister à ça, il ne présenterait aucun risque pour sa fille. Mon petit ange. Je serais prêt à tout pour sa petite bouille, même à la guerre dû à la rupture du traité. Mais il était préférable de faire le test ici que nulle part d'autre à Forks.

Et j'avais confiance en Edward et au cas ou j'avais une bande de loup prête à lui sauter dessus. Ce que Jasper m'accusait d'ailleurs. De tout faire pour le tuer et eux après. Alors qu'il n'y était pas du tout. Je considérais Edward comme un ami, un frère. Et le père de mon imprégnée.

On avait passé ces deux jours à le tester et à le faire chasser, ses yeux avaient même atteint une couleur ambre pas aussi nettement que ceux des Cullen mais déjà on y distinguait plus ce rouge bordeaux terrifiant. C'était un signe j'en étais sûr.

Edward était rétissant à cette prise de risque. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. En lui promettant qu'il serait vite éliminé, s'il commettait l'irréparable. Car pour lui, la pire chose qu'il puisse faire c'est d'ôter la vie à un être humain. Et il préfère mourir que de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Celle de l'accident avec Carlie l'accablait déjà assez. Et je ne dirais rien la dessus car moi-même je lui en voulais.

Mais pas seulement à lui. Mais je n'étais pas le seul. Non.

Flash back

- « Mon Jacob, tu es revenu ? »

- « Oui ma princesse. Tu sais que je ne suis jamais loin de toi mon ange. »

- « Vi. »

- « Tu peux aller chercher ta poupée, je dois parler avec ta maman. »

Je venais de déposer Emmett après l'expérience et je voulais en parler à Bella mais pas seulement du comment ça c'était passé mais aussi du pourquoi elle ne voyait plus Edward. J'avais pu voir ce que son frère lui avait dit, lui avait fait mal. J'avais préféré intervenir avant que tout ce qu'on avait réussi à faire ne serve à rien.

- « Okay, tu m'attends ! » dit-elle en courant vers sa chambre.

- « Je ne bouge pas, promis. »

- « Alors ? » me demanda Bella

- « Aujourd'hui, Edward a fait un grand pas. Il est resté calme à la présence de son frère. »

- « Attends Jacob ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes servi d'Emmett pour cobaye ! »

- « Bon bah je te le dis pas. »

- « Mais c'est pas vrai. Ne crois tu pas qu'assez de personnes souffrent de cette situation ? Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Carlie, je me sens comme si un poids énorme écrasait ma poitrine. Faut-il vraiment qu'Emmett ressente la même chose ? Pour que tu comprennes aussi. »

- « Hey zen ! Tout s'est bien passé. Il a même réussi à lui parler et à le prendre dans ses bras. Bella j'étais sûr que ça se passerait ainsi. Edward est très fort tu sais. Il faut lui faire confiance. »

- « Je lui fais confiance. Mais j'ai eu si peur. Le voir avec mon bébé entre ses mains. C'était si dur. Je m'en veux tellement. Si je n'avais pas été le rejoindre faisant passer mes désirs de femme avant mes devoirs de mère. Tout ça. Tout ce qui l'a fait. Tout ce qu'il doit éprouver. Ne serait jamais arrivé. »

- « Bella si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir ne crois tu pas que c'est moi ? C'est moi qui ne l'ai pas entendu sortir de sa chambre. »

- « Ce n'était pas à toi de veiller sur elle. Alors que nous venions à peine de rentrer d'Italie. »

- « Et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le voir ? C'est pour ça que tu te cloitres ici ? »

- « En partie. Oui. »

- « Et l'autre ? »

- « Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas. »

- « Bella tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ? »

- « A le quitter. A le laisser partir. »

- « Je pige plus rien moi. »

- « J'ai vu dans ses yeux la douleur. La culpabilité. Le doute et l'abandon. Quand vous avez eu la superbe idée de le ramener ici après l'accident. J'ai dû me faire violence. Au début, j'ai cru que c'est parce que je lui en voulais, à lui. Mais bien vite, j'ai compris. Oui j'ai compris que c'est à moi que j'en voulais vraiment. Car même s'il aurait tué mon bébé, jamais. Tu m'entends Jake. Jamais je n'aurai cessé de l'aimer. Quelle mère suis-je ? Quelle mère peut aimer l'assassin de son enfant ? »

Elle était devenue fragile. A cet instant, un simple mot aurait pu la briser. Elle souffrait. Elle souffrait même plus que je ne le pensais. La culpabilité d'aimer. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Ses mots étaient durs. Elle l'aurait aimé même s'il avait pris la vie de sa fille. Waouh. Si j'avais cru un jour voir le pouvoir de L'Amour à ce niveau.

Je la serra dans mes bras. Elle était prise de sanglots. Même avec son absence de larmes, on ressentait sa peine.

- « C'est fini Bella, Carlie est hors de danger. Tu peux aimer Edward sans t'en vouloir. Je te jure que tu pourras l'aimer encore et pour toujours. Chut Bella ! Calme-toi. »

J'aurai voulu la ramener à son fiancé, là, tout de suite. Mais je préférais qu'il revienne pour de bon et sans risque. Alors je ne la lâchai pas avant qu'elle se calme.

Fin du flashback

Voila ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

.

.

POV d'Edward

La prochaine et dernière étape de ces 10 jours d'épreuves et de test devait avoir lieu demain. Et je ne savais pas encore à quoi Jacob pensait. Et oui c'est moi Edward Masen télépathe qui dit ça. Il était devenu un champion du camouflage de pensées.

Il voulait m'épargner d'après lui. J'aurai dit plutôt qu'il n'aurait plus l'effet de surprise.

Mais quand j'entendis les cris de Jasper et de Jacob, je sortis du cottage.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jake. Tu sais comment ça va se finir. C'était donc ça le but de la manœuvre ? Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu laisses tomber les tiens et tes convictions. Ton animosité envers ce que nous sommes. Et que tu tires un trait à ce qu'Edward a fait à ton imprégnée. » J

- « Tu délires jamais je n'ai pensé ça. » Jb

- « Que se passe t'il ici ? » Ed

- « Il se passe que ton soit disant ami t'envoit à l'échafaud demain. » J

- « De quoi tu parles ? » Ed

- « De son test ultime pardi. » J

- « Ne le crois pas Edward. Jamais je ne te ferais ça. Jamais je n'ai pensé aux choses que Jasper m'accuse. »Jb

- « Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin ? »Ed

- « Monsieur a décidé de te faire affronter une foule et pas n'importe quelle foule. Il n'aurait jamais choisie meilleure excuse. Si tu tues un humain dans ce test le traité serait rompu et la guerre déclarée entre nos deux clans. Mais Jacob est encore plus malin que ça. Il veut te tester avec **son** peuple. Comme ça ils t'auront à portée de main, si tu dérapes. » J

- « Jacob c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? C'est ça ton test ? » Ed

- « Oui mais non je ne le fais pas pour t'avoir sous la main. Mais va expliquer aux hommes blancs la tête d'Edward Masen à leur passage. Que dans notre tribu. On connait votre secret. Donc il n'y a pas de risque. » Jb

- « Non juste s'il en tue un au passage. » J

- « Jasper ne te fatigue pas. J'ai compris. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. » Ed

- « Quoi ? » dirent t'il en chœur.

- « Si je venais à tuer un être humain je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience alors autant me tuer sur le champ. » Ed

- « Vous êtes taré ! Cette fois ci c'est officiel.** » J

- « Non je ne suis pas taré mais réaliste. Je ferais ce test. Et si ça tourne mal je n'essayerai même pas de me défendre et j'interdis à l'un d'entre vous de vous battre pour moi. Vous ferez passer le message à Bella et aux autres. Compris ? »Ed

- « Oui. Mais Edward j'ai confiance en toi. Sinon crois tu que je risquerai la vie d'un des miens. Mon père ou un de mes cousins ? »Jb

- « Je le sais mais je n'ai pas ta foi. »Ed

- « Tu devrais pourtant. »Jb

- « Si vous le permettez, je resterai de mon coté de la frontière. Je ne tiens pas à assister à ça. »J

- « Aucun soucis je comprends. »Ed

A ce moment là j'aurai aimé plus que tout parler à Bella. La revoir juste un instant. Je ne savais pas ce que le lendemain me réservait. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour elles.

---------

La nuit passa vite, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je savais que ce test était l'ultime étape entre mes retrouvailles ou ma mort. Mais les heures avaient défilé.

J'avais suivi Jacob. Jasper restant en retrait. On se retrouva près de la Push. Une plage où j'aimais venir pour faire du surf. Plage qui m'était interdite à présent. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes. Au milieu d'elles, je pouvais sentir des loups. Leurs odeurs comme celle de Jacob ne m'attiraient pas, je dirais même que c'était l'inverse. Un instinct peut-être entre ennemis naturels. Je sentis l'appel du sang presque aussitôt. Ressentant la brûlure dans ma gorge comme des milliers de lames de rasoir. Je sentis la main brûlante de mon ami sur mon épaule. Il était là pour moi. Pour m'encourager. Il croyait en moi assez pour mettre les siens en danger.

- « Alors que fait-on maintenant ? On attend qu'il choisisse ? »

- « Paul si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles autant partir tout de suite. Nous sommes là pour aider Edward pas pour nous battre. Ok ? »

- « Le grand Jacob a parlé. »

Je le vis faire comme un signe de révérence. Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens. La peur. La joie que je puisse commettre l'irréparable.

- « Alors Edward ? »

Alors quoi ? Je souffre mille morts. Je vois tous ces visages durs et terrifiés face au monstre que je suis.

Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête. Non ça ne va pas !

- « Résiste mec. J'ai confiance en toi. »

- « Moi aussi » dit en s'approchant Sam

- « Moi aussi mon garçon. » m'encouragea Billy de son fauteuil.

- « Moi aussi mon frère. » murmura Jasper en déposant sa main sur mon autre épaule.

Il était venu. Malgré toutes ses craintes, il était là, à côté de moi.

Je me concentrai. En prenant une petite respiration. Laissant leurs saveurs m'envahirent. Me brûler. M'intoxiquer. Me désensibiliser. Puis une seconde un peu plus forte. Laissant le venin inonder ma bouche. Il fallait que je tienne.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de voir ces personnes autrement. Pas comme des réserves de sang. Pas comme de la nourriture. Mais comme un père, une mère, un frère ou une sœur. M'infiltrant dans leurs pensées.

Petit à petit mon corps se détendit. Et Jazz n'y était pour rien cette fois. C'était moi. Juste moi le responsable. Je pris une dernière bouffée d'air. Qui mis à mort le monstre en moi.

Après un instant voyant que j'étais en parfait contrôle, je me permis de dire un mot.

- « C'est bon ! »Ed

- « Bon ? Comment ? »Jb

- « Comme un vampire végétarien. »Ed

Ce mot avait un sens pour moi une signification importante.

Je sentis toute la tension des gens présents retomber. Ils avaient foi en moi et en mon contrôle. Nous étions sur leur terre et pourtant ils étaient là prêts à m'aider par leur présence. Comme si aucun traité n'avait été rompu.

POV de Bella

Ça faisait 10 jours que Jacob m'avait fait sa promesse. 10 interminables jours. Allait-il me revenir ? Avait-il réussi ?

Jacob tout comme moi ne voulait courir aucun risque. J'avais craqué devant lui quand j'avais su qu'Emmett avait participé à leurs tests. Mais ça m'avait fait du bien. Même si je savais que je devais avoir un sacrée discussion avec Edward à son retour, je savais que je l'aimais et je n'en culpabilisais plus. Enfin presque plus. Car je lui avais fait du mal. Je l'avais vu. Ma froideur avait peut être brisé quelque chose entre nous.

Nous étions dans le jardin Carlie et moi. Je ne la quittais plus. Elle était grimpée sur sa trottinette. Trottinette qui lui avait valu au moins cinq beaux pansements. Pourtant on évitait les cailloux mais rien à faire, elle trébuchait et remontait aussitôt soignée.

- « Maman regarde ! »

- « Carlie fait attention mon cœur, on va finir par te confondre avec une momie. »

- « Et c'est quoi une momie d'abord ? »

- « C'est une personne avec plein de bandage de la tête aux pieds. »

- « Moi je suis pas une momie c'est sûr. »

_Bientôt tu le seras à ce rythme !_

_Je me demandais de qui elle tenait cette maladresse.*_

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la grosse voix de Jacob.

- « Coucou ma princesse encore sur cette engin de malheur. »

- « C'est pas un enzin de malheur c'est ma totinette. »

- « C'est du pareil au même mon ange. Mais regarde plutôt qui je t'amène. »

Ma tête se leva aussitôt.

Non ce ne pouvait pas être lui ? Je me levai laissant tomber le livre que j'avais sur les genoux. Livre que je n'avais même pas pu lire une ligne tellement j'étais inquiète.

- « Papa. Mon papa. Mon papa d'amour. » Cria ma fille lâchant sa trottinette pour courir vers lui.

Non pitié non faites que ça ne recommence pas. Je fis un pas en avant tendant ma main comme pour la retenir.

- « Carlie ma puce. » Ed

Je le vis s'abaisser pour attraper sa fille. J'avais la peur au corps. N'arrivant pas à croire que cette scène était vraie. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. D'avoir le contrôle.

Je devais être déconnectée depuis un bon moment. A me repasser tant d'images à la fois dans ma tête que je ne vis pas qu'Edward était devant moi Carlie dans ses bras avant qu'il ne m'appelle.

- « Bella ? »

* * *

Et = Emmett

Ed = Edward

C = Carlisle

Jb = Jacob

J = Jasper

* quand je vous dis que ça aurait pu être sa fille naturelle ;)

** C'est officiel ta caisse a été tuné (Pimp My Ride lol)

Bon allez y à gauche les pommes pourrîtes et à droite les tomates trop mûres.

Un seul moyen de me viser c'est en cliquant sur le bouton vert.

A bientôt

Ed


	51. Chapter 51 retrouvailles

kikou voici la suite les retrouvailles je dedit ce chapitre a une rewieuveuse annonyme Maude j'espere qu'elle se reconnaitra

a bientot

ed

* * *

Chapitre 51

POV d'Edward

Une fois le test fini, ma soif contrôlée. Il me restait qu'une chose à faire. Rejoindre mes deux amours.

C'est avec une vitesse incroyable comme si j'avais eu des ailes dans le dos que je courrai vers la villa.

Jasper pouvait ressentir mon euphorie et mes craintes. Ce demandant pourquoi ce deuxième sentiment ce trouvait là.

Ce n'est pas le doute pour ma fille que je ressentais mais les retrouvailles avec Bella. Comment allait-elle m'accueillir ? M'aimait-elle toujours autant ? N'avais-je pas brisé quelque chose le soir où j'ai faillis commettre l'irréparable ?

Comme par reflexe ou par peur, je ralentis ma progression. Ce qui avait permis à Jacob de nous rattraper. Il était resté sous sa forme humaine tout le long de ce test. Lui qui d'habitude me surveillait sous sa forme de loup. Même si ça ne lui prenait que quelques secondes pour se métamorphoser. Mais c'était sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il avait confiance en moi.

Ca y est j'y étais. Je pouvais les entendre.

- « Maman regarde ! »

Sa petite voix m'avait tant manqué.

- « Carlie fais attention mon cœur, on va finir par te confondre avec une momie. »

- « Et c'est quoi une momie d'abord ? »

Jacob qui pouvait entendre et voir ma tête interrogatrice me fit défiler les différentes chutes de Carlie. Et ses pansements princesses qui recouvraient ses genoux, ses paumes des mains, son menton et son coude gauche. Je comprenais mieux l'histoire de la momie.

- « C'est une personne avec plein de bandage de la tête aux pieds. »

- « Moi je suis pas une momie c'est sûr. »

Jacob passa le premier mois restant un peu derrière avec Jasper. Je ne souhaitais pas l'effrayer. Je voulais lui laisser faire le premier pas.

- « Coucou ma princesse encore sur cet engin de malheur. »

- « C'est pas un enzin de malheur c'est ma totinette. »

J'adorais son langage enfantin.

- « C'est du pareil au même mon ange. Mais regarde plutôt qui je t'amène. »

J'entendis le bruit d'une chose tomber dans l'herbe et tout de suite après ne me laissant pas le temps de voir ce que c'était, ma fille, mon bébé d'amour se précipitait vers moi.

- « Papa. Mon papa. Mon papa d'amour. »

- « Carlie ma puce. » Ed

J'étais si heureux de la voir. Mais surtout qu'elle ne me tenait pas rigueur de ce geste horrible que j'avais eu.

Je l'attrapai au vol. Causant une légère brûlure dans ma gorge mais tellement insignifiante par rapport à l'amour qui me submergeait.

- « Papa mon petit papa. Tu es reviendu ? Tu ne repartiras plus ? Tu es plus méchant ? »

- « Non mon ange je ne suis plus méchant. Je m'en veux mon petit cœur de t'avoir fait mal. »

- « C'est pas grave parce que moi je t'aime fort d'amour tu sais et c'est pas ta faute si tu connaissais pas comment faire pour revenir mon papa d'amour. »

- « Oh ma puce. »

Je la serrai très fort contre moi remplissant mes poumons de son odeur. Enfouissant mon nez dans ses boucles cuivrées.

- « Si on allait voir ta maman ? »

La phrase de Jasper me ramena à la réalité. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle ne bougeait plus. Comme figée dans la pierre à nous fixer. La peur sur son visage.

_Ne lui en veux pas elle a eu si peur pour sa fille. Et elle s'en veut tellement. (Jasper)_

Comment ça s'en vouloir ?

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement avec Carlie dans mes bras.

- « Bella ? »

Elle mit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité.

- « Maman t'as vu papa il est là ? »

- « E oui ! »

_Je vais prendre Carlie, on va vous laisser un peu de temps. (Jacob)_

Je le remerciai de la tête.

- « Viens ma puce papa et maman ont des choses à se dire. »

Je lui tendis mon ange qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- « Non veux mon papa. Moi aussi j'ai plein de choses à dire. »

Elle agrippa très fort ma chemise de ses petites mains.

- « Carlie je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je ne vous quitterais plus jamais mon cœur. Tu pourras me dire toutes ces choses et bien plus encore et surtout me chanter ta chanson. »

-« Oh oui alors ! Promis ? »

- « Promis mon cœur. »

Sur cet accord elle bondit dans les bras de mon ami. Me laissant seul avec sa mère qui n'avait ni dit un mot ni clignée d'un œil.

J'attendis qu'ils s'éloignent et pris la main de Bella pour la faire assoir sur les fauteuils de jardin.

- « Bella mon cœur dis quelque chose. »

- « … »

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tard pour nous. Ne me dis pas que le nous n'existe plus. Je ne pourrai vivre sans toi. Tu es mon monde. Mon univers. Mon soleil. Ma force. »

- « Oh Edward ! C'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas une hallucination ? »

- « Non c'est moi chéri. »

- « Oh Edward. Pardon pardon. »

Elle me sauta dessus pour parsemer mon visage de baisers. Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots et ses pardons murmurés.

Mais de quoi se pardonnait-elle ? Jasper pensait qu'elle s'en voulait mais de quoi ? C'était moi le seul fautif, le seul coupable.

Je pris son visage en coupe pour la forcer à me regarder. Je devais comprendre. Lui dire que ça n'avait aucun sens.

- « Bella chut chut mon amour ! »

Elle se calma entre mes mains appuyant sa joue gauche plus fort contre ma main. Se frottant contre elle.

- « Bella mon amour ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ? C'est à moi de le faire. C'est moi qui ais failli... »

- « Chut » dit-elle en me posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Avec nos _chut _on risquait d'en avoir pour un bon bout de temps de s'expliquer.

- « Edward si je te demande pardon c'est pour t'avoir fait croire que je t'en voulais au point de ne plus vouloir de toi. Quand vous êtes revenu à la villa après que Carlie soit avec Alice. Je t'ai fait croire par ma voix, mon regard que c'était fini entre nous. Mais c'était faux. Je l'ai compris après. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais mais à moi. Et en plus de ça tu n'es pas la première personne à qui je le dis. Jacob a dû l'entendre avant toi. Et même pour ça je suis impardonnable. Edward, j'ai compris une chose qui m'a terrifié. J'ai compris par ton acte l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Car même si tu aurais … tué… notre enfant jamais je n'aurai cessé de t'aimer. Même ça n'aurait pas empêché mon amour pour toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait croire que c'était toi le responsable pour ne pas faire face à la mauvaise mère que je suis. Et si je ne suis pas venue te voir c'est pour être sûre que je resterai près de ma fille. Car si je t'avais rejoint jamais, tu m'entends jamais je n'aurais pu revenir ici sans toi. »

Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait son doigt posé sur mes lèvres appuyant de plus en plus sous l'afflux de ses mots.

Elle rompit le contact pour enfouir son visage dans ses deux mains.

Je restai là à me repasser ces mots dans la tête. Ces mots si forts et si durs. Pleins d'amour et de culpabilité.

Je pris la parole plus pour moi-même. Essayant de lui faire comprendre ma propre version.

- « ça a été si dur. Comprendre ce que j'avais failli faire au point de vouloir en mourir. Reconnaitre ce que j'étais : un monstre et pas seulement pour moi mais aussi dans les yeux de ma fille, de ma femme, de mes amis. Tes mots quand je suis revenu voir si Carlie allait bien qui ne m'était pas destiné comme si je n'étais plus là pour toi. Croire que j'avais perdu ton amour. Croire que je n'avais pas assez de force pour être prêt de vous. Alors que toi tu avais combattu si bravement lors de nos moments intimes quand j'étais encore humain. Car ça aussi je l'ai compris Bella. Tu étais prêt à tout pour moi. Et moi je n'y arrivais pas. Alors ne me demande pas pardon pour m'aimer plus que je t'aime. Et pourtant pour moi tu es tout. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Mon cœur entier n'est que pour toi. Oh Bella pardonne-moi. » Je me mis à genoux devant elle. « Bella mon ange épouse-moi ! »

Elle releva la tête pour la première fois.

Ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Reflétant tant de chose. Amour. Joie. Passion. Envie. Et surtout du pardon.

Je me relevai sur un genou pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

- « Bella je te l'ai demandais bien souvent et à chaque fois tu as dit oui. Mais aujourd'hui je veux que tu dises oui et que l'on se marie avant la fin de la semaine. Je ne sais plus trop quel jour nous sommes. Mais je veux que l'on s'unisse au plus vite. Je veux être à toi pour l'éternité. Si je n'avais pas fait la promesse à notre fille. Je t'aurai mis sur mon épaule et couru jusqu'à Las Vegas pour t'épouser sur le champ. Alors ? »

- « Alors ! Je dis oui Edward. Je dis oui. Oui Oui Oui Oui ! »

Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Nous serions unis avant la fin de la semaine. Nous formerons une vraie famille avant dimanche soir minuit. Alice était capable de faire des miracles.

POV de Bella

Bien sûr que je lui avais dit oui. Etre à lui et avec lui pour l'éternité.

La maison était en effervescence.

Esmée, Alice et Rose était en mode préparatif accéléré de mariage. Mais j'avais un doute. Car pour prendre Alice au dépourvu il faut y aller.

Edward et Carlie était dans sa chambre. Elle voulait lui dire plein de choses. Comme nous l'avions fait.

Mais elle me permit de revenir au moment de sa chanson. Car je n'avais pas eu le droit de l'entendre.

Jacob était parti prévenir Charlie et Sue du _retour _d'Edward à la villa. Même si Sue connaissait la vraie histoire.

- « Elle va être magnifique là dedans. » s'exclama Esmée.

- « Mais comment peux-tu avoir déjà ça ? » lui demanda rose.

Je me retournai vers elles.

Alice tenait dans sa main une grande housse blanche.

- « Bella veux-tu voir ta robe ? »

- « Déjà ? »

- « Bella ça fait une éternité, bon peut être pas, mais je savais que ça arriverait et une chance que j'avais prévu car quatre jours pour tout organiser c'est très court. »

- « Et encore si une certaine promesse n'avait pas était faite, je serai déjà Mme Masen à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « J'adore ma nièce. Bon tu veux la voir ou pas ? »

- « Vas-y montre ! Tu en meurs d'envie de me la montrer. »

- « Bien plus que ça ma chère. JASPER ! »

Il arriva en courant derrière moi et me balança sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

- « Lâche-moi ! »

- « J'y suis pour rien. Je suis sous ses ordres, petite sœur. »

- « Alice ! J'aurai pu te suivre si tu me l'avais demandé. »

- « Oui mais ça aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps. »

Okay ! Satané lutin. Jasper me relâcha dans ma chambre. Sorti et ferma la porte. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient excitées comme des puces.

Mon lutin de sœur me tendit la housse. Je l'ouvris avec précaution.

- « Bella un diable ne va pas en sortir tu sais. » elle me la reprit des mains et plus vite que l'éclair en sorti la robe.

(pour voir la robe http (://) images04 (.) olx (.) fr/ui/1/45/84/8994184_)

Elle était magnifique blanche avec de la dentelle en bas de la robe. Un jupon presque entièrement fait lui aussi de cette fine dentelle ainsi que le bustier elle était magnifique ancienne et moderne à la fois tout comme moi.

Je la passai très vite. Et quand je franchis le seuil de la salle de bain. Sue les avait rejointes.

Rosalie et elle étaient les seules à pleurer mais Esmée et Alice l'auraient fait aussi si les larmes ne nous étaient pas interdites.

Je me regardai un instant devant le grand miroir avant de comprendre la signification de tout ça. J'avais dit oui. Je lui avais dit oui.

D'ici dimanche nous seront unis. Pour toujours.

Esmée ma mère d'adoption mais mère bien plus que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé me prit dans ses bras pour partager ce moment. Ce merveilleux moment avec moi.

On toqua à la porte.

- « Hey les filles je peux entrer. Vous êtes descentes ? »

N'attendant pas nos réponses, il passa la tête et se pris 4 coussins en pleine tête.

- « C'est bon suffisait de le dire. »

- « Emmett laisse nous en le temps la prochaine fois. »

Sur cette dernière phrase de Rose on se mit toutes à rigoler.

- « Ouais bas en tous cas Carlie demande sa maman pour la chanson. »

- « Merci Emmett d'avoir risqué ta vie pour ça. »

- « ça devient une habitude dans cette famille. »

-----------------

Je rejoignis très vite Edward et Carlie. Ils étaient assis dans le rocking-chair. Edward faisait se balancer sa fille. Comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- « Maman. Tonton Emmett il a dit que vous l'aviez attaqué avec vos cousins à cause de moi. »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien si ton oncle n'attend pas le Entrez ! »La rassurais-je

Je vains m'installer au pied d'Edward posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa mes cheveux. Comment un geste si simple pouvait autant faire du bien.

- « Nous t'écoutons mon ange. »Ed

- « C'est ma maitresse y m'a dit de la chanter à mon papa d'amour. »

(Pour l'air vous pouvez écouter ici http (://) www (.) wat (.) tv/video/prout-prout-proute-que-je-aime-n414_muo3_.html)

Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança de sa toute petite voix.

- « prout prout prout que je t'ai-me

Viens ici mon papa chéri

J'ai un secret à te di-re dans l'oreille

Que je t'aime à la folie et pour la vie

Youpi »

- « C'était magnifique mon cœur. »

On la coucha après ça et son père lui raconta une histoire. Quand nous sortions pour retrouver les autres elle dormait déjà.

Tout le monde nous attendait au salon. L'ambiance avait changé.

- « Bella ! Edward ! »

- « Charlie » le saluâmes ensemble

- « Comment disparu ? »Ed

Edward avait comme d'habitude une longueur d'avance.

- « Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

- « Bella j'étais en train de dire à Carlisle que la mère naturelle de Carlie a disparu c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

- « Mais c'est impossible une chose pareille. »Ed

- « La preuve que non. » lui répondit Charlie alors que moi je restais sans voix.

C'était quoi encore cette farce que le sort nous jouait.

- « Bella ne t'inquiète pas quoi qu'il arrive je t'épouserais dimanche minuit dernier délais. »

* * *

bientot la suite et bientot la fin de cette ff

ed

pour toutes reviews vous recevrez une enigme les anonymes peuvent me joindre leur mail


	52. Chapter 52 Mr et Mme Masen ou Mr et Mme?

kikou voici le dernier chap avant l'epilogue merci a toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure

merci pour tout vos reviews que j'ai adoré lire

bonnes fetes et bonne lecture

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Mr et Mme Masen ou Mr et Mme ?

POV de Bella

_L'ange de rétablissement remettra ce qui n'a pas pu être créé là où ça l'aurait dû être et disparaitra comme si il n'avait jamais vécu._

_L'enfant du destin vivra l'éternité une fois son cycle arrivé. _

_Les deux âmes sœurs des pensées ne se verront jamais séparées leurs vies seront vécues même si celles-ci sont inversées._

Voilà les textes que Marcus avait envoyés à Carlisle et qui devaient nous rassurer sur la disparition de la mère naturelle de Carlie. Ces textes expliquaient tout d'après eux. Qui dit que ça parlait de nous ?

Nous devions nous marier dans deux jours et c'est la peur au ventre que je devais dire oui à Edward.

La peur de perdre mon enfant.

Les dieux jouaient avec nous. Je passais mon temps entre la maison et la clairière les voir s'afférer aux préparatifs me rendait encore plus nerveuse.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis des mains caresser tendrement mon visage.

J'ouvris les yeux sur le visage de mon amour.

- « Ma Bella ne t'inquiète pas ! Marcus a raison nous avons lu et relu tous les textes. Il n'y a aucun doute. Carlie nous a prouvé qu'elle était spéciale. Le jour où j'avais failli mettre fin au sien, elle a communiqué avec moi par la pensée. Même s'il elle n'arrive plus à le faire, elle a ce don en elle. »

- « Edward quand tu as su lire les pensées tu étais humain. Rien nous dit qu'elle n'est pas comme toi. »

- « Ton père lui a fait passer des tests. Son A.D.N n'est pas totalement humain. »

- « Si ça pouvait être vrai, j'en serais la plus heureuse car ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne vieillira plus une fois sa puberté atteinte. Même si c'est injuste de vouloir ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Si elle reste figée dans le temps, elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant tout comme Leah. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas se soucier d'un problème à la fois. »

- « Oui tu as raison. »

- « Et pour tout te dire je ne veux que m'occuper de toi pour l'instant. »

- « Et comment ? » mon ton était devenu coquin, aguicheur.

Ses caresses, ces moments de tendresses m'avaient manqué. Et avec les aveux de Charlie nous nous n'étions pas encore retrouvés dans ce sens là du terme.

- « Comme ça » dit il en embrassant mon cou. « Comme ça » descendant à la naissance de mes seins. « Mais aussi comme ça et comme ça » descendant ses baisers sur mon corps.

J'haletais. Mon bas de ventre me brulait. Je me consumais.

- « Edward tu m'as tant manqué. »

- « Toi aussi. »

- « Alors arrête cette torture et fais moi l'amour. »

- « Mon amour laisse moi être tendre avec toi. »

- « C'est une torture ! »

- « Chut. » il m'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche. Les quelques rayons de soleil ne permettaient pas à la réchauffer juste à nous faire briller de milles éclats.

Déboutonnant mon chemisier. Embrassant le haut de ma poitrine. J'eus du mal à ne pas lui attraper les cheveux pour qu'il intensifie son geste.

- « Ton corps m'a tant manqué Bella. Ta peau est si douce. Si belle. »

- « Oh Edward !» J'haletais les seuls mots que je pouvais former.

Il se déplaça lentement vers mon nombril. Passant sa langue sur une ligne imaginaire. Qui me donna un frisson.

Quand je sentis ses doigts sous les bordures de mon pantalon, je retenais mon souffle. Il le fit descendre lentement, très lentement. Souhaitait-il ma mort ?

- « C'est si dur d'être tendre avec toi alors que tout mon corps crit le contraire. »

- « Edward ne te retiens pas. »Je le retournais en disant mes mots lui prouvant que la violence dans nos actes ne me dérangeait pas. Et encore moi dans l'instant présent.

Me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, je le débarrassai de ses vêtements très vite. Laissant agir sur son corps mes lèvres gourmandes.

Encore plus vite ma main retrouva son sexe érigé pour moi prés de mes fesses. Nous étions nus. Plus aucune barrière à notre amour.

Je me fis glisser sur lui. Le sentant centimètre après centimètre rentrer en moi.

Nous poussâmes un même cri quand il me combla entièrement.

Il me refit passer sous lui. Venant et ressortant de moi. Me rendant complète par ses assauts.

Son corps m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Nous vînmes très vite. Ne laissant pas même le temps de reprendre notre souffle que nous recommencions. Criant encore et encore notre parfaite union. Notre osmose.

POV d'Edward

Après nos retrouvailles j'avais passé mon temps dans le bureau de Carlisle. La disparition de la mère de Carlie était plus qu'étrange.

Il avait demandé de l'aide à son ami Marcus. Qui lui communiqua le résultat de ses recherches. Les deux Volturis connaissaient l'existence de Carlie. Et s'étaient renseignés sur elle dans notre dos. Même si sur le coup ça nous déplut, nous lui en fumes reconnaissant.

Il avait trouvé différents textes dans le grand livre du destin. Plusieurs phrases, je dirai même énigmes pouvaient faire penser à notre histoire.

Me rassurant assez sur le fait que personne ne viendra nous prendre notre enfant. Notre trésor.

Nous avions même informé Marcus de l'événement de mon dérapage. La faculté qu'avait Carlie avec ses mains de transmettre des images, ses souvenirs.

Il nous avait demandé d'essayer de réitérer l'expérience. Ce que je refusais, ma fille n'était pas une bête de foire. Carlisle avait tout de même insisté à lui faire une prise de sang, en m'assurant qu'on ne risquait rien il y avait un labo à la Push capable de faire ça pour lui.

Les jours défilèrent assez vite, j'avais rejoint Bella dans notre clairière. Insistant pour qu'on ne nous dérange pas. Je voulais la redécouvrir. Je voulais l'aimer en liberté et en tendresse. Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

Mes résolutions furent de courte durée quand elle reprit le dessus sur moi. Mais j'avais tout aussi envie d'elle que elle de moi.

Nous partagions ce moment interminable mélangé de douceur et de passion.

Nous regagnâmes la villa au lever du soleil.

- « J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir vous deux. » s'écria Alice à notre arrivée.

On se regarda gênés. L'heure n'avait plus eu d'importance.

- « Laisse les donc. » nous défendîmes Esmée.

- « Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais il y a quand même une cérémonie ce soir à ne pas manquer. »

Ce soir. Ce soir la femme qui se tenait à coté de moi. La femme à qui je tenais la main sera mienne.

POV de Bella

Jasper courrait dans tous les sens essayant de calmer tout ce petit monde et surtout moi. J'étais complètement flippée.

Ma princesse ne lâchait plus Jacob. Sa tante lui avait trouvé une très jolie robe pleine de froufrou et de dentelle. Allant parfaitement avec la mienne.

- « C'est l'heure ! »

Les cris d'Alice résonnaient dans la villa tel un clairon qui sonne la charge.

Esmée entra dans ma chambre.

- « Oh ma chérie ! Si tu savais le bonheur que tu me donnes en ce moment. »

- « Tout ceci je le dois à vous tous. Vous avez fait de nous une vraie famille. »

On se serra dans les bras l'une et l'autre quand Carlisle fit son entrée.

- « Voici mes deux femmes. »

- « Et moi alors je compte pour du beurre. »

- « Mais non Alice, comment ferait t'on pour t'oublier. »

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire à la tête de ma sœur.

- « Oui, bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure et le marié s'impatiente. »

Je me retournai une dernière fois devant ce miroir. Rosalie m'avait coiffée et maquillée avec douceur. Dispersant des petites fleurs blanches dans mon chignon où des boucles parfaites s'en échappaient.

- « Tu es parfaite mon cœur. »

Je remerciai du regard Esmée avant que celle-ci ne sorte me laissant seul avec Carlisle.

- « En venant à Forks je n'ai pas seulement trouvé d'autres vampires comme nous mais aussi un père, une mère. Une famille. Qui m'aime et que j'aime plus que tout. Et même si je m'appelle Isabella Masen après avoir dit oui à Edward, je resterai pour toujours et à jamais une Cullen comme ce jour où vous avez fait de nous vos enfants. »

- « Oh ma chérie ce que tu dis là me touche bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Après une légère étreinte. Il me prit la main et me guida à travers la villa jusqu'au jardin. L'air de la Marche nuptiale de Wagner résonna et je marchai au rythme des notes. Regardant droit devant moi. Fixant la perfection. Edward. Mon futur époux. L'homme que j'avais choisi et qui m'avait choisi pour l'éternité.

Une fois nos regards croisés ni lui, ni moi ne se quittèrent.

Carlisle donna ma main à Edward comme la tradition le demander. Pour moi c'était plus que ça.

Le prêtre commença son discours sur ce que représentait le mariage.

Venant très vite aux vœux.

- « Melle Isabella Marie Swan Cullen voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Edward Antony Masen, l'aimer et l'honorer pour l'éternité ? »

Sans aucune hésitation je répondu.

- « Oui »

POV D'Edward

Elle venait de dire oui. Cette merveilleuse femme venait de m'accepter comme époux.

Elle était resplendissante. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle perfection. Cette robe était elle.

Quand ce fut mon tour, je fixai Carlisle un instant. Avant de revenir encrer mon regard dans celui de Bella.

- « Mr Edward Antony Masen voulez vous prendre pour épouse Melle Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, l'aimer et l'honorer pour l'éternité ? »

- « Oui » plus un oui une promesse d'amour éternel.

Carlie s'avança avec nos alliances. Elles étaient en or blanc. Celle de Bella était sertie de quelques petits diamants : simples et brillants.

Je passa l'alliance à l'annulaire de Bella et ajoutant un je t'aime murmuré.

Elle mit la mienne après, scellant ainsi notre vie, notre éternité, notre destinée.

-« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Je ne me fis pas prié. Même si je dus me retenir. Nous retrouvant dans notre bulle.

-« Je vous présente Mr et Mme Masen-Cullen »

Bella me lâcha et me fixa dans les yeux.

- « Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

- « parce que nous faisons partie de cette famille et nous avons l'accord de Carlisle. »

Elle ressauta sur mes lèvres.

- « Moi aussi. Moi aussi. »

Je senti les petites mains de Carlie saisir mon pantalon. Je me séparai des lèvres de ma femme et pris Carlie dans mes bras.

- « Pardon je rectifie, je vous présente la famille Masen-Cullen. » rajouta le prêtre.

Ayé nous formions une famille. Esmée était dans les bras de son époux. Rosalie, Sue et Leah avaient les yeux plein de larmes. Emmett qui se tenait a mes cotés me gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule ainsi que Jacob. Alice sauta dans les bras de sa sœur.

C'était un moment fort en émotions.

La soirée se passa sous le signe du romantisme et de l'amour.

Ce que je suis sûr sera notre vie future.

* * *

et voila encore bon noël

ed


	53. Epilogue

et voila une nouvelle année commence tandis que ma ffic ce termine ça me fait bizarre vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quelle point, je sais qu'il me reste garde malade et le os de bloody's valentine que j'ecris mais ce n'est pas pareil. c'etait ma premier vrai ff et voire tout vos reviews au fil des chapitres va me manquer.

un seul moyen de me consoler faire exploser ma boite mail de vos reviews meme si vous en aviez jamais laissé juste un petit mot serai super

bizou et a bientot

ed

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Epilogue

POV DE Carlie

Bien des années étaient passées depuis notre départ de Forks. Ville de mon enfance, ville où notre famille avait prit vie.

Demain était une nouvelle rentrée. Nouvelle école. Nouvelle ville. Nouveaux camarades. Je ne dirais pas nouveaux amis c'était bien trop compliqué.

Je ne pouvais pas me faire des amies bientôt moi non plus je ne vieillirai plus. Tout comme ma famille donc pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous devions déménager encore et encore. Mon grand-père avec l'un des rois de Volterra : Marcus me l'avaient expliqué quand j'étais en âge de comprendre.

Ce jour là fut assez difficile, j'ai su que mes parents m'avaient adopté et que toute ma famille était des vampires. Que je n'étais pas tout à fait humaine et qu'une prophétie parlait de moi. Que j'avais des pouvoirs que j'avais déjà expérimenté sur mon père étant petite et une fois devenue jeune femme, je me figerais à jamais dans ce corps.

Même si je m'y étais habituée c'était toujours pareil tous les trois, quatre ans nous changions d'état ou de pays. Pendant un ou deux ans tante Rose et oncle Emmett était resté à Forks mais bien vite, ils nous avaient rejoints dans notre vie de nomade.

Emmett et Rose avaient après pas mal d'effort et de persévérance eu des petits jumeaux : ma cousine Sophie et mon cousin Théo. Ils étaient tous les deux la fierté de mon oncle.

D'ailleurs je me souviens de leurs naissances comme si c'était hier.

Petit flashback

- « Vite, vite les bébés arrivent ! » criait Emmett en courant à sa voiture.

- « Ne crois-tu pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? » lui signifia Alice

- « Oh mince la valise ! »

On le vit ressortir de la voiture, monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, redescendre la valise dans les bras et ce remettre au volant fière de son sprint.

- « Pas ça Emmett ! »

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « Ta femme ! Abruti ! »

Ma pauvre tante était si énorme qu'elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à marcher.

- « Oh pardon ma chérie. C'est l'émotion. »

- « Je vais t'en foutre de l'émotion moi. »lui répondit sa femme.

Rosalie enceinte était quelque chose avec ses sauts d'humeur. Par moment elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et l'étape contraction était encore pire.

Mais après 16 heures de travail, une Rosalie épuisée et un Emmett dans les pommes, les deux petits avaient fait leurs apparitions.

Fin du flashback émotion

Ce qui faisait le plus bizarre c'est de les voir vieillir, évoluer, car ça voulait dire qu'un jour ils ne seront plus là.

Ils me resteraient toujours mon Jacob. Mon loup. Ça par contre j'avais appris qu'il n'y avait aucune magie la dessous juste un gène lupin. Et ma famille. Mais pourquoi devoir leur dire adieu alors que c'était si simple qu'ils vivent pour l'éternité.

Ma mère l'avait bien fait pour mon père pourquoi ne pas le faire pour Emmett et Rosalie et par la suite Theo et Sophie. Une décision murement réfléchie d'après eux. Une fois, ils ont cru y être obligés mais les rois de Volterra acceptèrent de les laisser vivre contre service rendu.

Il faut dire que le don de ma mère et mon père avaient pas mal évolué ce qui leur rendait de fiers services aux têtes couronnées.

L'amour de mes parents n'avait jamais faibli, je penserais même que c'était l'inverse. Je me rappelle le nombre de fois où je les avais surpris dans des situations délicates. Ou avais entendu leurs mots d'amour. Pour le grand bonheur d'Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de les chambrer.

Tant qu'aux sentiments que j'avais pour Jake, ils évoluaient. C'est peut-être mes hormones qui parlent mais depuis un an environ mon cœur s'affolait lorsqu'il était prés de moi. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Et dans une maison de vampire un cœur qui bat la chamade ne passe pas inaperçu. J'avais même eu le droit à la grande conversation mère/fille, père/fille, Grand-mère/petite-fille, grand-père et médecin de famille/petite-fille et patiente la totale quoi.

Mais je savais au plus profond de moi que je ferai ma vie avec mon Jacob. C'était comme ça ! Les dieux, le destin et les ancêtres Quileutes l'avaient décidé. Nous avions toute l'éternité pour ça et pour nous.

Enfin bref ! Demain, je recommencerai un nouveau cycle rentrant pour la première fois au lycée. Mais parents ne feraient pas la leur. Se faire passer pour mes cousins/cousines leurs faisait bizarre surtout que nous serions dans les même classes.

Mon père avait même sorti « une année d'école buissonnière est bon pour la santé ». Ils auraient toujours leurs passe-temps : mon père sa musique et ma mère la photo et la peinture.

Et c'était juste ma première année de lycée et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec mes parents, mon oncle Jasper et ma tante Alice pas la dernière.

Il y a un proverbe qui dit « qui vivra verra » moi j'ai l'éternité pour voir ce que la vie me réserve. Mais une chose est sure je serais toujours entourée d'amour.

THE END


End file.
